Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur
by Nenali-chan
Summary: Chika est une exorciste, Maora est une scientifique, Tora est un traqueur. Ils avaient chacun leur routine, les missions pour la première, la paperasse de Komui pour la deuxième et les recherches d'Innocence pour le dernier. Mais Allen est arrivé, et cet événement marque le début des ennuis…Le prologue est pas terrible, mais venez lire, s'il vous plait… /!\OOC!Allen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur...**_

_**Bon, bah, me revoilà (je doute que beaucoup ce souviennent de moi). J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fiction avec des chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira...**_

_**Les personnages de D. Gray-man ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent encore à Katsura Hoshino.**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Résumé: bon, je suis pas douée, mais en gros ça donne ça: Chika est une exorciste, Maora une scientifique et Tora un traqueur. Ils sont amis, ils sont spéciaux, chacuns à leur façon. Chika est enjouée mais "suicidaire" (si je peux utiliser ce mot), Maora est un brin insolente et ne demande rien à personne, si ce n'est de pouvoir dormir un peu et d'avoir un patron responsable, et Tora a un léger problème de...personnalité. Les voilà tous les trois avec un rôle à jouer dans la Guerre Sainte...**_

* * *

Prologue

Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer à raconter une histoire. Et pas n'importe laquelle. L'histoire d'une fille qui pensait vraiment qu'elle ne servirait jamais à rien d'autre qu'apporter du malheur à ses proches, et à qui, du jour au lendemain, on a annoncé qu'elle était compatible avec une Innocence, et qu'elle allair devenir exorciste. Mon histoire.

Je vais donc en profiter pour vous en dire un peu plus sur moi. Je m'appelle Chika. Chika tout court. Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans. Mes cheveux sont rouges flamboyants, et mal coiffés, et mes yeux rouges-orangés.

J'aime donner des surnoms stupides aux autres. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Pour ce qui est de mon Innocence…

Auteure : Hé ! Il ne faut pas tout révéler dans le prologue ! Enfin, dans le prologue du prologue !

Pff… Bon. Elle a surement raison. Je vais vous laisser découvrir au fil des chapitres.

Hum ! Bon ! On va enfin pouvoir commencer ! Donc…

Prologue (le vrai).

_La fillette courrait le plus vite possible. Les monstres la rattrapaient. Elles les entendaient, derrière elle, avec leurs voix grinçantes._

_ -Hihi ! Humaine !_

_ -Aller, arrête-toi ! On va t'étriper ! T'arracher le cœur ! Te démembrer !_

« C'est sûr, _pensa la fillette,_ ça, ça va me donner envie de m'arrêter. »

_Alors, elle accéléra. Mais elle ne vit que trop tard le troisième monstre arriver sur son côté gauche. Celui-ci sortit ses canons et tira des obus vers elle._

« Stop. Deux secondes. Des canons ? Et des obus ? Dieu, que je déteste l'être sadique qui a inventé ses choses. Ça doit être le diable en personne, non ? »

_Elle ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion, car l'un des obus en question la blessa à la jambe, provoquant une douleur cuisante. Elle tomba, et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa blessure. Elle vit avec stupéfaction des étoiles noires se répandre sur son mollet, avant de disparaître. Le monstre l'attaqua de nouveau, et par pur réflexe, où plutôt parce que son cerveau le lui demandait expressément, elle tendit son bras droit devant elle. Un bras droit parfaitement normal, avec de la peau par-dessus, une main avec cinq doigts au bout. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, en somme. Mais elle sentit, à ce moment-là, que même si c'était d'un ridicule absolu de tenter de se protéger d'obus avec un bras, c'était la meilleure chose à faire._

_Elle ferma les yeux, priant Dieu de la faire mourir rapidement, et sans trop de souffrance. Mais visiblement, du haut de son nuage, le vieux bonhomme n'était pas de cet avis._

_Une vive lumière apparue, que la fillette pus quand même percevoir à travers ses paupières closes. Elle attendit et… rien. Pas de douleur. Rien d'autre qu'une chaleur étrangement réconfortante._

_Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Sa main droite. La même qui était parfaitement normale une seconde plus tôt, s'était transformée. A la place de sa main, un grand bouclier blanc, brillant d'une lueur légèrement verte._

_Le monstre, surpris, laissa échapper un couinement._

_ -Oh ! Exorciste…_

_Son bras droit se transforma de nouveau, devenant soudainement une longue lame. Il (le bras droit) semblait la guider. Il se leva, et abatis sa lame sur le monstre, qui explosa. Mais les deux autres monstres arrivaient._

_Brusquement, l'un d'entre eux explosa, et le deuxième fut tranché en deux par… ?_

« Allons bon, _pensa-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus ? »

_La fillette jeta un coup d'œil à son bras, voulant savoir si celui-ci avait une quelconque part de responsabilité dans la destruction des monstres. Elle eut le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il était redevenu normal, quand une voix agacée lui fit relever la tête._

_ -Bon sang ! Y'a pas d'Innocence, ici ! Juste une gamine ! C'est quoi, ce bordel ?_

_ -Calme-toi, répondit une autre voix, féminine. Nii-san a dit qu'il y avait __probablement __une Innocence. Mais que ce qui était sûr, c'est que les Akuma étaient nombreux. Mais tu as dit « une gamine » ?_

_La fillette aperçut enfin les personnes qui parlaient. Il s'agissait de deux adolescents, portant d'étranges vêtements noirs et blancs, ornés d'une sorte de croix en argent. Le premier avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré et des yeux bleus foncés. Il semblait japonais. La deuxième était aussi une asiatique, avec des cheveux noirs, et paraissait plus jeune que le japonais. Elle se pencha vers elle._

_ -Bonjour, dit-elle simplement. Quel est ton nom ?_

_ -Chika._

_ -Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee. Le garçon avec moi s'appelle Yu Kanda. Nous sommes des exorcistes._

_ -Lenalee ! Tu vas pas lui raconter ta vie, non plus ?_

_ -Tais-toi, Kanda ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?_

_ -Il y avait des monstres. Et mon bras c'est transformé. Et il a détruit un des monstres._

_ -Ce n'étaient pas des monstres. C'était des Akumas. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu es une compatible. Tu dois nous suivre et devenir exorciste._

_ -Tu pourrais au moins lui annoncer ça plus délicatement !_

_ -Tch !_

_Lenalee s'accroupi et commença à expliquer à la fillette ce qu'était de l'Innocence, un compatible, des Akumas, et le Comte Millénaire. Impressionnée, la fillette écouta sans un mot._

_ -Donc, conclut-elle. Je dois devenir exorciste ? Je suis obligée ?_

_ -Bien sûr ! Quelle question !, dit Kanda._

_Alors, Lenalee prit la main de Chika, et ils l'emmenèrent avec eux, vers son destin d'exorciste. Vers sa future maison, la Congrégation de l'Ombre._

_Chika avait alors dix ans._

* * *

_"Tu as un rôle à jouer, bien que je ne sache pas encore lequel, Maora Madao..."_

_Pendant longtemps, cette voix résonna dans son esprit. Pendant longtemps, elle y réfléchit. Mais elle ne trouve pas, ne comprend pas. Pour l'instant..._

* * *

_A double face. Côté pile, agréable, joyeux, serviable. Côté face, insupportable, colérique, asocial. Tel était Tora._

_Chercher, trouver, traquer tel est son métier._

_Il doit trouver, il le sens. Mais trouver quoi? Ca, il ne le sait pas. Pas encore._

* * *

_**Voilà le prologue. C'est à vous, lecteurs (s'il y en a), de juger. Laisser une review n'a jamais tué personne. Je vous assure j'ai déjà essayer. Et en plus, ça fait plaisir...alors...s'il vous plait?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Une exorciste, une scientifique et un traqueur…**_

**Donc, me revoilà avec un chapitre 1, que j'ai enfin réussi à terminer pour la deuxième fois, la première étant un ratage complet. Je ne garanti rien sur le rythme de parution, parce que j'ai une /censuré/ de bouquin à lire pour la rentrée, qui a lieu dans exactement...sept jours. Désolée si je décourage certaines personnes par cette information des plus déprimante.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Chika, Maora et Tora sont à moi.**

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Départ en mission..._

_Chika POV_

Au douzième étage de la Citadelle, dans une chambre presque aussi bordélique que le bureau d'un certain Grand Intendant, il y avait une fenêtre ouverte. Les rayons d'un soleil un peu trop matinal au gout de l'occupante des lieux (c'est-à-dire moi) passaient à travers cette fenêtre ouverte pour venir taper en plein sur le visage de la fille qui tentait vainement de se rendormir (c'est-à-dire, toujours moi). Je poussai un vague gémissement de mécontentement à l'intention ce soleil si gênant, avant d'enfouir ma tête dans mon oreiller. Mais rien à faire, impossible de dormir : un oiseau venait de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et commençait à chanter. A six heures du matin, c'est un monde ! Je sortis mon bras droit de ma couverture, bien décidée à ne pas quitter sa chaleur si reposante.

« _Innocence, activation…transformation, marteau de grosse taille. »_, pensai-je dans mon demi-sommeil.

Et ce p***** d'oiseau fini sa vie sous ma main droite, et dans un bruit sourd, ressemblant vaguement à un « Cui cu…SCHBOUM SCRATCH ! ». Désolée, petit zozio, je suis toujours très irritable, le matin.

Je me levai en grognant et en désactivant mon Innocence. Je sortis de ma chambre dans l'espoir que Jeryy soit déjà en train de préparer les petits déjeuner, parce que moi, j'avais faim. Et quand j'a

i faim…bah…je mange. Beaucoup. C'est ça, être symbiotique.

Je descendis les escaliers d'un pas trainant qui témoignait de mon réveil difficile. En même temps, je pensais que, vu que j'avais très faim, j'aurai préféré qu'on soit le 18 août **(1)** au lieu du 10 juillet 1887. Parce que, le 18 août, j'aurai 13 ans, et Jeryy me fais toujours un petit déjeuner spécial, pour mon anniversaire. Et oui…Cela va bientôt faire trois ans que je suis exorciste…Comme le temps passe vite…Je me souviens de mon premier jour comme si c'était hier…J'avais réussi à trouver un surnom très bien, pour Yu… Même qu'il m'avait couru après dans tout le Quartier Général pour finir par m'envoyer à l'infirmerie…C'était le bon temps…

…

…Ah ! Voilà que je me mets à penser comme une vieille ! Treize ans, c'est rien ! J'ai encore toute la vie devant moi ! Enfin…pas sûr.

Ben tient ! Avec toutes ses réflexions, j'étais déjà arrivé au réfectoire. J'y entrai et vis aussitôt Jeryy servant ses soba à Yu. Sa présence termina de me réveiller : qui dit Yu, dit forcément Lavi, et qui dit Yu et Lavi dit…blague stupide avec la complicité du lapin !

Et bien non. Raté. Le lapin n'est pas encore là. Jeryy prit la commande de mon petit déjeuné pas si petit que ça, étant donné qu'il est composé de…gratin dauphinois, de spaghettis bolognaise avec boulette de viande, de choux fleur sauce béchamel, de lasagnes, d'une escalope milanaise, de deux poulets entier et enfin, de boulettes mitarashi.

Je commençai mon repas par lesdit mitarashi dango, qui me rappelaient quelqu'un que j'avais connu il y a longtemps. Je ne me souviens plus où, comment, ou quand je l'avais rencontré, ni même de son nom. J'avais simplement un vague souvenir de son visage, d'un joli sourire, et d'un surnom : Dango-chan…Allez savoir pourquoi.

Au fur et à mesure que l'aiguille avançait sur l'horloge, le réfectoire se remplissait d'exorcistes, de scientifiques et de traqueurs. D'ailleurs, Reever et ses hommes semblaient…fatigués. A tous les coups, ils n'ont pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Lavi s'assit en face de moi, et me regarda avec inquiétude.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, Chika ? Tu n'as pas embêté Yu, ce matin, puisqu'il est toujours à côté de toi.

_C'est Kanda, grogna l'intéressé.

_J'embêterai Choupinyu plus tard. Je suis fatiguée. A cause d'un oiseau qui avait eu la bonne idée de chanter à ma fenêtre.

Je m'attirai un regard noir de Yu. Parce que oui, j'ai appelé Yu « Choupinyu », donc oui, je suis une idiote suicidaire. C'est ce qu'on se dit, hein ? Et bien non. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, je suis juste stupide. Et Yu a beau détester ce surnom, je ne suis allée qu'une fois à l'infirmerie à cause de ça, et c'était mon premier jour. Depuis, il ne fait que me menacer, alors que Lavi, lui, a pris un abonnement et réservé une chambre auprès de l'infirmière en chef.

_Ce n'est pas ton genre de laisser un oiseau te réveiller. J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te demander ce que tu en as fait, ou pourquoi tu parles cet oiseau au passé ?

_Exactement, répondis-je avec un sourire victorieux en repensant au malheureux oiseau.

_Tu devrais avoir honte, Chika-chan ! Tuer un pauvre oiseau sans défense !

C'était Lenalee qui, en entendant la conversation, avait parlé.

_Oh, c'est bon, Lena ! Tu aurais fait quoi toi ?

_Je l'aurai fait fuir.

_Et si tu avais été réveillé par un soleil de plomb juste avant ? Et que tu tentais sans succès de te rendormir ? Et que tu avais une arme de destruction massive à la place du bras ?

Lenalee fit la moue.

_C'est vrai que là…je pense que j'aurais réagi comme toi…

_Tu vois, qu'on peut être d'accord !

Oui, parce que Lenalee trouve toujours quelque chose à redire à mon comportement au petit matin. Une fois, elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas crier sur un pauvre traqueur, Tora, un ami, maintenant. Bon, ce coup-ci, j'ai vite compris qu'elle avait raison, lorsque Tora s'est énervé et a essayé de me tuer, avant de me bouder pendant une semaine et de devenir totalement irascible avec tout le monde. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, vu qu'habituellement il est gentil, et a toujours un sourire doux sur son visage entouré de mèches blondes.

_Nii-san m'a dit que toi et Kanda devez passer dans son bureau, reprit Lenalee. Vous partez en mission, tous les deux.

Yu se redressa, une veine pulsait maintenant sur sa tempe.

_Quoi ? Je dois partir en mission avec cette gamine stupide ?!

_Si tu as des réclamations, adresse-toi directement à Nii-san, répondit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

_Tch !

Je sautai sur l'occasion, ayant retrouvé ma bonne humeur. Je m'agrippai au cou de Yu et le regardai avec un air triste.

_Quoi ?! Tu ne veux pas partir en mission avec moi ?! Mais ça fait si longtemps, Choupinyu !

_Non ! Ça ne que deux semaines !

Je levai vers lui des yeux larmoyants qui contrastaient avec le léger sourire qui commençait à naitre sur mon visage.

_Tu es vraiment méchant, Choupinyu ! Et je pensais que tu tenais plus à Mûgen que ça !, annonçai-je avant de partir en courant, le précieux katana entre les mains.

_Quoi ?!

_T'avais rien vu, Yu ?, lança Lavi d'une voix moqueuse.

Yu lui jeta un regard furieux avant de partir à ma poursuite.

Je courais dans les couloirs de la Citadelle comme si ma vie en dépendait (ce qui est actuellement le cas), tournant chaque fois que c'était possible dans l'espoir de semer Yu. Mais il était toujours derrière moi. J'eu un petit rire, avant de m'élancer en direction d'un certain étage, ou il est très, très, très déconseillé de s'aventurer. L'étage où se trouvait le laboratoire personnel de Komui. Il y a toujours des inventions étranges, et j'arrive des fois à les mettre à profit pour embêter mon collègue exorciste. Je freinai pour déambuler entre les différentes étagères sur lesquelles trainaient un nombre incroyable de potions et de robots en tous genres, comme ce gigantesque spécimen portant un béret blanc et ayant la porte d'une salle d'opération sur ce qui lui faisait office de torse. Il y avait même un voyant lumineux, comme dans les hôpitaux. Je l'observai un instant, puis je me décidai.

_« Innocence, activation…transformation en grappin extensible ! »_

Oui, au passage je peux transformer mon bras droit en à peu près n'importe quoi.

Je lançai mon bras droit qui s'accrocha au béret du robot, et montai dessus avec facilité. Je cherchai activement le bouton de démarrage du robot. Je le trouvai sous son couvre-chef. Komui l'avait caché pour qu'on ne puisse pas le désactiver… J'enfonçai le bouton rouge, et l'unique œil du robot s'alluma d'une couleur verte très lumineuse. Et le robot se mit en branle…

Je redescendis très vite et sortis du labo avant que le robot ne me repère, Mûgen toujours dans les mains. Je croisai Yu et lui souris de manière espiègle, avant de lui lancer un « Bonne chance ! ».

Il regarda dans la direction d'où je venais et blêmis.

_Que… ? Un robot ?

_Fin de Chika POV_

* * *

_Maora POV_

J'avais les yeux fixés sur mes dossiers, sans les lire. Assise à mon bureau, je me contentai de les regarder. Je n'en pouvais plus. Les lettres tourbillonnaient devant mes yeux. J'attrapai maladroitement la tasse de café posée à côté de moi, malheureusement vide. Je soupirai. Je me sentais lourde…Lourde…Et si je fermai les yeux, rien qu'un seconde ? Je joignis le geste à la pensée…et m'endormit dans la seconde, ma tête s'abattant sur le bureau avec un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter mes collègues scientifiques.

_Maora…

Qui m'appelle ? Qui suis-je ? Ou suis-je ? Dans quelle étagère ?  
…Bon, ok, j'arrête mon délire.

_Maora, réveille-toi…

Encore…cette voix…le commandant Reever ? Non…Tais-toi…Je ne me réveillerai que lorsque le Grand Intendant se mettra à bosser…J'en ai marre, des heures sup'…

_MAORA !

Je me réveillai en sursaut et regardait Reever. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. De vraie valises, dans lesquelles je pourrai presque ranger toute ma penderie, plus celle de Lenalee.

_Oui, commandant ? Vous avez une salle tête, vous savez ?

_Je sais…Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas dormi depuis une semaine, mais s'il te plait, rempli ces papiers…Le Grand Intendant s'est enfui, et tout ça doit être renvoyé à l'Administration Centrale et au Vatican au plus vite…Ils nous ont demandé de les renvoyer pour la semaine dernière…

_Pff…Je m'y mets, alors…Dites-moi, Reever-san…

_Quoi ?

_C'est trop demander, un patron qui travaille ?

_Ici, oui. Malheureusement pour nous.

Je soupirai. Seigneur, si vous avez une once de pitié…donnez-moi un lit…Il n'a pas l'air d'être disposé à me rendre service. J'entends presque son répondeur « Tut, tut, tut…Votre correspondant est injoignable pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip. Il vous rappellera dès qu'il en aura le courage, ou qu'il aura réglé deux, trois problèmes au Paradis. Biiip. »

_« Très cher Dieu, je m'appelle Maora Madao, j'ai 19 ans, et je suis une scientifique travaillant pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre, organisation sous les ordres du Vatican. C'est-à-dire de l'Eglise. En gros, je bosse pour votre plus grand adorateur, le Pape. Et aussi pour aider à sauver l'humanité. J'ai un patron to-ta-le-ment irresponsable, qui passe ses journées à dormir. J'aimerai que vous changiez un peu sa mentalité, histoire qu'il se mette au travail. Et j'aimerai pouvoir accéder à mon lit, aussi. Merci d'avance. »_

Voilà, j'ai laissé mon message à Dieu. Un nouveau soupir m'échappa. Je commençai à divaguer, la faute au manque de sommeil. Je me penchai sur les papiers à remplir de toute urgence pour la semaine dernière, en pestant contre ce Grand Intendant qui ne faisait jamais rien, quand soudain, le sol trembla. Je levai la tête, et haussai un sourcil.

_Je ne savais pas que la Citadelle était sujette à des séismes.

_Ce n'est pas le cas, me répondit Reever. Et c'est bien le plus inquiétant.

J'allai me mettre à jurer comme un charretier contre Komui qui avait surement encore inventé quelque chose de dangereux, quand une exorciste, Chika, pénétra en courant dans la salle, un katana dans les mains.

_Mao' !, s'exclama-t-elle, un énorme sourire sur son visage. Je suis allée dans le laboratoire de Komui, et j'y ai trouvé un gigantesque robot avec un béret !

_Un robot ?, répétai-je, croyant avoir mal compris. Avec un béret ?!

_Oui ! Il a pris Yu en chasse ! Et c'est moi qui ai Mûgen !

Reever avait brusquement pâli. On entendait déjà les menaces de mort de Kanda à l'encontre du robot. Mais lui, il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose.

_Le Grand Intendant…garde…un robot…géant…dans son labo ?

_Ben, ouais. D'ailleurs, il y a plein de trucs super, là-bas.

_Il va donc falloir que j'aille y faire un tour. Mais pourquoi le robot est-il après Kanda?

_C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé. Oh, que c'était drôle ! Mais Yu va me tuer, après ça. D'ailleurs, Mao', continua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je te confie Mûgen, Yu devrait bientôt arriver.

Elle me colla l'arme dans les mains et détala. Une explosion retentit dans le couloir, suivit d'une voix artificielle, surement celle du robot.

_Je suis Komulin. Je dois capturer le sujet Kanda Yu.

Un éclat de rire enfantin, venant de Chika, se fit entendre.

_Haha ! Tiens ! Komui ! Ton robot fonctionne super bien, tu sais ?!

Reever et moi nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur du laboratoire, espérant mettre la main sur cette feignasse Grand Intendant. Kanda s'arrêta devant, ses yeux luisant d'une menace de mort à peine masquée. Je me souvins que j'avais toujours Mûgen. Je lui lançai en m'excusant et en accusant Chika (je suis très courageuse, je sais).

_Pardoooon ! C'est Chika qui me l'a donné !

_Tch !

S'en suivit d'un boucan infernal, mêlant les grésillements d'agonie du robot aux hurlements de colère de Kanda et aux cris de désespoir de Komui. Puis, d'un seul coup, le calme revint. Je vis le cadavre de Komulin, encore chaud, son béret orné d'un K toujours en place. Le silence fut rompu par le créateur du robot.

_Kaaaaaandaaaaaa-kuuuuuun ! Comment ? Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille à mon innocent Komulin !

_Innocent ? Ce truc a voulu me tuer.

_C'est faux ! Mon précieux Komulin ne ferait jamais ça !

_Tch !

_Fin de Maora POV._

* * *

_Tora POV._

Je menai la barque dans laquelle Kanda-san et Chika-chan étaient assis, en route pour leur prochaine mission. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononçait un mot. Kanda-san devait être en train de maudire sa collègue et le Grand Intendant pour leurs idées dangereuses. Chika-chan, elle, devait surement penser avec satisfaction à ce qu'elle avait provoqué, même s'il la Section Scientifique lui avait passé un savon (plus pour avoir mis la vie de Maora-chan en danger en lui donnant Mûgen que pour avoir activé le Komulin). Maintenant, elle riait toute seule. Et moi, Tora, 23 ans, traqueur, je vais devoir les accompagner en mission à Paris.

Je pris le dossier qui était tombé des mains de la jeune exorciste, et l'ouvrit. Je parcouru l'ordre mission.

_Ordre de mission_

_Destination : Paris_

_Exorciste(s) envoyé(s) : Chika, Kanda __..._

(Je souris en voyant que Kanda-san avait effacé son prénom).

_Mission : Les exorcistes devront se rendre à Paris le 10 juillet. Il est possible qu'une Innocence y soit._

_La semaine dernière, une augmentation du nombre d'Akuma a été observée dans la ville, et ce depuis que Gustave Eiffel, l'architecte de la Tour Eiffel –qui sera présentée lors de l'Exposition Universelle qui aura lieu dans trois ans à Paris –a annoncé être en possession d'un cristal blanc et lumineux, qu'il exposera au sommet de sa tour quand celle-ci sera terminée. Les exorcistes devront enquêter et découvrir s'il s'agit vraiment d'une Innocence._

_Komui Lee, Grand Intendant._

Je refermai le dossier, comprenant soudainement pour Chika-chan était si enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à Paris. Elle m'avait un jour confié qu'elle en rêvait depuis longtemps. Mais surtout, en France, il y a les festivités du 14 juillet. La Fête Nationale, commémoration de la Prise de la Bastille de 1789. Depuis, tous les ans, les Français font la fête le 14 juillet. Il semblerait qu'ils organisent des concerts, des défilés et des feux d'artifices dans tout le pays.

_On arrivera quand ?

Je baissai les yeux, et vis que Chika-chan avait fixé son regard orangé sur moi. Je lui souris.

_Normalement, nous devrons prendre le bateau jusqu'au Havre, avant de prendre le train jusqu'à la gare de Lyon à Paris. Nous devrons arriver…je dirais…dans la soirée.

_D'accord.

_Ne t'en fais pas, on finira à temps et on rentrera après les fêtes.

Un immense sourire illumina son visage, et elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

_Super ! T'as entendu, Choupinyu !

_Tch !

Elle se leva soudainement, étendis les bras en criant de toutes ses forces.

_PARIS, NOUS VOILAAA !

* * *

**(1): J'ai choisi cette date parce que c'est la date d'anniversaire de ma grande soeur! Si vous vous voulez savoir qui c'est...ben...c'est sur mon profil.**

**Bien, voilà pour le premier chapitre. Ne soyez pas timide, toute sorte de commentaires sont les bienvenus. Et le bouton review est juste là, en dessous.**

**Merci beaucoup, et à la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur…**_

**J'ai lu, j'ai vaincu ! Beaumarchais et Marguerite Duras auront beau s'y être mis à deux, ils n'auront pas eu ma peau! Et j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre avant la rentrée ! Aaaaaaleluia !**

**Ah oui, donc. On m'a demandé quel âge avait Yu, Lenalee et tout ça…Ils ont le même âge que dans le manga, c'est-à-dire que Yu-chan et Lavi ont 18 ans, Lenalee 16 ans, et Allen (qui n'est pas encore là) a environ 15 ans. Et si Chika embête Yu-chan, c'est parce qu'elle trouve ça vraiment très drôle de le voir se mettre en colère. Yu-chan, lui, se laisse faire quand même un peu, parce qu'il l'aime bien, mais qu'il ne l'avouera jamais même si on prend Mûgen en otage (je n'essaierai pas, d'ailleurs, n'insistez pas, c'est non) ^^. Et puis merci Clemy-chan, si tu ne m'avais pas posé la question, je n'aurai pas réfléchit au « pourquoi Chika n'est-elle pas à l'infirmerie avec des bandages partout autour du corps parce qu'elle a embêté Yu ? »**

**Disclaimer: ...Fait n°1: je ne suis pas Katsura Hoshino. Fait n°2: j'écris des fanfictions. Fait n°3: Chao Ji existe (vous l'aurez deviné, je n'aime pas Chao Ji, il sert à rien). Conclusion: les personnages de -man ne m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_Chika POV_

_Tora ! Tu avais dit dans la soirée !

_Chika-chan…Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il y aurait un incendie sur les voix…

_Mais il est quatre heures et demie du matin ! Et on n'a pas avancé !

_Chika ! Arrête de te plaindre, un peu !, me lança Yu.

_Mais j'ai faim…

_Tch !

Tora déclara qu'on irait dormir un peu, et qu'ensuite on irait manger. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'était que temps que j'avais faim, ils ne pourraient pas dormir, car mon estomac a une forte tendance à se manifester _très, très_bruyamment.

D'ailleurs, cette entité habitant mon ventre fini par gagner la partie, au grand désespoir de mes deux compagnons, qui durent attendre que j'aie fini de manger pour aller trouver un endroit où dormir.

Après que mon appétit sans rival ait disparu, imité par les kilos de nourriture qui tombaient dans mon estomac sans fond, nous nous autorisâmes quelques heures de sommeil. Donc, trois heures plus tard, à 7h30, nous étions debout, repu, et prêts à repartir vers le Champs de Mars, où la Tour était en train de se construire.

Arrivé sur les lieux, nous cherchâmes M. Eiffel. Il était en train de donner des ordres aux ouvriers. Nous nous approchâmes.

_Excusez-moi, commençai-je. Vous êtes Monsieur Gustave Eiffel ?

_Hum ? Oui, répondit-il en se tournant vers nous. C'est pour quoi ?

_Nous sommes des exorcistes, expliquai-je. Et nous voudrions savoir si…

_Non, je n'ai pas besoin de vos services. Il n'y a pas de fantôme sur mon chantier. Veuillez me laisser, maintenant.

Il nous tourna le dos pour crier de nouveaux ordres à un ouvrier qui montait des poutres métalliques, sans plus se soucier de nous.

_Non ! Plus haute, cette poutre ! Décalez-là vers la droite ! Encore un peu ! Parfait !

_Nous voudrions vous parler de…

_Ecoutez, dit-il d'un ton catégorique en nous regardant tour à tour dans les yeux. Pour commencer, je ne crois ni aux fantômes, ni aux démons, ni en Dieu ou en quoi que ce soit qui s'y rapporte. Ensuite, vous, vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez, mais pas sur mon chantier. Tachez juste de ne pas me gêner, les travaux ont pris du retard. Et les gamins ne sont pas les bienvenus ici.

Yu, passablement énervé par la manière dont il les avait envoyés paître, était hors de lui en l'entendant le traiter de gamin. Il attrapa l'architecte par le col, et lui murmura d'une voix menaçante.

_Ecoutez. Je me contrefiche de savoir ce en quoi vous croyez. On a du travail, nous aussi, et on le fera, même si ça doit gêner le vôtre, compris ? Et, au passage, oui, nous sommes des exorcistes de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, oui, nous devons vous parler. Vos travaux, on n'en a rien à faire. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que vous coopériez et que vous nous donniez l'Innocence, maintenant.

Eiffel écarquilla les yeux en croisant ceux, luisant d'un éclat meurtrier, de Yu.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Tora lever les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à être agacé, lui aussi. Je devais vite calmer le jeu, sinon, il allait devenir incontrôlable.

_Nous devons vérifier si le cristal que vous détenez est bien une Innocence.

_Quel cristal ?

_Celui dont vous avez annoncé l'exposition au sommet de la tour.

_Je vois.

Yu le lâcha, et Gustave se tourna vers un de ses hommes, lui ordonnant de prendre le contrôle des opérations. Il nous fit signe de le suivre, et nous dirigea à travers les rues, avant d'entrer dans un immeuble faisant trois étages. Arrivé au second, il se tourna vers nous.

_Voilà mon appartement. Entrez, s'il vous plait. Et expliquez-moi ce qu'est cette « Innocence ».

Pff…Ce type nous fait entrer chez lui pour avoir des informations. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas l'intention de nous donner l'Innocence.

Il nous fit entrer dans un salon, tapissé de papier peint vert pâle. Un canapé et plusieurs fauteuils étaient regroupés autour d'une table basse en bois massif. Très jolie, d'ailleurs.

_Quatre de mes amis sont présents. Je vais vous les présenter.

En effet, trois hommes et une femme étaient assis sur certains des fauteuils. Eiffel s'assit sur le canapé, et nous fit signe de nous asseoir. Quand nous eûmes tous pris place autour de la petite table, la femme, blonde, avec des yeux marron, très belle, déclara.

_Gustave, qui sont ces personnes ?

_Des exorcistes, Maria. Ils sont ici pour parler de mon cristal.

_Celui que tu voulais nous montrer aujourd'hui ?

_Oui.

Les trois autres hommes, l'un brun, la trentaine, et l'autre aux cheveux gris, qui devait avoir environ soixante ans, et le dernier aux cheveux châtain, restèrent silencieux.

_Avant de vous la montrer, expliquez-moi, demanda Gustave.

Tora pris une grande inspiration. Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas garder son calme bien longtemps. Le traqueur fit un sourire poli.

_Bien entendu. L'Innocence est un cristal divin permettant de détruire les Akuma, les armes que le Comte Millénaire a créées pour détruire l'humanité. Seuls les exorcistes peuvent l'utiliser.

_Je…vois.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, qui resta silencieuse. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Yu soupire.

_Pff…Vivement la fin de cette mission, qu'on rentre au plus vite. Je commence déjà à en avoir marre, de ce type. Je ne l'aime pas.

_Tu n'aimes personne, Yu, le contredis-je. Et après la mission, je te rappelle qu'on ne partira pas tout de suite.

_QUOI ?!

_Oui, on restera pour les fêtes. Komui nous a donné l'autorisation.

_Après ce que tu as fait au QG ?

_Peut-être. Mais il est d'accord.

Yu grommela quelque chose comme quoi j'étais une sale petite manipulatrice, et que Komui était vraiment un crétin fini incapable de me refuser quoi que ce soit. Eiffel revint quelques minutes après les menaces de mort que me lança Yu pour avoir osé l'appeler par son surnom en répondant aux grommellements susmentionnés.

_Voilà le cristal, dit-il.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le petit cube brillant de manière surnaturelle, légèrement verte. Mon cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Je pouvais ressentir la puissance de l'Innocence rien qu'en la regardant…

Yu tendit la main vers le cristal pour le prendre, mais Gustave le retira. Mon compagnon leva les yeux vers l'architecte, qui, d'un regard, nous fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas disposé à nous la remettre.

_Donnez-la nous, dit Yu d'un ton sans appel.

_Voyez-vous, répondit Eiffel avec un léger sourire, j'ai trouvé ce cristal. Il m'appartient et je ne le donnerai pas au premier venu.

_Donnez-la nous, si vous tenez à la vie.

_Je tiens à la vie, mais c'est hors de question. Qu'en pensez-vous, mes amis ?, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les quatre autres personnes présentes.

Encore une fois, ce fut la femme qui répondit. Je trouvai ça bizarre : pourquoi les hommes restaient-ils silencieux ?

_Vous avez parfaitement raison. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'il allait vous la donner…Exorcistes…

Elle prononça ce dernier mot de manière menaçante. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil aux hommes. Leurs regards étaient maintenant fixés sur nous, mais ils étaient sans expression. Ils tournèrent ensuite la tête vers la femme, et acquiescèrent. Leurs mouvements étaient mécaniques. Une hypothèse germa dans mon esprit. Ces quatre-là pourraient-ils être… ?

Gustave les regardaient bizarrement.

_Vous avez un problème ?

_L'Innocence…Donne-là moi…

Dans les yeux de la femme, on pouvait voir des envies de meurtres. Les trois autres hommes se levèrent, et leurs peaux se déchirèrent, laissant apparaître leurs vraies nature : des Akumas de Niveau 1. La femme était un Niveau 2.

Yu et moi nous levâmes et activâmes nos Innocences, et Tora recula.

«_Innocence, activation…transformation…_ (J'eu un quart de seconde de réflexion)_ en faut_ **(1)**_ »_

Sous les yeux effarés de Gustave Eiffel, mon bras droit se transforma en une gigantesque faut. Si elle n'avait pas été ancrée à mon bras, j'aurai ressenti son poids et je n'ai même pas pu la tenir. Yu sortit Mûgen et l'activa.

Je sautai sur le premier niveau 1, le tranchant en quatre avec facilité.

_C'est pas drôle, grommelai-je. Les niveaux 1 sont trop faciles à battre.

_Dans ce cas, occupe-toi du niveau 2.

Je me tournai vers ledit Akuma. Il ressemblait à une très, très, très grosse araignée, avec des canons sur chacune de ses…douze pattes ? Depuis quand une araignée a _douze_ pattes ?

Je me jetai sur lui, coupant trois pattes. Six réapparurent.

_Ouah ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Quand on coupe une patte, il y en a deux qui repoussent. Te-rrible !

Il tira quelques obus (je m'y suis faite, aux obus, avec le temps), que j'esquivai facilement.

_Mouhaha ! Tu vas voir, sale bête ! Je vais te découper en rondelles !

En lui assenant un nouveau coup, je tournai la tête et aperçu ce crétin d'architecte qui venait de prendre l'Innocence et qui essayait de s'enfuir. J'eu un petit rire.

_Tora, notre ami essaye de s'enfuir avec l'Innocence !

Tora tourna la tête, et son regard s'assombrit. Je viens d'envoyer Gustave Eiffel à l'abattoir et je n'en suis pas mécontente. Comme promit, je découpai l'Akuma en rondelles. Il explosa, comme ses trois camarades. Je me tournai vers Yu, qui se contentait de me regarder.

_Choupinyu ! Comment va Tora ?, demandai-je, tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

_L'autre type l'a mis en colère.

Un mauvais sourire s'étira sur mon visage. Oh, que ça allait être drôle !

* * *

_Tora POV_

_Tora, notre ami essaye de s'enfuir avec l'Innocence !

Quand je percutai enfin ce qu'avait dit Chika-chan, je sentis la colère monter en moi. Je le cherchai du regard, et le vis en train de se diriger « discrètement » vers la porte. Je m'approchai par derrière, près un l'attraper.

_Vite, murmura-t-il. J'ai mon cristal, je suis vivant. Je suis un humain, moi. Je vais les laisser s'entretuer. Ce n'est pas mon affaire.

Ces mots, je les entendis clairement. Je l'attrapai violement par le col et d'un geste sec, le balançai contre le mur le plus éloigné. Histoire de lui faire bien mal. Autour de nous, le combat avait cessé, et Chika râlait parce que ça avait été trop facile.

_Tu pensais aller où ?, lui demandai-je d'une voix menaçante.

_Je…Je…, commença-t-il.

Il paniquait déjà. Pathétique. Ce type était vraiment… Il faisait presque pitié.

_Tu… ?

_Je comptais vous laisser entre monstres.

Je ricanai. Vraiment naïf. Il pensait que je me sentirai insulté ? L'idiot. Le crétin. L'imbécile.

_Malheureusement pour toi, les monstres ne vont pas te lâcher de sitôt.

Derrière moi, j'entendis Chika parler à Kanda.

_Tora est vraiment effrayant lorsqu'il est fâché. Il vient de passer en mode « Black Tora ».

Hin ! « Black Tora » ? Possible. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur l'architecte. J'en avais marre, il n'était pas amusant à martyriser. Même le plus faible des Akuma de Niveau 1 que je n'ai jamais rencontré valait mieux que _ça_.

_Il y a une chose, une seule, que je déteste plus que le Comte Millénaire (et c'est difficile). C'est de devoir parlé à un…_être _aussi pitoyable que toi. Alors donne-moi cette Innocence, et on va partir.

_Je ne…

_…penserai même pas à vous désobéir, monsieur ?, compétai-je en lui tapotant la tête. Très bien. Gentil garçon.

_Black Tora est atteint d'un véritable complexe de supériorité, ricana Chika.

Je le regardai froidement, et tendis la main.

_L'Innocence.

_Et pas un « s'il vous plait » ?, me demanda-t-il effrontément.

Une veine se mit à pulser sur ma tempe, signe de mon énervement croissant. Il _osait _me demander de me _rabaisser à son niveau en lui demandant le cristal poliment ?_

_Tu ne mérites pas ça. File-la moi, et tu nous reverra jamais de ta vie, heureusement pour nous.

D'une main tremblante, il me tendit l'Innocence. Je la pris brutalement, et me dirigea vers la porte.

_Chika, Kanda. On rentre.

_Quoi ? Au Quartier Général ?

_Oui, au QG.

_Mais tu avais dit…

Je lui lançai un regard incendiaire, qui signifiait clairement « la ferme ! ». Elle se tut, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire du bien, des fois, de ne pas l'entendre parler…

Nous sortîmes de l'immeuble, l'Innocence en main. Je sentais les regards inquiets que Chika me lançait. Elle se demandait quand j'allais me calmer. Dans peu de temps, je suppose, parce que je commence à sentir une pointe de regret. La vraie personnalité de Tora était en train de ré-émerger. Moi, je suis juste le contraire parfait de Tora. Une seconde personnalité. Lorsque quelqu'un fait quelque chose qui ne plait pas à Tora, c'est moi qui m'occupe de le faire comprendre.

C'est pas pour me déplaire, mais j'aimerai juste avoir un peu plus de liberté.

_Fin de Tora POV_

* * *

_Maora POV_

_Comment ça « c'est pas possible » ? Mais…

_S'il te plait, Maora…On est tous à moitié morts.

Je regardai Reever qui, avec ses valises sous les yeux, me suppliait de ne pas prendre _mon_ jour de congé _annuel._

_Commandant Reever…C'est mon _seul et unique_ jour de congé, cette année…et même pas payé, en plus…

_Mais…, il s'inclina profondément en joignant les mains. S'il te plait Maora ! L'infirmerie est en surpopulation de scientifiques ! Lenalee nous a dit qu'il n'y avait presque plus de café ! On est en pénurie de tranquillisants !

Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était dur de refuser dans ces circonstances. Puis, je réalisai ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Attendez…Vous voulez dire…qu'il n'y a plus de café _ni _de tranquillisants ?!

_Oui…

_QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Mon hurlement indigné résonna longtemps dans les couloirs de la Citadelle. Plus de café, c'était déjà l'extrême limite. On l'avait même déjà dépassée, la ligne jaune qui séparait un scientifique d'un fou enragé. On avait donc les tranquillisants pour nous calmer en cas de crise de manque. Plus de tranquillisants ça pouvait aller. Du moment qu'il y avait du café en quantité suffisante, on pouvait s'en passer. Mais là, il ne restait rien. Pas de café. Pas de tranquillisant. La Congrégation était en passe de devenir un asile de fou (si ce n'était pas déjà le cas). Soudain, un étrange bruit me fit dresser l'oreille. On aurait dit…que quelqu'un tapait quelque chose contre un mur. Un scientifique jaillit soudain du laboratoire le plus proche.

_Chef ! Johnny a craqué ! Il se tape la tête contre les murs en pleurant ! Il est en manque de café !

Reever me lança un regard suppliant. Je cédai.

_D'accord, _j'annule mon jour de congé !_ Je resterai demain au lieu de partir décompresser! Mais je ne travaille pas dans ses conditions ! Je reste à la condition que vous me laissiez aller en ville acheter du café !

_Et des tranquillisants !, cria une infirmière qui passait en courant, poussant un brancard à roulettes sur lequel était attaché le pauvre Johnny en pleine crise. N'oubliez surtout pas les tranquillisants !

_Et des tranquillisants, ajoutai-je plus calmement.

Reever se mit à pleurer en criant que le ciel ne l'avait pas abandonné, et il me poussa vers le hall en me disant de revenir vite, de ne pas trainer, de me dépêcher et tout un tas d'expressions du même genre, toutes différentes mais qui voulaient dire _strictement_ la même chose.

Je descendis donc en ville. Déjà, le soir tombait, et je sentais venir la nuit blanche. Je me dirigeai vers la superette la plus proche, coup de chance pour moi, elle était encore ouverte. J'y entrai.

_Bonjour mademoiselle. Qu'est-ce que vous amène si tard ?

_Le café.

Il me regarda bizarrement, et ouvris des yeux comme des soucoupes en voyant de nombre de boites de café que j'achetais. Je lui tendis un papier avec l'adresse du Quartier Général.

_Envoyez la facture à cette adresse.

Je ressortis et cherchai une pharmacie. Je passai devant une église délabrée et devant un poste de police, ou une jeune policière tentait de convaincre un de ses collègues d'aller quelque part avec elle.

_Enfin, Charles ! Les citadins se plaignent. Il faut qu'on y aille !

_Moore, enfin, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu sais bien que cette église est _hantée _!

_Elle n'est pas hantée, Charles. Et maintenant, viens !

_Dans deux jours, on y va. Mais pas ce soir !

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que ce soir, c'est la _pleine lune_, et que les soirs de pleine lune, les fantômes sortent. Et demain c'est un lendemain de pleine lune. C'est dangereux. Et après-demain, on sera le treize, et ça porte malheur…

_D'accord. On y va le 14, alors.

_Oui…

La jeune policière soupira. J'eu un petit sourire. Ce Charles était vraiment très superstitieux, et la jeune femme avait les pieds sur terre. Ils faisaient un drôle de duo. Mais l'homme croyait aux fantômes, et il avait raison. Moore, elle, les considérait comme des racontars, et si cette église était vraiment hantée (ce dont je doutais), elle allait avoir des surprises.

Après avoir acheté la plus grosse dose de tranquillisants qu'aucune pharmacienne n'ai jamais vendu, je retournai au QG, brandissant, victorieuse, mon butin.

_Lenalee !, criai-je. Si tu es encore debout, tu peux nous faire du café ?!

_Bien sûr, me répondit la jeune fille de quelque part dans la Citadelle.

J'entendais d'ici l'énorme soupir de soulagement que poussa chaque scientifique en entendant la nouvelle.

_Fin de Maora POV_

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Ce fut laborieux, mais je suis contente de m'avoir terminé ! Hum...j'ai l'impression que les POV de Tora et Maora sont un peu trop courte...Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**Hum…bon…review ? Oui? Merciiiiiii! A la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur...**

**Hello! I'm back! Oui oui, je suis revenue avec un nouveau chapitre. C'est le troisième...**

**Bon, euh...merci à ceux qui ont mis des reviews, et à ceux qui ont mis cette histoires dans leurs favoris (bon, ils ne sont pas beaucoup, mais ça fait plaisir...enfin, elle n'est pas beaucoup, si je peux parler ainsi).**

**Bref! Les personnages de -man ne sont pas à moi, Chika, Maora et Tora m'appartiennent, le golem de Chika aussi...ça compte?**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Les dialogues en italique sont soit des flash-back (je le dis au début quand c'est le cas), soit Tora qui discute avec son autre personnalité. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, au début...parler avec soit-même sans que ça soit tout à fait soit-même.**

* * *

_Chika POV_

C'est la cataaaaaa!

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je pense ça? Eh bien, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je peux dire adieu à la fête. Définitivement. Non, j'ai réussi à calmer Tora en lui offrant une barbe à papa achetée à un marchand que j'avais oblig…qui avait accepté de me la vendre quelques heures après la fermeture de sa confiserie, après avoir attendu au moins une journée qu'il daigne redevenir Tora.

Nous sommes le 14 juillet 1887, et, manque de bol, j'ai réussi à convaincre Tora et Yu de rentrer sans moi au QG avec l'Innocence. Grossière erreur. Mais c'est pas de ma faute aussi! Comment je pouvais prévoir que j'allais tomber sur deux types louches qui essaieraient de me tuer, hein?

_Flash-back_

_Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, j'assistais au défilé du 14 juillet. C'était absolument génial. Il y avait même un spectacle de cirque! Les musiciens, les danseurs, les acrobates, les clowns…je ne trouvais pas de mot pour qualifier tout ça. Ce qui m'enchantait plus que les autres étaient les clowns. Je les adorais. En plus, ils m'évoquaient un souvenir heureux. Dango-chan travaillait comme clown, si je me souviens bien. Je me demandai ce qu'il était devenu. Il doit toujours faire les cirques, avec son père, je pense._

_Soudain, un frisson d'angoisse me fit tressaillir. Sur le qui-vive, je regardai autour de moi. J'aperçus deux personnes bizarres qui me regardaient fixement. Immédiatement, je pensai "Akuma". Mais mon instinct n'était pas d'accord, et il avait déclenché une alarme. "Attention! Attention! Ce n'est pas normal! Quelque chose ne va pas, chez eux!"_

_Je décidai de m'éloigner de cet endroit bourré de monde, et me dirigeai vers un endroit plus calme. Les deux personnes, qui ne semblaient pas avoir plus de 17 ans, me suivaient toujours. Un blond, aux cheveux longs, et un brun, cheveux plus courts. Ils portaient tous les deux des vêtements punks et avaient le visage maquillé._

__Salut, exorciste, dit le brun._

__Salut, hihi!, ajouta le blond._

_Tout en eux me semblait dangereux. Dans mon cerveau, le système d'alarme s'emballait. Un sourire inhumain tordit leurs visages._

__Moi, je suis David._

__Et moi, Jasdero! Donc, on est les Jasdavid! Hihi!_

__Les…Jasdavid?, répétai-je._

__Ouaip!_

_Je reculai de quelques pas en les voyant sortir des pistolets dorés._

__On est là pour l'Innocence, et aussi pour te tuer, exorciste!_

_Fin du flash-back._

Et voilà pourquoi, maintenant, je baigne dans mon sang. Les Jasdavid…Ils n'étaient pas des Akumas, c'était certain. Mais alors, quoi ? Des Brokers ? Impossible…Ils n'étaient pas humains. Comment peut-on être humain quand on a la peau grise, des yeux dorés, et des étranges croix gravées sur le front ?

Bien décidée à ne pas mourir maintenant, je réactivai mon bras droit, le transformant en lame acérée. Je me relevai péniblement, tentant de me concentrer. Leurs pistolets tiraient des boules de glace et des boules de feu. Rien d'insurmontable.

_Hihi ! Tu comptes te battre encore ? Dans ton état ?, lança Jasdero, avec un sourire narquois.

_Bien sûr, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Tu croyais que j'allais abandonner, me mettre à genou et te supplier de m'épargner, après quoi tu m'aurais regardée d'un air moqueur avant de me tuer sans aucun remord ?

Les jumeaux (enfin, je pensais que c'était le cas), se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Ceci m'agaça légèrement, surtout que j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse.

_C'est vrai, fit David, que ça aurait été plus facile pour nous que tu fasses ça. Mais visiblement, tu n'es pas le genre de gamine à te laisser tuer facilement. J'en conclu donc que ça sera plus long, mais aussi plus drôle.

Sans attendre ma réponse, ils m'attaquèrent. Leur « Boum ! Bleu ! » résonna dans mes oreilles, me faisant tourner la tête. Ça, c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. La boule de glace fondit vers moi, et je la découpai avec mon bras. Mais déjà, un boum rouge prenait sa place. Je la parai en transformant mon bras en bouclier, mais une nouvelle brulure s'ajouta à ma collection. Je serai bonne pour l'infirmerie, en rentrant, une fois n'est pas coutume.

_« Noé »_

Ce mot s'imposa soudain dans mon esprit. Noé ? Comme celui de l'Arche dans la Bible ? Quel rapport avec la choucroute ?

Aucun. J'en étais sûre… Quoi que…Peut-être pas. Ce mot, ce nom, me semblait familier. Comme si c'était exactement la réponse à la question « Que sont-ils ? ». Je décidai de tenter le coup, je n'avais rien à perdre.

_Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?, demandai-je.

_Hihi !, me répondis Jasdero. A ton avis ? Même je suis sûr que tu ne trouveras pas !

Je me mordis la lèvre. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas répondre tout simplement, au lieu de jouer aux devinettes ? Deux vrais gamins.

_Des Noé ?, fis-je tout de même, dans l'espoir d'une réponde compréhensible.

Ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite, me fixant curieusement. Ils se regardèrent ensuite avant de se dire.

_Aucun de nous n'avait encore rencontré d'exorcistes, c'est bien ça, David ?

_Tout juste, 'Dero.

_Mais comment elle a su ?

David haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers moi.

_Puisque tu sais que nous sommes des Noé, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Crève !

_Sympa…

Ils lancèrent plusieurs boule de feu d'affilée, ce qui me coûta quelques brulures (encore !). Je roulai sur le côté. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'en avais marre. Marre de devoir me battre contre deux rigolos. Marre de perdre mon sang comme jamais. Marre parce que je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids et que j'allais devoir fuir. C'est horrible de fuir ! Yu allais de foutre de moi pendant le restant de ma carrière ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était soit ça, soit la mort. Et je préférai fuir plutôt que mourir et ne plus pouvoir appeler Yu par son surnom si a-do-ra-ble !

J'esquivai une boule de glace qui gela une partie de ma manche gauche. Enfin, de ma manche tout cour, vu que mon uniforme n'a pas de manche droite. C'était Johnny qui avait eu l'idée de la retirer, pour éviter de la déchirer chaque fois que j'activais mon Innocence. C'est sûr que c'était énervant de devoir le réparer après chaque mission. Bref, je pense, je pense, mais voilà deux autres boules de glaces. C'est qu'ils sont rapides, ces deux-là. Si seulement ils pouvaient être aussi faciles à vaincre qu'un oiseau trop matinal…

Je tentai de me reconcentrer, cherchant quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Impossible par la droite. Idem pour la gauche. Impensable par en dessous…Ne restai qu'au-dessus. Je devais _voler_. Et comment suis-je sensée voler alors que je _n'ai pas d'ailes ? _Bonne question…Prier Dieu de m'en allouer une paire ? Ça serait aussi utile et efficace qu'une boite de conserve vide.

Soudain, une étrange sensation monta dans mon bras droit pour s'arrêter dans mon dos, entre mes omoplates. C'était une douce chaleur que j'avais déjà ressentie, mais seulement quand je transformais mon bras. Je sentis une légère douleur dans le dos, et entendit un bruit de déchirement avant de me retrouver…dix mètres au-dessus du sol. Okay…Quelqu'un aurait-il l'immense générosité de m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai des ailes dans le dos ? Dieu m'aurait-il entendu ? Miracle…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Si Dieu m'entends quand je le prie…pourquoi il n'entend jamais Maora ?

C'est vrai, le moment est mal choisi pour cogiter. Je me re-re-reconcentrai pour essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnaient des ailes, oubliant totalement qu'étant symbiotique, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir, juste de vouloir. Enfin, c'est comme ça que ça marche, pour moi… Mes ailes toutes neuves se mirent en mouvement, et je m'éloignai rapidement des deux Noé, qui poussèrent des cris de protestations.

_Reviens, exorciste !, criait David.

_On a pas terminé de te trucider !, ajoutait son frère.

Je me demande ce qu'ont tous les méchants à demander au gentil de rester et d'attendre de se faire tuer bien sagement… Epuisée, je me reposai un peu même si ce fut difficile (essayez de vous reposer quand vous devez maintenir une jolie paire d'ailes dans votre dos). Je fini par me poser en haut d'un immeuble au pif, et examinai mes ailes. J'en vins rapidement à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'Innocence. Je secouai la tête, provoquant un horrible vertige. Décidément, l'infirmière en chef allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Je les entendais déjà, ses « vous voyez, vous autres exorcistes, vous voulez toujours faire n'importe quoi, et vous vous demandez pourquoi vous vous retrouvez à l'infirmerie ! ».

Mon golem sortit de ma poche, et se mit à voleter autour de moi. Je l'avais modifié pour que son apparence me plaise. Je l'attrapai et le branchai sur la fréquence du QG.

_Salut, c'est Chika, dis-je.

_Chika-chan !, me répondit Komui. Tu t'amuses bien, à Paris ?

_Ça aurait pu être mieux…

Le chinois resta silencieux pendant que je lui faisais un récit détaillé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il finit par m'ordonner de me reposer, et me dit qu'une équipe de traqueur viendrait me chercher directement sur place. Je le remerciai, et entendis vaguement Maora crier au chinois de se mettre au travail. Je me rappelai alors que, le il y a deux, c'était son jour de congé. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête qu'il faudrait que je lui demande s'il s'était bien passé.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas désactivé mon Innocence quand je sentis une fatigue extrême s'emparer de moi. Les ailes disparurent, je fermai les yeux, et m'endormi aussi sec.

_Fin de Chika POV_

_Maora POV_

L'équipe de traqueurs était partie aussitôt après l'appel de Chika. En apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, Kanda avait lancé un « Tch ! » très significatif. Il faisait tout pour faire croire qu'il s'en fichait, mais en réalité, il était aussi anxieux. Lavi n'était pas inquiet pour deux sous, et avait sorti avec un grand sourire « Bah ! Elle va s'endormir n'importe où, et quand elle se réveillera, elle aura super faim ! Et une fois qu'elle aura mangé, elle pourra rentrer à pied ! ».

J'émis avec beaucoup de sérieux une hypothèse : Lavi, spécimen rare d'exorciste, aurait-il réellement le QI d'un lapin ?

La journée passa avec une rapidité surprenante, et le groupe de traqueur fut de retour avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils avaient trouvé Chika profondément endormie sur le toit d'une maison. Lavi avait eu raison sur ce fait : un point pour le lapin.

_Hum !, avait lancé l'infirmière en chef après l'avoir examinée. Je peux dire qu'elle s'est bien battue. Ses adversaires devaient être plutôt costauds, vu certaines de ses blessures.

Elle poussa un soupir désespéré.

_Aah…Ces exorcistes…Toujours à faire n'importe quoi, et après, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils se retrouvent à l'infirmerie. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici deux jours. Je vous conseille de demander à Jeryy de commencer à préparer son repas tout de suite. Elle aura _très, très, très, très, très _faim, en se réveillant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle insistait de plus en plus lourdement sur les « très », je voyais les réserves de nourriture de la Congrégation fondre, puis disparaitre totalement. Heureusement qu'elle était la seule exorciste symbiotique au QG, puisque Suman Dark est en mission et que le maréchal Cloud n'est jamais là. Un deuxième point pour le lapin. Mais ça ne comptait pas, tout le monde savait que Chika avait un appétit d'ogre, que personne n'avait encore réussi à surpasser. J'aperçus au passage son golem, rond, blanc, un œil vert au milieu de son corps, quatre petites pattes, et une paire d'ailes. La pauvre bestiole avait l'air totalement paniquée. Elle voletait dans tous les sens, une larme au coin de son œil. Oui, oui. Ce golem peut pleurer. Je l'avais moi-même fabriqué exprès pour elle, à la demande de du Grand Intendant.

Après le diner, je me dirigeai vers le labo pour continuer mon travail. Et, au vu de sa quantité phénoménale, je risquai une nouvelle nuit blanche. Heureusement qu'on avait assez de café jusqu'à Noël, dans la mesure où on le buvait raisonnablement. C'est-à-dire, pour un scientifique, entre dix-huit et vingt-deux tasses par jour, le nombre exact variant en fonction du nombre de jours depuis notre dernière heure de sommeil et du nombre de semaines prévues pour finir le travail en cours. Je croisai le Commandant Reever dans le couloir, et il m'interpella.

_Maora, le Grand Intendant nous demande dans son bureau !

_J'arrive, répondis-je avec un soupir résigné. En général, convocation chez le Grand Intendant égal expérience foireuse, égal possible destruction de la Citadelle, égal boulot en plus, égal heures sup'.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tap, Johnny, Reever, Lenalee, Komui et d'autres scientifiques étaient regroupés autour de la représentation en trois dimensions du Quartier Général.

_Que se passe-t-il ?, demandais-je en pointant du doigt la silhouette qui se dirigeait vers les portes. Qui est ce gamin ?

Le Grand Intendant remonta ses lunettes avec un air agacé, avant de lancer.

_Rhhaaa, non ! Ce gêneur est sur le point de pénétrer dans la Citadelle ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas balancé en bas ?

_Grand Intendant…, répondit Reever. Parce qu'un détail me dit que ce n'est peut-être pas un intrus, finalement.

_Regarde, Nii-san, intervint Lenalee en se penchant pour mieux voir. Le golem du maréchal Cross est avec lui.

Je jetai un coup d'œil et acquiesçai. C'était effectivement le cas. Attends un peu…c'est un gamin qui se balade avec le golem du maréchal…ça voudrait dire que…

_IL CONNAIT LE MARECHAL ?!

Je priai intérieurement pour que le garçon ne soit pas comme lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il ressemble à ce coureur de jupon alcoolique et orgueilleux ! Je l'avais déjà rencontré une fois, et j'espère que ça ne sera plus jamais le cas. C'était il y a quatre ans, et je venais juste d'intégrer la section scientifique .Je me sentis rougir en repensant à cet épisode. A l'époque, je portais des jupes aussi courtes que celles de Lenalee…RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Pourquoi il faut que je m'en rappelle maintenant !

_Ça ne va pas Maora ?

_SI !, criai-je.

Reever ne sembla pas convaincu. Il faut dire que je tenais ma tête à demain en la secouant de toutes mes forces, espérant faire disparaitre quelques rougeurs persistantes. Lorsque je m'arrêtai, mes cheveux bordeaux coupés courts étaient tout ébouriffés, et j'avais l'air de trois nuits blanches plus fatiguée.

_Excusez-moi…, fit une voix qui m'était totalement inconnue. Et pour cause, c'était celle de « l'intrus », qui n'était autre qu'un adolescent de quatorze ou quinze ans, avec des cheveux blancs. C'était bizarre, comme couleur, mais plutôt sympa, voir même…original. Il avait aussi des grands yeux argentés.

_Je suis Allen Walker, je viens de la part du père Marian Cross, reprit-il. J'ai une audience auprès des dirigeants de l'Ordre.

Allen Walker ? J'espérai pour lui qu'il était aussi patient qu'il était poli. Sinon, il allait pas faire long feu, le gamin. En plus, il était mignon. Chika sera contente, et elle lui trouvera vite fait un surnom approprié. Comme avec Kanda.

Le Grand Intendant fronça les sourcils.

_Le maréchal Cross ? J'ignorai qu'il était encore en vie…

_En tout cas, le gamin dit avoir été recommandé. Vous êtes au courant, chef ?, demanda le Commandant.

_Première nouvelle, répondit celui-ci. Il s'adressa ensuite à Walker. Retournez-vous. Le Gardien des portes va effectuer une fouille corporelle.

L'adolescent obtempéra. Je pris une tasse de café posée sur une table, et avec les initiales M.M écrites au feutre dessus. Je la portai à mes lèvres et bu quelques gorgées de cette boisson qui n'était rien de moins qu'un cadeau du ciel.

_CE TYPE EST SUSPECT !

Le hurlement du Gardien me fit recracher mon café, causant quelqu'un dommages à ma blouse blanche.

_IL ESSAYE DE DEJOUER LES PROCEDURES DE TEST !, reprit le Gardien. C'EST UN ESPION ! IL A UN PENTACLE MAUDIT SUR L'ŒIL ! C'EST LE SIGNE DES AKUMAS ! C'EST L'UN DES LEURS ! UN SBIRE DU COMTE MILLENAIRE (sûrement) !

On sentait les parenthèses autour du « sûrement ». Je haussai un sourcil en voyant la tête de l'adolescent. Il avait l'air paniqué, le pauvre. L'alarme retentissait déjà dans toute le QG. « Un espion s'est introduit dans la Citadelle ! Un espion s'est introduit dans la Citadelle ! »

_Vite !, cria le Commandant Reever. Il faut avertir tous les exorcistes ici présents…

_Inutile, lança Lenalee. Kanda est déjà sur place.

Je fis la grimace. Ce pauvre garçon faisait déjà la connaissance du terrible et puissant exorciste Yu Kanda, alias Choupinyu. Le surnom fait beaucoup moins classe, certes.

Soudain, le bras d'Allen Walker se transforma en une grosse main argentée, terminée par des griffes d'une taille inquiétante. Kanda sembla soudain énervé, et l'attaqua de nouveau. L'adolescent cria, comme un dernier recourt :

_Attends une seconde, je ne suis pas un ennemi ! Une lettre de recommandation du maréchal Cross a dû vous parvenir !

Kanda s'immobilisa, Mûgen à quelques millimètres du visage du blandinet.

_Une lettre ? Du maréchal ?

_Oui…adressée à un certain Komui…

Tous nos regards se tournèrent vers le mentionné. Celui-ci s'essuyait tranquillement le visage, car du café lui avait giclé dessus.

_Maora !

_Oui ?

_Regarde sur mon bureau !

Je regardai ledit bureau, ou les papiers imitaient à la perfection la tour de Pise. Je me sentis pâlir. Je passe vraiment par toutes les couleurs, aujourd'hui.

_Je vais t'aider !, lança le Grand Intendant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'émergeai, victorieuse, du tas de papiers.

_La voilà ! Une lettre signée du maréchal Cross !

_Lis la !

_« Komui… je t'envoie le jeune Allen. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Prends soin de lui. Cross. »

_C'était donc ça…Merci, fit Komui avec un air sérieux inhabituel (la dernière fois que je l'avais vu comme ça, c'était à l'arrivée de Chika, il y a presque trois ans). Commandant Reever, rappelez Kanda.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient. Je sortis rapidement du bureau pour aller accueillir le nouveau, avant que Komui n'examine son Innocence, qu'il soit traumatisé, qu'il aille voir Hevlaska, et qu'il soit deux fois plus traumatisé. Je le trouvais en compagnie de Lenalee, qui lui faisait visiter le QG.

_Eh ! Salut !, m'écriai-je. Je suis Maora Madao, et je travaille à la Section Scientifique !

_Allen Walker, enchanté, me répondit Allen avec un sourire gentil.

Je le fixai un instant, puis un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je me jetai sur lui et le serrait dans mes bras.

_Trop mignon ! Il ressemble à un petit ange !

Oui, c'est pas parce que je travaille avec une bande de tarée que je n'aime pas, comme toutes les filles, les choses mignonnes, les garçon mignons, les bestioles mignonnes. Il eut l'air très gêné.

_Fais attention au Grand Intendant, lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence. Je te pari tout ce que tu veux qu'après être allé le voir, tu te promettras de ne plus jamais te blesser.

Il hocha la tête sans poser de question, mais je vis bien qu'il se retenait de demander pourquoi. Il le découvrira bien assez tôt.

_Fin de Maora POV_

_Tora POV_

L'alarma avait causé la panique générale. Mais c'était une fausse alerte. Juste un type que le Gardien ne pouvait pas scanner. Je le vis passer avec Lenalee, et un de mes collègues me dit.

_C'est un nouvel exorciste.

_Quoi ? Mais c'est un gamin ! Et pourquoi il a les cheveux blancs ?

_J'ai cru que c'était un vieux, au début. Il parait qu'il est victime d'un maléfice.

Je grimaçai. Pauvre petit. En plus il avait déjà rencontré Kanda-san.

_Et puis, tu dis que c'est un gamin, reprit mon collègue, mais Chika-san est plus jeune que lui.

_Tu es sûr ? Je leur donne à peu près le même âge, pourtant, intervint un autre.

_L'Innocence n'a pas de rapport avec l'âge, dis-je.

_Tora, tu pourrais savoir comment il est, non ?

_Pas de problème.

Je souris. Comme je m'entends bien avec la plupart des exorcistes et avec les scientifiques, j'arrive à obtenir des informations. Ils savent que, de toute façon, ça ne sortira jamais du QG, et ils me font confiance, malgré ma /censuré/ de seconde personnalité.

__J'ai entendu._

C'est normal, vu qu'on a le même corps. De toute façon, ça ne me dérange pas temps qu'elle reste tranquille. Demain matin, j'irai demander à Maora si elle sait quelque chose, elle a un don pour ça. Elle est toujours au courant de tout.

__Peuh ! Comme si on s'en préoccupait, de ce gamin._

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop demander à mon autre personnalité de se taire.

Je suivis le groupe composé de Lenalee-san, Maora et le nouveau, qui allait vers le bureau du Grand Intendant. Je savais qu'ils iraient ensuite voir Hevlaska, et je voulais faire sa connaissance avant qu'il ne soit traumatisé à vie.

__J'ai pitié du gamin, s'il est symbiotique, il va se faire examiner par M. Sis-com, _me lança Black (c'est ainsi que je l'appelle, c'est plus court que « ma seconde personnalité)_.Je me demande si Miss. Workaholic l'a prévenu._

__Déjà, Maora n'est pas une Workaholic, elle fait juste son boulot, ensuite, le Grand Intendant est très compétent. Enfin…_

__Elle a décidé d'annuler son jour de congé. _

__QUOI ?! Elle est folle ! Les jours de congé sont aussi rares que les personnes saines d'esprit, ici ! …Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? _

__Haha…, _fit-il avait un ton mystérieux.

Black m'agaçai profondément, par moment. Comme maintenant, ou il prend la parole sans prévenir. Des fois, ça me surprend et je réponds à voix haute. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça : je parais déjà bien assez fou.

__Comme le reste de la Congrégation._

__Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ça, je le sais déjà !_

Je passai devant l'infirmerie et m'arrêtai, voulant savoir si je pouvais entrer. Je m'inquiétais pour Chika-chan, surtout que c'était en partie ma faute, si elle avait été blessée. J'espérais qu'elle se réveille vite.

__Elle va être déçue lorsqu'elle saura qu'elle a loupé l'arrivé d'un nouveau, _dis Black, contrarié._ Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou, l'étrangler à moitié avant de lui donner un surnom stupide._

__Tient ? Tu t'inquiètes du fait que Chika-chan va être déçue ?_

__J'en ai rien à faire, c'est juste que ça aurait été drôle à voir. Enfin, nous n'en avons rien à faire, puisque je suis toi._

__Tu n'es pas moi…_

__Bien sûr que si, puisque je fais partie de toi._

__Tait-toi…_

Je sentis Black soupirer, résigné. J'avais l'impression qu'il commençait à désespérer. C'était vraiment bizarre. Je ne savais pas qu'une seconde personnalité pouvait déprimer. Soudain, Black me posa une question qui me prit de court.

__Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais pourquoi nous existons ? Est-ce que tu sais quand tu vas commencer à le chercher ?_

__Chercher qui ?_

__Ben, celui que tu dois trouver._

__Tu ne réponds pas, là._

__Alala…T'es vraiment désespérant. Nos parents ne t'ont donc rien appris ?_

__Ils sont morts quand j'avais neuf ans, je te rappelle._

__Ok. Je t'accorde des circonstances atténuantes. _

Je soupirai. Et voilà, on allait encore repartir dans des discutions incompréhensibles, surtout pour moi. Black avait le don de me faire tourner en bourrique, avec ses histoires de trouver quelque chose.

Parce que oui, j'avais compris. Il fallait que je cherche et que je trouve. Il me l'avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne m'a jamais dit quoi chercher. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il le sache.

Je me surprends, des fois. J'ai toujours été sûr qu'il ne le savait pas. Alors, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai suivi son conseil, et suis devenu traqueur.

__Parce que tu sais inconsciemment ce que tu dois chercher. Tu le reconnaîtras quand tu le rencontreras._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre...**

**Review? Ca fait toujours plaisir, vous savez.**


	5. Chapter 4

Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur

**Bon. Je sais. Je reposte ce chapitre parce que, tout simplement, je n'étais absolument pas satisfaite de l'autre. Je sais, j'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai enfin réussi à avoir un résultat que je trouve quand même meilleur que d'habitude.**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, sinon que je remercie Milianii-chan, pour m'avoir donné l'idée pour nom du golem de Chika.**

**Sinon, le disclaimer. Les personnages de -man ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent tous à Katsura Hoshino, sauf bien sûr, Chika, Maora et Tora. Sans oublier le golem de Chika. Ceux-là sont le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Deux enfants riaient devant les tours des clowns. Ils étaient à une de ces fêtes, ou chacun sans exception pouvait d'amuser. Celui qui semblait être le plus vieux des deux était brun, et ses yeux argentés brillaient de bonheur. La petite fille avec lui, lui tenant la main, avait des cheveux d'un beau roux, et des yeux orangés. Alors qu'ils allaient se diriger vers une scène montée à la va-vite pour un magicien qui faisait sortir des lapins de son chapeau, un homme les appela._

__Allen ! Chika !_

_Ils se retournèrent, et leurs sourires s'agrandirent. L'homme qui les avait appelés était grand, et portait des vêtements de clown. Il leur souriait gentiment. Les deux enfants coururent vers lui, et il les prit dans ses bras. Cet homme était la seule famille qu'ils avaient, un clown qui les avaient adoptés tous les deux. Il s'appelait Mana Walker._

_Ils partirent tous les trois vers la gare, ou la troupe de cirque avec laquelle ils voyageaient se réunissait pour partir vers sa prochaine destination. Ce genre de départ signifiait toujours la fin des festivals, ce que les enfants trouvaient dommage, même si c'était toujours pour aller vers un autre. Surtout que celui-ci était particulièrement amusant. Il y avait de quoi jouer, et Mana leur avait donné la permission de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais ils devaient aussi travailler, Chika et Allen ayant un appétit sans fin qu'il fallait combler…_

_Une douce odeur attira le nez de la petite rousse. Elle tourna la tête, et aperçut un homme dont le petit commerce allait fermer, car le soleil allait se coucher. Dans les plats qu'il exposait se trouvaient toutes sortes de choses qui étaient inconnues à la fillette. Elle s'approcha donc pour mieux voir. Le marchand lui sourit._

__Si tu veux, tu peux en goûter un peu, lui dit-il._

_Chika ouvrit de grands yeux, et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver de la monnaie, mais elles étaient vides._

__Ce n'est pas grave, reprit l'homme en voyant l'expression triste de la petite. J'ai eu beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, je peux me permettre de t'en offrir un petit peu._

_La rouquine le remercia, et après avoir goûté ce qui sentait si bon, décida d'en garder en réserve pour son camarade. Elle se retourna pour les appeler et se figea. Mana et Allen avaient disparu dans la foule._

_Elle se précipita dans les rues, courant vers la gare. Elle y arrivait lorsqu'elle vit que le train qu'elle était censée allait prendre partir._

__A-attendez !, cria-t-elle._

_Mais le contrôleur ne l'écouta pas, les portes claquèrent devant son nez, et le train démarra. Ravalant ses larmes, elle soupira, s'asseyant sur un banc, résolue d'attendre le suivant._

_Celui-ci vint deux heures plus tard, et Chika monta dedans, ne pensant pas une seule seconde qu'il pouvait avoir une autre destination._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à des kilomètres de sa « famille »._

_Trois jours plus tard, la petite Chika, dix ans, fut emmenée au Quartier Général de la Congrégation, pour y commencer une nouvelle vie, lui faisait presque totalement oublier le temps passé avec le clown et son fils adoptif._

_Quelques mois plus tard, un certain maréchal roux faisait d'un enfant aux cheveux blancs son apprenti…_

* * *

_Chika POV_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne reconnus pas tout de suite l'endroit où j'étais. Puis, je me souvins avoir été attaquée par deux rigolos, et de m'être endormie sur un toit en plein Paris. Génial. Regardant autour de moi, je vis que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Coup de bol pour moi, l'infirmière était absente, surement en train de vérifier dans la Citadelle s'il n'y avait pas de blessés…Vu le hurlement qui m'avait réveillé, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit le cas.

D'ailleurs, ce hurlement ressemblait fichtrement à celui de Komui quand Yu avait détruit son robot (que j'avais moi-même lâché entre les murs de la Congrégation). Je descendis donc de mon lit, et passai la porte de l'infirmerie, marchant dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'origine du hurlement et de l'explosion qui l'avait suivi. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, en arrivant devant la plateforme au centre de la Citadelle, de la voir à moitié pendre dans le vide, le canon sortit, l'inscription « plus de munitions » dessus, Lenalee debout sur la pointe et la moitié de l'étage détruit !

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu aussi Reever et Maora, soutenant une silhouette enveloppée dans des bandages. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et avançai encore avant de demander.

_Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, et un grand sourire naquit sur chacun de leur visage. Il semblait heureux de me voir éveillée. Puis, Johnny, qui tenait son nounours (je savais qu'il en avait un depuis qu'il l'avait ramené dans le salon pour y dormir à l'abri du regard de Reever), commença à m'expliquer pourquoi il y avait autant de bazar.

En gros, ça donnait ça : Komui avait fabriqué un robot, Komulin II, pour aider la section scientifique à travailler. Mais le robot en question avait bu le café de Komui, avant de se détraquer et de commencer à attaquer les exorcistes…un joyeux bordel, en somme.

Puis, je me tournai vers Reever, qui portait maintenant un garçon sur son dos.

_Et lui, demandai-je, qui c'est ?

_C'est un nouvel exorciste, répondit Maora. Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours, quand tu dormais.

Je fis mine de bouder. Ils auraient pu me réveiller, quand même ! Ils savent pourtant que je déteste rater l'arrivée des nouveaux !

Maora fit un petit sourire en voyant mon expression indignée, avant de me demander de l'aider à l'emmener dans la bibliothèque de la section scientifique, pour le réveiller, car il avait reçu une fléchette anesthésiante de Komui quand il avait essayé de détruire son Komulin. J'acceptai aussitôt, mettant ma déception de côté pour la remplacer par la curiosité. D'abord je voulais savoir en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, l'explication donnée plus tôt n'étant pas assez satisfaisante à mon goût, et ensuite je voulais savoir qui était le nouveau. Aussi simple que ça.

Je les suivis jusque dans la bibliothèque, où ils le couchèrent sur une des canapés rayés. J'observais son visage endormi. La première chose que je remarquai fut une cicatrice rouge sur le côté gauche, commençant sur le front en un pentacle renversé, continuant en une ligne verticale passant à travers l'œil. Une ligne horizontale croisait l'autre et s'étendait juste sous son œil. J'eus un sourire intérieur. Je savais le Gardien totalement paranoïaque, et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que celui-là ait causé quelques problèmes à l'entrée. Je me tournai vers Maora avec un sourire qui demandait des informations. Elle soupira avant de me donner ce que je voulais.

_Allen Walker, dit-elle. Quinze ans. Symbiotique. Son Innocence est dans son bras gauche. Taux de synchronisation, 83%. D'après Hevlaska, il est destiné à être le « Destructeur de Temps ». C'est tout ce que j'ai sur lui, pour l'instant.

…Allen…Walker… ? Ce n'était pas possible, si ? Ça ne pouvait pas être mon Allen, mon Dango-chan, qui a été comme mon grand-frère…Pourtant…il lui ressemblait, si on mettait à part la couleur des cheveux, et la cicatrice…

Allen avait des yeux d'une couleur assez spéciale…argentés. Ils étaient argentés. Si cet Allen avait les même, c'est que c'était vraiment lui. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi portait-il la marque d'un Akuma ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi, tout simplement, Mana n'était pas là ? Il ne l'aurait jamais abandonné…

Mais il fallait attendre le réveil d'Allen, si c'était lui, pour avoir la réponse à ces questions.

Après quelques minutes, ma patience fut récompensée. Il commença à bouger légèrement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'asseoir.

_Fin de Chika POV_

* * *

_Allen POV_

Je me souvenais à peu près de pourquoi je dormais. Un robot m'avait attaqué et quand j'avais essayé de le détruire, j'ai ressentis des picotements et d'un seul coup, plus rien. Je grimaçai. La Congrégation de l'Ombre n'était vraiment qu'un ramassis de fêlés…

En regardant autour de moi, je croisai les regards inquiets de Lenalee et Maora, mais aussi d'une autre personne, une fille rousse (la même couleur de cheveux que mon maitre…aarrgh…). Je croisai aussi son regard, un regard orangé qui ne put que me rappeler des souvenirs.

_Flash-back_

_Allen portait un petit sac dans lequel il avait mis leur repas du soir, à Mana et lui. Il devait se dépêcher de rentrer, avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut soudain une silhouette assise contre un mur, mais le temps qu'il s'arrête et se retourna, elle avait déjà disparue. Haussant les épaules, il continua sa marche rapide, quand il sentit une présence qui tentait de se faire discrète juste derrière lui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit une petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux oranges tendre la main vers son sac. Alors qu'elle allait se servir, Allen s'arrêta._

__Tu as faim ?, lui demanda-t-il._

_La fillette le regarda, surprise. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le regarder avec de grands yeux effrayés. Elle semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il la frappe, où quelque chose comme ça. Le brun sourit à la rousse._

__Alors ?_

_Elle hocha la tête avec hésitation, et regarda, septique, Allen plonger la main dans le sac, et en ressortirent ce qui lui semblait être une brochette sur laquelle étaient piquées plusieurs boulettes, qu'il lui tendit. Elle haussa un sourcil, son regard allant du garçon à la brochette._

__Prend-ça, dit Allen. Si tu as faim, tu ne dois pas rester sans manger._

_Son sourire s'agrandit quand il fit la petite attraper la brochette et la dévorer._

__Merci, murmura-t-elle. C'était bon…_

__N'est-ce pas ? Ça s'appelle des mitarashi dango._

__Dango…_

_Elle sourit à son tour en voyant Allen hocher la tête._

__Je m'appelle Chika, dit-elle. Chika tout court. J'ai presque 9 ans. Je les aurai en août. _

__Je suis Allen Walker, répondit le brun. J'ai bientôt 11 ans. Tu as de la famille en ville ?_

__Non, répliqua-t-elle. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais trois ans._

_Allen parut surpris par sa réponse._

__Mais…, dit-il, tu n'as pas été adoptée ?_

__Si, cinq fois. Mais à chaque fois, soit ils sont morts, soit ils ont disparus. Après plus personne voulait de moi. Parce que je suis maudite._

_Allen eut un petit rire, qui montrait clairement qu'il pensait que c'était ridicule, puis, il s'excusa._

__Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. C'est juste que moi aussi, j'étais un enfant maudit. Maintenant je voyage avec Mana. Tu veux que je te le présente._

_Elle hocha la tête joyeusement._

__Merci, Dango-chan !_

_Il lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension._

__C'est parce que j'aime les dango, expliqua-t-elle. Et que je t'aime beaucoup aussi._

_Il sourit, l'attrapa par la main, et l'entraina vers les tentes des cirques, discutant joyeusement…_

_Fin flash-back._

_Chika ?, demandai-je, sans vraiment y croire.

La fille rousse me regarda avec des yeux énoooormes, avant de sourire. Soudain, un énorme « DANGO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! » résonna dans mes oreilles. Je grimaçai. Pas de doutes, c'était bien elle. Elle était la seule à m'appeler (et même à avoir le droit de m'appeler) ainsi. Je sentis des bras autour de mon cou alors qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Je lui rendis volontiers son étreinte.

_Vous vous connaissez ?, demanda Maora sur le ton de je-veux-savoir-et-je-saurai.

Chika se tourna vers elle en souriant, et je l'imitai.

_Oui, répondis-je. Chika et moi sommes…amis d'enfance.

Le visage de Maora se fendit en un énorme sourire, avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à briller et qu'elle ne dise.

_Vraiment ? Mais c'est trooop mignooon ! Tu m'avais caché l'existence d'un petit copain, Chika !

_Ce…C'est pas ce que tu crois !, protesta-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Je hochai la tête pour confirmer, sentant mes propres joues se réchauffer.

_Oooh ?! Mais vous rougissez tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? Faites attention à ce que vous allez répondre ! Quand je veux savoir quelque chose, je le sais toujours tôt ou tard !

Je dû virer au rouge tomate car elle ricana en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Maora peut être effrayante, des fois.

_Ou est Mana ?, me demanda soudain Chika. Pourquoi est-ce que tes cheveux sont blancs ? Remarque, ça te vas mieux que le brun…Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

Mon cœur se serra. Evidemment, Chika ne savait pas.

_Mana est mort il y a trois ans…, commençai-je. Quelques mois après ta disparition. Et pour la cicatrice et les cheveux blancs…euh…c'est…euh…une malédiction…

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Yeux qui se remplirent de tristesse. Elle retenait ses larmes. Maora fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et d'annoncer qu'elle avait des choses à faire.

_Que s'est-il passé ?

Je baissai la tête, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mes yeux. Ma voix trembla lorsque je lui expliquai.

_Quand il est…mort, je me suis retrouvé seul…sur sa tombe. Et…le Comte est apparu…

_Allen…, murmura-t-elle. Elle devait vraiment être triste. Elle ne m'appelait par mon prénom que lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

_Et il m'a dit…qu'il pouvait faire revenir Mana. Alors, j'ai fait…ce qu'il m'a demandé…et Mana est revenu…mais il m'a maudit. Et mon bras s'est activé et l'a détruit. Après, Cross est arrivé et m'a emmené pour m'entraîner pour que je devienne un exorciste.

Je sentis soudain les bras de Chika passer de nouveau autour de mes épaules. Mais ce n'était pas un « câlin à faire craquer les os » dont elle avait le secret. Elle me serrait dans ses bras, doucement, comme pour me réconforter.

Je la remerciai mentalement, tandis que je passais aussi mes bras autour de ses propres épaules. Ce fut ce moment que choisis Lenalee pour intervenir. Dieu, que je hais quand les gens font ça ! Ça ne lui ait pas venu à l'esprit qu'on voulait peut-être être tranquille, tous les deux ? Au moins, Maora avait eu la délicatesse de le comprendre !

_Allen-kun, dit-elle. C'était dans ton manteau.

Ne pouvant décemment l'ignorer, et je me tournai vers elle, avec un air surpris.

_Ah ! L'Innocence !, m'exclamai-je.

Chika recula, et me laissa prendre l'Innocence, pendant que Lenalee continuait.

_Tu devrais l'apporter à Hevlaska, elle la mettre en sécurité.

J'acquiesçai et, d'un regard, demandai à Chika si elle venait avec moi. Elle accepta avec joie. Nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque, et je vis que, contre le mur, à côté de la porte, Maora était en train de parler avec un garçon aux cheveux roux. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de nous interpeller que nous étions déjà partit.

_Fin d'Allen POV_

* * *

_Maora POV_

J'étais adossée au mur dans le couloir, attendant qu'Allen et Chika aient finis de parler de ce que me semblait être un sujet personnel, quand Lavi s'approcha de moi.

_Salut Mao' !, me lança-t-il. T'as pas vu le nouveau ?

_Allen ?, répondis-je. Il est dans la bibliothèque.

Je le retins alors qu'il allait y entrer.

_Attends !, m'écriai-je, en l'attrapant par la manche. Chika et lui sont…amis d'enfance. Je pense qu'il faut les laisser discuter tous les deux. Il semble que quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient soit mort, et il vaut mieux ne pas les déranger.

Le roux s'arrêta, comprenant. Mais à peine avait-il hoché la tête que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'Allen et Chika sortaient tous les deux, le premier avec un cube d'Innocence à la main. Lavi s'apprêtait à les suivre mais ils étaient déjà loin. Il se tourna vers moi et sourit.

_Je pars en mission dans vingt minutes, donc ça sera pour la prochaine fois, dit-il simplement.

Il partait en mission ? En pleine nuit ? Bon Dieu, ces exorcistes ne se reposaient donc jamais ? Il dû lire dans mes pensées car il me fit un sourire rassurant.

_T'en fait pas !, dit-il. Toi, tu supportes bien deux semaines de nuits blanches d'affilées !

_Peut-être, répondis-je, mais moi, je ne combat d'Akumas !

_Peut-être, répliqua-t-il, mais toi, tu combats des tonnes de questions sans réponses sur l'Innocence et autant de paperasse.

_Ce n'est pas pareil !

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et sourit niaisement avant de lancer joyeusement.

_Tu serais inquiète pour moi ?

_CRETIN !

En voyant que j'étais écarlate et sur le point de le frapper, il s'enfui en hurlant.

_STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE !

_Fin de Maora POV_

* * *

_Tora POV_

Je marchai dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de croiser le nouvel exorciste, Allen Walker. Coup de chance, je le vis en compagnie de Chika-chan. Ils discutaient comme deux vieux amis.

_…Et donc, après, disait Chika-chan, Lena et Yu sont arrivés, et m'ont sauvée des Akumas ! Ensuite, Lenalee m'a expliqué tout le tralala sur le Comte etc., et ils m'ont au Quartier Général !

Allen l'écoutait avec attention, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque Chika-chan eut fini son récit, je m'approchai d'eux et tendis la main au blanc.

_Bonjour, lui dis-je. Je m'appelle Tora. Je suis Traqueur.

Il me sourit gentiment (un très beau sourire d'ailleurs, il ressemblait un peu à un ange), et me serra la main.

_Allen Walker, répondit-il. Enchanté.

Ses yeux d'argents croisèrent les miens, qui étaient identiques à ceux de Maora. Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise, et il me donnait un sentiment de déjà-vu. Ce qui était impossible.

_Hum…Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais penser de lui…Il est bizarre._

__Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu l'apprécie beaucoup. Tu n'aimes personne, après tout._

__Tch !_

Après cette remarque digne de Kanda-san, Black disparu au fin-fond de mon inconscient.

_Tora !, s'exclama Chika-chan avec un grand sourire. Tu devineras jamais quoi ! D'abord, je me suis trop éclatée, à Paris ! Ensuite, Dango-chan est là !

_Dango…chan ?, demandai-je, en tournant mon regard vers Allen, qui semblait être gêné.

_Ben oui, Allen ! On s'était perdus de vue pour une raison stupide, et finalement, on se retrouve tous les deux à la Congrégation ! C'est pas trop génial ?

_Si, c'est super, répondis-je en souriant. Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un petit ami.

Ils rougirent dans un bel ensemble, alors que Chika protestait.

_Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, avec votre histoire de petit ami ? On a juste voyagé ensemble pendant un an !

Allen hochait vivement la tête pour manifester son accord. J'en déduisis que Maora avait déjà dû leur faire le coup. Elle fait _toujours _le coup.

« C'est quand même une incroyable coïncidence, pensai-je, qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux à être des compatibles.

__Si tu veux mon avis, _répliqua Black_, ce n'est pas une coïncidence._

__Pourquoi ?_

__C'est trop gros, il y a forcément un truc. J'ai entendu dire que le gamin, Allen, était l'apprenti de Cross. C'est encore plus louche. _

__Je peux savoir comment tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas, alors qu'on partage le même corps ?_

__Cherche pas, c'est comme ça. Pense plutôt à Cross. Ce type à toujours des trucs derrière la tête._

__Je sais…des trucs comme l'alcool, les femmes et les cigarettes ?_

J'entendis Black soupirer avant de répondre quelque chose du genre « entre autres ». Je remarquai à ce moment qu'Allen me regardait avec un air un peu inquiet, ayant vu que j'avais le regard dans le vague.

_Désolé, m'excusai-je. J'ai quelques problèmes et ça m'arrive de « m'absenter »…

_Ouaip, approuva Chika, avant d'expliquer. Tora à une seconde personnalité. Du coup ça lui arrive souvent de se perdre dans des discutions interminables avec sa…conscience, si je peux dire.

_C'est pas de ma faute si Black ramène sa fraise juste quand il faut pas, grommelai-je.

__Gnagnagna, _fit le concerné avec un ton enfantin. _Je t'en foutrais des…_

__C'est exactement ce que je disais. Tu débarque toujours quand tu ferais mieux de te taire._

__Méchant._

__Je sais._

__Tu me ressemble de plus en plus, tu sais ?_

Ignorant royalement sa dernière remarque, je souris à Allen, avant de me rappeler que je devais partir en mission. Accompagner Lavi-san et Kanda-san, si je me souviens bien.

* * *

_Saut de temps, plusieurs mois plus tard…_

* * *

_Chika POV_

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Allen faisait partie de la Congrégation. Nous avions eu au moins quatre missions ensemble, qui s'étaient toutes terminées par une convocation dans le bureau de Komui, qui étaient assez mécontent, surtout parce qu'ils avaient reçus les factures de nos repas. Mais c'est pas de notre faute, hein, si on doit beaucoup manger…

Maora avait l'air désespérée lorsqu'elle a réalisé que les réserves de nourriture de la Citadelle allaient en prendre un _très gros_ coup. Heureusement pour nous, Jeryy adorait cuisiner pour nous. Il nous appelait ses « adorables clients préférés » ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Alors que, justement, nous étions en train de prendre notre petit déjeuné, Reever entra dans le réfectoire.

_Allen, Chika, Lenalee, appela-t-il. Le Grand Intendant vous demande dans son bureau dans dix minutes !

_Reever, dis-je. Dango-chan n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se battre avec Choupinyu, ce matin. Il devrait être en train de se mettre quelques pansements. Et je crois que Lenalee est allée l'aider.

Reever ne soupira même pas, tellement il était habitué. Il faut dire qu'Allen et Yu ne s'entendaient pas. Et encore, c'était peu dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Ils ne pouvaient même pas _entendre_ le nom de l'autre sans s'énerver…ce qui agaçait le plus Allen était sans doute le surnom que Yu lui avait donné : Moyashi. Traduction, pousse de soja. En gros, il le traitait de nain, et ça, Allen n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sortais du réfectoire avec pour destination : le bureau de Komui. J'y entrai sans prendre la peine de frapper.

_Salut Komui, il parait que t'as une mission pour moi ?

…quoi ? Pas de réponse ? J'observai un instant ce qui se faisait appelé un bureau. Ah…ok…Komui était ensevelit sous les livres et les papiers, avec des cernes plus grosses que celles de Maora. Sa tasse de café était renversée juste à côté de lui. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une bonne semaine.

Allen et Lenalee entrèrent à leur tour, le premier, avec une série de pansements autour du crâne et sur le visage.

_Allen-kun, Lenalee…, fit Komui d'un ton extrêmement fatigué. Vous partez pour l'Allemagne…Probablement…oui…il doit y avoir là- bas une Innocence. Probablement…J'ai dit « probablement »…il ne faut donc pas vous faire de faux espoirs…rien est certain. C'est juste probable. Mais enfin…je pense qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il y en ait une là-bas…probablement.

_On a compris ! Probablement !, intervint Allen, alors que les livres s'effondraient sans merci sur Komui et Reever.

_Comment dire…c'est une ville figée dans le temps.

_Pardon ?

_Oui. Elle a quitté le cours de l'espace-temps. Elle reste bloquée le même jour, comme si on la rembobinait à chaque fois.

Allen leva un sourcil. J'eut l'impression qu'il allait sortir un truc dans le genre « Ce que je demande, c'est pas ce qu'il se passe pour une ville figée dans le temps, puisque je le sais parfaitement. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était un « pardon ? » signifiant « pouvez-vous répéter ? ». ».Komui fit un signe à Reever, qui se releva tant bien que mal, tout tremblant.

_L'enquête a commencé avec le témoignage d'un grossiste de la région, qui distribues de l'alcool dans la ville en question…

Il expliqua pendant encore quelques minutes que ce grossiste recevait, chaque jour à la même heure, une commande du patron d'un bar de la ville figée demandant dix barils de rosé pour le « lendemain, le 10 octobre ». En gros, ça va faire un mois que la ville est coincée au neuf octobre. Flippant, pensai-je en frissonnant. Allen et Lenalee partirent vite, me laissant seule dans le bureau de Komui.

_Chika-chan…, dit-il en me tendant une petite mallette. Tu pars en Belgique apporter son golem au Maréchal Yeegar.

Je hochai la tête, un peu déçue de ne pas partir avec Allen et Lenalee. Je rejoignis un traqueur au port, pour prendre le premier bateau disponible. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvions à Paris, et je remarquai que la Tour avait bien avancé. Et aussi, que les dégâts occasionnés par mon combat avec les Jasdavid avaient disparus. Komui avait dû piocher dans le budget du Vatican pour rembourser tout ça.

Nous attrapâmes le premier train pour Bruxelles, et, en milieu d'après-midi, avions atteint la capitale de la Belgique. Il y avait juste un petit problème. Il pleuvait des cordes. Je sortis vite un manteau de mon sac et me couvrit, quand je sentis quelque chose s'agiter dans ma capuche. Une petite boule blanche avec un unique œil vert, et l'air en colère me cogna le front.

_Boulette !, m'exclamai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_…, me répondit-il.

_Je suis désolée de t'avoir oublié…

Je posai mon golem sur ma tête, bien à l'abri de la pluie. Sur le quai de la gare, j'aperçus un autre traqueur, assis sur un banc.

_Bonjour !, lançai-je d'un ton enjoué. Il leva la tête et me sourit.

_Bonjour, Mlle. Exorciste.

_Je suis Chika, pas Mlle. Exorciste ! Et je cherche le Maréchal Yeegar !

_Il est partit ce matin-même dans la campagne. Il devrait être rentré demain matin. Pourquoi est-ce que v…tu le cherches ?

_Komui m'a demandé de lui apporter son golem.

_Dans ce cas, allons le chercher ensemble.

J'acceptai et nous partîmes vers la campagne, oubliant le traqueur qui me suivait sur le quai de la gare. Le pauvre. Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles il me parla du maréchal. D'après lui, c'était un vieil homme (89 ans, quand même) très gentil, ancien professeur, qui aimait beaucoup apprendre des choses aux autres. Il leur avait appris le nom des fleurs et des insectes, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses.

Soudain, un bruit de combat me fit dresser l'oreille. Je partis en courant dans la direction du combat et vit des dizaines d'Akumas, la plupart de niveau 2, encerclant le Maréchal. Sans réfléchir, j'activai mon Innocence et me jetai dans la bataille.

Grâce à mon intervention, les Akumas furent détruits rapidement. Je me trouvais maintenant en compagnie du maréchal Yeegar et du Traqueur. Le plus vieux cuisinait, le Traqueur mangeait, et moi…je dévorais. Je dévorais comme si je n'avais rien mangé depuis une semaine. Alors qu'en fait, j'avais pris mon déjeuner moins de quatre heures auparavant. Et encore, ce n'était pas encore l'heure du dîner, et ceci n'était qu'un petit encas, en attendant. Lorsque j'eus terminé mon « petit » casse-croute, le maréchal s'assit en face de moi.

_Excusez-moi, Maréchal, dis-je en rougissant, réalisant que je n'avais pas été très polie. J'avais faim.

_J'avais remarqué, répondit gentiment Yeegar. C'est toujours un plaisir de cuisiner pour quelqu'un qui a autant d'appétit.

_Et encore, vous n'avez pas encore vu Dango-chan !, m'écriai-je. Il mange presque plus que moi !

_Dango-chan ?

_Oui ! Allen, je veux dire. Il est arrivé il y a quelques mois, c'est normal que vous ne le connaissiez pas encore ! Il est super gentil, super souriant, super mig…super, quoi !

_Je n'en doute pas.

Nous discutâmes pendant une bonne partie de la journée, parlant de sujets diverses et variés, allant de la Guerre jusqu'à la cuisine, en passant par les papillons. Rien qu'en lui parlant, on sentait que le vieux maréchal avait enseigné. Boulette, mon golem blanc, commença à s'agiter, me passant devant le visage, se posant sur ma valise, me cognant le front. Soudain, ce qu'il cherchait à me dire me frappa.

_Mais oui ! Le golem ! Merci Boulette, t'es super !

Le golem prit un air supérieur rarement visible chez les golems. Il donnait l'impression de me dire « Et ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, je te le demande ! ». Je souris, et pris la mallette confiée par Komui. Je l'ouvris.

_Maréchal, voilà votre golem.

Il le prit et me remercia. Je me levai, annonçant que le Traqueur qui était venu avec moi devait encore être en train de m'attendre à la gare. Nous nous trouvions dans un petit village, non-loin de l'endroit où je l'avais rejoint, à une vingtaine de kilomètres seulement de Bruxelles

Je commençai à faire le chemin inverse à pied, utilisant Boulette pour me guider. Foutu sens de l'orientation. A environ la moitié du chemin, je croisai mon Traqueur, qui avait l'air plutôt énervé. Je m'excusai de l'avoir laissé en plan, quand un horrible sentiment me pris. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

_Mlle. Chika ?

_On fait demi-tour, annonçai-je.

Je tournai les talons et partis en courant, suivie tant bien que mal par le Traqueur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions de nouveau au village. Tout était silencieux. Ça n'allait vraiment pas. Je marchai rapidement dans les rues, quand je trébuchai sur quelque chose. Non, pas quelque chose. _Quelqu'un._

Merde.

C'est tout ce que je trouvai à penser sur le coup. C'était le Traqueur qui accompagnait le Maréchal. Il était encore vivant…mais pour combien de temps ?

_Eh !, criai-je. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Mlle. Exorciste…vous êtes revenue…

_Grouillez-vous de me dire ce qu'il se passe !

_Une petite fille…l'église…

Ce furent ses derniers mots. Je lâchai un nouveau juron et couru vers l'église du village, ce mauvais pressentiment me retournant toujours l'estomac. J'entrai vite et me figeai. Comme l'avait dit le Traqueur, il était là.

Ses mains saignaient abondamment : elles étaient clouées sur la croix. Sur son dos, trois mois encore sanguinolents avaient été gravés : « Chasse à Dieu ».

_Deux jours plus tard._

Komui et moi étions assis, dans un hôpital, en face du maréchal Kevin Yeegar. Le chinois tentait tant bien que mal d'entamer une conversation avec le blessé. Mais rien à faire, il était totalement détruit, et sa mort n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Soudain, après une énième question de Komui sur ce qu'il s'était passé, le maréchal commença à chanter. Il chanta une chanson qui me fila la chair de poule.

__Il cherche, il cherche…le Prince Millénaire cherche…il cherche le Cœur Précieux. Mais je ne suis pas le bon. Qui sera le prochain ?_

Je frissonnai. On aurait dit une chanson pour enfant…D'ailleurs, le Traqueur n'avait-il pas mentionné une petite fille ?

_Komui, commençai-je, tu penses que la personne qui a fait ça pourrait être une enfant ?

Il me regarda, interloqué.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

_Le Traqueur, avant de mourir. Il m'a dit « une petite fille…l'église… ». Mais quand je suis rentrée dans l'église, il n'y avait que le maréchal…

Komui resta songeur avant de soupirer. Il en savait autant que moi sur cette histoire, et ce n'était pas grand-chose…mais peut-être y avait-il un lien avec les adolescents qui m'avaient attaquée à Paris…

Le maréchal, de son côté, continua de chanter. Il chanta pendant des heures qui me parurent des jours. Enfin, il laissa échapper ses dernières paroles.

__…pas…le bon…Qui…sera…le prochain… ?_

Je sentis une larme s'échapper alors qu'il rendait l'âme. Après avoir été torturé jusqu'à la folie, il avait enfin pu connaître la paix…

Komui et moi baissâmes la tête, priant silencieusement pour le défunt.

_Chika-chan, dit finalement l'homme au béret. Je veux que tu rentres immédiatement au Quartier Général…repose-toi un peu. Tu pars la semaine prochaine avec Kanda-kun et les autres pour chercher le maréchal Tiedoll.

Je hochai doucement la tête, avant de me lever et de quitter la pièce.

_Fin de Chika POV_

* * *

_Tu avances dans les ténèbres. Tu as l'impression de marcher dans l'eau. Petit à petit, tes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Tu te mets à voir ce qui t'entoure. Des ruines. Un horrible pressentiment te prend : ces ruines ressemblent tellement à la Citadelle._

_Tu entends des pleurs, des cris, au loin. Alors tu cours. Bientôt, tu trébuches, et tombes à quatre pattes. Aussitôt, une odeur que tu connais bien te prend au nez. L'odeur du sang. Tu t'enfonces jusqu'au coude dans le sang, en es couverte jusqu'à mi-cuisse quand tu te relèves. Tu regardes ce qui t'a fait trébucher, et sans les larmes te monter aux yeux. C'est un cadavre, portant un uniforme noir et argent._

__Chika…_

_Une voix t'appelle. Tu décides d'aller voir. Tu vois alors Lenalee, assise sur une pierre, en larme. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Elle-même ne le sait pas._

__Chika…_

_La vois t'appelle encore. Ce n'est pas Lenalee. Tu continues d'avancer, encore et encore, et tu vois un autre cadavre. Celui-ci porte un uniforme blanc et un béret, qui est tombé sur le côté._

_Tu te penches vers lui. Ce n'est pas lui qui t'as appelée. Alors, tu continues à avancer, si bien que tu arrives dans une forêt, poussant directement dans le sang. Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'une forêt de bambou, mais il y a aussi des sapins, des chênes et d'autres arbres. Tu avances encore, et tu arrives dans une petite clairière._

_Tu l'as trouvé, mais quand tu t'approches, il a cessé d'appeler. Tu le regardes, tu remarques qu'il porte lui aussi un uniforme noir et argent, et qu'il lui manque un bras._

_Les larmes que tu tentais de retenir viennent toutes seules. Tu vois les larmes de sang qui coulent de ses yeux vides, tu voix le filet rouge qui s'écoule de sa bouche. Tu vois son sang qui se répand sur le sol. Tu vois l'horrible blessure qu'il a à la poitrine._

_Tu te laisses tomber par terre, tu pleures. Tu sens une présence derrière toi. Quand tu te retournes, tu le vois. Il est grand, ses yeux dorés brillent dans le noir. Tu entends ses mots, tu vois son sourire inhumain, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres._

__Fais de beaux rêves, jeune homme…_

_Et là, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui te vient à l'esprit, quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais voulu croire._

_Allen…est…mort…_

* * *

…**Repostage effectué. Je m'excuse, Allen risque d'être un peu OOC dans cette fiction, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.**

**Bien, maintenant, j'ose espérer que vous aurez la gentillesse et l'extrême générosité de remplir le petit rectangle juste en dessous, et de poster une review. Parce que j'aime les reviews. Elle me donne votre avis.**

**Vous n'aimez pas ? Dites-le, je ne vous en voudrai pas. J'ai absolument besoin de savoir ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas, pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

**Merci d'avance et à la prochaine!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

**Salut la compagnie, je suis de retour!**

**Bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Seuls Chika, Maora et Tora m'appartiennent. La dernière fois, vous avez dû vous dire "elle a eut besoin de quelqu'un pour trouver son nom au golem", et bien, vous verrez en quoi il est particulier, son nom. Encore merci Mili.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chika POV_

_Flash-back._

__Comme Daisya-kun et Marie ne reviennent que demain de mission, m'avait dit Komui, je vais t'assigner une tâche qui ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps. Je sais qu'il reste aussi Kanda-kun, mais il n'est pas qualifié pour cette mission._

__Qui est ?, demandai-je, curieuse. Je me demandais pour quel genre de mission Yu n'avait pas assez de qualifications…_

__Allen-kun et mon adorable Lenalee ont été en mission en Allemagne, tu te souviens ?, répondit le chinois. Même si maintenant, ils sont partis avec Lavi et Bookman à la poursuite du maréchal Cross. Bref, pendant leur mission__, ils ont fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle compatible, Miranda Lotto, qui devait arriver hier._

__Et ?_

__Elle n'est pas arrivée, soupira-t-il. Je crains qu'elle ne se soit perdue, c'est pour cela que je souhaite que tu ailles la chercher. Il semblerait qu'elle soit très maladroite et très malchanceuse…_

_L'information tourna dans mon cerveau un instant. Ça serait facile, rapide et sans danger. Et Yu ne pouvait pas y aller._

__Je vois !, m'exclamai-je en ayant une illumination. Yu n'est pas assez sociable et pas assez patient !_

__C'est exact ! Part maintenant, pour éviter qu'elle ne se perde encore plus !_

_Fin du flash-back._

J'entrai dans le hall de la Citadelle et m'appuyai contre un mur avec un soupir de soulagement. Puis, je jurai intérieurement. Qui était donc l'idiot qui avait dit que cette mission serait _facile_ ?! Ah oui…c'était moi.

Miranda était une femme qui était tout simplement _impossible. _Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle passe sa vie à penser qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal et à s'excuser. En l'espace de deux jours, je l'ai empêchée de se suicider _au moins douze fois !_ Mais, bon sang, comment allait-elle survivre à la Congrégation, à ce stade ?

Deux points positifs : d'abord, j'avais réussi. Ensuite, j'avais trouvé une nouvelle compatible.

Komui vint à ma rencontre, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_Chika-chan, dit-il, tu en as mis, du temps ! Et tu as l'air super fatiguée ! Tout va bien ? Ou est Miranda ? Et l'autre compatible que tu avais mentionnée dans ton dernier appel.

J'allais dire qu'elles se trouvaient derrière moi, mais quand je me retournai, il n'y avait personne. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Oh non…

Après avoir lancé un rapide « je reviens » à Komui, je ressortis de la Citadelle et me plantai au pied de la montagne, puis je levai la tête.

_M-Miranda-san !, m'écriai-je. Comme je le craignais, Miranda était en train d'escalader la montagne…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions toutes les trois face à Komui, qui se présenta.

_Je suis Komui Lee, le chef de la Section Scientifique, et le Grand Intendant.

Miranda se mit à genoux pour s'excuser de ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt, et se présenta à son tour. Miranda Lotto, 25 ans, allemande. Elle avait des cheveux bruns coupés au carré, et des yeux marron entourés de cernes qui rivalisaient avec celles des scientifiques. Elles étaient même pires…

L'autre compatible était aussi une jeune femme, mais plus jeune. Elle avait 23 ans. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient dans le dos, et elle avait aussi les yeux marrons, mais plus clair. Elle portait également des lunettes. Comme Allen et moi, elle était anglaise.

_Bonjour, se présenta-t-elle. Je m'appelle Moore Hesse. Enchantée.

D'après ce qu'Allen m'avait raconté, il avait déjà rencontré Moore. Il avait même été accusé d'un crime, à ce moment. Et la policière (ex-policière, en fait) l'avait défendu. De plus, son beau-frère avait été un Akuma. J'aimais bien, Moore. Elle était gentille.

Komui demanda à Miranda et Moore de le suivre pour aller voir Hevlaska. D'après ce que je savais, il allait ensuite confier leurs Innocences à la Section Scientifique pour leur créer des armes, et ensuite, elles s'entraineraient. D'après ce que j'avais compris, celle de Miranda serait une sorte de disque, et Moore aurait deux pistolets, vu qu'ayant été policière, elle savait déjà se servir d'armes à feu.

Moi, j'avais dix minutes pour me préparer à repartir avec Yu, Daisya (surnommé Tête de Cloche, à cause de son Innocence, la Cloche de la Charité) et Marie, l'exorciste aveugle. Nous devions partir à la poursuite du Maréchal Tiedoll. D'après Yu, c'est un vieillard binoclard qui prend tous ses apprentis pour ses fils, et qui l'appelait « Yu-kun ». Je rigolai pour moi-même. J'imaginai bien un vieux se planter devant lui et lui sortir un truc du genre « Yu-kun, écoute ce que te dis ton père », ou encore « Yu-kun, ne sois pas si méchant avec tes frères ».

Je mangeai un morceau avant de rejoindre mes trois camarades à l'entrée.

_Choupinyu !, criai-je en apercevant mon japonais préféré. Comme à mon habitude, je lui sautai au coup. Et comme à son habitude, il râla.

_Arrête de t'accrocher à moi comme ça, baka ! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça avec le Moyashi, hein ?

Cela fit bien rire les deux autres. Surtout Marie, qui m'avait un jour confié qu'il savait parfaitement qu'en réalité, Yu m'aimait bien, et que ce n'était qu'une manière de me le montrer. Une manière tout de même un peu foireuse, mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à des miracles, avec un antisocial.

A la mention d'Allen, je me figeai une seconde.

…_son sang qui se répand sur le sol…_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Des flashs de mon rêve me revenaient.

_Allen…est…mort…_

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve stupide, qui ne voulait rien dire. Parce qu'Allen avait reçu quelques blessures lors de sa dernière mission, en Allemagne, et qu'il s'en était sorti de justesse contre une Noé.

Les autres me regardèrent curieusement. Je leur souris. Cela dû paraître horriblement faux, car ils parurent encore plus inquiets. Sauf Yu. Il était toujours aussi impassible.

Allen n'était pas mort, Allen n'allait pas mourir. Point. C'est tout.

…c'est drôle, je n'arrive même pas à me convaincre moi-même.

Quelques jours plus tard, Espagne.

Un Akuma de Niveau 2 à moitié détruit gisait à terre, même s'il continuait de s'égosiller.

_C'est peine perdue ! Peine perdue ! Vous ne sauverez pas les têtes des maréchaux ! La grande armée des descendants de Noé et les Akumas se sont lancés à leur poursuite ! Pendant que vous détruisez des Aku…

_La ferme !, le coupa Yu, en le terminant avec Mûgen.

Je me retournai, et je le vis, debout devant le cadavre de la machine démoniaque, la mine sombre. Il faut dire que nous avions beaucoup de mal à trouver le maréchal.

_On y va, Kanda, dit calmement Marie, un colosse de deux mètres, compatible de l'Orgue de Noël.

_Ils sont collants, lançai-je sur un ton plaintif. Ils nous harcèlent en permanence, on n'avance pas !

_Il veulent nous retarder, fit Yu sèchement.

_Ça complique nos recherches, en tout cas, ajouta Marie.

Yu fit la grimace, avant de lancer son éternel « Tch ! ». Marie osa dire qu'il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, ce à quoi il répondit simplement que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce fut au tour de Daisya d'intervenir.

_Je me demanda quand on va rattraper le Maréchal Tiedoll, dit-il. Il a déjà quitté cette ville, visiblement. Un vrai lièvre.

_Il va surement s'arrêter quelque part pour peindre, remarqua le plus grand de notre groupe. Notre maître est un sacré excentrique, pas vrai Kanda ?

Yu grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Je peux pas le saquer, le vieux. ».

Nous nous regardâmes, partageant une pensée commune. « En effet, il est énervé. ».

_Enfin, conclut Daisya. Il est toujours préférable au Maréchal Cross.

Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré ce maréchal-là. Il semblerait qu'il ait disparu il y a quatre ans. Mais d'après Allen, c'est son maître. Soudain, curieuse, je décidai de poser la question.

_Dis, Tête de Cloche, il est comment, Cross ?

Daisya me regarda et soupira. Il avait fini par laisser tomber l'idée de me faire abandonner son surnom. Il finit par répondre.

_Il est alcoolique. Il est orgueilleux. Il couche avec toutes les femmes qu'il croise. Il n'envoie jamais ses factures à la Congrégation. Donc on peut supposer qu'il a des dettes à n'en plus finir. Tu m'avais pas dit que le nouveau, là, c'était son élève ?

_Dango-chan ? Si.

_Dang… ? Pf…Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre d'où il tient son surnom. Et donc il ne t'a pas raconté ?

_J'ai abandonné. Chaque fois que je lance le sujet, il pâlit, verdit, et déprime.

_Le pauvre doit être traumatisé.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant un long moment…

Nous étions désormais dans une auberge, pour passer la nuit. Nous avions une chambre pour quatre, ne voulant pas nous séparer, avec tous les Akumas qui nous attaquaient en permanence, pendant notre voyage. Je laissai Messire Héron Patapon sortir de ma manche, où il avait élu domicile, afin d'échapper aux Akumas. Contrairement à Tim, il n'était pas indestructible.

_Eh, Messire Héron Patapon, lui dis-je. Tu penses que je devrai appeler quelqu'un, ce soir ?

Ils se tournèrent vers moi.

_Ce coup-ci, fit Daisya en souriant, c'est Messire Héron Patapon ?

_Oui, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. L'autre jour, c'était Boulette, et aujourd'hui, c'est Messire Héron Patapon.

_C'est un peu long, non ?

_Peut-être. Mais ça me plait.

Il poussa un soupir amusé. Depuis trois ans, tout le monde s'était habitué à l'étrange manière que j'avais de donner des surnoms et d'appeler mon golem. Son nom changeait quand j'en avais envie. Un jour il s'appelle Ernest, le lendemain Arnold, et surlendemain Bouldegom… La fréquence des changements dépendait de ma dose d'inspiration du moment. Des fois, j'inventais son nom au moment où je lui parlais.

_Je devrai peut-être appeler le département des communications pour savoir où sont Lena et les autres, dis-je, avant que je ne pense à quelque chose. Au fait, Yu…

_Quoi ?, fit l'interpellé.

Je souris. Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

_…quand penses-tu parler à Komui de ta relation plus qu'intime avec Lenalee?

Il sursauta, lâchant Mûgen, choqué. Son expression était…incroyable. Je pris discrètement la photo avec Messire Héron Patapon. Je l'imprimerai et la ferai payer, quand leur relation sera officielle. En tout cas, il avait l'air de ne pas y croire, tout comme les autres.

_Mais…, commença-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu racon…

_Ne nies pas, Yu. Ma chambre est juste à côté de celle de Lena, et je ne suis pas sourde.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_Qui d'autre sait ?, demanda-t-il.

Je souris de nouveau.

_Je vois que tu l'admets, remarquai-je. C'est bien.

_Répond-moi !

_Ok, ok…, je fis exprès de prendre mon temps, sachant qu'il allait exploser dès qu'il saurait, et que, surtout, je voulais savourer ce moment : le Grand Yu Kanda, l'Antisocial, a une petite amie. Il y a, maintenant, Tête de Cloche et Marie, il y a moi, bien sûr. Je ne pense pas que Lavi ait remarqué, même si en réalité, je n'en sais rien. Mais la toute première personne à s'être rendu compte de quelque chose, c'est…

_C'est ?

_Ton voisin de palier. La porte de droite.

Il réfléchit quelque seconde, puis blêmit, avant de devenir rouge de colère. Il prononça une menace de mort explicite à l'encontre dudit voisin de palier de droite.

_MOYASHIIIIII ! TU VAS CREVER !

_En plein dans le mille, répondis-je. Mais tu peux le remercier : il n'en a parlé qu'à moi !

Yu bouillonna pendant presque une heure, alors que Daisya et Marie avaient du mal à se remettre du choc. Plus tard, il me fit promettre que je ne dirai rien à Tiedoll.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dis-je. Je ne dirai rien…

Il eut l'air soulagé, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

_Enfin…, continuai-je, il se pourrait bien que l'un d'entre nous laisse échapper cette information par mégarde…

Il me regarda comme s'il voulait me tuer. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Mais je contrai sa technique du regard-meurtrier-et-tueur-qui-paralyse-de-peur par ma super technique du sourire-tellement-énorme-qu'on-voit-mes-dents-et-qui-lui-passe-l'envie-de-me-tuer-en-le-faisait-soupirer. Et Yu, comme prévu, soupira.

Sur ce, je me levai, et sortis pour aller brancher Messire Héron Patapon à un téléphone publique. Je descendis dans l'entrée de l'auberge pour demander au type du comptoir, qui m'indiqua un téléphone juste à côté de la porte.

J'y branchai mon golem, et appelait Komui. Finalement, j'avais décidé qu'il serait le plus à même pour me renseigner.

_Grand Intendant Komui, j'écoute.

_Salut Komui !, lançai-je joyeusement.

_Chika-chan !, s'exclama-t-il. Tout va bien ?

_Ouais ! Je voulais prendre des nouvelles des autres !

Silence. Ce fut ce qui me répondit. Un silence pesant, qui n'indiquait rien de bon. Après un instant d'hésitation, j'appelai.

_Komui ?

Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Cela m'inquiéta : s'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? Pendant que je cogitais, Komui se décida à parler.

_Chika-chan…, dit-il. C'est difficile à dire…les unités Cloud et Sokaro…

_Quoi ?

_Ils sont tous morts…, continua-t-il après une autre hésitation. Suman…est devenu un rejeté…

Suman ? Un rejeté ? Mais…Impossible ! C'était un exorciste ! Il ne pouvait pas devenir un rejeté ! A moins qu'il ait trahi l'Innocence…

Komui me dit autre chose, que je n'écoutai pas. Toutes mes pensées étaient focalisées sur Suman. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil avait pu tourner comme ça ?

_Chika-chan !

Je sursautai, et lui demandai ce qu'il y avait _encore_.

_On ne peut pas dire si Allen-kun est vivant ou non. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il a été attaqué par un Noé…qui lui a arraché son bras gauche…et transpercé le cœur. S'il est encore vivant, c'est un miracle.

Non…pas ça. Ils étaient tous…morts ? Leurs noms défilèrent dans mon esprit. Ceux avec qui je m'entendais. Tina Spark. Sol Garen. Kazana Reed. Suman Dark. Et ceux avec qui j'avais de moins bons rapports. Gwen Frer. Charker Rabon.

Et puis, il y avait Allen…

_Allen…est…mort…_

Des flashs défilèrent devant mes yeux. Une série d'images. Désordonnées. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles signifiaient. Des sons, aussi.

_Une forêt sombre._

_Une lumière._

_Du sang._

_Une épée._

_Un cri._

_Et le noir._

Un horrible sentiment de déjà-vu me pris. Comme si j'avais déjà vécu la mort d'Allen. Ce qui était impossible puisque je l'avais vu avant sa mission en Allemagne.

Au milieu de ses flashs, un nom, que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Pourtant il était crié. Peut-être plusieurs fois. Puis, il y eut une voix, difficile à entendre.

_« …Je…e…pré…te…mon… »_

Je m'appuyai contre le mur, sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Je me laissai glisser au sol, tremblante. Komui continuait de m'appeler, mais je n'écoutais pas. Après quelques minutes, je débranchai mon golem et remontai dans la chambre, sans prendre garde au regard inquiet que me lança l'aubergiste. Quand j'entrai dans notre chambre, tous les regards convergèrent vers moi.

_Ça va ?, demanda Daisya.

Je secouai doucement la tête avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit.

_Mauvaises nouvelles, marmonnai-je.

_Lesquelles ?, demanda Marie, tendu, qui était le seul à l'avoir vraiment entendue.

_Kazana, Tina, Sol, Gwen, Charker et Suman sont morts, annonçai-je. Suman était devenu un rejeté. Et…

Un silence consterné accueilli ce que je venais de dire.

_Et ?, me pressa Daisya.

_On ne sait pas si Allen est vivant. Komui m'a dit que s'il l'était, c'était miraculeux.

Personne ne parla, et nous décidâmes, sans même nous parler, de faire un temps de silence à la mémoire des morts. Même Yu était touché par ces évènements.

Cela fait, il annonça que nous devions partir dès le lendemain, ce que nous fîmes.

Ville inconnue, assaillie par les Akumas. Trois heures du matin.

J'étais assise contre un mur, haletante. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Les Akumas étaient des centaines, voire des milliers, et nous étions quatre pour les détruire tous. Mon uniforme était déchiré par endroit, et j'avais quelques égratignures. Soudain, Messire Héron Patapon grésilla.

« …que…dé… »

C'était Daisya.

_Hein ?, fis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_On t'entends difficilement, Daisya, lança Marie avec son propre golem.

Daisya jura, répondant que l'audio de son golem ne marchait pas très bien. En effet, ses paroles étaient hachurées.

_Ou êtes-vous ?, demanda Yu.

_A environ 3km à l'est de la tour, répondit le compatible de la Cloche de la Charité.

_A 5km à l'ouest, je vous dis !, ajouta Marie.

Yu, lui, était au sud. Quand il me posa la question, je fis la grimace.

_Deux kilomètres au nord, dis-je, en jurant intérieurement. C'était bien notre veine. Nous étions loin les uns des autres.

Nous convînmes d'un point de rendez-vous, ou se trouvait Marie, pour l'aube. En attendant, il faudrait se battre et rester en vie. Alors que j'activai mon Innocence, transformant mon bras en ce qui semblait être un canon (j'avais lu un bouquin sur les armes pour avoir des idées pour mon bras), et commençai à les descendre un à un.

Très rapidement, l'aube approchait, et je détruisais des Akumas à n'en plus finir, quand de nouveau, Messire Héron Patapon crachota. Mais cette fois-ci, la ligne était encore plus brouillée.

« On…Brz…te…brz…brz…acrer ! klonk. Que…Bip klank…pie…kriik krik…brz »

Je m'arrêtai et tournai la tête vers mon golem blanc.

_Tête de Cloche ?, demandai-je. Tu disais ?

Je n'eus pas de réponse. En fait, je n'eus même pas l'occasion de parler à Daisya. Plus jamais. Car quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous étions réunis tous les trois, Yu, Marie et moi, nous ne trouvâmes que son golem. Puis, nous le découvrîmes, lui, enchaîné, la tête en bas, à un lampadaire.

Mort.

Lui aussi.

Je baissai la tête, par respect. Exactement comme nous l'avions fait quelques jours auparavant, pour nos six camarades tués par les Noé. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Je sentis, un instant plus tard, quelqu'un s'approcher et me serrer contre lui. Des mèches noires vinrent me chatouiller le nez. A ma plus grande surprise, c'était Yu. Il avait un air un peu triste. La mort de Daisya l'affectait plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

_Merci, Yu.

_Tch.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre venant de lui…

_Nous devons continuer, annonça-t-il ensuite.

J'acquiesçai, imitée par Marie. Nous attendîmes simplement l'arrivée des Traqueurs qui feraient parvenir le corps au QG. Quand ils arrivèrent, nous les saluâmes (Marie et moi, je veux dire, Yu ne salut jamais les Traqueurs), et, juste avant qu'ils n'emportent le cadavre, je joignis les mains et fis uns petite prière. C'était contraire à mes habitudes, je le savais, mais c'était la moindre des choses à faire pour cette Tête de Cloche encapuchonnée qu'était Daisya. Puis, je suivis mes deux camarades.

__Bye __Bye__, _Daisya_, _murmurai-je. On se reverra au Paradis. Fait un câlin aux autres de ma part.

Nous trouvâmes le Maréchal Tiedoll quelques jours plus tard. Il pleura à chaudes larmes la mort de son apprenti, et refusa de retourner à la Citadelle. Nous décidâmes de l'accompagner : il souhaitait partir pour une destination des plus folles. Edo.

* * *

_Il va y avoir du sport…

Tels sont les mots de Yu, alors que nous sommes à Edo, Japon, pays peuplé essentiellement d'Akumas. Nous regardions de loin, pour l'instant, les combats de l'unité Cross, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman et un autre du nom de Krory, contre des Niveaux 3. Mais j'avais beau observer, je ne pouvais voir Allen nulle part… Komui m'avait appelée pour m'informer qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'entrainait pour récupérer son Innocence. A travers le téléphone, j'avais entendu les scientifiques pleurer. Le chinois m'avait dit quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui parlait le plus souvent en termes scientifiques.

« Allen est aimé de Dieu. »

_Marie…, demanda Tiedoll. Que perçoivent tes oreilles ?

_Dans cette direction…, répondit l'aveugle, j'entends…Lenalee…Lavi…l'unité Cross.

_Et Allen ?, dis-je.

Il secoua la tête et je grimaçai. Il n'était donc pas là. Je me demandai s'il avait pu échouer à retrouver son Innocence.

Tiedoll nous demanda d'aller les aider, ce que nous fîmes volontiers. Avec un petit sourire, je le vis se précipiter vers l'endroit où se trouvai Lenalee, attaquée par un Noé. Mais même amoureux, Yu restait Yu, et il en profita pour insulter Lavi au passage.

Je rejoignis le roux, qui combattait des Akumas géants. Il me sourit, avant de prendre une mine sombre, et de me montrer le Noé qui s'en prenait à Lenalee un peu plus tôt.

_Ce type, Tyki Mikk, me dit-il, c'est lui qui a massacré Allen…

Je sentis une rage froide m'envahir. Lavi continua.

_Il a dit qu'il se serait bientôt ici. Que « dans l'état où il se trouve, le ramener ne sera qu'une formalité ». Il paraît qu'il a envoyé un Niveau 3 le chercher.

Je serrai les dents. Surtout, ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus. Allen était vivant, c'était le principal. Pour passer ma rage, je frappai les Akumas de toutes mes forces. Mais Tyki Mikk était obligé de remarquer les regards meurtriers que je lui lançais, et il me fit un sourire de psychopathe. J'allais me jeter sur lui quand Lavi m'en empêcha.

_Arrête Chika !, cria-t-il. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour…

Il s'interrompit. Intriguée, je levai les yeux, et me figeai. Le Comte Millénaire était là. Autour de lui, grandissait une sphère de pouvoir démoniaque, tellement sombre et puissant que mon corps fut parcouru de frissons d'angoisse. Le Comte, avec son allure de clown ridicule, faisait réellement _peur_.

Et la sphère noire explosa.

Pendant un instant, je n'entendis rien, je ne ressentis rien. Tout ne fut que ténèbres. Mon corps était engourdit. Je sentis soudain une vague de douleur me traverser. Elle resta beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût. Et puis, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose à laquelle je pensai fut « Aie ». Très constructif. Je me redressai tant bien que mal, et regardai autour de moi. Je ne vis personne, car de la fumée, reste poussiéreux de ce qui fut détruit pendant l'attaque, me bouchait la vue. Elle se dissipa enfin, et la première chose que je vis fut…rien. Vraiment rien. Edo avait été rasé, au sens propre du terme. Seule restait la maison protégée par le pouvoir du Chronodisque de Miranda, qui avait rejoint l'unité Cross quand ils étaient partis pour le Japon.

_Mes…amis…

C'était…la voix de Lenalee ? Je regardai de nouveau aux alentour, quand un grand cristal attira mon attention. Cristal que j'identifiai immédiatement comme étant de l'Innocence. Et Lenalee semblait être à l'intérieur…

Très vite, je m'approchai. Yu semblait aussi surpris que moi par cette vision.

Malheureusement, le Comte semblait aussi intéressé que nous par l'Innocence de Lenalee. Tyki Mikk (encore lui) s'attaqua à Yu, tandis qu'une armoire à glace dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, mais je j'avais déjà vu, nous suivant quand nous étions avec Tiedoll, s'en pris à Lavi. Deux vieilles connaissances, les jumeaux Jasdero et David, décidèrent que je serais leur cible…

Tout ça pendant que le gros lard se dirigeait vers mon amie afin de détruire son Innocence, alors qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait faire quoique ce soit. J'entendis Lavi crier son nom. Et puis, soudain, une grande lumière d'un blanc immaculé.

Je vis deux ombres s'étendre sur le sol. La première était celle du Comte. L'autre semblait porter une grande cape.

Les mots qu'il prononça me surprirent. Plus que ça, même. Ses mots me laissèrent incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

_Bonsoir…comme nous nous retrouvons…Alleeen Waaalker !

_Fin de Chika POV_

* * *

_Allen POV : quelques heures plus tôt._

J'entrai dans le laboratoire de la Branche Asiatique, tout en reboutonnant ma chemise. Les examens étaient terminés, et ils avaient décidés, à raison, d'appeler mon Innocence « Le Clown Couronné de Dieu ». D'après Won, il n'y avait aucune anomalie, et Bak avait dit que c'était devenu une arme redoutable.

Je retins un sourire. Bien sûr que mon Innocence était forte.

Un scientifique appela Bak, criant que la connexion avec le Quartier Général était rétablie. Le chinois se dépêcha de rejoindre son subordonné.

_Monsieur Bak ?, l'interrompis-je. Quoi que puisse dire Komui, j'ai décidé d'embarquer sur l'Arche.

L'Arche de Noé…Le moyen par lequel le Niveau 3 était venu pour me tuer. J'avais finis par le détruire, mais je devais quand même une fière chandelle à Fô, l'esprit tutélaire.

Je décidai d'aller la saluer avant de partir.

_Comment te sens-tu, Fô ?, lui demandai-je, en arrivant devant son sanctuaire.

_Si je me repose dans le sanctuaire, je redeviendrai celle que tu connais. Le plus pénible, c'est d'attendre.

On sentait que cela ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Mais déjà, elle reprenait.

_C'est dans cette état que je vais dire au revoir à notre exorciste phénomène…

_Ce n'est pas très gentil, répliquai-je. En quoi suis-je un phénomène ?

_Haha ! Idiot !, répondit-elle aussitôt. Tu sais…Walker…Aimer les humains et les Akumas, c'est pas très courant.

Je le savais. J'étais probablement le seul exorciste dans mon cas, et cela me fis rire.

_Je vais dormir un peu, reprit Fô, je suis fatiguée. Un type comme toi, ça doit filer au front…sans tarder.

Elle eut une hésitation avant de répéter.

_…un type comme toi…

Je souris, et leva le pouce de ma main gauche, qui était maintenant noire et lisse, au lieu de rouge.

_J'y vais.

Je sortis du sanctuaire de l'esprit tutélaire, et me dirigeai rapidement vers ma chambre, où je trouvai un nouvel uniforme, que je mis sans attendre. Je partis ensuite vers la porte de l'Arche, où les scientifiques m'attendaient. Bak me tendit une boucle d'oreille, m'expliquant que c'était un moyen de communication qu'il venait de développer, les golems normaux étant incapables de passer la porte sans tomber H.S. Je mis la boucle, et aussitôt, la voix de Komui rententit à mon oreille.

_M'entends-tu, Allen-kun ?

_Oh ! Komui-san ?! Qu'y a-t-il ?

_En fait, m'annonça Komui, je me propose de te servir de copilote.

_Pardon ?

_Notre staff n'a que trop peu de connaissances sur l'Arche, m'expliqua-t-il. Nous pouvons envisager le concept de téléportation, mais trop d'éléments sont encore sans réponse, et la possibilité d'un piège ne peut pas être écartée. C'est pourquoi nous resterons en contact permanent avec toi lorsque tu entreras dans l'Arche. Et si nous jugeons qu'il y a danger, tu devras revenir sur tes pas immédiatement.

Malgré la distance, j'entendais clairement les commentaires des scientifiques derrière lui. J'en comptai même deux ou trois qui pleuraient, donc Johnny et Reever. Peut-être même Tap, aussi. Cette pensée m'amusa, ce qui ne m'empêche de répliquer avec force.

_Pas question !, m'écriai-je. Je ne bats pas en retraite !

_Voilà une déclaration bien téméraire !, lança Komui, dont je voyais le sourire de là où j'étais. Je constate avec joie que tu n'as pas changé ! Mais…tu es un camarade précieux pour nous…c'est normal que nous souhaitions te protéger, non ? A moins que tu ne nous considère pas comme tes camarades ?

Je finis par céder, cet argument ayant raison de moi. Je grommelai un « ça va, j'ai compris ! », et m'apprêtai à rentrer dans l'Arche quand…

_Hey, Allen ! Tu pensais quand même pas y aller sans nous ?!

Je me retournai, surpris. Si j'avais bien reconnu la voix, il s'agissait de Maora.

En effet, la jeune femme aux cheveux bordeaux, habillée d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise, sans son habituelle blouse blanche de scientifique, avançait d'un pas rapide dans ma direction, accompagnée de deux autres personnes, dont l'une était Tora. Le blond ne portait pas son uniforme de Traqueur, ayant opté, comme son amie, pour un pantalon et une chemise.

La dernière personne, une jeune femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine, peut-être un peu plus jeune que Tora, portait une uniforme d'exorciste, même si je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà vue au Quartier Général.

Je leur souris.

_Salut, dis-je. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Maora me rendit mon sourire avant de m'expliquer.

_Mon cousin, Moore et moi, dit-elle, nous étions venus prendre de tes nouvelles. Chika était super inquiète, d'ailleurs. Tu devrais avoir honte de de lui avait fait peur comme ça ! Bref, nous avons entendu que tu allais embarquer sur l'Arche, et on a convaincu Bak de nous laisser t'accompagner ! Après tout, il faut avoir plus d'information sur ce truc, non ?

_Je vois, répondis-je en haussant un sourcil. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez cousins. Ni que Moore était une exorciste.

L'ancienne policière me sourit aussi.

_Et bien, dit-elle, c'est Chika-chan qui, en cherchant Miranda-san, à découvert que j'étais compatible. J'ai été entrainée par le maréchal Cloud. Et après, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été gravement blessé…tu vas mieux, Allen-kun ?

_Si je n'allais pas mieux, répliquais-je avec un petit rire, je ne serai pas là. Mais, Maora, Tora, c'est dangereux. Il est possible que ce soit un piège.

_On sait, on sait, lança la scientifique. Mais c'est pour en savoir plus. Allez hop ! Assez discuter ! On y va.

Disant ces mots, elle nous poussa tous à travers la porte de l'Arche de Noé.

Au début, tout fut noir. Puis je me rendis compte que c'était parce que j'avais fermé les yeux. Réaction stupide. Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ?

Quand je finis par les ouvrir, je me retrouvai debout dans une grande ville blanche. Je souris intérieurement, et commençai à marcher en donnant des informations à Komui, tandis que Maora et Tora ouvrait grands leurs yeux, tentant d'enregistrer les moindres détails, ce qui ne serait pas chose facile. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte où un morceau de papier était accroché, avec, griffonné, l'endroit où elle menait. « Edo, Japon ».

Sans aucune hésitation, je poussai la porte.

Je sortis sous la Lune d'Edo, mais une vive lumière m'aveuglait. De l'Innocence. Une grande pierre d'Innocence se trouvait au milieu de…rien. Je voyais le Comte Millénaire arriver pour la détruire, et c'est là que je vis Lenalee à l'intérieur. Je vis aussi Kanda se précipiter vers elle, l'air sincèrement paniqué, mais il fut retardé par Tyki Mikk. Le Comte était maintenant tout proche, et par réflexe, je bloquai son attaque, activant mon Innocence.

_Bonsoir Comte, le saluai-je.

_Bonsoir, me répondit-il aussitôt. Comme nous nous retrouvons…ALLEN WALKER !

_Fin d'Allen POV_

* * *

_Auteure POV_

Tout était allé très vite. Le Comte et les Noé avait disparu, et le groupe composé de Lavi, Bookman, Krory, Lenalee, toujours inconsciente, Miranda, Marie, Tiedoll, Kanda, Chika, Moore, Allen, Maora, Tora et trois marins, Chao Ji, Kié et Maosa, se reposait à l'abris des Akumas. D'après Tiedoll, les seuls exorcistes restants étaient les maréchaux Sokaro, Cloud et Cross, ainsi que Hevlaska.

Allen, Kanda et Lavi veillait sur la jeune chinoise, alors que la rouquine, soulagé de voir le blanc vivant et en bonne santé, restait accrochée à lui.

Lenalee ouvrit les yeux, encore dans le brouillard, pour rencontrer ceux d'Allen.

_A-Allen-kun ?

Il hocha doucement la tête. Tous étaient heureux du réveil de la jeune fille, quand soudain, elle bascula. La lumière qui apparut était la même que celle de la porte de l'Arche, et Lenalee était en train d'être entrainée à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, Allen tendit la main et attrapa celle de sa camarade. Chika attrapa celle d'Allen, la rousse fut elle-même agrippée par Lavi, lui-même agrippé par Chao Ji, qui fut attrapé par Kanda, qui fut attrapé par Krory, qui fut agrippé par Maora, elle-même accompagnée de Tora. Moore se précipita pour attraper la main du blond, mais ils disparurent juste devant elle.

Les huit emportés tombèrent les uns sur les autres dans un concert de gémissements, de cris, et de grognements. Des gémissements d'Allen, qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de Lenalee, essayant de ne pas l'écraser même avec le poids des six autres sur le dos. Des cris de Lavi, qui était tombé juste sur Maora, et qui observait sa poitrine avec intérêt, marmonnant un « Strike ! » au passage. Et des grognements de la part de Maora, qui ne voulait pas d'un lapin pervers au-dessus d'elle, et de Kanda, qui râlait parce que Krory lui était tombé dessus, et surtout parce que c'était à Allen que Lenalee avait parlé en premier quand elle s'était réveillée. Donc _oui_, notre Kanda national est _jaloux_. Tora, lui, se contentait de lancer des regards suspicieux au borgne.

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans la ville blanche.

_Quelle est cette ville ?, demanda Kanda.

_C'est l'Arche, répondit Allen calmement.

Le japonais lui lança un regard meurtrier, que le blandinet lui rendit volontiers. L'air s'enflamma autour d'eux, tandis que Kanda continuait.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, je te prie ?

_Comment pourrai-je le savoir ?, répliqua son cadet d'un ton glacial.

Chika observa la ville blanche, et fronça les sourcils. Pas de doute, elle connaissait cette ville. Elle lui était très familière. Elle se tourna vers Allen.

_Eh, Dango-chan, dit-elle. Ça ne te rappelles pas quelque chose, cette ville ?

Le blandinet interrompit sa dispute avec le japonais. Il sourit doucement, surprenant les autres.

_Moi, dit-il d'une voix calme, je me sens…à la maison, ici.

Le silence tomba sur le groupe, qui regardait le jeune homme avec l'air de dire « ça y est, il a perdu la tête ». C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le genre de réponse à laquelle on s'attend en territoire ennemi. A moins que la personne qui ait dit ça soit un ennemi, et dans ce cas, cet ennemi était stupide parce que dire devant ceux avec qui il est censé être allié qu'il se sentait chez lui en territoire sensé être ennemi était un bon moyen de griller sa couverture. Et puis Allen n'était sûrement pas un ennemi.

_Comment sort-on d'ici ?, demanda Tora.

Allen sembla hésiter.

_Je ne sais pas…, dit-il finalement.

_Si c'est une sortie que vous cherchez, lança soudain une voix, elle existe.

Ils se retournèrent, pour voir un homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, une cigarette à la bouche, et portant des lunettes aux verres vraiment très, très épais. Allen, Lavi et Krory le reconnurent aussitôt.

_CULS-DE-BOUTEILLE !

C'était en effet l'un des hommes qu'Allen avait vaincu aux cartes, en trichant, bien sûr. Il posa la main sur la tête d'Allen, comme affectueusement, et lui sourit.

_Gamin…, commença-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu encore en vie ?

A peine sa phrase terminée, il assena un puissant coup de tête au jeune exorciste, ce qui fit un gros « _POM !_ », faisait sursauter certains. Quant aux autres, ils grimacèrent de douleur rien qu'à penser à ce que le garçon venait de recevoir.

_Je suis la risée du Prince Millénaire et des mioches, par ta faute !, continua-t-il, furieux.

_Hein ?

La peau de Culs-de-bouteille se colora de gris, ses yeux devinrent dorés, et des stigmates apparurent sur son front, tandis qu'il se débarrassait de ses lunettes, inutiles. Devant le groupe se tenait désormais nul autre que Tyki Mikk…

Instinctivement, Kanda se plaça devant Lenalee, et Tora devant Maora. Non pas que blond était amoureux, loin de là. C'était juste que la scientifique était sa cousine, et donc sa famille, et donc qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger.

_C'est une issue que tu cherches ?, reprit Tyki. Et bien je t'en offre une.

Il tendit une clé, plongeant son regard doré celui, argenté, du garçon devant lui. Le Noé fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant une soudaine envie de meurtre naître dans les yeux de l'exorciste. Il en sentait une seconde de la part de la fillette rousse, Chika, s'il se souvenait bien, qui le regardait en donnant l'impression qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge et le décapiter dans l'instant. Et puis il y avait aussi le japonais, et le blond qui n'était pas un exorciste. Tyki décida de faire vite, décrétant que ça finirait mal pour lui s'il restait trop près d'autant d'auras meurtrières. La porte de Road apparut derrière lui.

_C-Cette porte !, s'exclama Lero, qui était là depuis le début.

_T'étais là, toi ?

Pauvre Lero. Pauvre parapluie oublié de tous…

_Bref !, continua le Noé. La petite Road est la seule à pouvoir se téléporter sans recourir à l'Arche. Qu'en dites-cous ? Je parie une issue contre vos vies. Si vous réussissez à atteindre la porte de Road, située au sommet de la tour de la ville, avant la destruction de l'Arche, dans trois heures, vous avez gagné. La clé que j'ai ouvre trois portes qui vous mèneront à celle de la petite. Pas d'objections, j'imagine ?

La clé commença à passer à travers ses doigts quand un des bâtiments tomba, écrasant Tyki au passage.

_La bâtisse s'est effondrée sur lui !, s'exclama Lavi. Il a dû clamser !

La clé s'envola soudain, atterrissant droit dans les mains de Kanda. La voix du Noé retentit.

_A vous de jouer. Je sens que ça va beaucoup me plaire…la chasse aux exorcistes.

_Sauf que, intervint Chika, les Noé ont pour réputation d'être immortels. Je doute que la partie ne soit pas truquée, et dans ce cas, même avec les talents de tricheurs d'Allen, on n'y arrivera pas.

Tyki s'esclaffa.

_Nous autres Noé sommes aussi humains que vous !, lança-t-il, moqueur. Si vous ne réussissez pas à nous vaincre, c'est parce que vous êtes faibles !

Il avait disparu depuis quelques secondes quand le sol se fissura et que l'Arche trembla, faisant s'effondrer des dizaines de maisons.

Pendant une heure, le groupe courut pour éviter de se retrouver pris dans une explosion, et ils finirent par prendre la décision de suivre les conseille du Plaisir de Noé. La responsabilité d'ouvrir une porte avec la clé revint à Allen, qui avait perdu à pierre-papier-ciseau.

« _Pourquoi on ne pas tricher à ce jeu?_, se demanda-t-il ».

Il s'approcha d'une porte au hasard et introduit la clé dans la serrure. La porte changea brutalement, devenant bleue ciel, avec un papillon multicolore au milieu, un soleil jaune pétant en haut à gauche et un arc-en-ciel juste en dessous. Sans compter les paillettes, laissant sceptique à peu près tout le monde.

Allen fit face à ses camarades, prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fait! Je n'ai pas de raison particulière qui m'a poussé à faire de Moore une exorciste. Disons que j'adore Moore, et que j'avais envie qu'elle apparaisse. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle aura un rôle super important dans l'histoire. **

**Donc voilà, je vous demande gracieusement de me faire don de vos commentaires. Merci d'avance pour votre générosité. **

**En clair, REVIEW! ...s'il vous plait?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Une exorciste, une scientifique et un traqueur…_

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis revenue avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée j'ai mis du temps à le faire…mais j'étais en vacances, mon PC a trépassé, enfin, surtout mon mot de passe, il est revenu d'entre les morts…**

**Pendant les vacances, je suis partie en Baie de Somme avec z67ywkvp. On était sur la plage, on regardait la mer, tranquille. Sauf que c'était la marée montante…et SPLASH ! une vague qui sort de nulle part et qui nous asperge…on a mis un temps fou à sécher…**

**Je sais que ma vie ne vous intéresse surement pas, donc voilà, je vous laisse à ce chapitre.**

**Sinon, les personnages de Katsura Hoshino ne m'appartiennent pas et blablabla…seuls Tora, Maora et Chika m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

_Tora POV._

Alors qu'Allen-san allait ouvrir la porte avec la clé, je me remémorai les instants qui avaient suivi l'apparition du Noé. Je m'étais placé devant Mao'. Rien d'étrange jusque-là. Mais j'avais ressenti quelque chose de bizarre, comme soudaine envie de…le tuer. De le massacrer. De l'étriper. L'égorger. Le démembrer. De lui arracher le cœur à main nue. De le voir agoniser. De l'entendre hurler sous la souffrance. Souffrance que je lui infligerai moi-même, bien sûr. Je secouai la tête. Voilà que mes envies de meurtres me reprenaient. Black avait peut-être raison, je lui ressemblais de plus en plus. Mais en même temps…j'avais aussi ressenti une sorte de chaleur, dans ma poitrine. Vraiment, vraiment bizarre.

…normalement, c'est dans ces moments que Black se manifeste. Mais là, que dalle. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, quand même.

Je suivis Allen-san avec le reste du groupe, et nous passâmes l'étrange porte multicolore, pour arriver dans un…lieu dont le ciel était parsemé de multiples lunes, de paillettes, de nuages de toutes les formes, et surtout, d'un arc-en-ciel qui n'avait absolument rien à foutre là. Magnifique.

Debout au milieu de cet endroit, un Noé qui jurait totalement avec le décor apparu. C'était un colosse. Une montagne de muscles. Je crois que le pire était son sourire. Vraiment. Encore une fois, dès l'instant où je le vis, toutes sortes d'idées morbides me vinrent à l'esprit, comme si mon instinct me hurlait de toutes ses forces « Tue-le ! ».

__Tue-le !_

__…Calme-toi, Black. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ça._

__Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Mais tue-le, merde !_

Je choisis d'ignorer ma seconde personnalité qui s'efforçait de…de quoi au juste ? De me faire tuer un Noé ? Génial. Absolument fantastique. Surtout que là, pour le coup, c'est moi qui risque d'y laisser ma peau.

_Partez devant.

Heuu ? Kanda-san ? Il vient juste de nous demander de le laisser derrière ?

Lenalee-san protesta. Elle ne voulait pas partir sans lui. Mais rien à faire, cet idiot d'exorciste est trop entêté pour l'écouter.

_Ce type traque mon maréchal, dit-il. C'est ma mission de le tuer.

Je frissonnai. Comment pouvait-il annoncer qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un sans montrer la moindre émotion ?

_Yu !, s'exclama Chika-chan. T'es pas un peu taré ?! Même le maréchal Yeegar n'a pas survécu à un seul d'entre eux ! Tu ne pourras jamais…

_Je suis d'accord, Bakanda ! Tu…

_La ferme ! Ou c'est par vous que je commence !

Il invoqua ses insectes, qui nous attaquèrent sans merci, sous les regards consternés du parapluie et du Noé. Après tout, comment croire qu'un exorciste puisse attaquer ses camarades ? On voyait bien qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de la Congrégation, sinon, ils sauraient que Kanda-san…comment dire…enfin, je me comprends.

Nous décidâmes malgré tout de laisser Kanda-san combattre le Noé.

__Il s'agit de Wrath, _m'informa Black._ Le Noé de la Colère._

__Parce que tous les Noé sont des Noé de Quelque chose ?_

__Ouais._

__…Black…est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils ont tous des pouvoirs spécifiques ?_

__Exactement. _

__Et celui qu'on a rencontré avant ? C'était qui ?_

__Le Noé du Plaisir, _me répondit-il_. Je crois que c'est Joyd._

__Comment tu sais tout ça ?_

Il ne me répondit pas. Que je le détestais, ce s******* ! Il dit toujours des choses bizarres, comme s'il savait tout, mais sans jamais répondre à mes questions.

__Tu sauras en temps et en heure, _finit-il par dire.

__Et c'est quand ?_

__Au vu de tes pulsions meurtrières à l'encontre des Noé, je dirais…bientôt. Ça va bientôt être à nous de jouer._

__Tu veux dire, les exorcistes ?_

__Non. Quand je dis « nous », c'est toi et moi. Enfin, bientôt ça ne sera plus que toi, mais pour l'instant, c'est « nous »._

C'est moi ou il fait exprès de rendre les choses compliquées ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous partons.

Alors que nous nous éloignions, Lenalee-san s'arrêta, et revint sur ses pas.

_Lena ?

La jeune chinoise _serra Kanda-san dans ses bras_. Il lui rendit _affectueusement_ son étreinte, surprenant tout le monde, _excepté_ Chika-chan et Allen-san, qui se souriaient (ils devaient être au courant de tout, ces deux-là). Il _embrassa_ rapidement sa collègue, qui était probablement plus qu'une collègue pour lui, et la laissa repartir _avec un sourire_.

_Promets-moi que tu nous rejoindras !, cria Lenalee-san.

_J'ai compris…

Le sol trembla, me faisant vaciller. Le transfert de cette salle allait commencer, et l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs s'adressa à Kanda.

_Si tu ne nous rattrapes pas vite, je reviendrai et je te foutrai une raclée dont tu te souviendras !

_Et si tu meurs, ajouta Chika-chan, je te tue !

Sur ses paroles encourageantes et pleines de tendresse, nous sortîmes de la salle du Noé de la Colère, par une porte sur laquelle était écrit « Noé ».

_Fin de Tora POV._

* * *

_Allen POV._

Nous marchâmes pendant ce qui me sembla des heures dans un couloir. Je regardai régulièrement derrière moi, histoire de voir si Kanda nous rattrapait. Mais toujours rien.

Soudain, alors que nous commencions à nous demander si ce foutu couloir avait une fin, je sentis comme…de la tristesse. Je décidai de l'ignorer, mais elle continua à augmenter. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Pourtant…cette tristesse, je ne la ressentais pas vraiment. Avant que je puisse tenter de la refouler, bien que je savais cela inutile, les larmes que je retenais ce mirent à couler.

Je m'arrêtai. Mes jambes tremblaient, et je me laissai tomber par terre. Mes larmes jaillissaient toujours de mes yeux. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Chika s'agenouiller devant moi.

_Ça va ?, me demanda-t-elle, la mine inquiète.

_O-oui…, répondis-je entre deux hoquets. Ce n'est rien.

_Comment est-ce que tu peux dire que ce n'est rien, Allen !, se fâcha Maora.

Pendant encore quelques minutes, je continuai de pleurer, provoquant une plus grosse inquiétude chez mes camarades. Ils devaient penser que j'étais en train de stresser, et que je craquai. Mais en fait, non.

J'étais en train de ressentir une tristesse qui n'était pas la mienne. Une tristesse douloureuse, comme si je venais de perdre un être cher.

Essuyant rageusement les dernières traces de larmes, je me relevai, les jambes encore tremblantes, et me remis à avancer. Les autres essayèrent en vain de me faire dire ce qui n'allait pas.

_Je vous ai dit que tout allait bien, répliquai-je froidement. Maintenant, on continue, si on ne veut pas que la destruction nous rattrape.

_Désolé…_

Au moment précis où je disais ces mots, il y eut un nouveau tremblement de terre, et le sol se fissura sous mes pieds, provoquant une panique générale. Nous commençâmes à courir pour nos vies, quand je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le col. Krory. Soudain, notre vitesse augmenta énormément, signe qu'il avait bu le sang de Chomesuke, l'Akuma modifié de Cross qui les avaient guidés jusqu'à Edo. J'avais cru comprendre que l'unité Tiedoll était aussi arrivée au Japon grâce à ce genre d'Akuma. J'étais plutôt heureux de ne pas en avoir rencontré…

_Accrochez-vous les gosses, gronda le vampire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans une bibliothèque. Il y avait d'immenses rayonnages montant jusqu'au plafond, et remplis à craquer de livres en tout genre. Je regardai autour de moi, histoire de voir ou pouvait bien se trouver la prochaine porte, quand un ricanement me fit tourner la tête.

Assis sur le pilier central, se trouvaient deux Noé.

Mon alarme interne s'enclencha immédiatement. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres. Chika, un peu inquiète, Lenalee, Lavi et Krory étaient prêts à se battre, bien que la seconde en fût incapable depuis qu'elle avait vaincu un Niveau 3. Maora était légèrement pâle, et je pouvais lire toute la haine du monde dans les yeux du marin…Chi Jao…Chio Ja…Cho Ji…ah, oui ! Chao Ji ! Le dernier d'entre nous, Tora, avait les sourcils froncés. Il avait peur, mais il semblait surtout avoir envie de les…tuer. Il s'était placé, par réflexe, comme un peu plus tôt, devant sa cousine.

_Salut, exorcistes !, commença le premier Noé. Je suis David.

_Et moi c'est Jasdero, continua le second. A nous deux, on est les Jasdavid ! Hi !

Super. Très intéressant, si vous voulez mon avis.

_Allen Walker !, crièrent-ils en cœur. Perso, on n'a rien contre toi ! Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un payes pour les crasses que Cross nous a faites !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Je parie de c'est une histoire de dettes. Lero, le parapluie, leur lança quelque chose comme quoi ils étaient sensé trouver Cross. La seule réaction qu'il obtenu fut qu'ils lui tirèrent dessus.

_Le Prince pense qu'il va s'en prendre à l'Arche, ajouta David. Et comme on a passé Edo au peigne fin sans le trouver, on a décidé de l'attendre ici !

_Et pour passer le temps, on va trucider son disciple ! Hi !

Dans un même geste, ils pointèrent leurs pistolets dorés vers moi.

_Dango-chan !, cria Chika. Fais gaffe ! Ils peuvent tirer des boules de glaces et des boules de feu !

Comme pour illustrer son avertissement, les jumeaux Noé lancèrent d'une même voix.

_Aoi Bomb !

Une énorme boule de glace jaillit du bout de leurs pistolets, que j'esquivai plutôt facilement. Ils recommencèrent aussitôt. Ce manège dura une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'au moment où m'envoyèrent une boule de feu.

_La Croix Sépulcrale !

Elle explosa juste devant moi. Mais je ne vis que trop tard la nouvelle boule arriver. Alors que je m'apprêtai à l'esquiver, une gigantesque batte sortit de nulle part, parant l'attaque, et la renvoyant directement vers les Jasdavid.

_Home Run~ !, s'exclama joyeusement Chika en sautillant, son bras droit transformé en batte de base-ball.

Elle ne changera jamais, elle…elle trouvera toujours de quoi s'amuser, même dans les situations plus désespérées…

Les autres me vinrent en aide, quand soudain, Jasdero cria.

_On va te tuer ! Mais avant…tu vas rembourser les dettes de ton maitre !

…j'en étais sûr…

J'eus la soudaine impression qu'une énorme pierre m'était tombée sur la tête, tandis que le blond continuait.

_Ce salopard de Cross nous a refilé ses dettes !

_Il faut vraiment avoir un côté démoniaque, pour faire une chose pareille !, approuva David, les yeux pleins de larmes.

_Il y en a pour 100 guinées ! Tu vas cracher jusqu'au dernier centime, le disciple ! Hi !

Cent guinées ?

Le mot « dettes » se grava sur la pierre. Lavi s'approcha de moi, me supplia de retirer l'énorme caillou. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que mon côté sombre ressorte à ce moment précis. Il avait déjà fait sa connaissance dans le train, quand j'étais en train de plumer Tyki Mikk et ses amis mineurs au poker, et il n'avait pas semblé vouloir réitérer l'expérience.

_100 guinée…, marmonnai-je. Cent guinées…rien de plus que cent misérables petites guinées… ?

_?, fut la seule chose que le reste de la salle trouva à dire.

Je me redressai, brisant la pierre au passage, et me tournai vers les deux Noé qui _osaient_ dire que Marian Cross avait un côté démonique.

_Vous n'allez quand même pas faire une pendule pour de la _petite monnaie ?!_, dis-je d'un ton qui disait clairement « ne répondez pas « ben si » ou je vous étripe sur le champ ». Vos cent guinées, c'est de l'argent de poche ! Ce n'est rien à côté des dettes que j'ai à cause de lui…

_ ?

_Et puis, il n'a pas de côté démoniaque…

Maora posa la main sur son cœur et partit dans une grande déclaration.

_Oh ! Quel grand cœur ! Malgré tout ce que son maitre lui a fait subir, il le défend tout de même face à de vils ennemis !

_…MARIAN CROSS EST UN VERITABLE DEMON ! VOUS NE RISQUEZ PAS DE L'ATTRAPER SI VOUS CHIALER COMME DES GOSSES A LA PREMIERE CENTAINE DE GUINEES ! CROYEZ-MOI, VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE VOUS ATTENDRE A PIRE !

Personne ne parla pendant un instant. Lavi et Maora avait l'air totalement déprimés, Chika était amusée, Tora et Krory semblaient tous deux septiques. Chio Ja…et bien…avait l'air idiot. Comment ? Ce n'est pas Chio Ja, son nom ? Ah, oui, c'était Chao Ji.

Les jumeaux explosèrent de rire et recommencèrent à tirer.

Bien, le vrai combat allait commencer.

Je sautai sur le pilier, pour les frapper. Ils étaient justes devant moi, je ne pouvais pas les manquer.

_Les Griffes de la Ruine !

J'étais certain de les avoir touchés. C'était sûr. Je vis clairement le brun cracher du sang, et crier de douleur. Et puis, un flash. Je n'avais plus aucun Noé devant moi, juste des poupées à leur effigie.

_Haha ! Il s'est fait avoir !

La voix de David semblait venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Je me retournai, uniquement pour voir, au sol, une mer de clé, toutes identiques. Pris d'un doute soudain, je plongeai la main dans la poche de mon uniforme. Vide. Ces saloperies de Noé m'avaient volé la clé, et l'avaient probablement jetée avec les autres. Nous n'aurons jamais assez de temps pour trouver la vraie et quitter la pièce avant sa destruction. Mais, comment avaient-ils fait pour mettre autant de clés au même endroit ?

Je descendis du pilier et en ramassai une. Elles avaient toutes l'air authentiques…cela pouvait-il être une illusion ? De plus, les Jasdavid n'étaient plus visibles nulle part…

_Hihi ! Ce sont les lunettes trompeuses. Vous ne pouvez plus nous voir.

En regardant les autres, je me rendis compte que chacun d'entre nous avait de la peinture violette sur le visage. Surement ce qui nous faisait voir toutes ces clés. Mais le problème était loin d'être résolu. Il restait à savoir comment trouver la vraie clé.

_Vous cherchez la clé ? Elle est juste sous votre nez ! Hihi !

Ils m'agacent… Je décidai de les forcer à se montrer.

_Les Griffes Couronnées !

Je m'élevai le plus haut possible grâce à la cape du Clown Couronné et frappai l'ensemble de la salle avec mon attaque. A ma grande déception, ils me firent savoir que je les avais ratés, et un « Midori Bomb ! » retentit. Je fus frappé dans le dos par une bulle gluante et verte, qui m'engloba tout entier.

_Merde, je peux plus respirer…_

Je vis Lavi accourir, criant qu'il allait me sauver.

_Hiban !

La boule gluante brûla, et moi avec…il aurait pu faire gaffe… De loin, je vis Krory s'approcher de Lenalee, tandis que Lavi me murmurait.

_Je vais chercher la vraie clé. Pendant ce temps, protège les autres.

_Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

_Je suis un Bookman, ne l'oublies pas. J'ai une mémoire qui photographique. J'ai eu la clé dans les mains. Je pourrais maintenant la reconnaître entre mille…le moindre de ses détail est enregistré là-dedans.

Il pointa son crâne avec son doigt.

_Très bien. Je te laisse une minute pour trouver la vraie clé.

_Heu…t'es peut-être un peu trop exigeant, là…

_Ecoute…dès que tu as trouvé la clé, tu ouvres la porte, tu emmènes les autres et je te balance Krory. Ok ?

_Quoi ? Mais…attends !

Une boule de glace me frappa de plein fouet, et je fus projeté en arrière. Je demandai à Lavi de se dépêcher, quand soudain, Krory apparut et détruisit la glace qui menaçait de me scratché impitoyablement sur le mur le plus proche.

_Tu parlais de me balancer, gamin ?, gronda-t-il.

_Tu as l'ouïe fine.

Krory grogna encore. Puis, il me souleva, et me lança sans le moindre remords à travers la pièce, m'envoyant m'écraser contre une étagère.

_Toi…le rouquin…les jumeaux…J'en ai ras-le-bol des gamins insolents !

_Tu n'es pas obligé de t'énerver comme ça, Krory !

Dans ma chute, j'avais cassé une étagère, et fait tomber une dizaine de livres. Je me redressai, quand un cri me fit tressaillir.

_Aïeuuu ! Mais t'es malade, Blanche-Neige ! Ça fait mal !

…Blanche-Neige ? Ces deux sales Noé venaient juste de m'appeler « Blanche-Neige ». C'est décidé, je les étriperai…je les…deux secondes ? Je les ai touchés ?

Je regardai derrière moi, surpris, tandis que Krory frappait le mur au-dessus de ma tête, récoltant une mèche de cheveux blonds. Je n'avais pas vu les Jasdavid, ce qui était normal, mais je les avais _touchés_. Ils pouvaient donc être blessés, même si on ne pouvait pas les voir. Donc, pour un peu qu'on réussisse à les localiser, on pourra les battre. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mais il fallait faire vite. Je regardai en direction de Lavi, qui était maintenant entouré d'une masse de clés tourbillonnante.

_Zut !, grogna le vampire.

_Quoi ?

_Ils ont esquivé. J'aurai dû te lancer plus fort.

Je fis semblant de n'avoir pas entendu.

Après encore quelques minutes de chasse au Noé, sous les instructions de Krory, je les épinglai contre une étagère étrangement intacte. C'était assez bizarre, comme sensation. Je tenais quelque chose que je ne voyais pas, et qui, en plus, parlait.

_Le rouquin…il est du clan Bookman ?

_Tu sais quoi, 'Dero ? Il me fait penser à Cross avec sa tignasse rousse !

_Raah ! Je te hais, Cross ! Je me sens souillé ! HI !

Je me détendis très légèrement, et jetai un autre regard à Lavi. Il était toujours en train de chercher la clé. J'espérai de ça ne durerait plus très longtemps, car la destruction nous rattrapait, je le _sentais_. Si nous tardons encore trop longtemps, nous disparaîtrons. Pouf. Terminé. Perdu dans l'espace-temps pour l'éternité. Pas très joyeux, hein ? Mais il faudra s'y faire. Surtout si on reste ici. Et puis, c'est pas si difficile que ça, l'éternité, quand même…

_…Souillé…

Hé ? Je sentis quelque chose couler le long de mes bras. Me reconcentrant sur les Jasdavid, je remarquai que quelque chose très peu…appétissant…était apparu. Un truc dégoulinant, qui faisait des bulles. Je reculai précipitamment, et les jumeaux en profitèrent pour s'échapper. C'est une honte : je suis en train de me faire mettre à terre par de la mousse rouge et informe. Beurk…

Krory se fit submerger également, et, alors que je me débattais, j'entendis David crier.

_On tient la princesse !

Ils avaient pris Lenalee en otage. Je retins un « tant mieux » qui menaçait de franchir la barrière séparant mes pensées de mes paroles, et décidai de jouer celui qui voulait la libérer, bien que je n'en avais rien à faire. Je fis exploser tous ce qui se trouvait sur moi.

_Lâchez Lenalee, dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

_Oh…On a touché une corde sensible, à ce que je vois !

Quelle bande d'idiot. Soudain, alors qu'ils tenaient Lenalee en otage, et que je devinais qu'ils levaient leurs pistolets, un Comte Millénaire taille réelle apparu. Merde.

_Fin d'Allen POV._

* * *

_Chika POV._

Je m'assis sur le sol, à côté de Maora, Tora et Chao Ji, et regardai le combat. Je vous interdis de dire que je ne fous rien. Sachez que je suis en train de protéger mes deux amis et le marin. Chao Ji était lui aussi assit, et Maora était tournée vers son cousin, la mine inquiète. En effet, Tora était extrêmement pâle. Je m'approchai à mon tour.

_Tora, demandai-je. Est-ce que ça va ?

_Ça…peut aller, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé peu convaincant.

_Menteur, répliquai-je.

_C'est juste que j'ai un peu mal…

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, histoire de voir s'il ne minimisait pas son problème. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Ses yeux étaient…bizarres…

_Tora…, murmurai-je. Tes yeux…

_Mes yeux ?

_Ils sont bleus, normalement, non ?

_Ben ouais. Pourquoi ?

_Parce que…ils sont maintenant…verts…

_Pardon ?

Je hochai la tête. En effet, ses yeux bleus ciel, de la même couleur que Maora, commençait lentement à devenir verts. Pas verts comme n'importe quels yeux verts. Non, verts très pâle, se rapprochant un peu du blanc. Ou plutôt, c'est comme si ses pupilles devenaient blanches, et brillaient de vert. Mais le vert n'était pas le vert de Lavi, mais plutôt un vert Innocence. Oui, c'était ça. Ses yeux prenaient la couleur de l'Innocence.

_Tora…est-ce que tu pourrais être…un compatible ?

Maora fronça les sourcils, avant de faire remarquer que si c'était le cas, cela aurait été remarqué depuis longtemps. Mais pourtant, ses yeux…pouvaient peut-être être une arme anti-Akuma.

Je levai ensuite les yeux vers Lavi, pour voir s'il avait bientôt fini. Les bruits du combat d'Allen et de Krory face au Comte se faisaient entendre derrière moi. Soudain, le vent autour de Lavi se calma, et une grande lumière apparu. Le pilier s'ouvrit littéralement, dévoilant la seconde porte. Le faux Comte fut aspiré à l'intérieur et je vis Allen et Krory frapper de toutes leurs forces les Jasdavid, d'un poing d'en la figure.

Je les rejoins vite, leur demandant de se dépêcher.

_Vite…, dis-je. Il faut y aller. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, et Tora ne va pas bien. De plus Lenalee peut à peine march…

Je fus coupée dans ma phrase par la voix des jumeaux Noé. Ils chantaient. Une chanson à propos d'un enfant, qui était devenu deux…

_Il y avait une fois, un berceau…_

_Dans le berceau, un enfant…_

_Puis un est devenu deux, pour un unique berceau._

_Comme une étoile qui s'éteint dans la brume…_

_Comme une pierre tombale qui vacille et s'abat._

Soudain, ils se relevèrent. Ils avaient finis de jouer avec nous, et ils voulaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Ils levèrent chacun leur pistolet, et se tirèrent dans la tête l'un de l'autre.

A notre grande surprise, leurs ombres se mélangèrent. Nous les fixèrent, attendant le pire, quand Lavi hurla.

_Idiots ! Ça vient de dessus !

Je levai la tête juste à temps pour voir une forme noire fondre sur nous, et Krory s'envola soudain, et alla s'écraser contre le mur, laissant une immense tâche de sang autour de lui.

_Q-quoi ?!

_En réalité…, fit une voix qui semblait être celle des deux Noé en même temps. Jasdero et David ne sont qu'un seul et même Noé.

Nous nous tournâmes lentement vers la personne qui avait parlé. Elle était grande, avait de longs cheveux blonds dont les racines étaient noires. Un de ses yeux était caché, et l'autre était maquillé d'une manière qui faisait penser à la fois à Jasdero et à David. Il fit un sourire arrogant et déclara.

_Nous sommes Jasdavid !

Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes…

Allen se jeta sans hésiter sur le Noé, fou de colère. Mais Jasdavid semblait bien plus fort que Jasdero et David. Il l'esquiva sans la moindre difficulté.

Il tendit la main, et une étoile mauve brillante apparue, et il plaqua mon ami aux cheveux blancs dessus.

_Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, Allen ?, dit-il de son étrange voix, qui semblait être un mélange de celles des jumeaux. Ah oui ! Que dirais-tu de devenir une bombe humaine.

Il tendit les mains vers la porte, prêt à l'y envoyer, quand une main ensanglantée brisa l'étoile.

Yeh~ Krory is back~ !

L'air très en colère, pour tout dire. Et pas au meilleur de sa forme, aussi. Heureusement qu'il reste trois flacons du sang de Chomesuke, que l'Akuma modifié leur avait donné.

Lavi attaqua le Noé avec son sceau de feu, le frappant de plein fouet. Bizarrement, cela n'eut aucun effet.

_« Innocence, _pensai-je_, transformation…tronçonneuse ! »_

Aussitôt, mon bras droit se transforma, et j'abattis ma tronçonneuse toute neuve sur Jasdavid.

_Hey !, s'exclama-t-il d'un air outré. T'es pas un peu malade ?!

Les attaques se succédaient, mais rien à faire. Lavi tenta de le frapper de nouveau avec son maillet, mais le Noé s'assit dessus. Littéralement. Ce fut Kro' qui sauva la vie du lapin.

_Allen !, hurla-t-il en attrapant les cheveux de Jasdavid. Emmène les autres par la porte !

_Quoi ?!

Le sol trembla, signe que la destruction de la pièce allait commencer. Et Krory qui voulait rester derrière ? Il était blessé et…

_Justement ! Si je continue…qui pourra protéger Lenalee, Maora, Tora et Chao Ji ? Partez devant ! Vous pouvez réussir ! J'ai confiance en vous !

C'est vrai que dans son cas, il vaut mieux avoir confiance. Je jetai un œil à Tora. Il était horriblement pâle, et sa main était crispée sur sa poitrine. Il allait vraiment mal, il fallait sortir de là au plus vite. Je sentis Allen m'attraper par le bras et me tirer vers la porte, et, alors que Lenalee se débattait, je ne fis rien pour me dégager. Krory allait s'en sortir, j'en étais sûre. Tout irait bien…

_Fin de Chika POV._

* * *

_POV omniscient._

Allen entraîna tout le monde à travers la porte. Chika se laissait faire, Maora soutenait son cousin, et les autres suivaient.

_Tout va bien, Tora ?, demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bordeaux.

_Oui…, répondit le blond avec un sourire qui se voulait convainquant. Ses yeux étaient maintenant presque entièrement verts, et sa main semblait de plus en plus crispée sur sa chemise.

Alors qu'ils montaient un escalier qui flottait dans le vide, partant dans tous les sens, avec des morceaux de rampe qui se baladaient dans tous les coins, Allen remarqua l'absence de Timcanpy.

_D'ailleurs, où est passé Monsieur G. ?

_Monsieur G. ?, lui demanda Maora.

_Mon golem. Cette fois-ci, il s'appelle Monsieur G. « G » comme golem. J'étais pas très inspirée, sur ce coup-là.

_Ah ok…

Le reste de la montée s'effectua en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lenalee annonce « il faut être forte ! ». Elle s'attira ainsi tous les regards interrogateurs.

_« Il faut être forte « ?, demanda Chika. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Lena ?

_J-je voulais dire que…je reprendrai l'entraînement dès notre retour à la Citadelle !

_KOWAAAA ?! Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais d'être sérieuse ?! C'est affreux !, s'exclama la rouquine.

_Moi, j'irai pioncer directement !, renchérit Lavi. Et toi, Maora ?

La jeune scientifique eut une soupire fatigué.

_Moi ?, dit-elle. J'irai remplir les papiers en retard de Komui…comme d'habitude. Ensuite, je prierai Dieu – encore une fois – de me laisser dormir un peu. Après je pense que j'aurai à aider Reever à réveiller le Grand Intendant, à détruire les plans de futurs Komulins, et à aller acheter du café…et puis de terminer la paperasse…de détruire de futurs Komulins…et ais-je déjà parlé de la paperasse ?

Elle paraissait, en quelques secondes, quatre nuits blanches de plus.

_Quoi ?, reprit Lavi. Mais t'es vraiment une droguée du travail ! A ce train-là, tu ne te trouveras jamais de petit-ami !

La main de Maora fit une charmante rencontre avec le visage du jeune Bookman.

_Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ?

_…aïeuh…enfin…, répondit le rouquin ne se massant la joue. Ça ne me regarde peut-être pas…en fait…

La scientifique lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Lavi reprit.

_Et toi, Allen ?

_Moi ? J'irai manger tous les plats que Jeryy pourra me préparer !

_« On s'en serait douté… »_. Telle fut la pensée commune.

_Et toi, Chika ?

_Hum…d'abord, je mangerai. Ensuite, j'embêterai Yu !

_« …s'était prévisible »._

Après maintes discussions concernant le fait que oui, en effet, les exorcistes étaient capables d'avoir peur, de faire des blagues etc., ils arrivèrent en hauts des escaliers, où une grande porte illuminée les attendait.

Anxieux, ils passèrent la porte.

_A-LLEEEEEEEEEEN!

_R-Road?, balbutia l'interpellé.

_Ouaip!, répondit la fillette, avant de lui coller un baiser sur les lèvres, choquant à peu près tout le monde au passage.

Chika sentit soudainement son humeur descendre au plus bas.

Tyki, le Noé qui leur avait donné la clé, les attendait, assis devant un…repas. Il réussit par une quelconque manière à convaincre le groupe de s'asseoir à table également, non sans les avoir gentiment informé que seule la tour dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était encore debout. Le reste avait tout simplement disparu. Avec Kanda et Krory…

La conversation se mit à tourner autour du bras gauche d'Allen.

_Alors ?, fit le blandinet. De quoi veut nous entretenir le Sieur Tyki ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, « monsieur l'orphelin cleptomane et vagabond » ?

_Ne sois pas comme ça, Shônen…D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui a commencé, non ? En me plumant aux cartes…tu ne penses pas que nous sommes liés ?

_Pas vraiment…j'ai plumé des centaines de personnes, au poker.…

_Toi et ta main tricheuse…quelle tristesse…Es-tu sûr de n'avoir que 15 ans ?

_C'est à ceci que tu fais allusion ?, demanda Allen en leva sa main gauche, activée.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Tyki. Les exorcistes découvrirent ainsi que les Tease du Noé avaient dévoré le cœur de l'adolescent, mais qu'un morceau d'Innocence s'était détaché de son bras pour le guérir…

_Road…il serait temps de t'éloigner de lui.

_Hein ? Mais je l'aime !

Tyki ne trouva rien à répondre, et s'adressa plutôt à Allen.

_Tu sais…tu m'as fait prendre conscience d'une chose… Quand on veut détruire quelque chose…il faut le faire à fond.

Il jeta la cigarette qu'il avait allumée au sol, et l'exorciste et le Noé entamèrent le combat.

_Chika, lança le blandinet. Je te confie Lenalee et les autres…

_Compte sur moi !

Lavi s'apprêtait à rejoindre Allen quand Road s'interposa.

_Jouons, Bookman Junior !

Une ombre noire se matérialisa derrière l'aînée des Noé, et le regard de Lavi se brouilla. Il tomba à genou, alors qu'une sorte de dé transparent enveloppait les cinq restants.

La jeune rousse activa son bras, prête à attaquer, quand Tora laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, le forçant à s'asseoir. Elle retint une exclamation. La poitrine de son ami saignait abondamment, sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi. Sa chemise blanche virait lentement au rouge, et ses yeux étaient totalement verts, à présent. Plus que ça : c'était tout son corps, qui semblait luire…

_Mao'…je crois que Tora est vraiment un compatible.

_Tu plaisantes ?

_Mais ce n'est pas normal…la première activation ne devrait pas le mettre dans cet état…

Mais pourtant, Tora allait de plus en plus mal.

_Fin du POV omniscient._

* * *

_Tora POV_

La douleur était insupportable. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'y comprenais rien. J'avais pourtant le sentiment que cela avait un rapport avec la présence des Noé à proximité.

__C'est bientôt l'heure…, _fit la voix de Black dans mon esprit.

__Quoi ? Comment…de quoi parle-tu ?_

__De ton réveil…_

__Quel réveil ?_

__Tu sauras bientôt tout…enfin presque. Mes propres connaissances sont assez limitées._

__Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, à la fin ?_

J'entendis Black étouffer un petit rire.

__Il y a un nom pour qualifier ce que nous sommes…_

__Tu veux dire à part « bipolaire », ou « schizophrène » ?_

__Tu n'es ni bipolaire, ni schizophrène…parce que…et bien…_

Nouveau rire. Je l'entendais de moins en moins. Une autre voix avait pris sa place.

_« Tu vois…To…ra… »_

Cette voix-là était hachée, comme s'il y avait des parasites sur la fréquence…

_« La…rai…son…pou…laquelle tu…ex…iste… »_

J'arrivais à peine à deviner ce qu'elle disait…

_« C'est…pou…la…prot…éger…et…ob…éi…au…moind…de…ses…o…res… »_

Des flashs de lumières, rapides, défilèrent devant mes yeux tandis que la douleur augmentait encore. La voix de Black revint, mais son intonation avait changée. Elle était plus profonde, plus sage, elle semblait appartenir à une sorte d'entité…j'étais même incapable de dire si elle était masculine ou féminine, mais je pouvais reconnaître la voix de Black.

__C'est parce que toi et moi…_

J'eus un nouveau flash, et cette fois, j'aperçus deux yeux bleus ciel, qui m'étaient familiers… Je sentais mon corps s'engourdirent, mes sens s'estomper et…

__Nous sommes Innocence !_

Et je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Bien, bien, voilà qui est fait. Sinon, que dire…les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer, les grosses emmerdes vont bientôt arriver…**

**Et moi, je fais des rimes… (hors-sujet total, je sais…^^'')**

**Euh…review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Une exorciste, une scientifique et un traqueur…

**Bonsoir!**

**Ce chapitre est la fin de l'Arche. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Sinon, demain, on part à Rome ! Cool, non ?**

**Rendez-vous à 5h10 à l'aéroport ! Moins cool, d'un coup, non ?**

**Sinon, quoi d'autre ?**

**Notre prof d'OLF (Outils de la Langue Française), la championne des idées bizarres, nous a demandé d'écrire une fable sur le voyage à Rome. Je connais aussi beaucoup de personnes qui ne partent pas en voyage qui sont **_**extrêmement**_** heureux que la prof d'SVT vienne avec nous. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette prof, elle nous a fait disséquer une grenouille, l'autre jour. Pauvre bête.**

**Bon, j'imagine que je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : -man ne m'appartient pas. Seuls Chika, Maora, Tora et M.G sont à moi.**

* * *

__Penses-tu que tout ira bien ?_

__Oui. J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai finalement réussi. Il pourra vous protéger, toutes les deux…_

__Et n'oublie pas Neah !_

__Haha ! Je ne l'oublie pas ! D'ailleurs, où est-il, ce fameux Neah dont tu me parle toujours ?_

__Il n'est pas là…il est en train de jouer le bon petit Noé avec le Comte. _

__Et l'autre gamin…comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Vous comptez l'entraîner dans votre plan ?_

__Marian-kun ? Bien sûr que non, enfin ! C'est peut-être un compatible, mais il n'a que sept ans !_

_Ces deux voix furent les premières que le petit garçon entendit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand il le fit, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont les cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches rouges, le fit s'asseoir. Malgré son âge, elle paraissait extrêmement fatiguée, et était très pâle. Le garçon ne semblait pas avoir plus de neuf ans. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, et ses grands yeux étaient sans pupilles, totalement blanc, brillants simplement d'une pâle couleur verte. La femme posa ses mains sur celles du garçon._

__Bien…, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Eleyna. Eleyna Madao. Laisse-moi tout d'abord te dire…la raison pour laquelle tu existes…_

__Tu ne vas pas d'abord lui donner un nom ?_

_Eleyna resta songeuse un instant._

__Je ne vivrai pas beaucoup plus longtemps, continua-t-elle. Ma fille va bientôt prendre ma place. Si tu existes…c'est pour la protéger…et obéir aux moindres de ses ordres._

_Le garçon blond resta silencieux._

__Tu as compris…Tora ?_

_Le nouvellement nommé Tora hocha la tête, tandis que ses yeux perdaient leur étrange couleur, pour devenir bleus ciel._

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

_Chika POV_

Ça allait mal. Très mal. Lenalee ne pouvait pas se battre, Maora et Chao Ji, il ne fallait même pas y penser. Tora était inconscient, et pissait le sang. J'avais regardé ce qui le faisait saigner comme ça, et ce que j'avais découvert était extrêmement surprenant.

Au début, j'avais pensé qu'il était un compatible, et que son arme anti-Akumas se trouvait dans ses yeux. Mais quand j'avais ouvert sa chemise, j'avais immédiatement repéré la croix verte encastré dans sur son torse. La même qu'Allen avait sur sa main gauche, et que j'avais dans mon bras, à l'intérieur de mes muscles. Si Tora était vraiment un compatible, alors il devait avoir deux Innocences. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Le seul petit problème, c'est que son corps brille de la pointe des orteils jusqu'au bout des cheveux. Et ça, c'était loin d'être normal.

Soudain, le cube trembla. Allen venait de le percuter, créant une crevasse, et il semblait inconscient.

_Allen !, criai-je.

Réaction obtenue : zéro. Enervée, je me levai, et transformai mes doigts en longues griffes, qui ressemblaient un peu aux siennes. Le dé ne résista pas longtemps, et tomba en morceaux.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Road me regarder avec surprise, avant de commencer à reformer son cube. J'eu juste le temps d'en sortir, déployant en même temps mes ailes d'Innocence.

Tyki ne vit rien venir, alors que je le frappai de toutes mes forces, avant qu'il ne finisse par me repousser, et je rejoignis Allen sur le sol.

_Il faut qu'on se dépêche…, grommela-t-il. Il nous reste à peu près une demi-heure.

_Comment tu sais ça ?, lui demandai-je.

_Je le sens. L'Arche ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.

_Ça va poser problème…Tu penses que Yu et Kro'…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, sachant qu'il comprendrait quand même. Il resta un instant silencieux, avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

_Chika…, commença-t-il. Me fais-tu confiance ?

_Bien sûr !, répondis-je sans hésitation. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te ferais pas confiance.

Il planta son regard dans le mien et, pendant une seconde, je jurai que j'y avais aperçut un flash doré. Je clignai des yeux, mais tout était de nouveau normal. Mais bon sang, pourquoi tout le monde à la manie de changer de couleur d'yeux aujourd'hui ?!

_Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire, continua Allen. Tout ira bien, nous sortirons de l'Arche. Après, je ne pourrai rien faire pour les autres s'ils sont morts. Mais je te promets que nous nous en sortirons.

_…Merci, Dango-chan.

Il sourit.

_C'est bon, lança soudain Tyki, vous avez terminé ? C'est pas que je suis pressé, mais bon…

Il leva la main, et un horrible sourire apparut sur son visage.

_Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver !

Derrière lui, un pentacle se matérialisa. Je vis Road sauter sur ses pieds et élever le cube qui contenait nos quatre amis, et enfermer Lavi dans un autre. Ça sentait mauvais…

Tyki se contenta de tendre la main, et il y eut une gigantesque explosion. Tout autour nous fut soufflé, et je compris. Le Noé du Plaisir pouvait toucher ce qu'il voulait. Il avait simplement décidé de tout refuser. Nous nous trouvions donc maintenant au centre de néant, tandis que lui, ne semblait pas en être affecté. Nous n'avions ni oxygène, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une horrible douleur parcourait mon corps, et mon Innocence se désactiva, et celle d'Allen faisait de même. Je tentai de réactiver. Mon bras brilla vivement, avant que la lumière ne faiblisse et ne s'éteigne complètement.

_Oh, tu es encore consciente ?_

Je pouvais voir les lèvres de Tyki bouger, mais aucun son ne semblait s'en échapper. A la place, j'entendais sa voix comme s'il elle venait de partout à la fois.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serai pas long…donne-moi juste le temps de détruire ton petit camarade. Je te promets de faire ça proprement…il ne restera même plus une seule trace de lui…à la limite quelques poussières._

Je sentis la panique commencer à prendre le dessus. A ce train-là, Allen allait mourir, c'était certain ! Il fallait à tout prix que j'active mon Innocence ! Encore une fois, mon bras brilla, et commença à se transformer. Je sentis plus que je vis Tyki s'approcher de moi, l'air contrarié.

_On dirait qu'il va falloir que je te tue avant le Shônen._

Il tendit la main, et elle passa à travers ma poitrine. Soudain, quelque chose attrapa mon cœur. C'était sa main. C'était donc comme cela qu'il avait tué Daisya…Ainsi que Tina et les autres…Et c'était aussi comme ça qu'il avait manqué de tuer Allen.

Au souvenir de mes camarades exorcistes, décédés ou non, la panique laissa place à la colère. Derrière Tyki, je voyais Allen attraper son poignet et commencer à…tirer ?

Il fallait que j'ignore que le Noé était en train d'essayer de m'arracher le cœur…me concentrer uniquement sur l'Innocence…il fallait que je réussisse à vaincre Tyki…pour protéger les autres…

Brutalement, une je ressentis une douce chaleur. Elle me rappelait celle que j'avais déjà sentie, à Paris, lorsque mes ailes étaient apparues pour la première fois. Sauf que là, elle ne restait pas uniquement entre mes omoplates, mais se déversait dans tout mon corps. Tyki recula brutalement, l'air paniqué, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rendis que mon corps entier brillait. Une sensation de…puissance me submergea, et tout explosa.

Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. Les évènements devenaient des sortes d'images rapides. Je n'entendais aucun son. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était un immense feu vert pâle, tout autour de moi. Bizarrement, il paraissait vivant, et attaquait Tyki, tandis qu'Allen le frappai avec une immense épée qu'il avait sortie de nulle part…

Soudain, je sentis que mes pieds touchaient le sol. J'entendis Lenalee crier quelque chose, et je vis vaguement Allen couper Tyki en deux avant son épée. Le feu s'amplifia, détruisant le cube qui retenait les autres. Road du sauter de côté pour l'esquiver.

C'était une sensation bizarre…je me sentais…entière. Comme si je venais de retrouver quelque chose que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps…

_Fin de Chika POV_

* * *

_Maora POV (très, très court)_

_Road !, criai-je en voyant Tyki Mikk créer une boule noire, qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Que se passe-t-il ?!

_Tyki s'est fâché, me répondit-elle simplement. Il a repoussé tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et à enfermé ses deux-là dans une sphère de néant…ils n'ont pas d'oxygène. S'ils ne sortent pas vite de là, ils vont mourir.

Elle regardait la sphère, de l'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux. Elle aimait donc Allen à ce point ? C'était difficile à imaginer.

Je refixai mon regard sur l'endroit où étaient enfermés mes deux amis. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Que pouvais-je faire, moi ?

La réponse était simple, pour les deux questions.

Rien.

Ils ne pourraient rien faire, personne ne le pourrait. Sauf si…sauf si…ils étaient encore plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il _fallait_ qu'ils deviennent encore plus forts. Il fallait…que je fasse quelque chose…mais je ne pouvais rien faire…à part espérer.

_Pas seulement…_

Une petite voix venant du fin fond de mon esprit me disait ceci. N'abandonne pas. Fais quelque chose. Je voulais bien faire quelque chose, moi, mais _quoi _?

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, le temps de me remettre les idées en place. Leurs Innocences étaient fortes. Ils étaient forts. Ils pouvaient survivre. Non. C'était même bien plus que ça. Ils _devaient_ survivre.

_Je sais que je ne suis rien pour toi, _pensai-je dans un moment de folie totalement absurde, _mais, s'il te plait…Innocence…tu dois faire quelque chose pour eux. Tu _dois_ les aider. _

Je me sentis à peine pleurer. J'ouvris les yeux. Et je les écarquillai.

Une vive lumière émana de la sphère. Et brutalement, elle fut comme coupée en deux.

Et elle explosa.

_Fin de Maora POV_

* * *

_Congrégation de l'Ombre_

Reever fit soudainement irruption dans le bureau de Komui.

_Grand Intendant !, cria-t-il.

_Commandant Reever ?, demanda Komui, qui avait les sourcils froncés, signe de son inquiétude pour les exorcistes qui étaient au combat.

_C'est Hevlaska !

Aussitôt, le chinois se leva et suivit son assistant australien jusqu'à la plateforme qui les mena directement à la Gardienne de l'Innocence.

_Tu es en retard, Komui !, dirent en cœur les Grands Maréchaux.

_Toutes mes excuses.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hevlaska. Celle-ci était rempliée sur elle-même, et semblait souffrir. Une immense lumière l'entourait. Komui s'approcha d'elle.

__Ne t'approche pas, Komui…, _dit-elle._ Tu risquerais d'être blessé…_

_H-Hevla' !

__Les cubes d'Innocence…ils vibrent en moi…un Transfiguré…est apparu…_

_Un Transfiguré !, répétèrent les Grands Maréchaux.

__Oui…je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais…un Transfiguré…un nouveau maréchal…un grand pouvoir…est apparu !_

* * *

_Arche de Noé._

La sphère de néant créée par Tyki sembla être coupée en deux. Puis, elle explosa.

_Tyki ?, fit Road en voyant son oncle, surpris, se tenir debout devant elle.

_Je crois bien que…, répondit le Noé du Plaisir. Que j'ai réveillé quelque chose de mauvais. Chez les deux…

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, la poussière causée par l'explosion retomba, et de silhouette en émergèrent. La première avait le bras gauche manquant, une épée de taille démesurée dans l'autre. Son regard était froid. La seconde était plus petite et semblait enflammée. Son bras droit été une forme confuse, comme s'il allait se transformer. Elle avait un regard vague, presque inexpressif.

_Allen-kun !, s'exclama Lenalee. Chika-chan !

Les yeux de Chika reprirent leur expression habituelle et elle fit un petit signe de la main à …la chinoise. Allen, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Les deux exorcistes, d'un commun accord alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas jeté un regard, attaquèrent ensemble Tyki.

Et le blandinet trancha le Noé en deux sans la moindre hésitation. Enfin, pas vraiment tranché, car il n'avait aucune blessure apparente.

Le bras Chika prit la forme d'un maillet qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Lavi, et elle l'abattit sur Road. Qui fut traversée sans que cela ait eut le moindre effet.

_Quoi ?!, s'exclama la rouquine.

_Tu vois…, ricana le Rêve, je ne suis pas telle que tu me vois…si tu ne connais pas ma véritable apparence, tu ne pourras jamais me blesser, même avec ton Innocence.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, elle souleva le bras-maillet d'une main et envoya valser son propriétaire. Au même moment, Tyki s'effondra.

Chika remarqua que ses stigmates avaient disparues et que sa peu revenait progressivement au blanc des humains normaux.

Et Road se mit en colère. Très, très en colère.

_La famille, c'est sacré, dit-elle en faisant apparaître ses bougies. Alors, vous ne bougerez pas. Et vous allez me laisser détruire le Bookman Junior.

La rousse voulut se retourner vers son ami, mais Road la stoppa.

_J'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! A moins que tu veuilles que tes amis finissent comme des passoires…Allen et toi, vous n'en mourrez sûrement pas…mais je n'en suis pas aussi sûre pour les autres…

* * *

_Lavi POV (intérieur de l'illusion de Road)_

Partout autour de moi, les morts se réveillaient, des cercueils s'ouvraient…je voyais Komui, Kanda, Chika, Reever, des traqueurs, les maréchaux, tout le monde…

Lenalee apparut à son tour, pendant que le vieux panda me faisait un discours sur les humains qui étaient de l'encre sur du papier etc. Elle tenait une dague, et à côté d'elle, se tenait Maora.

_La…vi…, dit l'exorciste.

Elle tenta de me poignarder, mais je reculai juste à temps, car elle coupa mon bandeau. Je fermai les yeux, et attrapai moi-même un couteau.

Je devais les ignorer. Je devais sortir d'ici. Ce n'était qu'une illusion…

Plusieurs flash-backs se manifestèrent dans mon esprit.

__Bienvenue à la Congrégation, membres du Clan Bookmen. Je suis Komui Lee, le chef de la Section Scientifique et Grand Intendant…_

_La Congrégation vient d'essuyer une lourde défaite…_

_Moi, j'étais maintenant « Lavi », mon 49__ème__ alias…_

__Où que l'on aille, ce ne sont que des guerres…une chose est sûre…la bêtise de l'homme est insondable._

_La Guerre Sainte opposant les exorcistes au Comte Millénaire…la plus grande Guerre à laquelle j'ai jamais assistée…_

…_Mais, un jour…quoi qu'il arrive…eux aussi…ils seront éjectés de l'Histoire._

_« Exorciste ? Qu'ils ne comptent pas trop sur moi… »_

_Ensuite…les années ont passées…_

_Un an…_

_Deux ans…_

_Et moi, pendant tout ce temps…_

_Je suis devenu incapable de dire si mes sourires étaient réels ou non…_

J'attrapai ma tête dans mes mains, voulant que tout cela s'arrête, qu'elle ne lise pas dans mon esprit. Lorsque je relevai la tête, la première personne que je vis fut Allen. Il ramassa une carte qui était tombée de ma poche. L'as de pique que j'avais pris après avoir découvert, avec Lenalee, l'endroit où il était mort…

_Je vois que tu l'as gardée…dans le dos de ton grand-père…, dit-il.

_Allen…

Soudain, une main sortie de nulle part lui fit exploser la tête littéralement.

_A-ALLEN !

Je me tournai, pour voir un autre moi, non…l'incarnation des 48 premiers « moi », la main tendis, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

_Alors, « Lavi » ?, dit-il d'un ton narquois. Tu n'es plus capable de voir ce genre de choses sans broncher, n'est-ce pas ?

_Que… ?

_Tu n'es plus digne d'être un Bookman !

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Lenalee, Kanda et Maora étaient sur moi…

Et je me retrouvais avec deux dagues et Mûgen plantés dans mon estomac…

_C'est « moi », le vrai « toi ». C'est « moi » qui vais prendre ta place…

_Viens…_

_Tu es libre, désormais._

_Fin de Lavi POV_

* * *

_Normal POV_

Les naufragés de l'Arche de Noé attendaient, immobiles, anxieux, depuis que Road avait annoncé qu'elle allait détruire Lavi.

La Noé du Rêve releva la tête, et un sourire tordu apparu sur son visage. Le cube qui retenait Lavi s'ouvrit, et le roux se laissa tomber au sol, où il atterrit sur ses pieds, juste derrière Allen.

_L-Lavi ?

Le regard du Bookman Junior était froid, sans émotions. Une sorte de tatouage rouge sang s'étendait sous son œil visible. Road ricana.

_Allen…, dit-elle. J'ai la joie de t'annoncer…que l'esprit de « Lavi » est mort. Et que si tu veux sauver Lenalee et les autres humains…tu vas devoir le tuer.

_Quoi ?!

Soudain, Lavi se précipita vers Allen, l'attaquant de toutes ses forces. Le blandinet para avec son épée. Mais le rouquin était vraiment sérieux. Sous les yeux horrifiés du reste du groupe, il frappa le symbiotique de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant au sol. Même l'épée du Clown Couronné ne lui faisait rien, il n'était donc pas possédé.

Chika décida que ce n'était pas le moment de rester sans rien faire à regarder, et transforma de nouveau son bras en maillet.

Quitte à se battre, autant ne pas le tuer et se contenter de l'assommer.

Lenalee observait le combat qui se déroulait devant elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se trouvait inutile. Ses trois meilleurs amis se battaient sous ses yeux, et elle ne pouvait rien faire, sinon regarder. Chao Ji était toujours blessé au bras, et Maora avait les yeux rivés sur Tora, toujours inconscient, et surtout toujours _brillant. _Et même encore plus qu'avait. Car, oui, la lumière qu'émettait le traqueur était de plus en plus forte, et le sang ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler de son torse.

_L-Lenalee…regarde ça…

La chinoise se tourna vers la scientifique qui regardait son cousin, les yeux écarquiller. Il y avait de quoi être choqué : des sortes de…plumes. Des plumes aussi brillantes que son corps.

_Des plumes…d'Innocence ?

Oui, il s'agissait bien d'Innocence, l'exorciste le sentait.

_Hiban !

Ils redressèrent la tête. Lavi était en train de faire bruler Allen et Chika avec son sceau. Le serpent de feu jaillit, mais Allen envoya son épée à travers Road.

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit à ta petite camarade, rigola le Rêve de Noé, en retirant l'épée de son corps comme si de rien était et en la plantant dans le sol, l'Innocence ne peut m'affecter que si tu connais ma véritable apparence~ !

Et les flammes entourèrent des deux seuls exorcistes encore en état de se battre.

_Lavi !, cria la petite rousse. Reprends-toi, un peu ! C'est pas une sale gamine qui va te…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, les flammes la coupants dans sa lancée. Elle ferma les yeux par réflexe.

_C'est bizarre, _se dit-elle alors qu'elle était au milieu de feu. _Ce n'est pas chaud…_

Elle regarda la boite dans laquelle ses camarades étaient enfermés. Les bougies qui se trouvaient tout autour fondaient a vu d'œil. Elle écarquilla les yeux, pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle voyait.

_Baka Usagi…

Il y avait peut-être un espoir finalement…

Elle vit distinctement son ami roux avoir l'air surpris, puis planter son maillet dans le sol.

_Déluge de Flamme !, hurla-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un immense brasier qui apparut, emportant Road au passage. Et elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

_Allen !, cria-t-elle à son camarade aux cheveux blancs. Il va se bruler lui-même !

Le regard qui lui renvoya le garçon lui fit comprendre qu'il avait compris, lui aussi.

Road, toujours piégée dans les flammes, regardait l'arme qui lui traversait la poitrine avec de grands yeux. Puis, elle fit un doux sourire.

_Comment as-tu trouvé l'apparence sous laquelle je me cachais ?, demanda-t-elle.

Dans son monde de rêves, « Lavi » s'était redressé, et avait enfoncé sa lame dans la poitrine de ce qui restait du corps d'Allen.

_Je savais que tu t'étais entichée de lui…

_Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ?, continua la Noé. Et à renoncer à ta tâche de Bookman ?

_C'est toi qui m'y oblige…

La silhouette de « Lavi » commença à s'estomper, ne laissant visible qu'un sourire triste et un regard déterminé.

_Désolé les amis…et adieu…_

_LAVI !

Toujours à l'intérieur de l'illusion de Road, l'incarnation des 48 autres « moi » de « Lavi » avait maintenant l'apparence d'un enfant. Il leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un crier de nom de son 49ème « moi ». Une larme coula de son unique œil. Et puis, il disparut.

De retour dans la réalité, le cube enfermant Lenalee, Maora, Chao Ji et Tora se posa sur le sol, et les parois cédèrent. Les deux chinois se relevèrent lentement, inquiet, cherchant leurs trois camarades du regard, et laissant Maora surveiller Tora. Une quinte de toux attira leur attention et, quand ils se tournèrent, ce fut pour voir Chika marcher en vacillant légèrement, et s'appuyant contre les serpents de feu figés.

_C-Chika-chan !

_En chair et en os !, répondit la fillette. Où sont Dango-chan et se crétin de lapin, que je leur fasse comprendre qu'ils ne doivent jamais refaire un truc pareil ?

_Je ne sais pas…

Soudain, ce qui semblait être le centre des flammes se fissura, se brisa et les deux adolescents en manque d'air en jaillirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient avachis sur le sol, savourant le fait qu'ils soient encore vivants. Ils se redressèrent en entendant un rire. Ils virent, surpris, une Road carbonisée tombant en cendre devant un Lero en larme.

_A-lle-n…, murmura la Noé avant de disparaître.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette petite fille, Allen ?, demanda Lavi, recevant pour toute réponse le coude de son ami dans les côtes, où se trouvaient la majorité de ses brulures.

Les deux exorcistes commencèrent à se disputer, voir même à se battre, jusqu'à ce que Maora les interrompe.

_Ce n'était pas Road qui maintenait la porte de sortie ?

_Euh…si…, répondit Lenalee.

…

…

_Il faut aller vérifier ! Vite !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Lavi revint une minute plus tard, prenant le groupe sur son maillet et les faisant monter au dernier étage de la tour, où se trouvait la porte. Une fois là-haut, Allen regarda en bas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Allen ?, demanda Lavi.

_Je vais chercher Tyki et Lero, répliqua le blandinet en activant son Innocence.

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que.

Il se dirigea vers la fissure du sol, mais le roux le rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse redescendre.

_Mais…si la Congrégation apprend que tu as secourut un Noé…

_Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que la Congrégation pense, répondit son camarade du tac au tac.

_Le secourir ?

Ils se retournèrent. Chao Ji les regardait depuis la porte, les yeux écarquillés.

_Vous voulez secourir un Noé ?, continua le marin. Il est responsable de la mort d'Anita-sama, de Mahoja-sama, et de tous les autres…Et vous voulez le secourir ?! C'est un démon ! Et si tu veux l'aider, tu deviens un ennemi ! Tu es un démon, toi aussi !

* * *

_Allen POV_

_Tu es un démon, toi aussi !

Je levai un sourcil septique. Il me sortait ça parce que j'avais dit que je voulais aller chercher Tyki ? Il faudrait que je sois idiot pour ne pas faire ça !

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, quand le sol trembla. Il nous restait un quart d'heure, maintenant. Je décidai d'ignorer les insultes sans fin et assez répétitives que me lançait Chai Jo ou peu importe son comment il s'appelle. Je sais que cela fait deux heures quarante-cinq minutes que je le côtoie mais rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom.

La fissure au sol, sous mes pieds, s'élargit soudain, et d'immenses tentacules en sortirent, m'attrapant au passage. Je fus entraîné sans ménagement quelques étages plus bas, où je me retrouvai face à Tyki.

Non, pas Tyki.

Joyd.

Son sang était maintenant noir, et les tentacules avaient recouverts son corps, lui faisant changer radicalement de look. Le choc m'envoya valdinguer un peu plus loin. Quand je le regardai de nouveau, il portait une sorte d'amure noire. Très rapidement, il s'approcha de moi. Je compris qu'il se sentait menacé, à cause de mon épée, et je la baissai.

_Calme-toi, Joyd, lui dis-je. Je ne souhaite pas me battre contre toi.

_Pour…quoi ?

_Il fallait que…tu te souviennes. Et j'ai dû employer les grands moyens. Maintenant, on va devoir se battre pour faire bonne figure, j'imagine.

Il hocha la tête et s'élança, me lançant une puissante attaque qui me fit une profonde entaille dans l'épaule gauche. Bien, au moins, il ne m'en voulait pas au point d'essayer sérieusement de me tuer.

Lavi me rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard, et je lui lançais un sourire reconnaissant pour son « aide ». Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ah, cela signifiait peut-être qu'il m'avait entendu…

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et tenta de parer une autre attaque de Joyd, mais au dernier moment, il le fit s'allonger pour nous ramener en haut de la tour. Bon, c'est partit. Mode : je-suis-blessé-et-j'ai-très-mal. Je voyais le regard inquiet de Lenalee même les yeux fermés. Ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve…

Joyd revint, et Lavi tenta de nouveau de parer, fissurant au passage Ozuchi Kozuchi. Nous fûmes précipités du haut de la tour. Ok, peut-être qu'il n'essaie pas de me tuer, moi, mais on dirait bien qu'il est sérieux pour les autres.

Un immense morceau de la tour s'effondra sur Lenalee, et j'espérai silencieusement qu'il n'en reste pas grand-chose. Mais la sensation de la présence de l'Innocence chassa toutes mes magnifiques idées sanglantes de mort pour la jeune chinoise. Je retins une grimace. Non seulement je devais me le coltiner maintenant mais en plus il fallait qu'il soit compatible. Cool. Je sens que je vais avoir deux mots à dire au Cœur de l'Innocence, moi. Pas que ça y changera quelque chose, je le sais bien.

Alors que Joyd m'envoyait valser encore une fois contre un bloc de pierre, une marque que je connaissais extrêmement bien apparu sous mes pieds et le sol s'effondra. Moi avec. Je fus rattrapé par un Skull…attendez une seconde ! Un Skull !

Et alors, qui vis-je ? Timcanpy ! En personne ! Enfin, autant en personne qu'un golem peut l'être. A côté de lui trônait Mr. G. Le tout sur l'épaule du Skull qui était debout sur le Tombeau de Maria. J'ajoutai cela au fait qu'il me traita de « pouilleux », et ce fut clair.

_…Qui c'est que tu traites de pouilleux ?, marmonnai-je.

_Et si je te laissais tomber ?, me fis l'homme dont le masque commençait à se rétracter vers le côté droit du visage.

Et il me laissa tomber, par terre, à ses pieds.

Je me redressai, les sourcils froncés.

_Non mais tu vas pas bien Ma…

Il me fit signe de me taire en me montrant les autres qui nous regardaient. Génial, en plus, il faut éviter les familiarités. Il se pencha vers moi en me tendant la main, grommelant à propos de mon état lamentable. Mouais…s'il était arrivé plus tôt, je ne serais peut-être pas comme ça et on n'aurait perdu personne en route. Non mais !

Je regardai sa main avec méfiance. Agacé, il me prit par le col et me lança…oui, exactement, me _lança_ à travers les ruines pour que je me retrouve à côté de Lenalee. Il intima ensuite à Lavi l'ordre de s'éloigner de lui, car il ne s'entourait (je le cite) « que de belles choses et pas de gens crasseux comme toi à l'exception des filles » ! Ça fait un bout de temps que je me demande comment il a bien pu tourner comme ça…

_C'est donc lui, le maréchal Cross, dit Chika d'un air pensif. Oui, je l'imaginais bien comme ça…Oh! M.G!, s'exclama en apercevant son golem.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Joyd et après quelques railleries sur le Clan Noé, l'attaqua. Espérons qu'il ne le tue pas…

Il tira balles sur balles pendant que j'expliquais à mes camarades pourquoi Maria sortait d'un cercueil. La réponse était simple : parce que c'est un cadavre. Il avait également son arme anti-Akumas, un pistolet, appelé « Jugement ».

Très rapidement, Joyd se retrouva surpassé, et finalement à terre.

Il restait moins de dix minutes avant la fin de la destruction. La porte de Road avait été détruite quand Joyd m'avait attiré dans les étages inférieurs de la tour. On dirait bien que je n'aurai pas d'autre solution…

Un immense éclair de lumière sortit du sol juste à l'endroit où se trouvait Joyd. Le sol s'effondra et le Comte Millénaire apparut.

De notre côté aussi, tout s'écroula, le sol entraînant Lavi, Maora, Lenalee, Chika, que je tentai vainement de rattraper, et l'autre compatible dans sa chute, me laissant sol avec Tora, que j'eus le temps de tirer hors de la fissure avant d'attraper le maillet de Lavi, qui se brisa dans mes mains.

L'autre roux parlait encore avec le Comte, le traitant de gros lard. Moi qui croyais qu'il avait appris à ne pas trop provoquer ses ennemis…

Soudain, Tora bougea. Quand je le regardai, je vis qu'il commençait à reprendre connaissance. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient blancs, brillants d'une couleur vert pâle. On peut dire que ça tombe juste à pic.

Les plumes d'Innocence qui sortait de son corps se rétractèrent et la croix sur son torse cessa de saigner. Il avait l'air très en colère.

Et il fit la chose la plus insensée de l'histoire de l'humanité, pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, bien sûr.

Il attaqua directement le Comte.

Il frappa sans discontinuer, parant les coups d'épée du Comte, épée identique à la mienne d'ailleurs (quel copieur ce gros lard).

_Oh !, s'exclama le grand méchant de l'histoire. Il semblerait que tu aies un allié de taille, Cross~ ! Je ne savais pas que l'Apocryphos était de votre côté~!3

Il se laissa tomber dans le vide, et Tora le suivit sans hésiter. Il fut rattrapé par Marian.

Celui-ci nous mena jusqu'à la fabrique d'Akumas, l'objet de sa mission dans l'Arche. Puis, il se tourna vers moi.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas encore arrêté l'autodestruction de l'Arche…de _ton_ Arche !

_T'es bien gentil, toi ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je leur dise « au fait, je sais comment rentrer tout de suite à la maison, c'est super, non ? Comme ça, je vais pouvoir me faire exécuter ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et j'attrapai Timcanpy, qui ouvrit aussitôt une porte vers le Cœur de l'Arche de Noé.

C'était une salle entièrement blanche, dont les seuls ornements étaient un canapé, une chaise et le piano blanc. Je m'y assis, et posai mes doigts sur le piano. Je savais que Marian s'impatientait, mais tant pis.

Mes doigts commencèrent à danser sur le clavier, et la musique résonna doucement dans l'Arche, pendant que celle-ci se reconstruisait…

* * *

**Youplah ! Fini pour cette fois ! Désolée, je n'arrive pas très bien à décrire les scènes de combat…**

**Review et à la prochaine~ !**


	9. Chapter 9

_Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur…_

_**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? Avouez que je vous ai manqué…comment ça, « non » ?!**_

_**Bref, comme d'habitude, je remercie ceux qui me lisent etc.**_

_**Deux trois couples par-ci par-là : KandaLena, c'est sûr. Peut-être AllenChika si vous êtes d'accord. Donnez-moi votre avis, please !**_

_**Les personnages de D. Gray-man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Katsura Hoshino. Chika, Maora, Tora, le golem de Chika, le maréchal qui était le maître de Cross et le scénario qui va partir n'importe comment à partir du prochain chapitre, si ce n'est pas déjà la cas, sont à moi.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

* * *

La dernière chose que Lavi avait vue avant de tomber dans le vide avait été la main d'Allen brisant son maillet alors qu'il tentait de lu rattraper.

Maintenant, il ouvrait doucement les yeux, bercé par une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Maora, Lenalee, et Chao Ji étaient toujours inconscients. Chika regardait le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses lèvres bougeaient en rythme avec la musique qui résonnait dans l'air.

_…_Umare wo chita kagayaku omae…_, murmurait-elle, le regard dans le vague.

Elle continua de chanter, tandis que le roux fermait les yeux, mémorisant les paroles tout en profitant de la musique. Les autres se réveillaient aussi, et regardaient autour d'eux pour savoir d'où venait la mélodie.

__…Tsunaida te ni kisu wo…_

Après cette phrase, la rouquine se tut. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

_Je croyais qu'on était tombé !, s'exclama-t-elle.

_Moi aussi, approuva le borgne.

Il se leva et s'approcha du vide, pour voir. Là, il laissa échapper une exclamation surprise.

_L-La ville ! Elle se reconstruit !

En effet, petit à petit, les pierres se remettaient en place. Tout se reconstituait. La bibliothèque où ils avaient laissés Krory réapparut, la chambre de Skin Boric également.

L'exorciste roumain était couché au sol, inconscient.

Kanda regarda autour de lui avec surprise, et soupira, se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

_Tora POV_

La première chose que je vis quand le maréchal Cross et moi furent transporté je ne sais pas trop où, ce fut le blanc. C'était blanc de partout. Le mur, le sol, le canapé, le paysage par les baies vitrées, la chaise, et le piano. Oui, il y avait un piano. Et Allen était debout devant, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les mains caressants doucement le clavier. Cross s'avachi sur une chaise et soupira.

_T'aurais vraiment pas pu faire ça plus tôt ?

Le regard que lui lança l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs était si froid qu'il aurait fait geler de l'eau bouillante.

_Non.

_Heureusement que le Comte n'est pas au courant de l'existence de cette pièce. Sinon, il l'aurait détruite, et tu serais mort depuis longtemps.

_Inutile de me rappeler ça. Je sais bien qu'on a eu de la chance.

_Sans l'Apocryphos, on s'en sortait pas.

Encore ce mot, « Apocryphos ». Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire. Normalement, c'est dans ces moments que Black vient pour m'expliquer avec des phrases énigmatiques, comme à son habitude. En parlant de lui, je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis qu'il m'avait annoncé que « nous étions Innocence ». Je me demandais pourquoi.

_C'est quoi, un Apocryphos ?, demandai-je.

Allen se tourna vers moi, me regardant comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de ma présence. Finalement, il soupira.

_Vois-tu, commença-t-il, un Apocryphos est…comment dire…une Innocence indépendante donc le principal objectif est, entre autre, de protéger le Cœur Précieux. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que ça, mais si je te raconte tout maintenant, tout ce que tu y gagnerais serait un bon mal de crâne. Dis-toi juste que toi, tu es un Apocryphos, et que personne ne doit être au courant. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

_Mais…

_Il y a des gens à la Congrégation qui n'hésiteraient pas à t'utiliser comme arme, où pire, à te faire subir des expériences atroces.

_Et Black, dans l'histoire ?

_« Black » était ta partie « je sais tout », ou « Innocente », si tu préfères. « Tora » est la partie humaine. Façon de parler, bien sûr, puisque tu n'es pas humain.

_C'est impossible. J'ai deux bras, de jambes, un cœur qui bat, je pense et je fais tout ce que font les humains.

_Les Innocences ont toujours été douées pour se cacher là où on s'y attend le moins, sous un parfait déguisement.

_Donc, je suis…une Innocence ?

_C'est ça.

Lui qui voulait m'éviter un mal de crâne, c'est raté…Mais tous les autres ont vu que j'avais un rapport avec l'Innocence, non ? Alors comment je vais me débrouiller pour leur faire croire que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ?

_C'est très simple, répondit Allen à ma question silencieuse. On va te faire passer pour un compatible.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, interloqué. Soudain, je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

_Si je suis une…Apocryphos, dis-je. Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?

Il resta songeur un instant, semblant essayer de comprendre, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il savait _déjà tout_. Puis, il soupira, n'ayant pas l'air de savoir par où commencer.

_Ça doit être…, dit-il sur le ton de la réflexion. Peut-être…depuis qu'elle est morte… Ça a fait un choc à tout le monde…ça a dû séparer tes deux parties…

Il s'arrêta de parler, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Le maréchal Cross soupira à son tour. J'allais demander des précisions, quand la voix de Lavi m'interrompit.

_ALLLEEEEEEEEN ! C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGER !

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils, et appuya sur une touche du piano. Aussitôt, un écran géant apparut sur le mur, laissant voir un lapin roux hurlant dans les rues de la ville blanche sous les regards atterrés de nos quatre autres compagnons qui l'accompagnaient.

Il commença ensuite à citer des noms de plats. Visiblement, il cherchait Allen. Il s'arrêta soudain.

_Mais…, dit-il. Si nous avons été sauvés…peut-être que Yu et Kro' l'ont été aussi !

Chika fit un grand sourire et rejoignit Lavi dans sa stupidité.

_CHOUPINYU !, hurla-t-elle. Choupinyuuuuu !

La porte située juste derrière elle s'ouvrit brutalement et un Kanda portant Krory sur son épaule en sortit.

_Non mais qui te permet de m'appeler comme ça, gamine idiote !

_Choupinyu !

Elle se jeta au cou de son japonais préféré.

Je souris doucement. Ils étaient tous vivants, c'était une bonne chose. Allen leur annonça qu'il allait ouvrir la porte pour eux, les faisant sursauter, car sa voix sortait de nulle part. J'étais certain qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Soudain, juste avant que les autres n'entrent, le maréchal se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

_Il va falloir qu'on parle, tous les deux, déclara-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Allen hocha la tête en souriant, même si son regard restait sérieux.

_Fin de Tora POV_

* * *

_Allen POV_

Je fis apparaître la porte de l'Arche directement à l'intérieur de la Citadelle. Je savais que l'utiliser pour rentrer allait m'attirer des ennuis, mais, de toute façon, j'allais bientôt devoir partir.

Nous fûmes accueillis par _tous _les membres de la Section Scientifique avec Komui devant, les bras grands ouverts, un immense sourire sur le visage. Les autres portaient une grande banderole « Bon retour à la maison ! ».

Avec l'insistance de tous les autres, Miranda finit par désactiver son Innocence, qui maintenait nos blessures fermées. La plupart d'entre eux s'effondrèrent aussitôt, en sang, provoquant la panique générale. Je fus trainé à l'infirmerie, alors que mes blessures avaient déjà commencées à guérir.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je m'étais enfui de l'antre de la vieille carne, ayant placé mes restes de nourriture sous ma couverture. Au moment où je sortais, je pus voir Komui être tiré à l'extérieur par l'infirmière en chef. J'eus une vague pensée pour lui, me demandant s'il allait me manquer si jamais je devais partir plus tôt que prévu. Peut-être bien…on n'était pas si différents l'un de l'autre, au final. Question affection envers les personnes qu'on aime beaucoup, je veux dire, parce que moi, je ne créé pas de machine qui ne fonctionnent pas la moitié du temps, comme son oreiller « Komui » qui chante une berceuse absolument _atroce_.

Mes réflexions dérivèrent vers Chika. Quand je jouais au piano, je l'avais vue chanter. C'était bon signe. Quant à Tyki…heureusement que son Noé n'avait pas été détruit quand je l'avais frappé avec mon épée. J'ai bien cru pendant un instant que je venais de perdre un membre de ma famille. Il aurait été le deuxième de la journée… Skin avait été tué par Kanda…

Encore, Skin…ça pouvait passer. Avec un peu de chance, sa prochaine réincarnation naîtra après que tout cela soit terminé.

J'entrai dans l'Arche sans être vu, et me dirigeai vers la pièce du piano. _Ma pièce._

Je me laissai tomber sur le tabouret, pris un sandwich dans le gros sac que j'avais emporté, et le donnai à Timcanpy. _Mon Timcanpy._

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que Marian arrive. J'avais entendu dire que les maréchaux et les chefs de branches avaient une réunion avec un Inspecteur de l'Administration Centrale. Un Luberier, si je me souvenais bien. Je poussai un soupir. Si c'était pour confronter Marian à son attitude par rapport à la Congrégation, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu fier de lui : il ne s'était jamais plié aux règles du Vatican.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'on était bien dans la merde.

En jetant un œil sur l'écran du mur, je le remarquai qui se dirigeait vers moi. J'appuyai distraitement sur une touche de mon piano, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il entra, et s'assit sur une chaise.

_Il faut qu'on se dépêche, dit-il. J'ai une réunion importante, après.

_A propos de ces quatre dernières années ou de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'Arche ?, demandai-je.

_Les deux, répondit-il. Ils risquent d'enquêter sur toi, tu sais ?

_Oui…Mais ils ne risquent pas de trouver grand-chose ! Enfin…à part ce que je les laisserai trouver, bien sûr.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, et il fit de même.

_Tu as raison, me dit-il. Surtout si on considère le fait que « Allen Walker » n'a jamais réellement existé.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes.

_…, dit enfin Marian. Tu vas bientôt devoir quitter la Congrégation, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le regardai un instant. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce genre d'expression – un peu inquiète – dans son regard. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier l'évidence : je ne pourrais pas rester plus longtemps.

_Oui, répondis-je. Même si j'ai une Innocence, si ma véritable nature est révélée, je risque de sérieux ennuis avec le Vatican. Je les entends déjà… « Tu es un hérétique ! Tu dois être exécuté ! ». Pour ne rien arranger, la proximité de l'Innocence va petit à petit m'empêcher de masquer mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis peut-être pas du côté du Comte, mais…

_ De par ta nature, compléta Marian, on peut comprendre que l'Innocence ne te fasse pas que du bien. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ta vraie forme maintenant ? Nous ne sommes que tous les deux…

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai…Je sais que tu es là, Tora…

Après une hésitation, le blond entra, l'air énormément gêné, donnant l'impression d'être un gamin prit la main dans le sac de bonbons. D'ailleurs…il faudra que je pense à en apporter à Road pour m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Je suis désolé…, balbutia-t-il. Je voulais te demander un peu plus d'explication…je n'aurais pas dû venir…

_Non, non, pas du tout !, lui dis-je. Viens donc t'asseoir. Notre discussion te concerne également, et nous te devons quelques explications.

Il entra, et s'assit sur une chaise que je venais de faire apparaître d'une pression sur une touche du piano. Il faisait un peu différent de d'habitude, avec son uniforme d'exorciste tout neuf, qui ressemblait un peu à mon premier. En dessous, il portait une chemise et un pantalon classique. Ah…la tête de ses amis Traqueurs en apprenant qu'il allait devenir exorciste… Nous avions même pu obtenir la complicité d'Hevlaska. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs s'entendre très bien, ces deux-là. Enfin, si l'Administration Centrale apprenait qu'on lui avait caché l'existence d'un Apocryphos, elle râlerait surement. Pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance, bien sûr.

_Donc…qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?, lançai-je, le surprenant. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je lui balance toutes les infos, comme ça.

_…Tu as parlé de « vraie nature »…Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas humain ?, demanda-t-il enfin. Et tu vas vraiment partir bientôt ?

_Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un « simple être humain », répondis-je. Et c'est oui pour la deuxième question.

_Et…, continua-t-il, comment se fait-il que Maora et moi soyons cousin…ça ne devrait pas être possible.

_En effet, ça n'est pas possible. Vous n'êtes pas cousins, mais vous avez été présentés comme tels. C'est le fait de la personne la personne qui t'a créé.

_Et cette personne est… ?

_Eleyna Madao. La grand-mère de Maora.

_Fin d'Allen POV_

* * *

_Cross POV_

Je me dirigeai désormais vers la salle de conférence, où devait avoir lieu la réunion avec un Inspecteur de l'Administration Centrale. Allen – je l'appellerai comme ça, puisque c'est son nom, maintenant, à ce /censuré/ m'avait prévenu que c'était un sale type du nom de Malcom C. Luberier.

Ses parents avaient-ils déjà décidés que leur gosse deviendrait un des pires emmerdeurs de Central ? Surtout avec un prénom pareil…Malcom…ça devait sans doute venir du nom « malcommode »…

J'entrai dans la pièce, en retard, comme à mon habitude. Tout le monde était déjà là. Sans faire attention au regard plein de reproches que certains me lançaient, ça ne les enchantaient pas. Mais bon, j'en avais absolument rien à faire.

Je m'assis à la dernière place libre, entre Froi et Cloud, et posai mes pieds sur la table, ou plutôt, en plein sur les dossiers. De toute façon, je savais déjà ce qu'ils contenaient. Un homme que je ne connaissais pas encore – bien que je sentai que ça n'allait pas tarder et que, surtout, ça ne me plairait que très moyennement un demi-chauve avec une drôle de moustache, entra à son tour, un sourire cynique sur le visage. Ce devait être lui, l'enf…le Luberier

_Bienvenu à tous, dit-il. Je suis Malcom. C Luberier, Inspecteur Général et Légat Plénipotentiaire de l'Administration Centrale.

Déjà, on sentait qu'il était important. Rien qu'avec le nombre de majuscules qu'on entendait dans sa voix. Première chose qui allait me faire chier, chez lui.

Il commença à parler de choses aussi inutiles qu'ennuyeuses, que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille.

_J'admets que cela fait longtemps que je souhaite vous auditionner…Maréchal Marian Cross.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondis-je, ironique. Evidemment que je n'étais pas heureux de le rencontrer ! Non mais vous croyez quoi ?!

L'assistant de Luberier, un gamin blond qui portait une tresse, Howard Link, si ce qu'Allen m'avait dit était vrai – c'est un véritable touche-à-tout, celui-là – se leva et entreprit de réciter un rapport rapide de ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Maréchal Cross, commença-t-il. Il y a quatre ans, vous avez reçu l'ordre de détruire la fabrique d'Akumas. Depuis, vous n'avez plus contacté le Quartier Général, ni même donné le moindre signe de vie…

Je m'arrêtai d'écouter à partir de là. Je savais très bien ce que j'avais fait ces quatre dernières années, merci bien. Pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me le rappeler.

Après ce qu'il me sembla des heures, alors qu'il ne s'était passé que trente minutes (pour un _rapide _rapport, vous noterez), le gamin stoppa son monologue.

_Après avoir découvert la fabrique, vous êtes intervenu de manière décisive dans la bataille. Vous avez ensuite ordonné à l'un des exorcistes, votre apprenti, Allen Walker, de piloter l'Arche dans le but d'annuler son autodestruction et de pouvoir récupérer la Fabrique. C'est bien cela ?

_Hm…

_Et donc, après quatre ans, compléta Luberier, vous revoilà, siégeant à se conseil. Pour ne rien vous cacher, nous étions plutôt inquiet, Maréchal. Que vous disparaissiez dans la nature…comme ça. Surtout que, si ma mémoire est bonne, vous détestez depuis toujours absolument tout ce qui touche au Quartier Général…même à toute la Congrégation.

_C'était une mission dangereuse qui nécessitait que j'entre directement en territoire ennemi, blablatai-je d'un ton assuré. Je ne savais pas où ils se cachaient, et je devais donc épier les sbires du Comte pour le découvrir. Vous contacter aurait pu nuire à ma surveillance. Mais il est vrai que j'étais un peu inquiet quand ils ont lancé la traque des maréchaux et du Cœur Précieux.

J'espérais que cette excuse toute faite lui conviendrait, mais ce Luberier là n'était peut-être pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air. Il commença par sourire joyeusement, puis ce même sourire s'effaça.

_Vous pouvez dire cela car la mission a été un succès, dit-il d'une voix menaçante qui fit pâlir la majorité des personnes présentes.

Sauf moi, bien sûr. Je suis bien trop cool pour ça.

_Néanmoins…, continua-t-il. Cela n'empêchera pas le fait que le pouvoir de téléportation de l'Arche va être utilisé comme grand avantage, étant donné l'étendu du front dans cette guerre contre les Akumas et les Noé.

Alors comme ça, ils veulent utiliser l'Arche, hein ? Je leur souhaite bien du courage, s'ils ne réussissent pas à obtenir l'autorisation de le faire. Sans la permission du proprio, ils ne pourront rien faire d'autre qu'entrer dedans. Et encore…Quoiqu'il allait peut-être les laisser faire pendant quelques temps. Je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'il lui passe par la tête.

_Quoi ?!, s'exclama Bak. Vous avez l'intention de recourir à l'Arche ?!

_En effet. Ce sont les ordres directs du Saint Siège et des Grands Maréchaux.

_Mais…Elle a servi au Comte pendant 7000 ans ! Nous ne savons pas encore si elle peut être utilisée sans danger ! Si ce n'est pas le cas…les exorcistes le paieront au prix fort !

_Et alors ? Nous sommes ici pour gagner la guerre. Pas pour protéger les exorcistes.

Voilà qui montre le vrai visage de l'Eglise. Les exorcistes ne sont pour eux que des sacrifices…voilà pourquoi nous nous opposons à la Congrégation.

_Cependant, reprit Luberier, M. Chan a raison de s'inquiéter d'un danger potentiel. Mais n'y a-t-il pas plus urgent que l'Arche ?

_Comment ça ?

_Je veux bien évidemment parler de l'individu nommé Allen Walker.

Un silence choqué tomba sur la salle. On arrivait enfin au sujet principal de la conversation. Restait à voir quels genres de plans l'Administration Centrale avait pour lui. Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière, prêt pour les questions qui allaient suivre sans le moindre doute.

_En effet, l'Arche est le mystérieux vaisseau du Comte. Alors…comment se fait-il que _votre _apprenti parvienne à le manipuler ?

J'agitai la main, lui indiquant de laisser tomber. _Jamais il ne saura l'entière vérité à ce sujet…Enfin, peut-être que si. Mais pas tout de suite._

_On n'avait pas trop le choix…, dis-je d'un ton ennuyé. Un bonhomme aux abois est capable de n'importe quoi.

_Vous vous moquez de moi.

_Chronologiquement, ajouta le gamin blond, vous avez fait d'Allen Walker votre apprenti juste après qu'on vous ait confié cette mission.

Oh…ils commençaient à faire le lien…j'allais devoir inventer pas mal de mensonges pour me tirer de là.

_Vous connaissiez donc sa véritable identité avant même de l'envoyer à la Congrégation ? Avez-vous agis sur l'ordre du « Quatorzième » ? Allen Walker a reçu le statut d'Interprète en hérédité du « Quatorzième » ? C'est bien cela ? Maréchal Cross ?

Je levai un sourcil. Le fait qu'il me parle du Quatorzième m'avait un peu surpris, mais finalement, il ne savait rien. Je retins un rire sarcastique. Ils ne savaient _absolument rien_. Mais en attendant…puisqu'ils savaient que la Fabrique était dans l'Arche…

_Vous m'avez envoyé là-bas en connaissance de cause ?

_Vous admettez donc vos liens avec le « Quatorzième », puisque vous ne les niez pas.

_C'est étrange de vous entendre parler du Quatorzième. Comment avez-vous entendu parler de lui ?

_C'est moi qui pose les questions.

_Eh bien, lâchai-je en soupirant, désolé de vous décevoir, inspecteur, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré le Quatorzième. Tout comme vous, j'en ai simplement entendu parler. Mais cela ne nous avance en rien…

_Maréchal Cross, m'interrompit-il. Ce que je cherche à savoir est si Allen Walker est un agent ennemi. L'enquête se portera bien évidemment sur vous. Il semblerait que votre maitre, un maréchal lui aussi, était surveillé par l'Administration Centrale…

_Ah oui, je m'en souviens…, répondis-je simplement. Il refusait toujours de partir en mission dans des trous trop paumés, du genre de l'endroit où je vivais. Je crois savoir qu'on l'a menacé d'appeler un inspecteur pour le surveiller s'il continuait à agir de cette manière…et c'est moi qui paye les pots cassés, maintenant. Ce type continue à me faire chier, même après sa mort.

_J'imagine que c'est de lui que vous tenez votre aversion pour la Congrégation…

_Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non.

Luberier ferma les yeux une seconde, l'air profondément agacé par mon attitude. Ouais, c'est ça, demi-chauve. Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, allez…vas-y…Je sais que tu veux notre peau, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, vu qu'on s'est jamais rencontré…

_Un procès en hérésie va vous être intenté, à vous et à Allen Walker.

Un brouhaha naquit avec cette phrase. Visiblement, Allen avait réussi à se faire apprécier du côté de la Congrégation. C'était toujours ça de prit…

_C'est insensé !, cria Bak. Ce sont des exorcistes, je vous rappelle !

_Certes, mais cela ne peut pas les empêcher de frayer avec le « Malin ». Nous ne pouvons pas accepter ça.

_Et il parle d'utiliser l'Arche…pas qu'elle soit réellement dangereuse, hein. Je pense que je vais jouer un peu avec le feu…_

_Attendez !, continua Bak. Vous ne pouvez pas…

_Inspecteur Luberier !

Le moustachu regarda Komui.

_Nous n'avons reçu aucune information au sujet de ce « Quatorzième » et de cet « Interprète » ! Or, les débats de cette assemblée sont officiels !

_Je vais m'exp…

_Non. J'exige que cette réunion soit interrompue, et d'obtenir un rapport écrit !

_Faites tous les interrogatoires qui vous chantent, Inspecteur.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, me regardant comme si je venais de vendre Allen au Diable en personne, alors que le seul qui risquait réellement quelque chose, dans l'histoire, c'était moi. Luberier me toisa un instant de ce regard qui me dégoutait profondément et sourit.

_Bien, dit-il. Ensuite, je déciderai de votre sort et de celui d'Allen Walker. Bien entendu, vous avez la totale interdiction de vous approcher de lui. L'Inspecteur Howard Link le surveillera 24h sur 24.

_Bien, monsieur, répondit le toutou à son maitre en se levant.

Pauvre de lui…il va en baver. Je le plaindrai presque.

_Presque_.

_Fin de Cross POV_

* * *

_Normal POV_

Allen regardait Cross d'un air extrêmement réprobateur. Il n'était pas du tout content de ce qu'avait fait le maréchal roux.

_Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?!, s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré. Tu sais que s'il décide de nous faire exécuter…

_Tu es sensé partir bientôt, non ?, répliqua Cross. Tu ne risques rien.

_C'est pour toi, que je m'inquiète !

Ils soupirèrent en cœur, puis un sourire amusé naquit sur le visage du maréchal. Allen le fusilla du regard.

_Et ça te fais rire ?

_Oui. J'ai envie de savoir jusqu'où la Congrégation va aller…

_Ne t'ai-je pas dit des millions de fois qu'il valait mieux éviter ce genre de « curiosité » ? Surtout que là, c'est ta vie que tu mets en jeu !

_Toi qui adore les jeux de hasard, ça ne devrait pas te plaire ?

_Je ne joue pas avec la vie des gens.

_On peut bien briser la règle au moins une fois, non ?

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du symbiotique. Il trouvait que Cross exagérait. Maintenant, il allait se retrouver avec un inspecteur qui allait le suivre partout où il allait ! Mon Dieu, avec tout ça, il avait envie de confiseries…

_Ah !, s'écria-t-il soudain. Il faut que je pense aux bonbons pour Road-chan !

_Tu as de la chance qu'elle t'aime bien. Sinon, elle t'aurait massacré. Quoi que…ça aurait pu être drôle.

_Mais qui a bien pu te faire devenir comme ça ?!

_Plains-toi à Argon Alkahar, le maréchal qui m'a récupéré. Il était encore pire que ça.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel, et commença à partir.

_Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il. Les autres vont se demander où je suis si je ne viens pas manger.

Cross hocha la tête et regarda le blandinet quitter la pièce où ils s'étaient retrouvés en cachette. Ils avaient décidés de se discuter ici quand ils avaient des choses à se dire, sachant que personne ne viendrait jamais les déranger dans un ancien laboratoire personnel de Komui, abandonné depuis longtemps, où il restait encore des inventions non-terminées ou cachées là par un Grand Intendant qui avait fini par les oublier.

* * *

Allen marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Il devait se rendre le plus vite possible au réfectoire, ou alors Jeryy ferait un monde car « son adorable client préféré était en retard au dîner ». Ceux qu'Allen appréciait réellement à la Congrégation étaient rares, et Jeryy en faisait partie. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas Chika, Maora, Tora et Cross dans le lot.

Il entra dans la cafétéria, commanda son repas habituel, dont le cuisinier arrivait _toujours _à se souvenir, pour une raison qui lui échappait, et s'assit à côté de Lavi, à la même table que Lenalee, Moore et Miranda. Ils commencèrent joyeusement à s'empiffrer, quand, alors qu'il avait un poulet dans la bouche, un jeune homme qu'il identifia comme étant Howard Link s'arrêta devant lui, lui tendant une boîte en carton dans laquelle trônait une tarte à la citrouille à l'air fichtrement appétissante.

_Je suis l'inspecteur Howard Link, dit-il. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais surveiller tous tes faits et gestes. Je t'ai fait une tarte à la citrouille pour que notre relation puisse démarrer du bon pied. Si tu veux bien te laisser tenter…

_Avec plaisir !, répondit Allen en plantant joyeusement sa fourchette dans la tarte.

Lavi le retint par le bras, scandalisé par la manière dont son ami prenait le fait qu'il allait être surveillé. Intérieurement, le blandinet soupira – il trouvait qu'il soupirait beaucoup, aujourd'hui –, se disant que, de toute manière, se montrer hostile à un inspecteur dès la première rencontre ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il savait déjà de quoi il était accusé, il ne fit donc que mine d'écouter Link quand il lui expliqua qu'il avait des questions à poser au sujet du Quatorzième etc. Il pensa un instant aux mensonges qu'il pourrait raconter, mais se dit que, finalement, pour pouvoir parler du Quatorzième, ils devaient avoir un témoin. Restait juste à savoir de qui il s'agissait…

Il décida de vérifier ça plus tard, et suivit Link jusqu'à la bibliothèque afin de remplir les centaines de feuilles de questions, toutes écrites à la main par le jeune inspecteur.

Allen prit la première de la pile.

_Q 1: Que savez-vous du Quatorzième Noé ?_

Après un court instant de réflexions, il écrivit sa réponse.

_R 1: Que c'est un Noé, le quatorzième à s'être réveillé. Je crois._

_Si toutes les questions sont comme ça_, pensa-t-il, _ça ira plutôt vite._

_Q 2: Savez-vous jouer du piano ?_

_R 2: Non._

_Q 3: Que pensez-vous du Quatorzième ?_

Et bien…ils allaient droit au but.

_R 3: Ne connaissant pas le bonhomme personnellement, et ne l'ayant même jamais rencontré, je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de me prononcer à son sujet. Désolé._

Les pages continuèrent ainsi, avec des questions toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Par exemple, l'une d'entre elle lui demandait ce qu'il pensait des agissements du Comte Millénaire. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à écrire qu'un « c'est mal ». Ils s'attendaient à quoi, aussi ? Qu'il écrive qu'il admirait le Comte pour son travail suivit de tout un tas de compliments pour le gros lard ? N'importe quoi.

_Les humains, de nos jours…_

Alors qu'il allait prendre un autre papier quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui.

_Salut, Dango-chan~ !, lança Chika d'un ton joyeux. Tu n'aurais pas vu J.C ?

_Salut, Chika…, répondit-il. Qui est J.C ?

_Jean-Christophe ! Tu sais, mon golem !

_Il s'appelait pas M. G, celui-là ?, demanda Allen.

_Si !, répliqua la rousse. Mais ça, c'était dans l'Arche !

_Ah…

Il inscrivit la réponse à la question numéro 72, qui lui demandait ce qu'il dirait au Comte Millénaire s'il lui demandait de rejoindre son camp.

_R 72: « Be shit »_ _(=va chier)_

_Quelque chose ne va pas?, fit Chika.

_Veuillez quitter la bibliothèque, s'il vous plait, les interrompit Link.

_Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le blond.

_Walker est en train de remplir des questionnaires à remettre à l'inspecteur Luberier. Ne le dérangez pas.

_Je fais ce que je veux ! Et d'abord, t'es qui toi ?

La rouquine, étant allée manger un peu plus tôt que d'habitude après s'être faite chassée de la salle de méditation, où elle était allée embêter Kanda, n'avait pas encore rencontré l'inspecteur Link. Aussi, elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux, l'air de se demander qui était ce coincé qui osait lui ordonné d'arrêter de parler à son ami d'enfance. Ce que le blond lui annonça ensuite la choqua.

_Walker est suspecté de collusion avec les Noé.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, ses yeux allant d'Allen à Link, puis de Link à Allen. Finalement, elle eut une réaction.

_C'est n'importe quoi !, cria-t-elle, gagnant au passage quelques regards réprobateurs – ils étaient dans une bibliothèque, après tout. Nan mais de quel droit tu accuses Allen, Double-Sourcils !

_D-Double-Sourcils ?!

_Ouais ! Exactement ! Double-Sourcils ! Bah quoi ? Tu sais pas qu'ils sont vachement bizarres ?

_Chika, calme-toi…

_T'as raison, ça sert à rien de lui crier dessus. Je vais voir Komui.

Jean-Christophe oublié, la fillette tourna aussitôt les talons et sortit en courant de la bibliothèque avant que son camarade aux cheveux blancs ne puisse l'arrêter. Il soupira…encore. Il commença à remplir un énième questionnaire, quand une vive douleur lui traversa le crâne. Il grimaça. C'était encore plus tôt que prévu. Mais, pour l'instant, il faudrait faire avec.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, avant de se lever, indiquant à Link qu'il était fatigué. Il commença à marcher, suivant le parcourt de Chika : la porte.

Dans le couloir, des regards curieux se fixèrent sur lui. Il savait que la rumeur de sa prétendue trahison s'était déjà répandue, et que les gens allaient chacun rajouter un petit détail pour faire leurs intéressants. Il en avait déjà entendues certaines qui disaient que son Innocence n'était pas faite d'Innocence. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient oublié qu'elle avait été analysée par Hevlaska à son arrivée…

Bon, ok. Il n'était peut-être pas si innocent que ça.

Il avait l'impression que son crâne était sur le point de se fendre. Ça faisait mal. Il accéléra le pas, courant presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entra rapidement, Link sur ses talons.

_Attends !, cria l'inspecteur. Walker !

Il passa la porte juste avant qu'Allen ne la claque.

_Je vais prendre une douche, marmonna le blandinet.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha du miroir, et s'appuya contre le lavabo. Il avait eu de la chance : un peu plus et Link l'aurait surpris.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur survint, le faisant grimacer. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler su son visage. Quand il leva les yeux vers son reflet, il laissa échapper un grognement. Sa peau virait lentement au gris cendre, et ses yeux étaient déjà dorés. Les stigmates, sur son front, saignaient abondamment.

_Ça fait tellement longtemps que je les cache qu'elles se sont mises à saigner, _se dit-il_. Pas étonnant que ça soit aussi douloureux._

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Link n'entre pas. Espoir bien éphémère, car il entendit la voix du blond, qui frappait à la porte.

_Walker ! Tout va bien ?

_Oh, non…_

* * *

Link, intrigué par l'attitude de l'adolescent qu'il devait surveiller, le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit quand le jeune homme lui indiqua qu'il allait prendre une douche, et attendit.

Il entreprit de relire les documents que Walker avait déjà terminé de remplir. Il haussa ses étranges sourcils en voyant les réponses. Selon toute vraisemblance, le blandinet se moquait de lui.

_Pourquoi ?_, se demanda-t-il. _Il a pourtant tout intérêt à répondre sérieusement. Il sait bien qu'au moindre écart, il pourrait être emprisonné ! A moins que…_

Comme pour confirmer sa théorie, il parcourut les autres réponses.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais…que des réponses ironiques, sarcastiques, ou quelque part dans ce genre de registres. On ne dirait pas, mais le maréchal Cross lui a déteint dessus…c'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas alcoolique et/ou couvert de dettes._

Il soupira, et se figea. Là, juste au-dessus du lit, il y avait plusieurs tiroirs. Sur deux d'entre eux, le mot « confiseries » étaient affichés. Quant aux deux autres…

_Factures…_, lut-il. _Et sur ce panneau… « Objectif de remboursement du mois ». Il est vraiment couvert de dettes !_

Il commençait à se dire qu'il était tombé sur un deuxième maréchal Marian Cross, quand il dressa l'oreille. Aucun bruit n'émanait de la salle de bain. Si le garçon se lava, il devrait au moins en avoir un peu, non ?

Il se leva, s'approcha de la porte, et frappa.

_Walker ! Tout va bien ?

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Le blond fronça les sourcils, et tourna la poignée.

* * *

Instinctivement, Allen se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Mal lui en prit : il se retrouva nez à nez avec Link. Celui-ci remarqua immédiatement la peau grise, les stigmates et les yeux dorés, et se mit automatiquement en position de combat.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger, et se retrouva à percuter le mur carrelé avec violence. Allen s'approcha de lui et se pencha.

_Malheureusement pour toi, Corbeau, lui chuchota-t-il, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça.

_Q-quoi ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Ça attirerait les soupçons et je n'en ai pas envie, même si je dois partir d'ici quelques jours.

Il posa de doigts sur le front de l'inspecteur.

__Abata…Ura…Masarakato…_Effacement de mémoire, murmura-t-il.

Link ferma les yeux et, alors que ses souvenirs des dernières minutes s'effaçaient de son esprit, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

L'inspecteur se réveilla, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet d'Allen, penché vers lui.

_Link ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Est-ce que ça va ?

_Walker ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es un Noé !

_Je sais que tu es persuadé que je suis un espion du Comte, mais tu pourrais au moins me remercier !, répliqua le garçon avec un froncement de sourcil agacé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, répéta l'inspecteur blond.

_J'étais dans la salle de bain, expliqua le blandinet. Soudain, j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre. Je suis sorti pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et je t'ai trouvé évanouit sur le sol…Comment te sens-tu ?

_J'ai…un peu mal à la tête…

_Je penses que tu travailles trop…, continua Allen. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

_Euh…oui.

Il se leva avec l'aide de l'adolescent, qui sortit d'un pas légèrement titubant.

_J'étais pourtant persuadé d'être entré dans la salle de bain…et d'y avoir vu Walker en Noé… Ce ne devait être qu'un rêve…_

Il traversa la Citadelle, monta quelques étages et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Allen regarda la porte se refermer sur Link, et sourit. Un sourire immense, déformé, qui était si grand qu'on aurait dit qu'il pouvait couper son visage en deux.

Sa peau reprit sa couleur grise et ses yeux redevinrent dorés. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, et entra dans la baignoire, toujours sous sa forme Noé.

Il prit son bain tranquillement, et savoura, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelques instants où il n'avait pas à se cacher.

Où il pouvait être lui-même.

Où il pouvait être Neah.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre !**_

_**Allen est donc un Noé ! Mais ça, c'est possible que l'ayez déjà deviné…**_

_**Le Cross POV est peut-être mal écrit. Mais essayez aussi, de deviner ce que pourrait penser un type comme lui !**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, Argon Alkahar (j'ai pris des lettres au pif pour son nom), ne sera pas réellement important.**_

_**Honte à moi ! J'ai presque oublié l'existence de Moore ! La pauvre ! En plus, j'adore cette fille.**_

_**Je trouve que je n'ai pas beaucoup de review…Est-ce parce que je ne les mérite pas ? Puisque c'est comme ça…tout est fini entre nous ! /par en courant avec des rivières de larmes/**_

…_**comment ? Vous allez m'en mettre ?**_

_**Merci ! Tout recommence entre nous !**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! Allen doit-il finir forever alone ? Ou pas ?**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	10. Chapter 10: Chapitre 9

**_Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur…_**

_**Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis aussi peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre… La dernière fois c'était…quoi ? Le deux ? Trois mars ?**_

_**Bref, on ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus. Voilà le chapitre neuf. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages de Katsura Hoshino ne m'appartiennent pas. Chika, Maora, Tora et Jean-Christophe sont à moi. Le maitre de Cross aussi, mais on s'en fout. Il y a une probabilité qu'il apparaisse un jour. Peut-être dans un flash-back. Mais rien n'est sûr. C'est juste probable...probablement. Enfin, c'est possible, quoi. Et puis zut! Je me comprend!**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

_Chapitre 9 :_

Chika courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en direction du bureau de Komui. Elle tourna à un embranchement, s'agrippant au coin du mur pour se donner de l'élan. Elle devait parler au chinois, et vite. Non mais de quel droit ces e******* de l'Eglise accusait Allen d'être un allié des Noé ?!

_C'est parce qu'il n'est pas du côté de la Congrégation, _lui murmura sa conscience.

Elle s'arrêta, et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Allen ne serait-il pas du côté des exorcistes ? Il ne pouvait pas être du côté du Comte !

_Non. Il n'est pas du côté du Comte, _ajouta sa conscience.

Elle grimaça, et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Voilà que cette « petite voix » se mettait à penser à sa place ! Et puis, si Allen n'était pas du côté du gros lard, il était forcément du côté de l'Eglise !

_Pas si sûr…_

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, alors qu'une douleur atroce menaçait de lui scier le crâne, et se laissa tomber par terre. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, ferma les yeux une seconde. Seconde suffisante pour avoir des flashs.

* * *

_Elle se trouvait debout dans une immense plaine. Elle était couverte de sang, et autour d'elle, quelques résidus de pouvoir démoniaque finissaient de disparaître. Derrière elle, il y avait une vive lumière blanche. Un vieil homme se tenait debout devant une sorte de grande porte de lumière._

__Tu as fini?, demanda-t-elle._

__Oui, répondit le vieil homme en hochant la tête. Dépêche-toi. Le ciel se couvre, l'Apocalypse va commencer._

* * *

_Chika-chan !

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux au son de la voix, et leva la tête. Lenalee et Moore étaient penchées vers elle, l'air inquiet. Elle les fixa, se demandant un instant où elle était, avant de se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait à la Citadelle.

_Lena…? , murmura-t-elle.

La chinoise s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et posa une main sur son épaule.

_Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Chika hocha la tête, et se releva, chancelant un peu.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? Ah, oui…je voulais aller voir Komui…

Les deux exorcistes froncèrent les sourcils.

_Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre et te reposer, lui dit Moore. Depuis votre retour de l'Arche, tu ne sembles pas aller très bien…

La rousse acquiesça distraitement. C'était vrai que depuis quelques jours, il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des « trous ». Elle voyait des images, entendait des choses. Tous ce qu'elle voyait ne paraissait pas avoir de sens, mais tous lui semblait familier.

A bien y penser, ça avait commencé avant l'Arche…son premier flash avait eu lieu juste après la mort d'Allen, et avant la mort de Daisya.

Ayant déjà oublié le conseil de l'ancienne policière, elle suivit ses deux camarades. Lenalee lui dit qu'elles aussi allaient voir le Grand Intendant.

_Même s'il ne le dit pas, ajouta-t-elle, Yu aussi aimerait avoir des explications.

_Au fait…il n'est pas encore allé lui parler de vous deux, non ? Ces derniers jours ont été plutôt calmes…

_Il dit qu'il préfère attendre d'avoir de nouveau Mûgen…

_Yu serait donc effrayé par les Komulins ?

_D'après lui, ce n'est pas ça. C'est pour le faire taire si jamais il trouve quelque chose à y redire.

_Je vois…

Lenalee sourit doucement et, suivie des deux filles, poussa la porte de la Section Scientifique.

_Nii-san !, appela-t-elle.

_Komui !, ajouta Chika.

Les trois exorcistes se précipitèrent vers le bureau du chinois, esquivant au passage les quelques scientifiques qui essayaient de leur dire de ne pas entrer.

_KOMUI !, hurla la plus jeune.

_Grand Intendant !, continua Moore. Nous avons entendus dire qu'Allen-kun était mis sous surveillance par l'Administration Centrale ! Expliquez-vous !

Elle s'arrêta brutalement, au milieu du chemin, provoquant un carambolage. Chika lui rentra dedans et, avec une grâce absolument fantastique, elles s'effondrèrent sur le matelas de paperasse qui se trouvait au sol.

Les conversations dans le bureau s'arrêtèrent, tandis que les deux exorcistes se relevaient avec l'aide de Lenalee. La chinoise allait parler, mais quand elle leva la tête, elle se figea.

_Inspecteur Luberier…

_Qui ça ?, demanda la petite rousse. Pourquoi il y a plein de gens que je ne connais pas, aujourd'hui ? Comme l'autre blond, là…Gérard Flick, ou Bernard Plink…

_Gérard Flick ? Bernard Plink ?, demanda Moore. Ah…tu veux dire Howard Link…

_Gérard Flick, Bernard Plink, Howard Link…C'est tout pareil. C'est Double-Sourcils.

_Je ne comprends pas…

_Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu ses sourcils !

_Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention…

_Mais ça ne me dit pas qui est ce Lévrier.

_Luberier…

_Pareil !

Moore soupira, et abandonna. Si Chika ne voulait pas retenir le nom de cet homme, elle ne le ferait pas, peu importe ce qu'on lui dirait. Luberier se tourna vers elles, et leur sourit.

_Bonjour, toutes les trois.

Lenalee pâlit, et commença à trembler. La rouquine le remarqua et fusilla l'homme du regard. Luberier sourit encore, et leur proposa un morceau de gâteau, fait pas lui-même. Aussitôt, Komui et Reever se levèrent d'un bond, et poussèrent les trois exorcistes à l'extérieur du bureau, tout en laissant échapper des exclamations joyeuses sur à quel point les gâteau de l'inspecteur étaient délicieux. L'australien les raccompagna.

_C'est qui, le bonhomme ?, demanda Chika.

_C'est un inspecteur de l'Administration Centrale, lui expliqua le commandant. Il enquête à la Citadelle.

_Pourquoi met-il Allen-kun sous surveillance ?, murmura Lenalee. Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est-ce pas ?

_Dango-chan ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit !, s'exclama la symbiotique, bien que sa conscience lui dise exactement l'inverse. Il est bien trop gentil ! S'il n'avait pas été là…je serais sûrement morte ou encore à vivre dans la rue !

_Je suis d'accord, ajouta Moore. Il a sauvé l'âme de ma sœur. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

_Et puis, comment peuvent-ils le suspecter après tout ce qu'il a fait pour la Congrégation…

Chika ne dit rien pendant une seconde, avant d'ajouter sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

_…même si c'était uniquement dans son propre intérêt…

Les deux autres exorcistes et le scientifique s'arrêtèrent, interloquées.

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?, demanda Lenalee, pas totalement sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

La rouquine la regarda, et haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas important. Elle laissa ses amies pour retourner vers sa chambre. Si elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait, c'est qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de repos. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et farfouilla sous son oreiller pour trouver son pyjama. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose bouger sous ledit oreiller. Intriguée, elle le souleva, vit un éclair blanc et se prit quelque chose en plein visage.

_J-CCCCC…, geignit-elle. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me frapper…

Elle massa son nez douloureux tout en jetant un regard noir au golem blanc qui la regardait avec des…un œil innocent. Elle fronça les sourcils, attrapa une règle, et entreprit de mesurer la boule blanche.

_5,6 cm de diamètre !, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais t'as grossi, dis-moi !

Elle s'interrompit, se demanda pendant une seconde _comment_ son golem qui, contrairement à Timcanpy, n'était pas magique, pouvait_ grossir, _se leva, et sortit en courant. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers les bureaux de la scientifique, entra comme un coup de vent, et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Maora.

_Mao' !, cria-t-elle. Jean-Christophe a grossi !

La jeune fille aux cheveux bordeaux quitta la paperasse du regard pendant un instant, la fixa, et leva un sourcil.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, grommela-t-elle en frottant ses yeux éternellement cernés. C'est impossible…

_Mais je t'assure que siiiiii !, s'exclama la fillette. Lorsque tu me l'as donné, il ne faisait que 4,2 cm de diamètre !

_Et alors ?

_Et alors il en fait 5,6 !

Les sourcils de la jeune scientifique se froncèrent, avant qu'elle n'écarquille les yeux et ne pousse un grand cri.

_Quoi ?!

Chika hocha la tête avec conviction tandis que Maora fouillait dans une armoire à la rechercher des plans de création de Jean-Christophe, réalisé trois ans plus tôt. Elle eut du mal à les trouver, mais les repéra au milieu des rapports de destruction de Komulin II, des dossiers des exorcistes, du rapport de la dernière mission de Chika et Kanda (celle à Paris), d'un mot de l'infirmière en chef rappelant les dates de visites médicales et d'un reste de plat préparé par Jeryy à l'intention d'un Komui à demi-conscient après avoir, pour une fois, travaillé sérieusement. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le cuisinier l'avait apporté quand le Grand Intendant avait passé plein de coups de fils pour avoir des nouvelles d'Allen, et fait des tas de recherches pour savoir si on pouvait récupérer une Innocence détruite. Les précédents évènements tendaient à faire penser que ce n'était pas le cas. Après ce qui était arrivé, il en avait conclu qu'Allen était « aimé de Dieu ». Maora ne savait pas vraiment si c'était ça ou si le blandinet avait simplement eut de la chance, mais personne jusqu'à présent, pas même Bookman, n'avait vu d'Innocence avec autant de volonté à sauver son compatible.

Elle vérifia les plans de Jean-Christophe et en vint rapidement à la conclusion que, en effet, le golem blanc avait grossi. Ce qui n'était pas censé être possible, puisque c'était un _golem._ Un être _mécanique_. Son regard passa de J-C à son plan, puis de son plan à J-C, et elle finit par hausser les épaules.

_T'as dû trop le nourrir, c'est tout, dit-elle en le rendant à Chika.

_Mais il a pas de bouche !

_Le maréchal Cross a peut-être fait quelque chose dessus. J'ai entendu dire qu'il l'avait gardé avec lui pendant tout le temps qu'on a passé dans l'Arche. D'ailleurs, il est où ? Il faut que je lui fasse signer son rapport de mission…

Reever s'approcha d'elles.

_Tu cherches le maréchal ? J'imagine qu'il doit être en train de boire avec la maréchale Cloud…il n'abandonnera donc jamais…

Maora soupira et se leva.

_Je vais lui apporter. Tu viens avec moi, Chika ?

_Tu comptes m'utiliser comme bouclier contre lui, pas vrai ?

_Non. Tu es trop jeune pour lui. Ça ne marcherait pas.

La rouquine hocha la tête et suivit son amie scientifique quand elle sortit du laboratoire. Elle attrapa un des papiers que la jeune femme avait à la main et le regarda, puis sourit en voyant qu'il était orné – fait rare – de la signature du Grand Intendant.

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à faire signer un papier à Komui.

_Hum ?

Maora jeta un œil sur le document, et sourit, avant de lancer :

_Il ne l'a pas signé.

_Hein ?

_Sache, ma chère Chika, que je suis depuis longtemps passée maitre dans l'art de falsifier les signatures.

Elle la regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire.

_Mais ne raconte ça à personne, hein ?, continua la fille aux cheveux bordeaux. Ça risquerait de m'attirer des ennuis, si on venait à apprendre que je signe les documents les plus importants à la place du Grand Intendant.

Chika hocha la tête et elles continuèrent leur chemin. Au passage, elles croisèrent Allen qui se promenait _seul_ dans les couloirs, ignorant royalement les regards et les murmures qui le suivaient partout où il allait.

_Dango-chan ! Il est où, Double-Sourcils ?

Allen se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

_A l'infirmerie.

Il s'éloigna en sifflotant gaiement, l'air de rien, ce qui lui donna un air suspect aux yeux des deux filles.

_C'est lui qui l'y a envoyé ?_, pensa Maora.

_Il n'a pas perdu son temps…je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui faire, _se dit Chika.

_Au fait !, s'exclama soudain le blandinet en revenant vers elles. Si vous cherchez M…mon maître, il est dans sa chambre en train de boire avec la maréchale Cloud !

_…Exactement comme l'avait dit le Commandant…

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre du maréchal. D'après la description qu'Allen leur avait faite de la pièce – il était tombé dessus par hasard -, c'était un endroit lugubre, plein de toiles d'araignée et de bouteilles vides jonchant le sol. Rien que d'y penser les faisait frissonner, et elles espéraient que la déco avait été refaite.

Elles trouvèrent leur chemin grâce aux hurlements du maréchal roux, qui se plaignait que le vin n'était pas assez bon, et qui ordonnait à ses gardes d'aller chercher du Romanée Conti, son vin favoris. A côté de lui était assise la belle Cloud Nine, que Cross tentait de séduire, sans succès, depuis des lustres (témoignage du regretté maréchal Yeegar).

_Eh !, l'interpela Chika. Maréchal Cross !

Il l'ignora, continuant de faire du charme à une maréchale à l'air désespérée. La pauvre femme se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là…

Maora, estimant que Cloud formait un bouclier idéal, s'avança et se planta devant lui, lui tendant un papier et un stylo.

_J'ai besoin d'une signature, maréchal.

_Pourquoi ?

_Rapport de l'Arche.

Il la regarda un instant, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur le papier qui se trouvait sous son nez. Il releva ensuite le regard vers elle, soupira, et lui rendit le papier.

_Signature, demanda Maora.

_Je te laisse utiliser ton talent.

La scientifique soupira à son tour, appuya le papier contre le mur et, sous l'œil surpris de la maréchale blonde, signa le papier avant de le montrer au maréchal.

_Tu es très douée, remarqua celui-ci avec un sourire. Reste donc un peu, ces gardes inutiles vont bientôt revenir avec du bon vin.

Maora grimaça, lui arracha le papier des mains et partit, suivie de Chika.

_Va crever, marmonna la jeune femme sans que le maréchal roux ne l'entende.

Cloud eut l'air vraiment triste que la scientifique n'ait pas accepté la proposition. C'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir, après tout. Chika dû presque courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

_Mao', pourquoi t'es si méchante avec lui ?

_Tu ne te poseras plus la question le jour où il essayera de te mettre dans son lit. Encore que, toi t'as treize ans. Tu devrais encore avoir un an ou deux devant toi.

_Mais il existe pire que lui…

_Impossible, répliqua la bordeaux ( ?) d'un ton catégorique.

La plus jeune haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

_Et tu regarderas, pour J-C ?

_J-C ? Ah, oui…Si tu veux.

La fillette sourit joyeusement et lui tendit son golem, avant de s'éloigner, revenant à son ancien plan qui était d'aller dormir. Elle rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa le pyjama bleu ciel qui était resté en vrac sur son lit et le mit, avant de se précipiter sous ses couvertures. Ce n'était encore que l'après-midi, mais elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle s'endormit juste après avoir fermé les yeux.

* * *

_Elle marchait dans une rue vide, dans une ville totalement blanche. Elle reconnut sans difficulté l'Arche._

« Allons bon…_, pensa-t-elle distraitement. _Quel genre de rêve je vais encore faire ? »

_Elle continua à descendre la rue, regardant autour d'elle dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Soudain, la porte la plus proche d'elle s'ouvrit, et une fillette apparut. Elle se raidit en la reconnaissant. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas savoir qui était cette fille aux cheveux violets hérissés, et aux yeux dorés ? En effet, il s'agissait de Road. Elle portait une robe blanche à bretelles, et était sous sa forme Noé, ce qui provoquait un contraste. _

_Chika leva son bras droit, prête à activer son Innocence, quand Road se tourna vers elle et sourit joyeusement._

__Oh! Salut, Chika !_

__R-Road ?_

_La fillette trottina vers elle, et se jeta à son cou en riant._

__Q-Quoi ?_

_Road recula, la mine inquiète. Chika, elle, ne comprenait absolument rien. Elle rêvait, certes. Mais pourquoi rêvait-elle d'une Road Kamelot amicale et plus qu'affective ? Et surtout pourquoi, malgré ses réactions qui pouvaient paraître logiques pour une exorciste, trouvait-elle ça, au fond, normal ?_

__Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda la Noé du Rêve. Tu parais…bizarre…_

__C'est toi, qui es bizarre, murmura-t-elle pour toute réponse._

__Quoi ?_

__Il n'y a pas deux jours, tu essayais de nous tuer, Allen, Tora, Maora, les autres, et moi…_

__Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, rigola Road. Il y a deux jours nous ne nous sommes même pas vues ! D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je te vois depuis un mois entier, tu te rends comptes ? Et tu m'avais promis des sucreries !_

_Chika fronça les sourcils et voulut glisser sa main dans la sacoche de son uniforme, mais elle portait un pantalon noir, un t-shirt et une veste. Elle mit la main dans la poche de sa veste et, à sa grande surprise, trouva un sac plein de bonbons. Elle le sortit, et Road s'en empara, tout sourire._

__Merci, Chika ! Les partagerai avec Tyki et Neah !_

Hein ?

_La fillette s'éloigna en riant, et Chika tenta vainement de la rattraper. Elle l'appela, mais elle fut ignorée. Elle avait disparu…_

__Qui est Neah ?, demanda-t-elle dans le vide._

_Des pas derrière elle la firent se retourner brusquement, et elle percuta quelqu'un, qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle mit quelque seconde à identifier de qui il s'agissait. _

__T-Tyki ?_

__Comment ça « qui est Neah » ?, demanda-t-il. Le pauvre…il va être vexé…C'est quoi, ce regard ? Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? Pourtant, le mois dernier, tu t'accrochais à moi en pleurant que tu ne voulais pas que je m'en aille._

_Elle resta bouche bée, avant de sourire._

__C'est vrai, désolée…j-je dois y aller…au fait…Road veut partager des bonbons avec toi…_

_Elle s'éloigna rapidement. De loin, le Noé du Plaisir lui lança :_

__Tu sais, Neah devrait bientôt arriver. On a une réunion aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ? Pour faire le point…_

__Ah, oui…je…j'avais oublié…_

__Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre, aujourd'hui…_

_Une véritable inquiétude apparaissait sur le visage de Tyki, la troublant au plus haut point._

__Tout va bien…_

_Elle tourna à une rue et s'appuya contre le mur, tentant vainement de comprendre ce qu'il se passait._

Je suis en train de rêve_, pensa-t-elle. _Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi je rêve de Noé…amicaux, alors qu'ils ont essayé de tous nous tuer i peine deux jours !

_La logique de tout ça lui échappait, mais elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout…Malgré toutes ses bizarreries, elle trouvait cette atmosphère particulièrement détendue…et normale. _

__Salut, Chika !, lança soudainement une voix derrière elle._

_Encore une fois, elle se retourna. Mais ce qu'elle vit la choqua plus que tout le reste. Oui, bien plus que Road lui sautant au cou et que Tyki s'inquiétant pour elle. parce que la personne qu'elle voyait n'avait absolument rien à faire là._

Allen ?

* * *

_Bibliothèque de la Citadelle._

Lavi ferma le livre qu'il étudiait jusqu'à présent, l'ayant terminé. Il le poussa sur le côté, le posant sur une immense pile dont la taille faisait au moins trois fois celle de la pile de paperasse du bureau de Komui. Il se tourna vers Bookman, qui le regardait d'un œil suspicieux. Il hésitait à lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

Soudain, il fut projeté contre le mur par un panda énervé par son attitude.

_Cesse de rêvasser et prends le prochain livre, idiot d'apprenti !

_Panda…tu n'étais pas obligé de…

_C'est pour faire rentrer le métier.

Le regard de Lavi se fit sérieux, ce qui était plutôt rare lorsqu'il se disputait avec le vieil homme. D'ailleurs, cela attira son attention, et il fixa son regard sur le roux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lavi regarda autour de lui, avant d'entraîner son grand-père dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque.

_Bookman, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

_De quoi s'agit-il, Junior ?, demanda le maquillé, sachant que cela devait être sérieux pour que son successeur l'appelle par son titre.

Le borgne prit une grande inspiration et commença à raconter.

_Flash-back._

_Lavi recula d'un pas en voyant Allen se faire engloutir par le trou dans le sol du dernier étage de la tour. Ils étaient sur le point de sortir de l'Arche, quand quelque chose d'inattendu était arrivé. Il se tourna vers les autres, qui regardaient la fissure du sol avec horreur._

__Rester ici !, cria-t-il. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe !_

_Il s'apprêtait à descendre quand il entendit Chao Ji murmurer._

__Je le savais…je ne sais pas pourquoi…mais ils tuent des humains…ce sont des monstres…_

_Il étendit son maillet, et sauta dans le trou. Il atterrit le plus silencieusement possible en bas. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'alerter l'ennemi._

_Il s'avança prudemment, quand soudain il entendit la voix d'Allen._

__Calme-toi, Joyd. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi._

_Lavi se figea. Il se cacha derrière une flamme figée de tout à l'heure, et observa. Allen avait baissé son arme, et il discutait avec la personne qu'il devina être Joyd._

Tyki Mikk…, _pensa-t-il. _Son Noé a dû se réveiller entièrement…

__Il fallait que…tu te souviennes, continua Allen. Et j'ai dû employer les grands moyens. Maintenant, on va devoir se battre pour faire bonne figure, j'imagine_

_Allen soupira, et Joyd hocha la tête. Puis, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre._

Se souvenir ? Se souvenir de quoi ? Et ils font semblant de se battre ?, _se demanda-t-il en les regardant, et en voyant Joyd blesser ce qui semblait plutôt gravement Allen. _C'est impossible…pourquoi…d'où est-ce qu'ils se connaissent…ça ne peut pas dater que du moment où Tyki l'a tué !

_Il décida d'aller aider le blandinet dans son combat. Quand il intervint, Allen lui fit un sourire reconnaissant qui, pour le roux, criait « faux ! »._

_Il remonta à l'étage supérieur, observant bien l'adolescent qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal. Pourtant, dès qu'il le posa, il ferma les yeux et prit une expression de douleur…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Lavi se tut, et Bookman le regarda d'un air songeur, fronçant ses sourcils inexistants.

_Lavi, dit-il enfin. Je ne veux que tu parles de cela à personne d'autre. C'est compris ?

_Oui, répondit le borgne. Mais…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Réfléchis. Il a bien dit « Maintenant, on va devoir se battre pour faire bonne figure, j'imagine » ?

_Oui…

_Cela veut dire qu'ils se connaissent, et qu'ils ont leurs raisons de ne pas vouloir se battre. Ce qui peut signifier que, comme le pense l'Administration Centrale, Allen Walker est bel et bien un agent ennemi, voir même un Noé.

_Ça tient la route…sauf pour un truc. Si Allen est du côté du Comte, pourquoi l'Innocence ne le rejette-t-elle pas ? Suman Dark n'a fait qu'appeler le service de communication pour donner des informations, et il est devenu un rejeté. Plus que ça ! Son Innocence s'appelle le « Clown Couronné de Dieu », et elle lui a sauvé la vie par trois fois ! De plus…Si Allen et Tyki étaient alliés, pour il l'aurait tué sur ordre du Comte !

_Je ne sais pas encore, Lavi. Peut-être que le Comte n'était pas au courant de leur « amitié », et Tyki Mikk n'en gardait aucun souvenir, ce qui expliquerait le « il fallait…que tu te souviennes ». Mais je ne comprends pas…si ce Noé le connaissait, pourquoi pas le Comte ?

_Cela a peut-être un rapport avec ce « Quatorzième »…

_Peut-être…quoi qu'il en soit, je vais y réfléchir. Toi, tiens-le à l'œil. Je ne te demande pas de le surveiller comme le fait Central, mais il s'agit du Destructeur du Temps. Il peut être la clé pour la victoire, et pas seulement pour la Congrégation. Et surtout n'oublie pas : n'en parle à personne.

_Ok, vieux panda !

Bookman le frappa encore une fois sur la tête, l'envoyant valser à travers la salle, s'attirant ainsi un regard désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire. Lavi sortit de la bibliothèque. Il voulait aller demander aux scientifiques s'ils avaient réparé Ozuchi Kozuchi, et il savait qu'Allen se rendait par-là, lui aussi.

* * *

_Sous-sol de la Citadelle_

Tora sortit de l'ascenseur de service qui menait directement au sous-sol, non-loin de la chambre d'Hevlaska. Il avança sur la passerelle, s'approchant de la Gardienne de l'Innocence.

_Salut Hevla', la salua-t-il avec un sourire.

Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était une Innocence dotée d'une conscience propre, un Apocryphos, il s'était rapproché de l'ancienne membre de la famille Luberier.

_Bonsoir, Tora.

Le blond s'accouda à la barrière de sécurité, et regarda fixement la forme lumineuse de Hevlaska. Il aimait beaucoup lui tenir compagnie, car il savait qu'elle se sentait seule, dans sa chambre sombre.

_Dis-moi…, finit-il par dire. Je peux te poser une question ?

C'était la première fois qu'il venait la voir après sa discussion avec Allen, qui ne l'avait pas réellement éclairé sur ce qu'il était.

_Bien sûr. Que voudrais-tu savoir.

_J'aimerais que tu m'explique plus en détail…ce qu'est un Apocryphos et le rôle qu'il doit jouer…

_Comme te l'as dit Ne…Allen, commença Hevlaska, c'est une Innocence indépendante dont le but est de protéger le Cœur Précieux. Toi, tu es spécial. Tu es la cent dixième pièce d'Innocence, et tu as été créé après. Tu as quelques…fonctions supplémentaires. Tu dois te tenir aux côtés du porteur de l'Innocence Originelle, le tout premier cube d'Innocence, et du Destructeur du Temps.

_Mais Allen n'est-il pas le Destructeur du Temps ? Et il ne m'a rien dit à ce propos. Et l'Innocence Originelle, ce n'est pas le Coeur?

_Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Pour ce qui est d'Allen, je pense qu'il se préoccupe plus de la sécurité des deux autres que de lui-même…c'est une personne étrange. Je suppose que tu pourrais presque dire qu'il est…quintupolaire.

_Tu le connais bien ?

_Depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'y paraît. En réalité, je l'ai rencontré…avant que ma famille ne me donne à la Congrégation pour devenir la Gardienne de l'Innocence.

_Tout à l'heure…tu as failli l'appeler par un autre nom…Ne-quelque chose.

_Neah et Allen sont tous les deux ses noms. Mais continue à l'appeler Allen. Seules les personnes les plus proches de lui, qu'il connait depuis longtemps, l'appellent Neah. Ce n'est pas encore ton cas…

_Il a dit qu'il allait bientôt devoir partir…

_C'est le cas. Je pense que tu devrais le rejoindre dès que tu le pourras, après son départ.

_Pourquoi ?

_Le Cœur Précieux et le porteur de l'Innocence Originelle…sont en sécurité ici. Par contre, Neah est quelqu'un de très…attaché. Il est capable de commettre des folies pour protéger ceux à qui il tient. J'aimerais que tu lui évite de se tuer en faisant ce genre de chose, tu comprends ? Par contre, il risque de ne pas être d'accord…

_Ouais…ne t'inquiètes pas, Hevlaska. Il partira sans doute sans que personne ne s'en rende compte jusqu'à l'heure de manger. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à le suivre au moment de son départ. Au pire je disparaîtrai dès la mission suivante.

_Merci, Tora. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

_Bah…c'est ce que je suis sensé faire, non ?

Il sentit les tentacules d'Hevlaska s'entourer autour de son corps alors qu'elle le soulevait pour le serrer contre elle. Contrairement aux apparences, le corps de la Gardienne était chaud, accueillant et réconfortant. Du moins pour Tora. Il n'était pas sûr que ça fasse le même effet à tout le monde.

Lorsqu'elle le reposa, il lui sourit.

_Je devrais partir, maintenant…, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis un peu fatigué.

_Repose-toi bien…

_Toi aussi.

_Je n'ai que ça à faire, donc ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème…

Tora rit doucement, imité par Hevlaska.

_A la prochaine.

En remontant, dans l'ascenseur, une pensée le traversa soudain, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « quintupolaire » ?_

Il finit par hausser les épaules, et partit dormir un peu. Il était tard, après tout.

Cette histoire de suivre Allen…non, Neah, l'inquiétait un peu, même s'il avait accepté sans hésiter. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'allait pas en faire des cauchemars : il avait récemment découvert que les Innocences ne rêvaient pas.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Chika faisait son rêve étrange, et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir. De son côté, Maora avait travaillé sur l'œuf toute la nuit, et ne semblait pas prête de prendre une pause.

Tora se dirigea vers le réfectoire, et vit Allen (ou Neah, pour les intimes, comme lui avait expliqué Hevlaska), suivit de Link (fraichement sortit de l'infirmerie, sous l'insistance de Luberier, l'infirmière en chef ne voulant pas le laisser partir), en train de se goinfrer, comme d'habitude. Etrangement, l'inspecteur blond faisait de même. Le Traqueur devenu exorciste remarqua aussi que Lavi regardait le symbiotique avec attention, et que la plupart des personnes présentes envoyaient des regards noirs au jeune (peut-être pas tant que ça, vu ce que lui avait dit Hevlaska) exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, et le salua.

_Bonjour Allen.

_Salut Tora, lui répondit l'interpellé en enfournant un morceau de poulet aussi gros que sa tête.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement entre eux, ignorant l'inspecteur.

Soudain, un frisson le parcourut, et il se redressa brutalement.

_Un problème ?, demanda Lenalee d'un ton un peu inquiet.

_N-non…

Mais Allen démentit ses propos en se levant brutalement.

_Il y a des Akumas !, cria-t-il. Dans le cinquième laboratoire !

_Mais c'est là que travaillent Reever et ses hommes !, s'exclama Lenalee.

_Maora aussi est là-bas !_¸ pensa aussitôt le blond.

Ils se précipitèrent sans plus attendre vers le labo, uniquement pour trouver la porte obstruée. Ils tentèrent de la défoncer, en vain.

Link fit signe à Allen de le suivre. Le blandinet obéit, se faisant emboiter le pas par les deux autres exorcistes capable de se battre : Bookman et Tora.

Ils passèrent à travers l'Arche, tombant au milieu d'une foule d'Akumas et de Skull. Allen atterrit sur son épée, juste à temps pour découper l'un « hommes » du Comte avant qu'il ne tue Reever.

Les trois exorcistes, recevant des exclamations soulagés chez les scientifiques qui étaient encore conscients, commencèrent leur travail.

_Vous allez payer…, grogna l'exorciste maudit, jetant un regard meurtrier à l'essai d'Akuma qui les encerclait.

Aussitôt l'alarme se déclencha dans la Citadelle, tirant de leur sommeil ceux qui dormaient encore, faisant sursauter les autres, et provoquant une panique générale.

_« L'ennemi nous attaque ! »_

* * *

_**Bah, c'était le chapitre neuf.**_

_**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus. Dans le prochain chapitre…le Niveau 4 !**_

_**Et j'aimerais bien deux, trois reviews, s'il vous plait /grand yeux brillants tout mimi/**_

_**Sinon, c'est tout…à la prochaine !**_


	11. Chapter 11: Chapitre 10

_**Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur…**_

_**Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 10!**_

_**Dix chapitre...ça fait bizarre...**_

_**Vous avez dû remarqué que j'ai changé de pseudo. Oui, je n'aimait pas l'autre. C'est comme ça.**_

_**Je remercie **__**ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris.**_

_**Laiina95: Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review! J'ai sauté de joie quand je l'ai reçue! Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire de la romance, mais je vais faire ce que je peux. Mais bon...il faut pas non-plus s'attendre à des miracles...promis, je ferai de mon mieux! /sert les poings et regarde le ciel d'un air déterminé/**_

_**Disclaimer: les persos qui m'appartiennent sont Chika, Maora, Tora, Jean-Christophe (le golem de Chika), et Argon Alkahar, mais il n'est pas important. Les autres personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino.**_

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Maora, discutant avec Reever et d'autres scientifiques, vit de loin arriver Bak Chan, chef de la branche Asiatique, Lenny Epstein, la chef de la branche Nord-Américaine et Andrew Nansen, le chef de la branche d'Océanie.

_Commandant, dit-elle. Les chefs…

Aussitôt, Johnny se dirigea vers eux.

_S'il vous plait…ce labo est réservé au personnel scientifique…

_Idiot, répliqua le chinois. Je suis un scientifique de premier rang !

La jeune scientifique allait se joindre à l'américain, qui protestait en appelant le Commandant Reever – qui, au passage, était limite sur les genoux. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Johnny s'effondrait au sol, le corps transpercé par une chose non-identifiable qui avait remplacé la main du chef Nansen.

_Je comprends votre point de vue, dit une voix féminine. Nous avons tous notre travail à faire…

Les cheveux de l'homme devinrent noirs, alors qu'il commençait à se transformer en une jeune femme aux cheveux, dont la nature était facilement reconnaissable à sa peau grise et aux stigmates qui ornait son front.

_…et le mien commence ici, termina-t-elle. Je suis Lulubelle, douzième apôtre de Noé, porteuse de la mémoire de « la Couleur ». Mon pouvoir est la métamorphose. Nous nous rencontrons juste, mais il faut nous dire adieu. Le Prince tenait à ce que je me présente correctement…

Un mur noir s'éleva soudain derrière elle, portant l'inscription « 26 ». Il boucha l'entrée du laboratoire, laissant entrer des dizaines – non, des centaines – d'Akumas à l'intérieur de la salle où était rangé l'œuf.

Aussitôt, tous les scientifiques reculèrent. Personne n'eut le temps de les voir venir que déjà, ils les attaquaient.

Maora ressentit une vive douleur à l'abdomen quand l'une des machines démoniaques la frappa, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses collègues. Elle écarquilla les yeux, entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, et elle tomba au sol. Rapidement, les autres connurent le même sort.

La jeune femme à demi-consciente se sentit traînée vers le centre de la salle où, elle remarqua, avaient été alignés ses amies scientifiques. Elle nota avec soulagement que certains y avaient échappés. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir le commandant Reever caché un coin, avec Rob, Marvin, et quatre ou cinq autres personnes.

Elle regarda avec inquiétude les Skull s'approcher du premier scientifique de la rangée, poser deux doigts sur son front, et le marquer d'une croix rouge faite au pinceau.

_Ceux avec une croix ne nous serons pas utiles…

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un Niveau 3 écrasa la tête du pauvre homme, le tuant sur le coup et arrachant des hurlements aux scientifiques étendus par terre. Ils continuèrent de les tuer un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête enfin sur quelqu'un. Elle reconnut Tap, un gros homme avec un bonnet qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Elle se souvenait qu'il disait toujours qu'il allait démissionner, mais qu'il ne le faisait jamais. Après tout, qui, dans la Section Scientifique, n'avait jamais décidé de tout arrêter, sans pour autant le faire ? D'ailleurs, avec tout le travail qu'ils avaient, pourquoi ne le faisaient-ils pas ? Au point où s'en était, c'était carrément de l'esclavage…peut-être était-ce la conscience professionnelle, ou la fierté d'avoir été choisi pour ses talents en sciences, ou encore parce qu'ils avaient une part de responsabilité dans le travail des exorcistes qui était, ne l'oublions pas, de sauver la race humaine, qui les faisait rester dans cet enfer de travail où le café est roi…

Bref, là n'était pas la question. Toujours était-il que Tap Top, un de ses meilleurs amis, avait été repéré par cette tronche de cadavre.

_Celui-ci en a dans la caboche…, remarqua le Skull.

_Evidemment, _pensa Maora. _C'est pas pour rien qu'il est là…_

_Félicitation, continua la créature. Tu seras le premier… _On…Abata…Ura…Masarakato…Lève-toi !_

Le corps de Tap commença à brûler. Rapidement, il n'en resta plus qu'une sorte de momie d'une couleur noire brûlée…Il se redressa brutalement, l'emplacement de sa tête se déchirant, laissant passer un crâne…

_Il…il l'a transformé en…Skull ?!_

La jeune femme avait envie de vomir. Tap était mort. Il venait de se faire tuer. Il avait été choisi pour devenir une créature démoniaque, au service du Comte Millénaire. Quelle ironie ! Leur pire ennemi, en manque de serviteurs, venait se servir directement dans les rangs de la Congrégation ! Tap était le premier, mais n'allait sûrement pas être le dernier.

Elle qu'elle regardait avec appréhension le Skull s'approcher du scientifique situé juste à côté d'elle, elle entendit un coup de feu. Levant les yeux, elle vit avec horreur que le Commandant Reever était sorti de sa cachette et venait de tirer sur le fidèle du Comte.

_Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous faites ?!, cria-t-il.

Le Skull se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Aussi interrogateur qu'un crâne peu avoir l'air, en tout cas…

_Je suis le Commandant Reever Wenhamm, de la Section Scientifique ! Si vous cherchez un cerveau, je suis votre homme !

_Commandant…ne faites pas ça…

_Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire ce que vous voulez de mes hommes, vous vous trompez !

Le Skull le regarda avec intérêt, avant d'avancer vers lui, posant deux doigts sur son front.

_ Nous vous accueillons à bras ouverts, Commandant ! Vous serez le deuxiè…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, coupé en deux par une énorme épée. Tous reconnurent, avec un certain soulagement, Allen, debout sur son arme anti-Akuma, fixa d'un regard noir toutes les machines démoniaques qui les encerclaient, lui et les deux autres exorcistes qui l'avaient suivi, Bookman et Tora.

_Vous allez payer…

_« L'ennemi nous attaque ! »_

Chika se réveilla en sursaut à cause de l'alarme stridente qui résonnait dans la Citadelle. Elle s'assit, et écouta ce qu'il se disait.

_« Des Akumas ont été repérés dans le laboratoire numéro cinq ! Trois exorcistes sont déjà sur place ! Que tous les Maréchaux ainsi que les exorcistes Moore Hesse, Noise Marie, Chika et Miranda Lotto se rendent immédiatement à la porte trois de l'Arche ! Je répète ! Les Maréchaux ! Moore Hesse ! Noise Marie ! Chika ! Miranda Lotto ! Porte 3 de l'Arche ! »_

L'annonce n'était pas terminée que la rouquine était déjà debout, habillée, et sortait en courant en se dirigeant vers le lieu désigné.

_Trois exorcistes…l'un d'eux doit être Allen…Ils n'ont pas appelé Tora, il doit déjà être là-bas, lui aussi…_

Elle faillit percuter Lenalee, qui se précipitait, pieds nus, elle ne savait pas trop où.

_Lena ! Ou vas-tu ?

_Voir Hevlaska !, répondit-elle. il faut que je récupère mon Innocence !

_Quoi ? Mais…

Mais Lenalee l'avait déjà dépassée. Renonçant à la poursuivre, elle se résigna à rejoindre les autres à la porte de l'Arche.

_Yu !, s'exclama-t-elle en percutant le japonais. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

Pour une fois, il ne se formalisa pas de l'utilisation de son prénom, et grogna un « quoi ? », signe qu'il l'écoutait attentivement – même s'il n'en avait pas l'air.

_C'est Lenalee…

_Pardon ?!

Il l'agrippa par les épaules et la secoua dans tous les sens, voulant savoir ce qui arrivait à la chinoise.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Ou est-elle ? Elle a un problème ?! C'est Luberier, c'est ça ?

Il devait vraiment être inquiet…c'était une des plus longue réplique qu'elle ait jamais entendue venant de lui.

_E-Elle est partie voir Hevlaska ! Pour son Innocence ! Elle veut se synchroniser avec pour aller se battre !

_L'idiote ! Son dernier pourcentage ne dépassait pas les 10% ! Elle risque d'y passer !

Il la lâcha et partit en courant sans rien ajouter. Chika reprit sa route, et entra à une vitesse folle dans la salle de l'Arche, arrivant à peine à s'arrêter avant de rentrer dans Luberier.

_Vous êtes un peu en retard, dit celui-ci en consultant sa montre.

_Désolée Inspecteur Lévrier. Percuté Kanda…

Un murmure de compassion se fit entendre derrière elle.

_D'abord, c'est _Luberier_. Ensuite, je me fiche de savoir quelle charrette vous avez rencontré. L'ennemi c'est introduit dans le Quartier Général et en a, selon toute vraisemblance, après l'Œuf.

Tous les exorcistes et les maréchaux hochèrent la tête, sauf Cross, qui décida que c'était le bon moment pour fumer une cigarette.

_L'Œuf est donc notre priorité, continua Luberier. Vous devez empêcher l'ennemi de s'en emparer, quel que soit le prix.

_Et les scientifiques ?, demanda Miranda.

_Je déteste me répéter, mais je vais le faire quand même. La priorité va à l'Œuf.

Le silence plana un instant, avant que tous n'hochent la tête encore une fois. Rapidement, ils passèrent par la porte de l'Arche.

* * *

Maora leva les yeux, regardant avec soulagement Allen, Tora et Bookman affronter courageusement les Akumas. Elle voyait bien que son cousin (qui ne l'était pas vraiment, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore) la cherchait du regard, mais ne la trouvait pas. Son soulagement se transforma en panique quand le visage…squelettique d'un Skull se pencha vers elle.

_Tiens, une femme…c'est plutôt rare, dit-il avant de poser deux doigts sur son front. Toi aussi, tu es plutôt intelligente. Félicitation…tu vas être notre première recrue féminine.

Elle fut prise soudainement d'un courage – ou d'une stupidité, elle ne savait pas vraiment – incroyable, et se dégagea, roulant sur le côté et se redressant sur les genoux. Elle tenta de se lever, mais le Skull l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena vers lui. Il tendit de nouveau son index et son majeur vers sa tête.

__On…_

Elle sentit une violente douleur lui traverser le corps. Elle avait l'impression de brûler – ce qui était probablement le cas. Elle essaya de crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. L'être devant elle allait continuer à réciter son sort, quand tout s'arrêta. Oui, tout simplement. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains pour voir si elle avait été transformée, mais non. Ça s'était tout bêtement arrêté. Le Skull la regarda bizarrement.

_Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!, cria un de ses congénères. Dépêche-toi !

_Ça n'a pas marché !, répliqua la bonne à tout faire du Comte ! (AN : rappelons la définition d'un Skull : ancien humain dont le corps a été transformé par sorcellerie, vivant en moyenne 200 ans. Tâches : aide à la fabrication d'Akumas, nettoyage de l'Arche, reprise des vêtements du Comte, petits travaux divers.).

_Comment ça ? C'est impossible ! T'es juste pas doué !

_Mais je te jure que ça n'a pas fonctionné !

Tout à leur dispute, ils ne virent pas les deux exorcistes arriver par derrière, et ils furent détruits avant même de s'en rendre compte. Elle se sentit tirée vers l'avant et tomba contre quelqu'un.

_Ça va ?, demanda Tora, en la tenant fermement contre lui.

_E-Euh…O-Oui…

Il esquiva une attaque d'un des Akumas, rebondit sur un autre, et atterrit non-loin de Bak, la poussant vers lui.

_Reste-là, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il repartit au combat, laissant la jeune scientifique avec le chinois. Elle le regarda détruire les Akumas, essayant de comprendre comment il faisait. Pour certaines raisons, personne n'avait encore saisi la manière dont il s'y prenait. Pour tout le monde, il se contentait de toucher la machines, celle-ci hurlait de douleur, puis explosait.

Tora vit un Akuma passer à côté de lui. Rapidement, il tendit la main, la posa à place sur la carapace du Niveau 3, modifia la forme de son corps, créant comme une sorte de pointe d'Innocence sortant de la paume de sa main, s'enfonçant dans l'Akuma. Il explosa moins d'une seconde plus tard.

Allen coupa un Akuma en quatre, prenant appui sur les aiguilles de Bookman. Il entendit le message que Lulubelle envoyait à ses troupes.

_Retenez les exorcistes en attendant que l'Œuf soit complètement à l'intérieur de l'Arche._

Il grimaça. Hors de question qu'ils les laissent prendre l'Œuf. Il ne faisait pas ça pour la Congrégation, mais pour éviter la création d'Akumas pendant un certain temps. Ce moment de répit serait court, mais ce serait mieux que rien.

Soudain, un Niveau Trois l'attaqua par derrière, manquant de le toucher. Il fut sauvé juste à temps par Bookman. Tournant la tête pour le remercier – et pour faire bien, histoire de dire « merci de m'avoir sauvé » même s'il n'avait pas vraiment été en danger – il s'aperçut qu'il avait été touché par une attaque. Il était plaqué contre un mur, se figeant petit à petit, devenant raide comme une statue.

_Allons bon…_, pensa-t-il. _Le vieux s'est sacrifié…_

Il sentit sur lui le regard froid de la Couleur de Noé, qui ordonna à plusieurs Akumas de l'immobiliser. Ils l'attrapèrent par les bras et par les jambes, et Allen décida de ne plus bouger, histoire de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Lulubelle s'approcha de lui.

_C'est à lui que le Quatorzième a légué le statut d'Interprète. Il faut le ramener au Prince…

Elle tenta de l'assommer, mais ses Akumas explosèrent d'un seul coup. Elle se retrouva projetée contre un mur.

_Désolé, Lustol, lui dit le symbiotique, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ton travail.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise que l'exorciste connaisse son nom de Noé, et chercha quelque chose à répliquer, mais Allen était déjà loin. Il se précipitait vers l'Œuf pour l'empêcher de couler définitivement, quand il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un passer à travers sa porte. Fermant les yeux une seconde, il les identifia.

_Chika…Marian-kun…après, le reste, ça doit être les autres exorcistes capables de se battre…_

_Activation du Chronodisque ! Retour dans le Temps !

L'Œuf, qui était presque totalement immergé, commença à ressortir de l'Arche noire. Surpris, Allen réussit à atterrir dessus, bien qu'avec un peu de maladresse. Regardant autour de lui, il put voir Miranda sur l'épaule droite de Marie, Chika sur sa gauche. Moore semblait mal à l'aise, le Maréchal Cross lui souriant et la tenant par la taille. La pauvre jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre, et Cloud ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Au contraire, elle la fusillait du regard. Allen vit même un petit éclat de jalousie briller dans son unique œil. Il y avait aussi les Maréchaux Tiedoll et Sokaro.

_Franchement, utiliser l'Arche !, s'exclama se dernier. Quel pied, gamin !

Il lui lança un regard noir. Non mais de quel droit cet espèce de psychopathe l'appelait « gamin » ? Il était plus vieux que lui, et de loin !

_Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Maréchal, grogna-t-il.

_Un problème, _gamin_ ?, répliqua l'homme au casque, sarcastique.

_J'étais né avant même que tu sois ne serait-ce qu'envisagé. Alors je vais être clair. Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Comme. Ça. Sauf si, évidemment, tu voudrais rencontrer ton Créateur plus vite que prévu.

Sokaro ne répondit pas cette fois. Il avait assez d'expérience pour comprendre que le « gamin » était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Il préféra – et bien lui en prit – faire son boulot et détruire les Akumas.

Les autres exorcistes activèrent aussi leurs Innocences et Allen serra les dents. La présence du Cristal, dont il émanait beaucoup de puissance, faisait réagir le Noé qu'il tentait de garder au fond de lui, du moins pour le moment. Ses yeux prirent une cague teinte dorée. D'ailleurs, Cross sembla le remarquer et annonça qu'il fallait vite en finir.

Tiedoll déploya son « Jardin de l'Etreinte » autour des blessés. Chika fit apparaître ses ailes d'Innocence afin d'atteindre plus facilement les Akumas situés en hauteur.

Et le vrai combat commença. Marie protégeait Miranda, et Allen se battait aux côtés de son amie d'enfance.

Les Akumas étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Rapidement, il n'en resta plus aucun.

_« Ici Noise Marie, du cinquième laboratoire. Nous n'observons plus aucune trace d'activité Akuma… »_

Chika se posa à côté de l'homme et de Miranda.

_Maria, ta radio fonctionne ?, demanda-t-elle.

_Oui…c'est un prototype mis au point par Bak. Normalement, il passe à travers tous les obstacles. « _Ici Noise Marie au commandement. Vous me recevez ? »_

__Ici le commandement. Nous vous recevons. Quelle est la situation ?_

__Il n'y a plus d'Akumas. Par contre, des gaz s'échappent des carcasses et rendent la vue et la respiration difficiles._

__Essayez de protéger vos voies respiratoires. Des blessés ? L'Arche ennemie?_

__Des blessés graves chez les scientifiques. Une dizaine, je dirais. Quant aux portes de l'Arche ennemie, elles n'ont pas l'air de vouloir bouger._

Komui soupira. Ils allaient devoir détruire l'Œuf, c'était la seule solution pour éviter qu'il ne retourne entre les mains du Comte. Allen le savait.

_Tu en penses quoi ?, lui demanda soudain Cross.

_De quoi ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on doit faire, avec l'Œuf ?

Allen ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Sokaro en profita pour s'incruster.

_Depuis quand tu demandes son avis aux autres, Cross ?, ricana-t-il.

_Depuis que je sais que lui, là (il posa sa main sur la tête d'Allen), a bien plus d'expérience qu'il n'y paraît.

_Il faut absolument le détruire, coupa l'expérimenté.

Les autres maréchaux le fixèrent, se demandant pourquoi il faudrait faire ça. Cross, lui, ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Il attrapa une radio et contacta Komui.

_Eh, Komui ! On va détruire cet Œuf, que Luberier soit d'accord ou non. Ok ?

__Très bien, répondit le chinois. De toute façon, c'est la seule solution. Miranda va stopper son activation. Vous aurez un laps de temps très court pour le détruire. Par contre, Luberier ne va pas être content que vous ayez pris cette décision, Maréchal Cross._

_S'il a des réclamations, il va falloir qu'il s'adresse au g…à Allen. Sinon, on va devoir tous s'y mettre dessus, Cloud, Sokaro et moi. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr que ça marche.

_Mais ça devrait aller, ajouta le blandinet. A nous quatre, on devrait l'endommager assez pour le rendre inutilisable.

_ « A nous quatre » ? Tu comptes participer aussi ?

_Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

_T'es irrécupérable.

_Dit celui qui a décidé de voir jusqu'où Luberier pouvait aller contre nous.

_La ferme.

_Souviens-toi à qui tu parles, jeune homme. Je pourrais très bien…

_Tu ne ferais rien du tout. Tu m'adores trop pour ça.

_La ferme.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant à être le premier à ne pas détourner les yeux. Allen gonfla ses joues, boudant avec une expression plus qu'enfantine, alors que Cross souriait, amusé par la situation.

Cloud se racla la gorge, un peu agacée.

_Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger, mais on a du travail.

Ils interrompirent leur duel de regard, et se tournèrent vers l'Œuf.

_Si tu veux mon avis, Walker, tes griffes ne serviront pas à grand-chose, là-dessus.

A oui, il avait oublié qu'il avait rangé son épée, et que les autres maréchaux n'avaient pas encore vu quelques techniques qu'il avait en réserve. Il regarda l'Œuf, attrapa son poignet gauche et tira. Dans un flash de lumière blanc, elle se transforma en énorme épée, l'Epée d'Exorcisme.

_Les griffes, peut-être pas, répliqua-t-il. Mais ça, je pense que oui.

_Vous ne saviez pas ?, fit Cross d'un air faussement surpris. Il a dépassé le stade des 100% depuis un bon bout de temps, maintenant.

Soudain, l'œil gauche d'Allen s'activa. Il regarda autour de lui. La présence était faible, mais bel et bien présente. Il haussa les épaules, se disant que les autres exorcistes s'en occuperaient.

Miranda s'approcha de l'Œuf, prête à désactiver, quand elle fut emportée par…de l'eau ?

Elle poussa un cri. Marie tenta d'utiliser ses fils pour la rattraper, mais il ne pouvait pas toucher de liquide ou prendre le risque de blesser l'allemande.

_Tes pouvoirs sont vraiment insupportables, tu sais, grogna Lulubelle. Tu vas désactiver ton Innocence.

Allen leva un sourcil.

_Je suis pas d'accord, répliqua-t-il. Moi, je les trouve bien pratiques, ses pouvoirs.

La Couleur de Noé se posa sur l'Œuf et plaqua Miranda dessus, s'en servant comme bouclier pour protéger l'œuf de matière noire. Avec la jeune femme au milieu, il leur était impossible de mettre le paquet sans risquer de la blesser.

_Vous seriez prêt à sacrifier votre camarade pour détruire cet Œuf ?

_Oui.

Contre toute attente, c'était Allen qui avait parlé.

_A-Allen ?

Il sembla un instant songeur, avant de se reprendre.

_Quoi que…comme je l'ai déjà dit, ses pouvoirs sont utiles. Ça serait du gâchis…bref ! On le détruit, ce machin, ou on attend le déluge ? Parce qu'à ce train-là, il risque d'arriver vite.

Cross soupira, et pointa Jugement sur l'Œuf.

_Jugement, niveau Purification des Péchés. On triple la puissance de feu.

Le pistolet se mit à briller.

Cloud descendit de Lau.

_Lau Shîmin. Mode Combat à Distance. Canon haute perforation. Lau Ganz !

L'immense singe se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, et sembla se couper en deux. Lui aussi brillait.

Sokaro leva son arme, Folie Divine. Elle tourna autour de ses bras, créant une boule d'énergie.

_Le Clown Couronné de Dieu, murmura Allen, alors qu'il levait son épée.

Son regard se fixa sur Miranda. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait le temps de la récupérer.

Les maréchaux, ignorant le hurlement de Marie, les suppliants d'arrêter, lancèrent en même temps leurs attaques. Personne ne vit le symbiotique bouger.

_Le Globe Rugissant de la Destruction !

Son attaque frappa l'Œuf une seconde avant celles des maréchaux, ce qui lui laissa le temps d'attraper Miranda, inconsciente. L'explosion, ou plutôt les multiples explosions causées par le choc se répercuta dans toute la tour, faisait s'effondrer des plafonds et fissurant des murs et des sols.

Allen avait bien calculé son coup, du moins l'espérait-il. Il avait attendu que l'Œuf soit presque complètement dans l'Arche pour frapper, le faisait exploser à l'intérieur. Avec de la chance, aucun morceau n'était sorti au moment de la destruction…

Même un seul fragment d'Œuf risquait de provoquer certaines choses qu'il valait mieux éviter…

Il mit pied à terre et confia Miranda à Bookman, qui s'occupait des blessés parmi les scientifiques. Il redressa vivement la tête et regarda autour de lui quand il entendit un rire. Un rire horriblement familier.

_Hi, hi, hi…_

_Non…_, pensa-t-il. _Pas maintenant…_

_Hi, hi, hi, hi…_

Il se précipita vers la source du rire, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il y trouverait.

_Pas maintenant, pas ici…pas un Niveau 4 !_

Il s'arrêta en voyant Johnny, couché au sol, en larmes. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, et grimaça en voyant de carnage qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ça allait mal…en tournant la tête, il aperçut l'immense chose blanche, sortant tou droit de l'œil d'un gigantesque Niveau 3, qui ressemblait à un mélange d'œuf et de femme, sur le ventre rond de laquelle était gravé un chiffre 4, brillant légèrement. Puis, doucement, elle commença à se fissurer. Elle tenait un scientifique dont le corps était en train de se couvrir d'étoiles noires.

A l'instant précis où il tomba en poussière, le ventre s'ouvrit dans un craquement sinistre, et le Niveau 4 en sortit.

Il ressemblait à un enfant. Un enfant dont le corps était celui d'une marionnette. Ce qui ressemblait à une auréole s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête chauve, et des ailes pouvant être prises pour celles d'un ange se trouvaient dans son dos. Il était entièrement blanc, excepté quelques marques noires sur ses jambes et ses bras, ainsi qu'une étoile noire renversée, symbole des Akumas, sur son ventre. La vision de l'âme emprisonnée à l'intérieure de la carcasse métallique était atroce, presque insoutenable.

_A-Allen…

Il baissa les yeux vers Johnny, qui s'était accroché à sa cape.

_S'il te plait…sauve-les…

Il fronça les sourcils, se dégagea, et se reconcentra sur le Niveau 4. Il sentait le regard suppliant du scientifique sur lui. Il savait que Maora faisait partie du groupe des blessés. S'il voulait les aider, il devant se concentrer uniquement sur l'Akuma, sans écouter le jeune homme déblatérer des idioties comme quoi il était désolé et qu'il fallait les sauver.

_Tait-toi, Johnny, siffla-t-il. Si tu continues à geindre comme ça, tu vas me déconcentrer.

Déconcerté par sa manière de parler, Johnny se tut et se contenta de regarder Allen attaquer l'être démoniaque.

Son attaque les propulsa vers l'endroit où se tenaient Bookman, Marie, Tora, et les maréchaux, les seuls, autre que lui, à être à peu près en état de combattre. Moore et Chika était là, elles aussi.

_Bookman !, cria-t-il en pointant l'endroit d'où il venait. Il y a des blessés là-bas !

Le vieil homme se retourna et écarquilla les yeux, avant de se dépêcher d'aller les soigner.

_Mais oui, c'est vrai !, s'exclama le Niveau 4 de sa voix enfantine. Je suis au Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre…

Il fit une courte pause et posa un doigt sur son front.

_…Moi qui suis né pour le carnage, termina-t-il, je vais mettre en pratique ma raison d'être…

Allen lui donna un autre coup d'épée. Il devait éviter de donner trop de puissance d'un seul coup pour, au cas où il restait après cette attaque, éviter d'attirer plus de soupçons sur lui. Avec le Vatican, il fallait toujours être prudent.

Chika réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle devait trouver une arme pratique, en plus de ses ailes. L'arme de Lavi, Ozuchi Kozuchi, serait bien utile dans ses conditions…elle pourrait attaquer à distance où simplement le frapper.

A peine eut-elle formulé sa pensée qu'elle sentit son bras commencer à changer de forme. Quelques secondes plus tard, son bras droit était la réplique exacte de l'arme anti-Akuma de son ami Bookman Junior.

Elle sourit et partit à l'attaque du Niveau 4. Moore, elle, restait en retrait, lui tirant dessus avec ses pistolets.

La rouquine fut rapidement repoussée par l'Akuma. Elle réussit à éviter une rencontre douloureuse avec un mur en plantant son bras dans le sol. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et décida de laisser son instinct prendre les commandes. Elle-même ne comprit pas pourquoi elle fit ce qu'elle fit.

Elle laissa son bras, en forme de maillet, fermement planté dans le sol. Diverse caractères japonais se mirent à tourner autour d'elle.

_Hiban !

Totalement inattendu, je vous l'accorde. Il n'empêche que ça marchait. Très bien, même. Un immense serpent de feu sortit de nulle part et engloutit le Niveau 4.

_Yeah~ ! Je l'ai eu !

Elle ne se demanda même pas comment c'était possible qu'elle utilise une technique d'une autre Innocence…

Lorsque le feu cessa, elle put apercevoir Allen se poser sur les épaules de la machine démoniaque et lui asséner un coup de griffe.

_Pourquoi se retient-il ?_, se demanda-t-elle._ Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de ne pas se donner à fond…surtout face à un Niveau 4…_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout…

_Peut-être veut-il simplement éviter qu'on remarque sa vraie puissance…_

Elle étouffa un hoquet d'horreur quand elle vit l'Akuma esquiver l'attaque et donner une _pichenette. _

_Non…pas la pichenette…_

Allen fut projeté contre le mur à grande vitesse. Il y eut une énorme explosion quand il le percuta, provoquant une sorte d'arrêt. En effet, chaque exorciste s'était immobilisé, cherchant la source du bruit. Quand ils l'identifièrent, ils n'en bougèrent pas pour autant. Ils attendaient tous, retenant leur souffle, que le nuage de poussière retombe.

Là, ils virent tous clairement le symbiotique tomber, Innocence désactivée, un immense trou creusé dans la paroi, juste derrière lui.

Un lourd silence plana un instant. Il fut brisé par le hurlement strident du Niveau 4. Tous, exorcistes ou non, s'effondrèrent les uns derrière les autres. Le bruit rendait la synchronisation impossible.

Chika tomba sur les genoux, son bras redevenu normal, ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Tout dansait devant ses yeux.

_Ce son…est toujours aussi…insupportable…_

…

…

_Une seconde…j'ai bien pensé « toujours » ? Mais c'est la première fois que je rencontre un Niveau 4 !_

Elle ne se demanda pas non-plus comment elle avait fait pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes alors que même les maréchaux s'effondraient et étaient obligés de désactiver leurs Innocence.

Cross réussit tant bien que mal à activer le tombeau de Maria.

_Merde, _pensa-t-il. _Comment t'as pu te faire avoir comme ça…alors que je crois bien que ce coup-ci, sans toi…on est tous foutu._

_Maria…utilise l'esprit de la Marionnette pour contrôler mon corps…le cri ne t'affectera pas, puisque tu es un cadavre…

Tora se redressa comme il le pouvait, grimaçant. En levant la tête, il vit que le maréchal Tiedoll avait cessé l'activation de son Jardin de l'Etreinte. Le Niveau 4 s'était posé juste en face de lui. Il essaya de l'attaque, mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, l'Akuma frappa le sol du poing.

Au début, ce ne fut qu'une simple fissure. Mais cette fissure s'élargit. Encore, encore, encore…Jusqu'à ce que, en une petite seconde, une immense crevasse se soit ouverte dans le sol, de la même taille que le laboratoire. Il y eut une autre explosion – ça commençait à faire beaucoup – et l'incendie se déclara. Les exorcistes, les maréchaux, les scientifiques…tous tombèrent dans le feu qui faisait rage.

Allen se redressa sur les coudes, et s'approcha du bord. Il ne voyait plus personne. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne vit pas la poutre métallique voler vers lui. Quelqu'un se plaça brutalement devant lui, la coupant net.

_Walker, tout va bien ?

_L-Link ?

_Oui…

_Où sont les scientifiques ? Chika ? Maora ? Tora ? Marian ?! Ils ne sont quand même pas tombés ?!

_Ils ne peuvent pas être morts…calme-toi, Walker.

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il fixait les flammes du regard, tout en murmurant des chose incompréhensibles.

_Que dit-tu, Walker ?, demanda l'inspecteur blond.

_Marian-kun…

Link se figea, et fixa Allen, surpris. L'adolescent venait d'appeler le maréchal Cross – son maitre – « Marian-kun » ? Il allait lui demander des explications, quand une aura froide se mit à émaner du corps du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Par réflexe, il recula. Comment un enfant pouvait-il émettre une aura qui contenait autant…haine ? De désir de destruction ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Allen, lentement, commença à se redresser. Ses os, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se ressouder, laissaient entendre des craquements à faire froid dans le dos. Le Niveau 4 venait de quitter le laboratoire. L'alarme hurlait dans la Citadelle. Des gens étaient surement en train de mourir. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il. Voulait. La. Tête. Du. Niveau. Quatre.

Il commença à marcher vers la porte. Un tas de pierre la bloquait de l'extérieur. Il leva la main, et ses yeux virèrent au doré, sa peau au gris cendre, et des stigmates reconnaissables apparurent sur son front. L'étoile qui l'ornait changea de forme, pour prendre celle d'une croix identique aux stigmates, bien que la partie inférieure de sa cicatrice restait la même. Six autres marques apparurent pour former les sept "cicatrices" en formes de croix propres aux Noé.

_C'est un Noé…Walker est un Noé…, _pensa Link, bien qu'il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste pour l'arrêter. Il pouvait seulement el suivre, pour savoir où il allait.

Soudain, ce qui bouchait la porte fut réduit en poussière, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du mur et du sol qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Link aurait pu parier que certain Traqueurs encore en vie y étaient resté aussi…

Mais Allen n'en avait rien à foutre.

Il avança dans les couloirs, sous le regard paniqué des personnes qu'il croisait. Certains Traqueurs essayèrent de l'emprisonner avec un générateur de champ de force encore utilisable, mais il les décapita sans même y penser.

Il arriva devant la plateforme, sur laquelle se trouvaient Komui, Kanda et Lavi. Le Niveau 4 se trouvait juste au-dessus d'eux et commençait son attaque.

Mais, pour l'instant, tout ce qui important, ce n'était pas les vies des exorcistes ou celle du Grand Intendant. C'était que cet Akuma avait blessé Marian Cross. Et ça, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait.

Il descendit, toujours suivit de Link, jusqu'à Hevlaska. Il vit Lenalee, couchée sur la passerelle, la main tendue vers l'Innocence. Le Niveau 4 s'apprêtait à la tuer. Il leva la main, et la machine démoniaque fut projetée contre le mur, loin de la Gardienne de l'Innocence et de la jeune exorciste.

_Q-Quoi ?!, s'exclama Luberier en le voyant. W-Walker ?!

_A-Allen-kun ?!

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle était en train de prendre le cristal. Komui était à ses côtés.

_Ne bougez pas, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Le Niveau 4 revint à la charge, mais se figea en apercevant le symbiotique.

_S-Seigneur Noé…

Allen leva la tête, planta son regard doré dans les yeux de l'Akuma et sourit. Un sourire digne du Noé le plus psychopathe de l'Univers. Un sourire qui coupait presque son visage en deux.

_Les Akumas sont les yeux et les oreilles du Comte Millénaire…_

Il s'approcha, la machine ne bougea pas. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui. Son sourire devint presque joyeux.

_Je suis de retour…A-dam ~ !, chantonna-t-il.

Puis, son sourire s'agrandit encore, si c'était possible, redevenant celui d'une personne sur le point de tuer, d'une personne qui _voulait_ tuer. D'une personne qui n'était plus ce qu'on pouvait appeler "saine d'esprit". Un sourire qui témoignait de sa folie.

_Akuma…, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il dit le mot que personne ne s'attendait à entendre. Après tout, comment le gentil Allen, le doux Allen, le généreux Allen, même s'il était un Noé, pouvait ordonner une telle chose à un Akuma, lui qui les aimait tellement ?

_Autodestruction.

* * *

**_Fin de ce chapitre 10. Je suis contente ~!_**

**_Donc, Allen est fâché. Très fâché. Très, très fâché... Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? A votre avis ? Moi je sais...(ce qui est un peu normal, en fait...)_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte sur vous pour mettre une ch'tite review! ^^_**

**_Je pense que je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à poster le prochain chapitre, car j'aimerais écrire plus sur la fanfiction Kid...kid? que j'écris avec ma sœur sous le nom commun de_ ShainandChu._ Si vous aimez le manga _Detective Conan, _venez jeter un coup d'œil, ça nous ferait plaisir! Les chapitres ne sont pas postés très souvent, je l'admet..._**

**_Merci de votre compréhension et à la prochaine!_**

**_Nena-chan._**


	12. Chapter 12: Chapitre 11

_**Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur…**_

_**Ok. J'avais dit que j'écrirais plus sur « Kid…kid ? ». Je l'ai fait. Mais j'ai quand même terminé ce chapitre…il est évident que j'ai plus d'inspiration pur cette fic que pour l'autre…alors qu'hier encore je me plaignais de ne pas arriver à l'écrire...**_

_**Bref, sinon, pour moi, tout va bien. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre, ma grande sœur z67ywkp (dite Kurea-chan), et Elhwing pour sa review, pour nous avoir mis cette histoire et moi, dans ses favoris, et dans ses alerts. Ça fait plaisir ! ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Il y a beaucoup de flash-back cette fois…au moins deux. Ou trois.**_

_**Bref ! Disclaimer : les personnages de DGM sont à Katsura Hoshino. Je possède Chika, Maora (et sa famille, mais je sais pas si ça compte), Tora, Jean-Christophe (qu'on ne voit pas dans ce chapitre…dommage, je l'aime bien J-C…), et Argon Alkahar (mais lui on s'en fout).**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

_Une petite fille de douze ou treize ans aux cheveux bordeaux et aux yeux bleus, accompagnée d'un garçon, un peu plus vieux qu'elle, blond aux yeux de la même couleur que les siens, se trouvait devant une tombe. Sur la pierre était gravé un nom._

_« Shana Madao »_

__Maora…, commença le garçon en prenant la fillette en larmes dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiètes pas…tout ira bien…je te protègerai…_

__Promis ?_

__Oui…_

__Merci, Tora…_

_Maora leva la tête vers son cousin. Elle était un peu inquiète, c'était vrai. Mais pour lui. Le jour de la mort de sa mère, une semaine et demi plus tôt, le blond s'était brusquement effondré, inconscient. Quand il s'était réveillé, à l'hôpital, il avait ce côté sombre, « Black », comme elle l'avait appelé, et perdu une bonne partie de ses souvenirs._

_Son nom._

_Celui de Maora._

_Qu'ils étaient cousins._

_Et qu'il devait la protéger._

_C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Le reste avait tout simplement disparu. Rien ni personne n'avait pu expliquer pourquoi ou comment c'était arrivé. Son amnésie l'avait rendu plus distant, plus triste, et la fillette aux cheveux bordeaux ne savait pas comment l'aider._

_Un homme aux cheveux de la même couleur que la petite s'approcha d'eux._

__Maora, lui dit-il. J'ai décidé que, comme tu n'as que douze ans, j'allais de garder avec moi, et t'emmener là où je travaille. J'ai déjà tout arrangé. Tora peut venir aussi._

_Elle le regarda, et remarqua, à côté de lui, un homme aux cheveux roux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir et or, et un pistolet était accroché à sa cuisse._

__Papa…, dit-elle. Qui c'est ?_

__C'est un ami de ta mère…il s'appelle Marian Cross. Ecoute bien, Maora. A partir de demain, tu vas venir vivre avec moi à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, où je travaille comme scientifique…_

* * *

Maora ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était sa chute dans l'incendie, avec tous les scientifiques. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais quelqu'un la maintint au sol. Elle leva les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et les écarquilla de surprise.

_M-Maréchal Cross ?!

En effet, l'homme roux l'avait protégée de l'attaque du Niveau 4, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Le maréchal n'était-il pas censé ne pas se préoccuper du sort des autres ?

_Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit soudain le roux. Mais ça n'arrangerait pas nos affaires si tu venais à mourir dans une simple attaque d'Akuma.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?, demanda-t-elle, avant de remarquer le sang qui s'échappait d'une blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule. Maréchal ! Vous êtes blessé !

_Pas important.

Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il lui ordonna d'aller rejoindre son cousin, qui la cherchait, le plus rapidement de possible, avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant Neah…comme s'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide. Il devait le trouver, et vite.

Il se dirigea vers le groupe d'exorcistes le plus proche. Ils avaient été protégés par une bulle temporelle créée par Miranda.

_Où est Allen ?, demanda-t-il, après les avoir regardé uns à uns.

Ils le regardèrent bizarrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il posait la question. Ce fut Chika qui répondit.

_Il a été attaqué par le Niveau 4, dit-elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit tombé avec nous…j'espère qu'il va bien.

_Il ne devrait pas être blessé, répliqua Cross. Par contre, s'il va bien, je ne peux pas te dire.

Elle eut l'air encore plus inquiète, mais le roux s'en foutait royalement. Reever s'approcha d'elle pour la rassurer. Elle lui sourit.

_Au fait, Chika…, lui dit le Commandant. C'était bien un « Hiban », que j'ai vu apparaître à partir de ton bras ?

_Hein ? Ah…euh…ouais…

_Intéressant…

Reever prit l'air d'intense réflexion qui caractérisait les scientifiques quand un événement sortant de la normale venait à croiser leur chemin. Cet air qui montrait qu'ils allaient le retourner dans tous les sens pour le comprendre…qui en disait long sur leur capacité d'analyse mentale…qui annonçait les nombres d'expériences, de nuits blanches, et de tasses de café à venir…et qui avait le don incroyable de provoquer une vive inquiétude chez le pauvre ère qui avait eu la malchance d'attirer leur attention.

Cross soupira, attrapa une radio qui traînait par-là, et contacta Komui.

_Eh !

__M-Maréchal Cross ?!_

___Qui d'autre ? Nous avons été protégés par l'Innocence de Miranda. Il n'y a aucun mort, pour l'instant. Seulement des blessés. Comment ça se passe, de votre côté ?

__Le Niveau 4 a quitté le Cinquième Laboratoire. Je me trouve actuellement dans la chambre d'Hevlaska en compagnie de Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Luberier, et Allen…maréchal…_

___Quoi ?!

__Vous saviez ?_

_Je savais quoi ?, grogna le maréchal, bien qu'il savait parfaitement ce que Komui allait demander. Ses pressentiments étaient toujours justifiés, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

__Vous saviez qu'Allen-kun était un Noé ?_

Sur le coup, Cross ne trouva qu'une seule chose à penser.

_Et merde…_

* * *

Il était assis dans une cellule du donjon de la Citadelle. Les sceaux des Corbeaux restreignaient ses mouvements. Il soupira. Il aurait dû savoir que ça allait arriver ! Il aurait dû être plus vigilant. Et maintenant, il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Et il n'était pas le seul.

Il leva la tête vers l'unique fenêtre. Elle était minuscule, et laissait à peine entrer de la lumière. Il soupira encore une fois. Ces abrutis de gardes n'avaient même pas voulus lui apporter du bon vin. La seule visite qu'il avait reçue avait été celle de Luberier, si on pouvait appeler ça une visite… Bien entendu, il ne lui avait rien dit, ce qui avait alimenté ses soupçons à son encontre.

…bah…il n'y avait plus rien à alimenter après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait été soupçonné de complicité avec un Noé il n'y avait pas deux jours, et voilà comment ça finissait. Bon, c'était un peu de sa faute aussi. S'il avait été plus rapide, il n'aurait pas été pris dans l'attaque du Niveau 4, et il aurait pu empêcher Neah de péter les plombs. Et il n'aurait pas dû prendre la menace de l'Administration Centrale autant à la légère. Mais c'était en grande partie à cause de Neah…

Voilà à quoi pensait Marian Cross, destitué de ses fonctions d'exorciste après l'incident du Niveau 4, la veille, et emprisonné pour hérésie et haute trahison envers l'Eglise – il soupçonnait les deux expressions de vouloir dire exactement la même chose et Luberier de les avoir dites toutes les deux pour rajouter un peu d'huile sur le feu.

Il fit un haussement d'épaules mental – il l'aurait bien fait en vrai, mais il pouvait à peine bouger. De toute façon, Neah allait venir le chercher. Il l'avait promis, et Cross savait que Neah tenait toujours ses promesses. Ça pouvait prendre du temps, mais il les tenait.

Il n'avait plus Jugement, sa fidèle arme anti-Akuma. Il l'avait confiée au symbiotique avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. Il préférait que ce soit lui qu'il l'ait plutôt que Central mette la main dessus, auquel cas il ne l'aurait jamais revu.

La cafétéria était silencieuse. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé. Même Bookman, après que son apprenti lui ait raconté toute l'histoire, avait été surpris. Il se doutait qu'Allen était un Noé, mais il ne pensait pas que sa trahison viendrait si vite après la bataille de l'Arche. Il avait plutôt pensé que le blanc laisserait les choses se tasser, pour ensuite filer avant que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait choisi une méthode plus calme, que personne ne remarquerait avant qu'il ne soit loin. Mais non…

_Flash-back_

__Autodestruction._

_Le Niveau 4 ne bougea pas pendant un instant, fixant le maudit, semblant se demander pourquoi un humain lui donnait un ordre. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche, reconnaissant l'être devant lui._

__Seigneur Noé…pourquoi ?_

__Parce que je te le demande._

__M-Mais…j'avais enfin évolué jusqu'à ce Niveau…_

__Tu as trois secondes pour t'exécuter, ou je te détruis moi-même, répliqua Allen d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune contradiction. D'une manière tellement horrible et douloureuse que même toi, un Akuma, tu n'oserais même pas l'imaginer._

_L'être démoniaque resta pourtant immobile. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Allen ne commence le décompte._

__Trois…, commença-t-il._

__A-Attendez…_

__…deux…_

__S'il vous plait…_

__…un…_

_A l'instant précis où le « zéro » fut énoncé, l'Akuma explosa et son âme fut désintégrée. La tour déjà à moitié en ruine trembla, et le silence tomba. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un seul. Même Link ne faisait rien, se contentant de fixer Allen, les yeux écarquillés. Même Luberier ne disait rien, regardant le Noé aux cheveux blancs. Leurs esprits étaient vides. Ils étaient trop surpris pour réagir._

_Soudain, une voix agacée brisa le calme ambiant._

__Putain, Neah ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ?!_

_Ce fut au tour du symbiotique d'être surpris. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et, lentement, il tourna la tête. Ses pupilles d'or rencontrèrent celle, unique, de couleur marron, qui appartenait à Marian Cross._

__Marian-kun…, murmura-t-il._

_Le maréchal soupira en constatant les dégâts qu'il avait causés en faisait exploser le Niveau 4._

__T'as vraiment mis la pagaille, grogna-t-il. C'est pas toi qui ne voulais pas trop « jouer avec le feu » ?_

_Devant les yeux de ceux qui étaient présents, les yeux d'Allen se remplirent de larmes et il sauta au cou du maréchal Cross._

__MARIAN-KUN !, cria-t-il en prenant l'homme dans ses bras, le faisant tomber de manière peu gracieuse sur le sol. J'ai cru que…j'ai cru que tu étais…_

__Idiot, marmonna l'autre._

__Mais…_

__Tu sais pourtant mieux que personne que je ne pourrais pas mourir comme ça, le coupa-t-il._

_Il releva la tête vers lui, et sourit, avant de le serrer plus fort._

__C'est vrai…, admit-il. C'est impossible pour toi de mourir face à un simple Niveau 4._

__Je ne suis pas ton élève pour rien…même si j'ai encore du mal à saisir comment j'ai fait pour te supporter._

_Le sourire joyeux d'Allen se transforma en un sourire fier. Un peu l'expression qu'à un parent quand il voit à quel point son enfant a fait des progrès. Il se leva, et tendit la main pour aider le roux à faire de même. Celui-ci l'accepta après une petite hésitation, se mit sur ses pieds et épousseta son manteau en passant rapidement la main dessus._

__Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, dit-il ensuite. Ni Maora, ni Chika n'ont été blessées trop gravement. J'ai juste une égratignure dans le dos, c'est tout. Aucun mort à déplore, sauf parmi les Traqueurs qui ont été tués par le Niveau 4, ou par toi quand tu as fait ta crise de colère et les scientifiques morts à causes des Skull._

__Tant mieux. Autre chose ?_

__Le laboratoire est totalement détruit. Je ne crois pas que ceux qui ont été transformés en Skull peuvent être sauvés. Je pense que la Noé est passée à travers l'autre Arche avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, je ne l'ai pas vu. Et je pense aussi que le Comte doit être furax, à l'heure qu'il est. Et enfin…_

__Oui ? Quoi ?_

__J'aimerais que tu commences à t'inquiéter pour toi._

__Pourquoi ?_

_Cross lui montra les alentours, et Allen regarda autour de lui. Luberier, Link, Komui, Lenalee, Kanda, et Lavi étaient là. Ils le fixaient tous, l'air de ne pas y croire. Les maréchaux venaient d'arriver, eux aussi, et se tenaient prêt à attaquer s'il montrait le moindre signe d'hostilité. Tora aussi était là. Seuls lui et Hevlaska ne semblaient pas effrayés._

__Haha…, fit Allen d'un ton gêné. Oups._

_Cette réplique fut le signal qui remit tout en place._

__Inspecteur Link !, hurla Luberier. Arrêtez Walker et Cross !_

_Le blond sortit ses sceaux, les maréchaux – surtout Sokaro, en fait – activèrent leurs Innocence. Allen croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur._

__Alala…, fit-il d'un ton ennuyé. Je vais devoir m'enfuir…_

_Il claqua des doigts et une passerelle de l'Arche de Noé s'ouvrit. Il allait passer quand Cross le rattrapa par l'épaule._

__Même pas un petit discours ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique._

__Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répliqua Allen sur le même ton. Je ne crois pas avoir vu de cadeaux d'adieu non-plus._

_A la grande surprise générale – tout le monde était déjà tellement surpris qu'ils pensaient ne pas pouvoir l'être plus, mais en fait, il s'était avéré que si – l'homme roux lui tendit Jugement._

__Prends-le, dit-il simplement. De toute façon, ils vont me le retirer._

__Merci, répondit Allen avec un sourire, avant de se racler la gorge et de continuer. Mesdames, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles. Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de travailler avec vous pendant ses…quelques mois. Au moins six, je crois. Vous étiez tous absolument adorables. Bon, ok. Presque tous. Il y en avait bien deux ou trois qu'étaient énervants. Et je souhaite aussi vous prévenir que je vais fermer toutes les portes de l'Arche. Bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire que je m'en vais. Bye bye…_

_Luberier allait crier un ordre dans le genre de « tuer-le » ou quelque chose d'autre qui n'en serait pas moins déplaisant pour le symbiotique, mais un regard du fuyard le fit s'arrêter._

__Un seul mot, Luberier, lança-t-il avec un sourire d'ange, et je vous envoie pourrir en enfer ~ !_

__Et il en est capable, cru bon d'ajouter Cross, bien que tout le monde s'en soit douté._

_Le blanc recula d'un pas et commença à se fondre dans la lumière, quand il ajouta d'un ton complice._

__Au fait, Marian-kun…bonne chance avec Cloud. Elle est mignonne._

_Il esquiva un coup de poing de Cross, fronça les sourcils en entendant les jurons colorés qu'il lançait, et se fit la promesse de trouver se Argon Alkahar pour lui montrer sa façon de penser sur la manière dont il avait élevé _son_ apprenti._

_Il passa à travers la porte, et celle-ci disparu, emmenant Allen Walker avec elle._

_Fin du flash-back._

* * *

Certains, comme Chao Ji, n'avaient pas trop été choqués de la trahison du symbiotique. Non, ce qui les avaient le plus surpris, ça avait été d'apprendre que le Grand Maréchal Marian Cross, le Diable En Personne, l'Endetté, avait été l'élève d'Allen Walker. Alors que, officiellement, c'était l'inverse. Mais seulement officiellement. Visiblement, il y avait des choses officieuses concernant les deux traîtres. Beaucoup de choses.

Certaines personnes avaient été mises sous surveillance, depuis. Chika avait récupéré une Inspectrice qui avait l'air un peu sévère, car elle était l'amie d'enfance d'Allen. Elle avait donc un lien avec « le traître », et il y avait donc un risque qu'elle soit de son côté. Maora, étant la fille d'un des proches amis de Cross – ils avaient aussi découvert ça peu de temps auparavant – avait eu droit à une surveillance rapprochée, elle aussi. Tora étant son cousin…il avait hérité de Link.

D'ailleurs, le pauvre inspecteur blond était harcelé par ses deux collègues pour qu'ils échangent de suspects de temps en temps…

* * *

_Arche du Comte Millénaire._

Le Comte Millénaire grinçait des dents. Pourtant, c'était l'heure du repas. Tous les Noé étaient là. Les jumeaux ne jouaient pas avec la nourriture. Road ne se plaignait pas qu'elle s'ennuyait. Tyki faisait les devoirs de Road sans se plaindre. Sheryl était silencieux. Bref, tout était calme, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Alors_, _me direz-vous, pourquoi le Comte grince-t-il des dents ? Et bien c'était à cause de ce…

_Maudit Quatorzième !, cria-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter les Noé.

_Qu'a donc fait le Quatorzième, Prince ?, demanda Sheryl.

_Je l'ai entendu ! Il est de retour ! Il m'a envoyé un message à travers le Niveau 4 !

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle à manger. Le Quatorzième, le traître au Clan Noé, était de retour. En tant qu'allié ou en tant qu'ennemi ?

_Devons-nous aller le tuer, Prince ?, ajouta Lulubelle, qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa défaite face à Allen.

_Non…j'aimerais qu'il revienne de notre côté.

_Quoi ?!

Des exclamations indignées fusèrent. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était impensable. Le Quatorzième les avait trahis ! Pourquoi le faire revenir parmi eux ?

Seule Road semblait être d'accord. Tyki, lui, se taisait. Le Comte coupa court à toute protestation en annonçant que le déjeuner était terminé, et qu'il les rappellerait quand il aurait un plan. Les Noé quittèrent donc la salle.

Le Noé du Plaisir se rendit donc dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était peinte en noir et rouges, avec symboles de Piques, de Cœurs, de Carreaux et de Trèfles, identiques à ceux que l'on peut trouver dans un jeu de cartes.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et fixa le plafond. Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Road entrer. Il se rendit compte de sa présence lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

_Tyki-pon ~, dit-elle, le faisant sursauter.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…, grommela le 3e Apôtre de Noé.

_Tu es bizarre en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Rien du tout.

_Si. Il t'arrive quelque chose. Dans tes rêves, non ?

Il la regarda avec surprise.

_Je suis la Noé du Rêve, je te rappelle. Alors ?

_Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'Arche, je fais des rêves bizarres.

_C'est à dire ?, fit Road, l'encourageant à continuer.

_Il y avait toi, moi, une exorciste que je ne crois pas connaître et…le Shônen et son amie. Tu sais, la petite rousse. Nous étions dans l'Arche blanche, celle qui est entre les mains de la Congrégation, et nous discutions des plans du Comte et de ceux de la Congrégation. Dans ces rêves, nous espionnions le Comte pour le Shônen et sa copine.

_Tu en a parlé à Millenie ?, voulu savoir le 9e Apôtre.

_Non…tu penses que je devrais ?

_Non.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait continué à fixer le plafond. Ses yeux en dérivèrent pour s'arrêter dans ceux de la fillette qui n'en était pas une. Elle lui sourit. Pas le sourire de psychopathe qu'elle affichait en général, mais le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait.

_Road ?

_Sais-tu pourquoi Allen t'as frappé avec son épée ?

_Non…mais quel est le rapp…

_C'était pour réveiller une partie de ta mémoire qui avait été scellée. Pour éviter que le Comte découvre à qui allait réellement notre loyauté.

_Pardon ?

_Si je t'explique, tu m'achètes des bonbons ET tu fais mes devoirs pendant un an?

Tyki grimaça. C'était tout elle, ça. Mais dans un sens, il était curieux de savoir…il acquiesça donc, sachant parfaitement que Road mangeait des bonbons _tout le temps_ donc, qu'il allait devoir lui acheter des sucreries _tout le temps_.

Road sauta de joie en chantonna "_Tyki-pon va faire ce que j'ai dit-euh~"_. Elle se rassit. Maintenant, allait devoir raconter une partie de l'histoire. La suite viendrait après. Contre d'autres bonbons, bien sûr...

_Neah a intérêt à me rapporter des bonbons la prochaine fois que je le vois, grommela-t-elle, avant de continuer. La vérité, Tyki-pon, s'est que, après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 35 ans, Neah a scellé une partie de ta mémoire afin d'éviter que quiconque découvre que nous n'étions pas du côté du Comte. Moi, je n'en avais besoin. Il a fait ça car, même si tu avais survécu, tu étais gravement blessé et en sommeil – pour te soigner, tu vois – et il aurait été facile pour n'importe qui de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

_Attends, l'interrompit le Plaisir de Noé en se redressant vivement. Tu veux dire que toi et moi, nous…

_…nous étions les alliés de celui qu'on appelle le « Quatorzième », et nous souhaitions tout autant que lui la chute du Comte Millénaire.

* * *

_Cinq jours plus tard_

Allen se leva du canapé de la salle de l'Arche. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait quitté la Congrégation. Il devait maintenant penser à un plan d'attaque. Première étape : surveillance. Il verrait après pour la suite.

Il ordonna à l'Arche de faire apparaître, sur plusieurs écrans, les locaux de la Congrégation. Grâce à son « navire », il pouvait voir n'importe, n'importe quand. En effet, ce n'était si difficile, quand on savait que l'Arche était partout à la fois.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir d'aller dans le QG pour botter le cul de Luberier quand il vit qu'il avait fait emprisonner Marian. Il serra les poings et un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage. Ce demi-chauve à la drôle de moustache ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait le massacrer. Le torturer. A un tel point qu'il allait le supplier de le tuer. Chose qu'il ferait, bien sûr. Quand il n'aurait plus d'idées pour le faire souffrir. Et Neah, ayant une imagination très…développée, ne tombait que très rarement à court d'idées…

Il secoua la tête et décida que c'était l'heure d'aller « prendre l'air » et d'aller se « défouler un peu ». Il haïssait rester enfermé, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait pas tenu plus de quelques mois à la Congrégation, où les sorties ne se faisaient que sur autorisation ou pour une mission. Personne n'avait le droit de sortir en douce de la Citadelle. Il quitta donc l'Arche après avoir pris un long manteau, ayant décidé qu'il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Lorsqu'il mit le pied dehors, il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit. Le soleil couchant éclairait les rues d'une petite ville. Il savait qu'il aurait disparu d'ici moins d'une heure. Neah regarda autour de lui, mit son manteau, remontant la capuche de celui-ci afin de masquer son visage, et commença à avancer. Les rares passants le regardaient bizarrement, mais un seul coup d'œil du blanc les dissuadait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il se dirigea vers un hôpital. Il avait compris depuis un bout de temps maintenant qu'un Broker travaillait là. Les Brokers…ces humains vendant des âmes au Comte contre de l'argent ne méritaient qu'une seule chose…

_C'est l'heure de jouer…_, pensa Allen avec un petit rire.

Le Broker qu'il avait pris pour cible sortit de l'hôpital. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, et il était médecin. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient coiffés vers l'arrière, et ses yeux bleus perçants cachés derrière de petites lunettes rectangulaires. Il tenait un dossier sous son bras.

Il se suivit, prenant bien soin de rester hors de vue. Pour s'amuser, il faisait parfois exprès de faire du bruit, tout en restant invisible. Il sentait l'homme devenir plus nerveux à chaque seconde. Il claqua des doigts, et une fissure s'étendit sur le sol, pour s'arrêter entre ses pieds. Il sursauta et se retourna, mais il ne vit rien. Il soupira, secoua la tête et s'engagea dans une rue peu fréquentée. Il se savait suivit, mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa peur.

_Top, top, top… _faisait ses pas.

Il était rassuré par se bruit.

_Top, top, top…_

Il pensa que son activité secrète lui portait trop sur les nerfs. Ce devait être pour cela qu'il était si nerveux. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi ça arrivait seulement aujourd'hui…

_Top, top, top, tap…_

Il se figea soudain et se retourna lentement. Il soupira presque de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Soulagement qui ne dura pas bien longtemps…

_Neveux ?, lança soudain une voix joyeuse.

Il sursauta et se retourna encore. Il vit alors avec surprise un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il avait des yeux argentés et une étrange cicatrice sur le visage. Le symbole situé au-dessus de son œil gauche était, pour lui, reconnaissable entre mille.

_T-Tu es un Akuma ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

_Je suis un ennemi du Comte Millénaire.

_Un exorciste ? Tu es venu pour m'arrêter ?

_Non, répliqua Neah en secoua la tête, avant de lui faire ce sourire innocent dont lui seul avait le secret. Je suis venu pour te tuer !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen remontait à bord de l'Arche, ses vêtements et son visage couvert de sang, laissant un cadavre atrocement mutilé derrière lui.

Cela faisait bien une vermine en moins dans ce bas monde.

* * *

Luberier entra dans la cellule de Marian Cross. Il n'était pas content. Loin de là. Cela faisait bien une semaine que l'ancien maréchal était là, et il n'avait toujours pas craché la moindre information, même totalement inutile. Il lui avait même demandé s'il aimait Cloud Nine, et il avait été trop têtu pour répondre que oui !

_Cross !, cria-t-il. Je vous demande de me répondre. Quel sont vos liens avec le Quatorzième ?!

_Aucun, répliqua Cross. Je ne l'ai même pas connu. Il était mort bien avant ma naissance.

_Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous l'avez appelé « Neah » juste avant sa fuite !

_…Ah ! Lui ! Vous voulez dire Neah… Ça vous dérangerait tant que ça de l'appeler par son nom ?

_Répondez !

_Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, Inspecteur, c'est mon maitre.

_Mensonges ! Votre maitre était le maréchal Alkahar, mort il y a plus de vingt ans !

_Lui ? C'était le numéro 2 sur la liste des maitres tarés que j'ai eu. Neah remporte la première place haut la main ! Enfin…c'est pas comme si j'en avais eu plus de deux…Vous saviez qu'il est quintupolaire ?

_Pardon ?

_Certains diraient qu'il est juste lunatique…enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il a son côté normal (celui que tout le monde connait), son côté sadique, son côté pleurnichard, son côté joyeux (ou gamin, selon les points de vue). Le dernier doit être son côté colérique. Différent du sadique. Le sadique _aime _faire des trucs dégueulasses à tout le monde. Le colérique passe simplement son temps à crier après le premier qui vient et à tout détruire sur son passage. Je vous déconseille de l'énerver. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent le sortir de cet état. Et rien ne dit que je bougerai le petit doigt pour vous aider le jour où il viendra pour vous tuer. Je me souviens d'un jour où…

Luberier serra les poings. Cette fois-ci, il parlait, mais les informations ne serviraient à rien. Il voulait savoir où il avait pu aller ! Comment le retrouver ! Mais non ! Cette tête de mule de traître ne voulait rien lâcher. Il commençait même avec les petites anecdotes sur les variations de personnalité de Walker !

Il se leva, rageur, et sortit. Il allait de ce pas réclamer le procès en hérésie du roux. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Cross le regarda sortir avec un petit sourire. La description qu'il avait faite de Neah était parfaitement vraie, et il savait que Luberier n'en tirerait rien. Maintenant, il espérait juste que son maitre viendrait le récupérer. Il commençait à s'ennuyer dans cette cellule sombre.

Contrairement aux apparences, Marian Cross aimait beaucoup Neah…le blanc lui avait sauvé la vie, après tout.

_Flash-back_

_C'était un jour de la mi-Décembre. L'air était glacial, la neige tombait, le souffle des rares passants qui restaient en fin de journée formait des nuages de buée._

_Dans une ruelle assombrie par la nuit tombante, un enfant grelottant, d'environ quatre ou cinq ans, était assis, seul, oublié. Ses cheveux roux, habituellement flamboyants, étaient ternes, sales et ébouriffés. Son seul œil visible était le gauche. Quant au droit, il était caché par des mèches de cheveux. Mais malgré cela, on pouvait facilement s'apercevoir que le côté de son visage qui était masqué était en sang. Il portait une chemise qui fut blanche, mais qui était maintenant couverte de crasse et déchirée, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir._

_Cet enfant savait que s'il restait là, il ne passerait pas la nuit. La température devait être descendu loin en dessous de zéro, sûrement dans les environs de moins dix degrés._

_Un bruit de pas résonna dans la ruelle vide, jusqu'alors silencieuse, et le petit garçon leva la tête, son regard oscillant entre le marron et l'orange se fixant sur l'adolescent qui était maintenant agenouillé devant lui. Il avait des cheveux blancs comme la neige et des yeux d'argents, ainsi qu'une cicatrice rouge sur le côté gauche du visage, qui commençait par un pentacle inversé sur le front, qui descendait à la verticale à travers son œil et faisait un zigzag sur sa joue, tandis qu'une ligne horizontale coupait la verticale juste en dessous de l'œil._

__Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda le garçon, sans trop bouger, car son corps était engourdi par le froid._

__Je m'appelle Neah, répondit l'adolescent. Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ? Ne devrais-tu pas être chez toi ? Et pourquoi es-tu blessé ?_

__Je n'ai pas de chez moi, dit le garçon. Ma mère m'a abandonné il y l'année dernière…_

__Pourquoi ? Et ton père ?_

__Elle a dit que je l'empêchais de faire son travail correctement. Elle n'a jamais cherché à savoir qui était mon père._

_Neah resta silencieux pendant un instant._

__C'est triste, dit-il finalement. Tout le monde devrait avoir un endroit où rentrer…Tu sais, j'ai perdu mon père il y a longtemps, très longtemps…_

__Au moins, tu en as eu un, répliqua l'enfant._

_Neah soupira, et reprit._

__Puisque tu n'as plus de famille, que dirais-tu de te joindre à la mienne ?, demanda-t-il. Même si tu risques de la trouver un peu bizarre…_

_Le petit garçon leva un sourcil._

__Pourquoi ? dit-il. On ne se connait pas._

__Je ne pense pas avoir de raison particulière qui me pousse à faire ça, répondit Neah en haussant les épaules. Peut-être…parce que je me sentirais coupable de te laisser seul, dans le froid._

__Tu es bizarre._

__Je sais, rigola le blanc. On me le dit souvent. Mais je connais un endroit chaud, et tranquille, où tu pourras te reposer sans être dérangé. Sauf peut-être par elle, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, elle n'est pas méchante, et si tu le lui demandes, elle te laissera tranquille. Bon…il y a bien eux deux, aussi…mais nous serons occupés toute la soirée, donc…_

__Et c'est où ?, demanda le roux._

__Hm…, réfléchit Neah en posant un doigt ganté sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je dirais…que c'est partout et nulle part à la fois._

_Il se leva et recula de quelques pas, quand une douce musique résonna dans l'air. Un instant plus tard, une forme lumineuse apparut derrière lui. Il souleva dans ses bras l'enfant, qui regardait la lumière avec appréhension. Neah s'arrêta juste devant la porte._

__Au fait, quel est ton nom ?, demanda-t-il._

__Marian, répondit l'enfant sans marquer la moindre hésitation._

__D'accord, reprit Neah en traversant la lumière. Bienvenu à la maison, Marian-kun !_

_Fin du flash-back._

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! **_

_**Road et Tyki seraient donc de possibles gentils de l'histoire…hm…(je sais que ça ne sert à rien que je fasse ça, mais j'ai juste envie…)**_

_**Et Cross serait l'élève de Neah…mais que va donc faire Luberier ?**_

_**J'aime bien parler de Cross quand il était petit…**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**_

…_**bon, ok. J'arrête avec les questions…**_

_**C'est partit pour l'anecdote du jour ! En fait, c'est plutôt un rêve…**_

_**J'avoue moi-même que sa logique m'échappe. Mais c'est moi, après tout. Je fais toujours des rêves chelous. BRef ! Avec un grand R ! Je me suis mise récemment à Death Note, et voilà ce que ça a donné…**_

_**Donc, Near se trouvait dans le QG du SPK, quelque part je ne sais pas trop où, mais sûrement pas là où il devrait être. Light aussi était dans son QG avec les policiers. Quartier Général qui se trouvait être l'appartement de mes grands-parents à Grenoble…**_

_**Le Death Note était peu mentionné, dans mon rêve. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Light soit Kira. Je ne suis pas sûre non-plus que Kira existe. Mais, bref. On entendait vaguement parler d'un cahier de la mort.**_

_**DONC ! Light était dans l'appartement de mes grands-parents à Grenoble, et Near dans son propre QG. C'est là qu'interviennent les Jasdavid. Oui, Jasdero et David, les jumeaux Noé. Leur rôle était de faire les messagers, donc de transporter les messages de Light à Near et vice-versa.**_

_**Un jour, alors qu'il faisait leur boulot, ils rencontrent Mello dans la rue.**_

_**(C'est à partir de là que ça commence à devenir n'importe quoi…)**_

_**David et Jasdero commencent donc à se battre contre Mello, qui est tout seul. Au bout de quelques temps de combat (je ne sais pas exactement combien), il se passe quelque chose.**_

_**Une pancarte jaune vif sort de nulle part, et je ne vois plus rien (je suis simplement spectatrice, je n'ai aucun rôle à part regarder). Dessus est écrit en grosse lettres rouge « On cherche un micro-ondes pas cher ! Si vous en avez un, vous pouvez nous le revendre ! »**_

_**La « caméra » recule et je peux donc constater que Jasdero et David tiennent ensemble cette pancarte…**_

_**Et Mello ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de leur vendre son micro-onde…**_

_**Les Jasdavid partent, et rentrent au QG de Light (l'appartement de mes grands-parents à Grenoble). Jasdero va arroser les fleurs sur le balcon tandis que David va discuter avec Allen (qui était là on ne sait pas trop comment). Il se trouvait aussi que Near était allé rendre visite à Light…**_

_**Ensuite, je peux voir Mello, accompagné par trois hommes armés de la mafia, s'approcher de l'immeuble, regarder Jasdero – qui leur fait un signe amical de la main – arrosant les fleurs et s'approcher de l'interphone. **_

_**Mello appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'appartement où vivent donc Light et compagnie. Quelqu'un réponde et le chocovore dit :**_

_**« C'est Mello, je suis venu chercher le Death Note. »**_

_**Et l'autre répond :**_

_**« D'accord. Prenez l'ascenseur, c'est au premier étage, appartement de gauche. »**_

_**Suivi de ses hommes, Mello prend l'ascenseur, et trouve la porte de l'appartement ouverte. Il sort son pistolet et pousse doucement la porte.**_

_**« Nous allons fouiller l'appartement », chuchote-t-il.**_

_**Ils entrent, faisait comme si ils voulaient être discrets. N'oublions pas qu'ils ont sonné à l'interphone avant d'entrer.**_

_**Ils s'approchent de la première pièce. Mello ouvre la porte à la volée et pointe son arme devant lui…**_

…_**avant de la baisser, de refermer la porte, et de s'en aller. Le Death Note est oublié. Ils rentrent chez eux…**_

_**J'ai ensuite un aperçu de ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce. C'est une chambre. Avec un lit. Et Allen et David en train de faire des choses interdites aux moins de 18 ans…**_

_**Fin du rêve.**_

…_**qu'est-ce que j'avais mangé, la veille ?**_

_**En tout cas, Mili était fière d'elle. A force d'en parler, elle a fini par réussir à me faire rêver de yaoi…**_

_**D'ailleurs, je suis la seule à avoir remarqué à quel point les Jasdavid sont petits ? Ils le sont plus qu'Allen ! Dans le Fanbook, c'est dit qu'ils font 1m63 ! Et Allen 1m69 ! Ce n'est pas normal !**_

_**Sinon, c'est tout.**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur…_

_**Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 12 !**_

_**Ce chapitre est plus long que les autre…plus de 9000 mots, quand même ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit tout ça…mais ma frise chronologique me disait que tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre devait y être…**_

_**Et je viens de me rendre compte que vous m'avez mis 20 review en tout! Je suis trop contente! Merci à tout le monde!**_

_**Bouwh :**__** Merci pour la review (je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai l'impression que je dis toujours ça…). Je sais que le début n'est pas terrible…mais j'essaye de m'améliorer ! Et non, tu n'es pas la seule à être choquée pour « Choupinyu »…Ah, comment j'étais fière lorsque j'ai écrit pour la première fois ce surnom…Bref, contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour le rêve…je ne sais pas si on peut encore me sauver. Mili semble à tout prit vouloir me perversifier, et quand elle veut quelque chose…**_

_**Elhwing : **__**Oui, j'ai l'intention de parler un peu plus de l'enfance de Cross. Je ne sais pas où ni quand vais m'y prendre, mais je vais le faire. Pour les rêves chelou, crois-moi, je ne suis pas la pire…Et merci pour ton soutient !**_

_**Et NON, JE NE N'ABANDONNERAI JAMAIS CETTE FICTION ! Je ne supporte pas non-plus quand certains auteurs le font, donc je ne le ferai pas !J'ai décidé, le jour où je l'ai commencée, que je n'écrirai rien d'autre tant que je ne l'aurais pas terminée ! Peu importe le temps que ça prendra ! Na !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages de Katsura Hoshino sont et resteront toujours à Katsura Hoshino…qui devrait se dépêcher un peu, depuis le temps qu'on attend la suite !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns portant l'uniforme des inspectrices de l'Administration – c'est-à-dire, le même que celui des inspecteurs mais en plus féminin, et un peu plus ridicule (ceci étant sa pensée personnelle) – suivait à la trace une autre jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle, qui portait, elle, une blouse blanche de scientifique. Elle souriait joyeusement tout en saluant les collègues qu'elle croisait. Une seule question venant en ce moment à l'esprit de l'inspectrice de la si digne, renommée, droite, juste, fière et admirée (hum, hum…) Administration Centrale.

_Comment elle fait pour réussir à m'ignorer alors que ça fait une semaine que je lui colle aux basques ? J'ai l'impression que c'est tout juste si elle se rappelle de ma présence, cette gourde !_

Bien sûr, cette inspectrice ne parlait pas à voix haute aussi familièrement. Elle aimerait certes beaucoup se mettre à hurler pour se vider la tête, mais elle se retenait, en se disant qu'elle irait le faire plus tard quand personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

_Miss Madao…, tenta-t-elle, tout en espérant secrètement que la scientifique qu'elle était censée surveiller se souvienne de son nom.

_Oui ?, répondit la bordeaux en se retournant, manquant de faire tomber la montagne de paperasse qu'elle transportait vers les bureaux de la Section Scientifique du nouveau Quartier Général. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de continuer : je suis désolée, mais…qui êtes-vous déjà ?

_Elia Drétis…je suis chargée de votre surveillance.

_Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! Pardonne-moi Elia, mais j'ai tellement de chose à penser que j'oublie très facilement le moins important…ouh ! J'ai envie de café ! Je crois que Lenalee a dit qu'elle passerait dans 25 minutes environ…il faut que je me dépêche !

_Elle oublie qui je suis sous prétexte que ce « n'est pas important », mais elle se souvient de l'heure à laquelle Miss Lee doit passer pour le café ?! _

_Que voulais-tu me dire, au juste ?

_Je me demandais simplement où vous emmeniez tous ces papiers…

_Là où ils seront signés, bien sûr ! Je vais commencer par les trier…

Une vingtaine de minutes, deux détours, un Komulin défectueux et quatre doses da tranquillisants plus tard – Maora avait dû en donner à certains scientifiques au passage – elles arrivèrent dans les bureaux de la Scientifique. Elle déposa le tas sur sa table, et s'assit, attrapant le premier, tandis qu'Elia surveillait.

La jeune scientifique commença par faire de nouveaux tas en marmonnant des paroles à peine compréhensibles. Quelque chose comme faire bouffer ses Komulin au Grand Intendant pour lui laisser autant de travail…

Lenalee entra, comme à son habitude, avec son plateau encombré de tasses fumantes pour faire la tournée du café. Un moment sacré chez les scientifiques, comme l'avait compris Elia. Elle se demanda vaguement si le Vatican ne leur en demandait pas trop, des fois. Après tout, ils étaient humains, eux aussi…

Elia était une jeune femme sérieuse qui était un élément prometteur au sein de l'Administration Centrale. Ses cheveux bruns clairs étaient coupés un peu au-dessus du menton, avec deux mèches légèrement plus longues sur le devant. Elle avait des mèches de cheveux de part et d'autre de son front, laissant voir les deux grains de beauté, identiques à ceux de Link, qu'elle y arborait.

Elle était fière de son travail. Participer au sauvetage de l'humanité était un grand honneur, disait-elle. Mais voilà. Elle devait surveiller sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, Maora Madao, une jeune femme de 19 ans – à peu près le même âge qu'elle – soupçonnée d'être l'alliée des traîtres Marian Cross et Allen Walker. Ce dont elle ne s'était pas rendue compte tout de suite, c'était que Maora était _épuisante_. Encore plus depuis le déménagement. Oui, ils avaient déménagé la totalité le Quartier Général en moins d'une semaine. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans mal : ils avaient été attaqués par le fantôme d'une ancienne cobaye qui ne voulait pas être oubliée, et ils avaient tous été zombifiés par une inventions de Komui, un truc appelé le Komuvitan D, une super-vitamine sensée permettre aux scientifiques de tenir leurs nuits blanches. C'était Bak qui les avait tous sauvés. Enfin, presque tous, car pour une raison inconnue, Maora avait échappé à la zombification et s'était cachée tout le long. Oui, Maora était très courageuse. Et très fatigante.

Tout d'abord, elle travaillait tout le temps. Et si elle ne bossait pas, elle buvait du café. Elle l'avait déjà vue faire les deux à la fois.

Ensuite, elle ne dormait jamais. Elle travaillait. Mais vraiment _tout le temps_. Et sa pause était consacrée au café.

Donc, en réalité, le rapport d'Elia concernant la suspecte était relativement simple :

01 décembre 1887 : de minuit à midi, Maora Madao travaille. A midi pile, pose café. 12h01 : repas très rapide. 12h03 : reprise du travail. De 12h03 à 23h59, travail.

Et c'était ainsi toute la journée. Travail, travail, café, travail, travail, café, travail, travail, café, travail, travail, café, travail, travail, travail, travail, café, travail, travail, café, travail, travail, café, travail, travail, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, tranquillisant.

L'inspectrice s'assit sur une chaise et commença à observer la jeune femme, notant tout ce qu'elle faisait – donc travailler, travailler, café, travailler, etc. – tout en sirotant elle-même une tasse de la fameuse boisson qui était le carburant des scientifiques. Elle devait admettre qu'elle comprenait pourquoi, car d'abord, le goût n'était pas si horrible qu'elle l'avait cru en jetant un premier regard à une tasse de liquide marron foncé et ensuite, ça fonctionnait.

Maora, pendant qu'elle était observée, triait les papiers de Komui. Soudain, elle se leva.

_Commandant !, cria-t-elle à travers la pièce. Vous n'auriez pas vu mon stylo ?

_Ton stylo ? Le Stylo ?

_Ouaip !

_Que tout le monde arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire ! Il faut trouver le Stylo !

D'un seul coup, tous les scientifiques présents (certains n'étaient pas là : ils étaient encore à l'infirmerie, après le fiasco du déménagement) se levèrent et commencèrent à chercher le fameux stylo. Elia savait de quel stylo il s'agissait. Elle avait déjà assisté à un évènement comme celui-ci, une fois. Ce Stylo était celui qui leur apportait l'Espoir que le bureau du Grand Intendant Komui serait un jour rangé et les papiers signés…

Elle commença elle aussi à chercher. Elle savait ce que Maora allait en faire, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire contre elle. De toute façon, s'était le seul moyen pour avoir la paperasse signée, donc…

Marvin leva le bras en l'air, triomphant.

_Maora !, s'exclama-t-il. Je l'ai trouvé !

_Merci, Marvin, tu me sauves la vie !

Elle attrapa le Stylo. Le Stylo était un Bic tout simple, dont la mine sortait quand on appuyait sur le bout, et il était totalement blanc. Enfin, presque. En effet, un petit béret de plastique blanc orné d'un K bleu clair était accroché au bout du Stylo. Oui, c'était le Stylo avec lequel Maora Madao réussissait ses meilleures imitations de la signature du Grand Intendant. Sa collection comptait aussi un stylo avec une bouteille de vin, je vous laisse deviner quelle signature elle imitait avec…

_Du moment qu'elle ne fait pas celle de l'Inspecteur Général Luberier, ce n'est pas un problème_, pensait Elia.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la bordeaux avait une petite bille blanche décorée d'un visage caricaturé de Luberier en réserve, et qu'elle comptait bien s'en servir…

* * *

June Marci était contente. La personne qu'on lui avait demandé de surveiller était une fillette de 13 ans, soit deux ans plus jeune qu'elle. La petite exorciste avait les cheveux roux et les yeux orangés, et elle était vraiment mignonne. June n'était pas mal non-plus, dans ce critère. Plutôt petite, elle avait les cheveux blonds clairs et les yeux bleus. Deux barrettes chassaient de son front les quelques mèches qui, habituellement, cachaient les deux points alignés à la verticale, symbole des Corbeaux. Elle aimait attacher ses cheveux en deux chignons desquels s'échappaient des mèches désordonnées. Contrairement à Elia, sa « nee-chan » et à Link, son « nii-san », elle détestait tout ce que relevait de près ou de loin du rangement et de l'ordre. Et en acceptant la mission qu'on lui avait confiée, elle avait fait jackpot : elle était tombée sur quelqu'un qui adorait le désordre au moins autant qu'elle et qui, en plus, était super sympa. Elle espérait qu'elle ne soit pas une traîtresse. Ça lui poserait problème. Il n'y avait qu'un seul ennui, à sa position : l'exorciste qu'elle devait surveiller n'était pas autorisée à quitter le nouveau Quartier Général jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La raison ? Analyse de l'Innocence. Pendant le combat dans le laboratoire Numéro 5, elle avait transformé son bras pour qu'il ressemble parfaitement à l'arme d'un autre exorciste, Lavi, dont l'arme était Ozuchi Kozuchi, et était allée jusqu'à utiliser une technique propre au maillet. Donc, l'Innocence de Chika avait de fortes chances d'être le Cœur et, par sécurité, elle ne pouvait pas sortir. C'est pour ça que June avait voulu échanger de place avec Link : afin d'aller en mission de temps en temps. Et il avait refusé. Mais bon…Chika était une fille gentille, elle n'allait tout de même pas s'en plaindre.

_June !, l'appela justement Chika, qui s'impatientait à l'extérieur de leur chambre. Tu viens ?

_Ouais !

Elle rejoignit la rousse dans le couloir et elles commencèrent à se diriger vers le réfectoire. Les deux adolescentes s'entendaient bien, même si la blonde n'était pas sûre que Chika ait bien compris qu'elle devait la surveiller.

Quoi qu'il en soit, June était contente.

* * *

Lavi, qui se rendait au bureau de Komui, passait devant l'un des labos de la Section Scientifique quand une grande clameur s'éleva. Intrigué, il poussa la porte et entra.

Il entra pour découvrir Maora, la main en l'air, tenant un stylo. Elle avait l'air très contente d'elle, une pile de papier soigneusement entassé sur son bureau.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_J'ai fini, Lavi !, s'exclama la jeune scientifique. J'ai signé les papiers que Komui a reçus l'année dernière et qu'il fallait renvoyer parce que c'était urgent à l'Administration Centrale avant le mois de janvier !

_C'est cool !, répondit le roux. La date n'a pas été dépassée, cette fois !

Maora prit un air gêné, avec un sourire d'ange, les mains derrière le dos, limite avec une auréole au-dessus de la tête. Elle fit ensuite un petit rire nerveux. Et il comprit.

_A renvoyer pour janvier dernier, c'est ça ?

Hochement de tête général. Soupire du Bookman Junior, qui tourna les talons.

_Attends, Lavi !, le rappela la scientifique. Viens m'aider, une seconde !

_Quoi ?

_D'après Chika, Jean-Christophe a grossi. Je lui ai promis que je regarderai comment c'est possible, mais j'ai reperdu les plans dans ce coin-là (elle pointa du doigt un _immense_ tas de matériel, de papiers, d'expériences etc.) et je voudrais que tu le trouves pour moi…

_C'est que…, tenta le lapin. Komui m'a appelé…une mission urgente, qu'il a dit…donc je…

_S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…, l'interrompit Maora, les mains jointes, ses yeux bleus ciel brillants de larmes (factices). Elle avait pris son air je-suis-mignonne-je-suis-innocente-et-tu-ne-peux-p as-résister-à-mon-expression-alors-fait-ce-que-je- te-demande-et-magne-toi.

_…d'accord.

_Merci Lavi ! T'es chou !

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue, et parti travailler, laissant son ami aux prises avec des heures de recherches interminables…

_Je me suis fait avoir, là..._

* * *

_Bureau de Komui_

Lenalee et Kanda, regardait l'horloge, et le chinois au béret s'était endormi depuis longtemps.

_Mais où est passé Lavi ?, se demanda la jeune exorciste.

_Tch !, répliqua son petit-ami japonais (ce qui était encore un secret : ils avaient l'intention de le dire à Komui en rentrant de mission).

* * *

Deux heures, trente-quatre minutes et douze secondes plus tard, il tendait à la jeune femme les plans qu'elle lui avait demandés.

_Merci, Lavi.

_De rien…

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle leva la tête. Il la fixait, l'air un mi contrarié, mi content. Elle haussa un sourcil. Mais que voulait-il ?

_Tu veux un autre bisou ?

_S'il te plait ?

Il lui fit un sourire. Elle essaya de résister. Elle essaya fort. Très fort. Mais elle ne réussit pas.

_STRIKE !

On put voir, juste après ce cri qu'on pouvait reconnaître entre mille, le rouquin sortir de la Section Scientifique et aller, le sourire aux lèvres, vers le bureau du Grand Intendant.

En route, il croisa Chika et June, l'inspectrice qui la surveillait. Toutes deux avaient l'air heureux, surtout la rousse. Il devina sans mal qu'elles allaient au réfectoire. Il les salua.

Il entra sans frapper dans la salle de commandement, se prenant le regard incendiaire d'un certain Kanda Yu. Il était en retard. M'enfin, il s'en doutait.

_Lavi-kuuuun…, geignit Komui, avachi sur son bureau. Comment peux-tu être aussi en retard…Kanda-kun a failli me tuer huit fois…

_C'est tout ?

_C'est déjà beaucoup !

Le chinois se leva, passa en mode sérieux, et déroula une carte de l'Angleterre sur le mur. On pouvait y voir divers points rouges.

_Bien, reprit l'homme au béret blanc. Cette dernière semaine, nous avons remarqué un énorme changement chez d'Akumas se trouvant dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Leur nombre a commencé par stagner quelques jours, puis, il a brutalement diminué. Ceux qui restent sont principalement des Niveaux Un et Deux. Ceux des Niveaux au-dessus ont presque tous été détruits : il doit en rester moins d'une dizaine dans la région. Dans principales villes concernées, celles en rouge, on a aussi retrouvé un ou plusieurs cadavres. Des hommes et des femmes, généralement médecins, infirmières, croque-morts et toute profession qui fait côtoyer les morts, ont été sauvagement tués. Après enquête, il a été conclu qu'ils étaient tous des Brokers.

_Komui, fit Lavi. Tu es en train de nous dire que, depuis une semaine, quelqu'un est en train de…nettoyer l'Angleterre ?

_Exactement…mais ce n'est pas le seul pays concerné (il déroula une autre carte, un planisphère, où de nouveaux points rouges firent leur apparition). Les Etats-Unis, la Russie, la Chine, l'Inde, le Canada, le Mexique, l'Ukraine et l'Australie le sont également. La maréchale Cloud est aux Etats-Unis. Le maréchal Tiedoll en Chine. Bookman, Moore et Miranda en Inde. Marie, Tora et Krory au Mexique. Nous allons attendre le retour d'au moins deux groupes pour envoyer quelqu'un en Ukraine et le maréchal Sokaro en Australie, pour qu'il y ait toujours un exorciste au QG. De plus, il y a une raison pour laquelle je vous envoie tous les troisau même endroit.

_Pourquoi ?

_C'est en Angleterre que les meurtres les plus récents ont eu lieu. De plus, j'ai ma petite idée sur qui peut les commettre…puisque ça a commencé cette semaine…

_Nii-san…Allen-kun ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille !, protesta Lenalee, les larmes aux yeux (comme d'habitude).

_J'ai bien peur que si. Il y a des chances que vous le rencontriez là-bas…

_Et tu veux qu'on parle au Moyashi pour qu'il s'explique, c'est ça ?, grogna Kanda. Parce que ces deux-là étaient les plus proches de lui.

Komui hocha la tête.

_Tu étais aussi proche de lui que Lenalee ou Lavi-kun, Kanda-kun…il y a forcément une explication à son comportement. C'est ce que j'aimerais que vous découvriez.

_Komui, objecta Lavi. Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas…d'abord, tout le monde semble persuadé qu'Allen est un traître qui nous espionnait pour le Comte Millénaire simplement parce qu'il est un Noé. Hors, la manière dont il a agi me laisse plutôt penser qu'il est de notre côté. N'a-t-il pas fait s'autodétruire le Niveau 4 qui menaçait de tous nous tuer ? N'était-il pas soulagé de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun mort, seulement des blessés parmi les scientifiques ?

Komui resta songeur un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

_Tu as raison, Lavi, admit-il. Nous avons pensé qu'il nous avait trahi parce qu'il était un Noé. Mais je doute fortement qu'il soit de ceux qui veulent détruire le monde. De plus, la manière dont il a parlé, le fait qu'il soit le maitre du maréchal Cross…il a même sauvé plus de la moitié des exorcistes avec son Arche ! S'il était vraiment notre ennemi, il n'aurait jamais fait ça… Quoi qu'il en soit, allez-y ! Je vais y réfléchir de mon côté.

Se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir cru en la culpabilité de leur ami, les exorcistes se levèrent et se préparèrent à quitter la pièce. Aucuns d'entre eux ne voulait vraiment avoir affaire à Allen après l'avoir trahi ainsi, mais si c'était le seul moyen…

_Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais que vous lui disiez…

Ils se retournèrent, et virent que le regard de Komui s'était assombri. Il allait leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, cela se voyait.

_Oui, Nii-san ?

_Luberier est passé me voir ce matin. Il revenait du Vatican. Par décision du Pape…l'exécution du maréchal Cross aura lieu demain à dix heures. Les exorcistes présents au QG sont obligés d'aller y assister. Luberier veut en faire un exemple pour quiconque essaierait de joindre Allen.

Les trois exorcistes se figèrent, et comprirent. Komui ne voulait pas que cette exécution ait lieu. Ils devaient prévenir Allen pour qu'il l'empêche, ou le faire eux-mêmes…

Leurs volontés régénérées par cette nouvelle motivation (sauf celle de Kanda qui, de toute façon, se foutait bien de savoir pourquoi le Moyashi avait fait ceci ou cela…quoi que…qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, après tout ?), ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du nouveau QG, et prirent le bateau pour l'Angleterre.

* * *

Neah tua le Broker et le poussa dans la rivière. C'était le 145ème qu'il tuait cette semaine. En plus, il détruisait les Akumas. Les exorcistes devaient être sur le pied de guerre, envoyés aux quatre coins du globe à la recherche de ce mystérieux destructeur. Ils avaient peut-être même déjà compris que c'était lui. Mais ce n'était pas important. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'est qu'il y ait le moins d'exorcistes possibles dans leur nouveau Quartier Général.

Il détruisit tous les Akumas de la ville et retourna dans l'Arche pour se diriger faire la suivante. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait nettoyé dix-huit villes.

Le petit village dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant s'appelait Meltingtown. C'était un village où vivaient des personnes de toutes nationalités et de toutes religions. Ils venaient de pays différents, et la plupart n'étaient pas très riches et souvent sujets à la maladie. C'étaient pourquoi plusieurs médecins des grandes villes étaient venus, pour « aider ces pauvres gens dans le besoins ». En réalité, deux médecins sur trois étaient des Brokers. Il y en avait bien une trentaine rien que dans cette ville.

Il commença par détruire les Akumas. Décidant que son Clown Couronné était trop reconnaissable – il ne voulait pas que les exorcistes sachent tout de suite qu'il était là – il sortit Jugement. Il regarda l'arme qui brillait dans sa main, lui rappelant le jour où il avait découvert la compatibilité de Marian avec le pistolet et où il avait rencontré ses alliés du Troisième Côté.

* * *

_Flash-back_

_Neah était en train de bander le visage de Marian, le petit garçon qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt. Il grimaça en voyant les blessures : trois profondes entailles traversaient le côté droit du visage du petit roux. Deux d'entre elles traversaient l'œil, et la dernière coupait sa joue, partant du nez et allant jusqu'à l'oreille, presque à l'horizontal._

__Je suis désolé, Marian-kun, dit-il, mais il va y avoir des cicatrices._

_Le garçon haussa les épaules. Neah soupira et termina son travail. Il ouvrit ensuite une armoire et en sortit des vêtements, qu'il lui tendit._

__Tiens, change-toi. Les tiens sont dans un état pas possible._

_Marian hocha la tête, toujours en regardant autour de lui. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils._

__Un problème, Marian-kun ?_

__J'y vois flou…_

_Le blanc examina son œil gauche pendant quelques instants, et repartit fouiller dans son arme. L'enfant haussa un sourcil en entendant le boucan que cela faisait. Combien de choses avait-il dans cette armoire ? Et surtout, comment tout ça rentrait-il ?_

_Il sursauta presque en entendant une exclamation victorieuse de Neah, qui brandissait maintenant une paire de lunettes rectangulaires. Il pointa l'index et le majeur de sa main droite et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible ^pour Marian._

__Voilà !, s'écria ensuite joyeusement l'adolescent. Elles vont automatiquement s'adapter à ta vue !_

__C'est impossible._

__Mais si, mais si !_

_Il lui colla les lunettes sur le nez, et Marian sentit aussitôt le changement. Il y voyait correctement._

__Je persiste à dire que c'est impossible._

__La preuve que si ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, avec un peu de sorcellerie, tu sais ?_

__La sorcellerie, ça n'existe pas._

__Oh que si ! Attends voir…_

_Il retourna dans son armoire, avant d'en ressortir quelques balles de jonglage._

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?_

__Une démonstration._

_Et Neah commença à jongler. Il était doué, certes, mais Marian ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire ça. Soudain, le blanc lança les trois balles en l'air._

___Abata…, _murmura-t-il. Ce fut le seul mot qu'il put comprendre._

_Il murmura encore quelques mots et les balles se figèrent. Tout simplement. Elles restèrent là, en l'air, comme suspendu par une ficelle. D'ailleurs, Marian s'approcha, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et en attrapa une, qui se retrouva tout simplement dans sa main. Il poussa légèrement l'autre vers l'arrière. Elle bougea, mais ne tomba pas. Il n'y avait aucun truc._

__J'ai compris. Tu peux faire de la sorce-truc, même si je continue à dire que c'est impossible._

__Il y a tellement de choses que tu croirais impossible si je te disais que ça existait. Il ne faut jamais dire que quelque chose est impossible, parce qu'un jour, peut-être, tu te prendras le quelque chose en question dans la gueule et ça ne sera pas beau à voir._

__Si tu le dis…_

__Bon ! Change-toi, maintenant !_

_Marian obtempéra tandis que Neah retirait son manteau gris, s'avachissait dans le canapé, et attrapait un bouquin. Ce ne fut que quand il termina de s'habiller qu'il remarqua quelque chose de vraiment très flippant. En effet, le blanc avait un _énorme pistolet accroché à la cuisse.

_Il se figea, et Neah leva les yeux, sourit, et referma son livre._

__Tu as fini ? Viens, il y a des gens que je voudrais te présenter._

_Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il fixa donc ses yeux sur l'enfant, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas. Il remarqua enfin son regard rivé sur le pistolet, et il éclata de rire._

__C'est Jugement qui te fait peur, c'est ça ?_

__J-Jugement ?, demanda Marian en sursautant. _

__C'est son nom, expliqua Neah en le sortant pour lui montrer. Je l'utilise de temps en temps. Enfin…pas contre des humains, bien sûr._

__Contre quoi, alors ?_

__Je détruis des Akumas, des machines démoniaques créées pour détruire l'humanité. Enfin, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard._

_Il attrapa le garçon encore un peu inquiet par la main et le tira à l'extérieur de la pièce. Une fois de retour dans les rues de l'Arche – Neah avait expliqué à Marian s de quoi il s'agissait – ils commencèrent à marcher. Le blanc ne semblait pas trop savoir où il allait, et des flèches rouges apparaissaient parfois sur les murs, comme pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre._

__Neah !, cria soudain une voix._

_Les deux garçons se retournèrent, pour voir arriver une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans maximum. Elle avait les cheveux roux, un peu comme ceux de Marian, et des yeux orange._

__Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus calme en voyant le petit garçon. Il est chou…_

__Il s'appelle Marian, lui dit Neah en souriant. Marian-kun, je te présente Chika. C'est…comment dire…euh…ma…petite amie._

_Il rougit un peu à cette annonce, et Chika rit, avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule._

__Ne soit pas si gêné ! Il n'y a aucune honte à être mon petit ami !_

_Maintenant écarlate, Neah reprit son chemin d'un pas rapide, mais s'arrêta quand Chika le rappela._

__Neah ! Ce n'est pas par là !_

_Maudissant son sens de l'orientation horriblement défaillant, il corrigea sa trajectoire. Ils marchèrent ensemble, et arrivèrent devant une porte, que le blanc ouvrit. Ils entrèrent. A l'intérieur, un petit groupe de personnes, chacun assis sur un fauteuil, attendait, s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient. Une fillette se gavait de sucrerie, un autre jouait avec un paquet de cartes…_

_Lorsque Neah entra, ils arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et le regardèrent s'asseoir. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, attendant qu'il parle. Marian en déduit que le blanc était le chef, ici._

_Le petit roux regarda autour de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que trois personnes sur six, s'il ne se comptait pas, avait une drôle de couleur de peau et d'yeux. C'était plutôt effrayant._

__C'est vrai, dit soudain l'un d'entre eux d'un ton enfantin. Les gens ont tendance à avoir peur de nous quand ils nous voient comme ça pour la première fois._

_Marian sursauta, et se demanda s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées._

__Je peux, mais je ne le fais pas, répondit l'autre. Je respecte l'intimité des gens, quand même ! C'est juste que tes pensées sont facilement lisibles sur ton visage !_

_Neah pouffa._

__On sait tous que ce n'est pas vrai, Wise'…ne fais pas attention à lui, Marian-kun. Laisse-moi te les présenter. D'abord (il désigna la fille qui mangeait des bonbons), voilà Road Kamelot, Noé du Rêve. Ensuite, Tyki Mikk (il montra celui qui jouait aux cartes), le Noé du Plaisir. Wisely, (il lui indiqua celui qui lui avait parlé, dont il ne voyait pas encore le visage), le Noé de la Connaissance et porteur des Pupilles Démoniaques. Enfin, Maria (il lui montra une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans, qui, quand ils étaient entrés, chantonnait à voix basse), qui est une exorciste. Je t'expliquerai plus tard cette histoire de Noé et d'exorcistes…_

_Wisely était un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux presque aussi blancs que ceux de Neah. Marian fut surpris quand il se tourna vers lui. Sur son front se trouvaient trois yeux. Ses yeux normaux, eux, étaient dorés._

_Maria avait la peau pâle, et des beaux yeux verts. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, presque noir. Elle portait une sorte d'uniforme noir et argent orné d'un drôle de croix._

__Tout le monde, dit Neah, je vous présente Marian-kun !_

__Trop mignooon !_

_Road se jeta sur lui, le renversant au passage. Elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse, s'exclamant à quel point il était chou, demandant à Neah si elle pouvait le garder etc. Cela fit peur à Marian. A raison. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais cette journée allait être le début d'interminables autres qu'il passerait à fuir la jeune Noé et ses robes à froufrous…_

_Neah déposa Jugement sur une table, et se dirigea vers la porte._

__Où tu vas ?, demanda Tyki._

__Créer une chambre pour Marian-kun._

_Il sortit donc, les laissant là._

_Marian, un peu gêné en présence de personnes qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, fut forcé de s'asseoir par Chika. La jeune femme lui sourit._

__Dis-moi, Marian-kun…quel âge as-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle._

__J'ai…quatre ans. Presque cinq._

__Pourquoi es-tu ici ?, ajouta Tyki. Je ne veux pas dire qu'il faut que tu partes, non ! Je veux juste savoir…tu n'as pas de famille ?_

__Non._

__Si !, corrigea Road avec un énorme sourire. C'est nous ta famille, maintenant !_

Ces gens ont un don d'acceptation incroyable_, pensa Marian. Puis, il sourit, et les remercia. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que ces gens étranges pourraient être un jour une famille, mais autant ne pas les contrarier…_

_Son regard fut attiré par le pistolet posé sur la table basse. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il l'intriguait énormément. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses mains, juste pour voir. Mais Chika remarqua l'intérêt du garçon pour l'arme et la prit._

__Désolé, Marian-kun, dit-elle d'un ton pas désolé du tout, mais Neah ne va pas être content si je te laisse toucher à Jugement. C'est plutôt dangereux, tu sais ?_

_Il la regarda d'un air contrarié, avant de gonflé ses joues en croisant les bras._

__Pas la peine de bouder, c'est non !_

__S'il te plait, juste une seconde…_

__Non…Neah ne serait sûrement pas d'accord._

__Et s'il n'est pas au courant ?_

_Cet argument fit taire Chika. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer que Neah savait absolument _tout _ce qui se passait dans l'Arche, mais le regard tellement mignon qui lui lança Marian l'en empêcha._

Ne pas céder, ne pas céder, ne pas céder, ne pas céder, ne pas céder, ne pas…

__Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle en lui tendant l'arme. Mais pas plus d'une seconde. Dépêche-toi, avant qu'il ne revienne._

_Il sourit et attrapa Jugement. Soudain, il y eut une sorte d'étincelle verte. S'il ne s'était s'agit que d'une simple étincelle, il n'y aurait pas fait attention. Mais ladite étincelle ne resta pas une étincelle. Loin de là. Il y eu un grand flash de lumière, le forçant à fermer les yeux. L'arme vibrait dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait partie de lui. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba assis par terre. Puis, un coup de feu retentit._

_A l'instant précis où la balle de Jugement percuta le mur, y pénétrant profondément, Neah, toujours dans la salle du piano – et qui avait observé tout ce qu'il s'était passé en pensant qu'il devrait réprimander Chika, tout en se disant que Marian était _vraiment_ adorable– sursauta, ressentant l'impact à travers son corps, beaucoup moins violent. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que s'il devait ressentir la douleur de la même manière que si c'était lui qui avait été frappé et non pas l'Arche, il n'aurait pas tenu le coup, avec tout ce qui était détruit tous les jours…_

_Il termina vite fait la chambre, décidant qu'il la décorerait plus tard, et se précipita vers la pièce qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Quand il y entra, la première chose qu'il vit fut un gros trou dans le mur. La deuxième fut Marian, Jugement dans les mains, qui regardait alternativement l'arme et le trou, le trou et l'arme._

__Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à Chika, qui détourna le sien d'un air gêné._

__Oui…désolé pour le mur._

__Pas grave. Je vais le réparer._

_Il baissa les yeux vers Jugement, puis les releva vers le garçon roux._

__On dirait que Jugement a trouvé son compatible…_

__Son quoi ?_

_Neah soupira. Il allait devoir donner de longues, très longues explications…_

* * *

_Fin du Flash-back_

Neah sourit. Ah…le bon vieux temps… Mais il était temps de se mettre au boulot !

_Que tous les Akumas présents dans cette ville me rejoignent immédiatement_, ordonna-t-il mentalement. Du côté du Comte ou pas, il était un Noé, et les machines lui obéissaient. C'était vraiment pratique.

* * *

Lenalee, Lavi et Kanda descendirent du train en gare de Meltingtown. Cette ville était un nid de Brokers surveillé par la Congrégation, et était très certainement la prochaine cible de leur assassin, qui était probablement Allen.

Ils posèrent des questions à divers passants, notamment s'ils avaient vu un garçon avec les cheveux blancs. La majorité des réponses furent négatives, mais ils finirent par trouver quelqu'un.

_Ouais, j'ai vu ce gamin, leur dit un passant qui…bah…passait par là. C'était il y a vingt minutes.

_Par où est-il allé ?, demanda Lavi d'un ton pressant.

_Par là…

Au moment où il pointait la direction du doigt, une explosion secoua la ville. Les exorcistes se regardèrent et, dans un bel ensemble, se mirent à courir vers la source du problème. En l'occurrence, probablement Allen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur une petite place où s'étaient rassemblés des dizaines et des dizaines d'Akumas.

_Ce n'est pas normal, grogna Kanda. Ils ne devraient pas être tous ici.

_Quelqu'un a dû les appeler…peut-être un Noé ?, ajouta Lenalee.

Soudain, les Akumas commencèrent à être détruits à très grande vitesse. Ne cherchant pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment, les exorcistes se jetèrent dans la bataille…ou plutôt dans le massacre. Car on ne pouvait pas appeler ça une bataille. Une bataille, c'est quand deux côtés se battent. Mais là, les machines ne bougeaient pas, se laissant simplement détruire.

Rapidement, il n'y en avait plus aucun. Les exorcistes s'arrêtèrent, et regardèrent autour d'eux, à la recherche de celui qui les avait détruits.

_Allen-kun…, dit finalement Lenalee, au bord des larmes, en apercevant l'ancien exorciste.

Le blanc se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.

_Bonsoir. Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça se passe, à la Congrégation ? Je parie que Luberier enrage. J'espère que tout le monde s'est remis de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le déménagement. J'ai entendu dire que le nouveau QG est plus grand…

_Comment tu sais tout ça, Moyashi ?, demanda Kanda, qui n'était pas content que le blanc fasse pleurer sa Lenalee.

_D'abord, mon nom n'est pas Moyashi. Je m'appelle Neah. Ou Allen. Ensuite, si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, Yu-kun, j'ai observé. L'Arche peut servir à ça, aussi.

_Allen…ou Neah…ou quel que soit ton nom, d'ailleurs, intervint Lavi pendant que Lenalee restreignait Kanda, l'empêchant ainsi d'assassiner l'adolescent, on voudrait savoir pourquoi tu as trahi la Congrégation…non, trahi n'est pas le mot…pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ? Ça ne nous pose pas vraiment de problème, que tu sois un Noé…du moment que tu n'es pas du côté du Comte.

Neah tenta vainement de retenir un ricanement, avant de finir en se tenant les côtes, devant les regards surpris de ses anciens camarades.

Il finit par se redresser, et planta son regard argenté dans l'œil unique du Bookman Junior.

_Dis-moi, Lavi-kun…tu penses vraiment que Luberier ou le Pape soient aussi ouvert d'esprit que vous ?…qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf, des fois… Surtout que je déteste la Congrégation. Je veux qu'elle disparaisse. Et surtout, je n'ai aucune confiance en l'Eglise.

_Ce qu'on aimerait savoir, c'est tes raisons, merde !

_Tu devrais le savoir, Yu-kun…je pense que tu hais l'Eglise tout autant que moi…

Un silence choqué suivit sa déclaration, Kanda comprenant et les deux autres essayant de comprendre. C'était tout simplement trop…bizarre pour eux…trop…incompréhensible. Pourquoi Kanda détesterait-il la Congrégation ? Ça n'avait tout simplement aucun sens !

_Yu…, fit enfin Lenalee. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

_Je t'expliquerai plus tard, grommela le japonais. Et d'abord, comment tu sais que…

_Oui, oui, elle a raison, plus tard, dit Neah en rangeant Jugement, que les trois exorcistes n'avaient pas encore remarqué. Maintenant, vous voudriez bien me laisser, j'ai quelques dizaines de Brokers à tuer.

_A-Attends, Allen-kun !, cria Lenalee, horrifiée, tandis que le symbiotique lui tournait le dos pour partir. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais vraiment…tué tous ces gens ! Et puis…pourquoi est-ce que tu as Jugement ? Surtout, on n'est pas là pour te ramener…

Neah s'arrêta alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, et se tourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur.

_C'est pourquoi, alors ?

_L-Le maréchal Cross…

_Marian-kun ?

_Il sera exécuté demain. A 10 heures.

_C'est tout ?

Elle le regarda surprise. Elle n'y croyais pas : il agissait comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire ! C'était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit bête d'avoir cru qu'il était différent…

_Je vois à ton expression indignée que tu penses que je ne me sens pas concerné. Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste que je le savais déjà. A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai tué des Brokers et diminué le nombre de d'Akumas partout dans le monde ? Et juste assez pour que ça attire votre attention ?

_Tu voulais nous éloigner du Quartier Général ?, demanda Lavi, interloqué. Mais…pourquoi ?

_Vous le saurez quand vous rentrerez. D'ailleurs, vous serez bien gentil d'attendre au moins après-demain avant de le faire. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à tuer des exorcistes. Encore moins Yu-kun…je t'aime bien tu sais.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit. Les trois exorcistes ne purent que le regarder, résigné à l'idée que, d'ici quelques heures, des dizaines de personnes auraient été assassinées par Allen Walker. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que le blanc n'avait pas répondu à leur question.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une auberge et appelèrent Komui. Après lui avoir fait confirmer qu'il était seul, ils lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. La seule chose que le Grand Intendant put leur dire était de faire comme il leur avait été dit, soit attendre et rentrer plus tard que prévu…

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Komui se sentait nerveux. C'était normal : Lenalee, Lavi et Kanda l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'Allen avait probablement éloigné les exorcistes du QG pour pouvoir attaquer et sauver Cross. Ils lui avaient également dit qu'il était capable d'utiliser Jugement.

Il avait secrètement appelé les exorcistes en mission et leur avait demandé de prendre leur temps, sans donner d'explication. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir pensé qu'Allen était une mauvaise personne, et avait décidé d'attendre, de voir, et surtout d'espérer.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une salle que personne ne connaissait, mais qui avait été révélée la veille au soir. C'était dans cette salle que l'exécution aurait lieu. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Il était le dernier. Luberier était là, au centre. A ses côtés, deux rangées d'une dizaine de gardes armés du Vatican. Le maréchal Sokaro se contentait d'attendre. Il devait probablement se dire que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver de l'autre côté, du côté qui condamnait et non de celui qui était condamné. A côté de lui, paraissant plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà, se trouvait Chika. Elle serrait les dents, tout en lançant des regards noirs à Luberier. Elle n'appréciait pas sa décision.

Il prit place à côté de Bak, qui avait les yeux baissés. Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout irait bien, mais lui-même ne savait pas si ça serait le cas. Il décida de la rassurer un peu. Même s'ils étaient rivaux, ils restaient amis. Donc, après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutaient, il se pencha vers le directeur de la brancha Asiatique.

_Bak…, murmura-t-il. Je ne pense pas que l'on doive trop s'inquiéter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda le chinois sur le même ton, en le regardant. Il va se faire exécuter !

_…Allen-kun va venir, répliqua Komui. C'est obligé. Sinon, il n'aurait pas éloigné les exorcistes d'ici.

_Mais…Walker est un Noé, non ?

_Après avoir beaucoup réfléchi…enfin, surtout grâce à une remarque de Lavi, je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas du côté du Comte.

_…

Voyant que Bak ne répondait pas, et qu'ils commençaient à attirer l'attention, Komui se détourna. Il espérait que ses mots avaient eu l'effet escompté.

_J'espère que tu as raison, Komui…, lui chuchota Bak, discrètement.

_Moi aussi.

Finalement, dix heures sonnèrent, et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Un groupe de Corbeaux entra, entourant l'ancien maréchal roux, qui était enserré par leur sceaux. L'homme semblait en pleine forme. Il avait toujours ce sourire narquois et supérieur qui le caractérisait. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la salle et Luberier sourit d'un air victorieux.

_Marian Cross, déclara-t-il d'une voix théâtrale. Vous avez été accusé d'hérésie, et votre culpabilité a été prouvée, ainsi que vos liens étroits avec les Noé. Le Pape a donc pris sa décision…vous êtes condamné à mort. Avant de procéder à votre exécution, je vais vous poser quelques questions. Vous avez été l'apprenti du Quatorzième, c'est bien cela ?

_Non.

La réponse surpris l'assistance.

_Pourtant, Allen, ou Neah, comme vous l'appelez, est votre maître ?

_En effet.

_Vous êtes donc bien le disciple du Quatorzième.

_Non.

Cross soupira devant la mine interloqué des chefs de branches et des exorcistes. Les Corbeaux et les gardes restaient impassibles, mais intérieurement, ils étaient aussi perdus que leur chef. Ils ne comprendraient donc jamais.

_Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Inspecteur Luberier, dit-il d'une voix calme, je n'ai _jamais_ rencontré le Quatorzième.

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

_N'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis en train de vous dire que Neah _n'est pas_ le Quatorzième.

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Chacun essayait de savoir si Cross mentait ou non. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils s'étaient trompés depuis le début, et allait perdre un autre de leur plus puissants exorcistes à peine une semaine après en avoir perdu un. Après l'avoir presque _obligé à fuir_ car personne à la Congrégation ne pouvait imaginer qu'un Noé puisse tourner son dos au Comte et se battre à leurs côtés… Luberier vit rouge, et ordonna que l'exécution commence, et tant pis pour les informations.

_Si tu dois venir, Allen-kun, c'est maintenant…,_ pensa Komui. _Dépêche-toi._

Sa prière dû être entendu, car une grande lumière blanche sortit de nulle-part, aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes. Quand elle disparut, il était là.

Les sceaux des Corbeaux étaient tombés au sol et il était en train de lui tendre Jugement, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Tu as pris ton temps…, remarqua Cross.

_Désolé, répliqua Neah. Si tu savais à quel point c'est dur d'éloigner les exorcistes. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en tuer…les compatibles se font rares.

_Folie divine…Activation !_

Le blanc attrapa son ancien disciple par l'épaule et le poussa en arrière, tout en esquivant l'attaque du maréchal Sokaro.

_Bon…, fit-il d'un ton ennuyé. Je pense que je peux répondre à cette attaque tant que je fais attention, pas vrai ?

_Je suppose que oui…

Neah sourit. Un sourire effrayant, qui était en tout point semblable à celui des autres Noé. Il disparut soudain de leur champ de vision. Sur le coup, personne ne comprit – à part Cross, bien sûr, puisqu'il connaissait la grande majorité des techniques de son maître –, ça n'avait été qu'une forme floue.

Chika tressaillit quand elle sentit quelqu'un apparaître derrière elle. Elle voulut se retourner, mais une main, maintenant grise, s'appuya sur son front. Son geste s'était fait en douceur, comme s'il faisait attention. Elle eut le sentiment, pendant un instant, d'être un objet étiqueté « fragile, à manipuler avec précaution », comme les expériences confisquées de Komui que Maora cachait dans sa poche en attendant de pouvoir aller les ranger dans une réserve.

__On…Abata…Ura…Masarakato…_, murmura Neah. D'après sa voix, il se concentrait, comme s'il était en train de faire quelque chose de difficile. Il se passa plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles il resta comme ça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Cross le couvrait.

_Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi galère de défaire un sceau que je n'ai pas fait moi-même…, _grommela intérieurement Neah.

Finalement, ce qu'il cherchait à faire fonctionna et une lumière émana de sa main. Chika sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde. Son corps ne répondait plus. Elle entendit à peine le cri paniqué de Komui. Par contre, elle sentit les bras de Neah l'entourer pour l'empêcher de tomber, avant d'être délicatement déposée au sol. Elle finit par perdre conscience.

_Désolé, Chika, fit le blanc, sous sa forme de Noé. Mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça.

Il ouvrit une porte de l'Arche juste derrière Cross se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il allait lui dire qu'il fallait vite rentrer dans la ville blanche, quand il sentit quelque chose pénétrer son dos.

Le sang gicla en abondance. L'énorme lame le transperça de part en part, ressortant après avoir être passée à travers son estomac. Un filet de liquide rouge sortit de sa bouche pour couler vers son menton. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, d'ordonner à Marian de quitter les lieux immédiatement, mais il fut coupé par une quinte de toux, qui lui fit cracher encore plus de sang.

_Je t'ai eu, saloperie de Noé.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'arme anti-Akuma, Folie Divine. Puis, il tourna la tête pour regarder le visage souriant de son propriétaire, qui semblait déjà savourer sa victoire. Il allait être déçu…

Et Neah éclata de rire.

_Bien joué, Winters Sokaro. Le niveau des exorcistes n'est donc pas aussi faible que je le pensais…mais tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Il prit la lame dentelée entre ses mains et la fit sortir de son ventre. Il se retourna, son sang tombant en abondance sur le sol. Un sourire dément apparu sur son visage, et d'un coup de pied, il envoya valser le maréchal, le désarmant du même geste.

_J'aimerais bien détruire cette Innocence, mais le Cœur ne serait pas content. Je l'entends d'ici : « Tu t'es encore laissé emporter dans une de tes colères pas possibles, et voilà le résultat ! ». Et puis, je m'en voudrais de gâcher un tel potentiel… Les transfigurés, ça court pas les rues. Encore plus difficile à trouver que les compatibles.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, grogna l'ancien prisonnier.

_Walker !, cria Luberier. Tu sais où se trouve le Cœur de l'Innocence ?!

Neah les ignora, et s'approcha de Folie Divine, plantée dans le sol presque à la verticale. Il l'effleura, et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il glissa sa main dans le cercle hérissé de piques, au centre de la lame, et l'empoigna.

_Je n'avais encore jamais essayé celle-ci…voyons…_Folie Divine, activation._

Le sol de marbre se fissura alors que l'Innocence s'activa. Il la souleva, la portant sans la moindre difficulté. Puis, il attaqua.

Sous les yeux des quelques scientifiques présents, qui étaient en face d'un phénomène totalement inexplicable : un Noé venait de se synchronisé avec une autre Innocence que la sienne, chaque Corbeaux et chaque gardes tombèrent, massacrés sans pitié. Le temps que leurs cerveaux pourtant génialissimes comprennent ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins, Neah pointait la pointe de l'arme sur la gorge du seul exorciste encore capable de combattre, soit le propriétaire même de l'arme anti-Akuma qui le menaçait.

_Pas mal…, complimenta le Noé. Je préfère Clown Couronné, mais je dois bien admettre que Folie Divine est impressionnante.

_Comment tu fais ça ?, demanda le maréchal.

_C'est une histoire longue et compliquée à raconter…disons simplement que l'Innocence Originelle s'étant séparée en deux, créant du même coup Clown Couronné, elle a dû puiser dans son pouvoir pour créer les autres Innocences et leur donner exactement la même puissance. Elle avait déjà divisé la sienne en deux…bref ! L'Innocence Originelle ayant, en quelque sorte, copié puis modifié son pouvoir pour créer Clown Couronné, moi, qui suit son compatible, a la capacité de me synchroniser avec toutes les Innocences de type équipement possédant déjà sa forme d'arme, qu'elle ait un compatible où non. Parce que l'Innocence des types symbiotiques sont trop liées à leurs compatibles pour être utilisées par quelqu'un d'autre, de même pour les types cristallins. Et il faut que je connaisse la forme de l'Innocence pour être capable de l'utiliser.

_Je comprends rien à ton charabia…

_C'est normal. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une histoire longue et compliquée à raconter. Tu aurais vu la tête de Marian-kun quand je la lui aie racontée pour la première fois…il nous a pris pour des tarés ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Il était tellem…

_Neah…, l'interrompit Cross, qui sentait que le blanc allait partir dans un nouveau délire concernant « son apprenti adoré qui était tellement mignon ! ». Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant. Tu es blessé.

Ramenant ainsi Luberier à la réalité. Le bonhomme à la drôle de moustache cru donc bon d'intervenir.

_Corbeaux ! Arrêtez-les ! Tuez-les s'il le faut !

_Inspecteur Luberier…, le contredit Lenny Epstein, les Corbeaux sont tous morts.

_C'est impossible !

_Je suis désolé, mais c'est bien le cas, lança Neah. Et, Marian-kun…tu sais bien que cette blessure ne me fait rien…

_Peut-être. Mais penses à ce qu'il risque de se passer si tu te fais trop abîmer, et au temps que cela te prendra pour tout réparer.

_C'est vrai que, dit comme ça…

Il soupira, lâcha Folie Divine, et se dirigea vers la porte de l'Arche. Il poussa son apprenti (adoré qui était tellement mignon) à travers et suivit.

_A la revoyure, tout le monde ~ !

Et la passerelle disparut avec les deux fugitifs.

_Merde !, cria Luberier, hors de lui.

* * *

Neah entra dans la salle du piano, suivit de Marian. Il grimaça en voyant le trou dans le mur blanc. Il n'était pas très grand, mais ça le contrariait. Il n'aimait pas quand son Arche était abîmée. D'ailleurs, Cross n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il avait pu ressentir quand le Comte l'avait programmée à l'autodestruction. Heureusement qu'il ne savait rien de l'existence de cette pièce.

Neah s'approcha du piano, joua quelques notes, et le trou dans le mur se referma, de même que sa blessure.

_Comment tu te sens ?

_Parfaitement bien, répondit son maître. J'ai levé le sceau de la mémoire de Chika. Elle va rester endormie pendant longtemps, le temps que tout lui revienne, mais ça ira. En plus, la pièce n'a pas trop été esquintée par la blessure que je me suis reçu.

_Pourquoi tu leur as expliqué le truc avec Clown Couronné et l'Innocence Originelle ?

Il commença à jouer de nouvelles notes, et Cross comprit qu'il créait une passerelle.

_Où allons-nous ?

_Je leur avais demandé de trouver des informations sur un éventuel témoin dans cette histoire de « Quatorzième ». Ils ont acceptés. Je pensais aller les voir pour savoir s'ils avaient trouvés quelque chose, et surtout, ça fait un baille qu'on ne les a pas vus…

_Ça ne me pose pas de problème.

_Tant mieux…Arche, ouvre une porte qui va chez Mana-kun.

* * *

_**Woah…enfin fini !**_

_**Et oui…même en étant un Noé super fort qui a une Innocence et qui peut faire de la magie , Neah n'a toujours pas le sens de l'orientation…**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**_

_**Prochain chapitre…euh…prochain chapitre…/jette un œil à sa frise chronologique/…ils vont voir la vieille…et G, le Voleur Fantôme, arrive ! Youhou ! J'adore Timothy ! Il sert à rien, mais je le trouve trop mignon !**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur…_

_**Salut la compagnie ! Me voilà de retour après un mois et deux jours d'absence (ou quelque chose comme ça) ! Le voyage en Chine était a-bso-lu-ment génial ! On a vu plein de truc ! On a visité Pékin, avec la Cité Interdite, le Temple du Ciel, le Palais d'été…et puis on a fait Xi'an, avec l'armée enterrée – vous savez, les 6000 petits soldats en terre cuite ? – et enfin Wuhan, dans une ville universitaire où les étudiants étaient trop sympas. On est même devenue amie avec la serveuse d'un resto italien ! Oui, nous sommes allées en Chine et nous avons mangé italien…mais bon, c'était que la deuxième semaine. Et la nourriture chinoise est trop bonne…Il y a beaucoup de riz et pas de chocolat – j'étais à la limite de la crise de manque, d'ailleurs – mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir.**_

_**Bref ! Ce chapitre est d'une longueur normale ! J'ai dû le raccourcir parce que ça devenait trop long, et si je me mets à faire des chapitres de 9000 mots, je suis pas prête de terminer.**_

_**Donc, avec ce chapitre commence l'histoire de G, le Voleur Fantôme. En parlant de voleur, ceux qui suivent « Kid…kid ? » de Shainanchu (c'est-à-dire, ma sœur et moi sous un même pseudo) ne désespèrent pas ! Le chapitre 6 devrait bientôt être là !**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui review, tous ceux qui…follow ? (j'ai beau essayer, je trouve pas de verbe qui tienne la route), et tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris, et puis aussi à ceux qui se contentent de lire !**_

_**Bouwh :**__** Oulah…on dirait bien que tu es pire que moi, question théories bizarres…j'avoue que je n'avais encore jamais pensé à ça. Quant au nombre de Stylos de Maora…moi-même, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Certains apparaîtront peut-être. Ou pas. Je sais pas encore. Et merci de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire, Bouwh-chan ! ^^**_

_**Sinon, bah comme d'hab : les persos qui sont à moi sont Chika, Maora, Tora, Elia, June et deux-trois qui passent par là et dont on s'en fout. Le reste est à Katsura Hoshino.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

_Infirmerie du nouveau Quartier Général_

Couchée sur un lit, entourée de machines qui bipaient de manière régulière, Chika dormait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était ainsi, et elle ne montrait aucun signe de réveil, à la plus grande incompréhension des infirmières comme des scientifiques. Contrairement à ses habitudes, June n'était pas là. Personne ne savait pourquoi la jeune Corbeau était absente. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

_Elle était une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans. Son regard orange fixait le ciel bleu, sachant pertinemment que, d'ici quelques heures, au mieux quelques jours, il prendrait une teinte noire d'encre. Ses cheveux roux descendaient comme une cascade de flammes le long de son dos. Elle attendait. Elle _l'_attendait, _lui_. Elle savait qu'il allait venir. Elle espérait maintenant deux choses. La première, qu'elle réussirait, la seconde, qu'ils aient terminé avant qu'elle ne finisse, pur qu'il vienne l'aider, car elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait seule._

_Un pas qu'elle connaissait bien résonna dans le silence. Elle baissa la tête vers l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle. Ou plutôt l'être. Il était seul. Enfin, c'était normal. Les autres étaient déjà morts, même si elle savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps._

__Je t'attendais…, dit-elle simplement._

__Je savais que tu serais là, répliqua l'autre, son immense sourire s'agrandissant, dans la mesure du possible._

_Elle le regarda tristement. Comment un homme tel que lui, béni par Dieu avec toute sa famille, avait-il pu devenir ce monstre sanguinaire ? Lui qui avait été un homme aimant sa famille plus que tout, ne cherchant qu'à la protéger, comment avait-il pu leur faire subir de pareilles atrocités ? Ils avaient été choisis par Dieu lui-même afin de veiller sur l'humanité, et il ne souhaitait plus que la détruire !_

_Maintenant, c'était lui, Adam Millenium, aussi connu sous le nom de Comte Millénaire, qui allait devoir être détruit._

__Je vais te tuer, lui dit-il, faisant apparaître une énorme épée. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, frappée par sa ressemblance avec celle de son ami._

__Non, le contredit-elle. C'est moi qui vais le faire._

_Son corps s'illumina. Le pouvoir de l'Innocence était là, en elle. Elle pouvait réussir. Elle _devait _réussir._

_Les deux ennemis fondirent l'un sur l'autre, se battant l'un avec de la Matière Noire, l'autre avec de l'Innocence, chacun ne souhaitant rien de plus que terrasser l'autre._

_Pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité, elle devait vaincre._

* * *

_Nouvelle chambre d'Hevlaska_

Tora s'approcha d'Hevlaska. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les fins fonds des sous-sols de la Congrégation, bien que le Quartier Général ait changé. Par contre, sa chambre était toujours aussi sombre et isolée, et elle se sentait toujours aussi seule.

_Bonjour Hev'.

La Gardienne de L'Innocence lui rendit son salut, et se pencha vers lui avec un sourire bienveillant.

_Que me vaut se plaisir, Tora ?, demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

_Je suis venu te dire au revoir.

Elle parût surprise, mais ne dit rien. Elle attendait qu'il continue, et qu'il lui donne des explications.

_Je pars en mission d'ici quelques jours. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit, mais je ne compte pas rentrer au Quartier Général. Dès qu'une occasion se présentera, je partirai rejoindre Allen.

_Je vois… Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Cœur. Elle sera mieux protégée ici qu'ailleurs.

_D'ailleurs…à ce sujet…je croyais que seul le Cœur pouvait créer de l'Innocence ?

_C'est le cas, pourquoi ?

_Pourtant, Allen m'a dit que la personne qui m'avait créé était Eleyna Madao, la grand-mère de Maora. Elle est morte il y a longtemps…

_En quoi cela empêcherait cette femme d'avoir été le Cœur de l'Innocence ?

* * *

Lenalee, Lavi et Kanda entrèrent dans le nouveau Quartier Général, terriblement nerveux. Ils espéraient qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal en retardant leur retour. Ils se dirigèrent donc directement vers le bureau de Komui, pour le trouver avachi dans une mer de paperasse, ronflant discrètement, sa tasse de café renversée, et ils en furent soulagés.

_Nii-san, appela Lenalee. Nii-san !

Aucune réponse. Oui, c'était vraiment bon signe.

_Komui, déclara Lavi. Lenalee et Yu-chan ont une relation depuis mars dernier.

_KANDA ! OU EST-IL, QUE JE M'OCCUPE DE LUI, CE SALE OCTPUS !

_NE M'APPELLES PAS PAR MON PRENOM ! BAKA USAGI !

Oui, décidément, c'était très bon signe.

_Nii-san…on parlera de ça plus tard. On veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'on n'était pas là.

_Ah, très bien, fit Komui, remarquant avec agacement que sa petite sœur ne niait pas, avant de se redresser et de prendre un air sérieux. Allen-kun est venu, et il a sauvé Cross. Luberier a prévu une réunion où tout sera expliqué, même si j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se mette à dramatiser les faits pour faire passer Allen-kun pour un meurtrier qui n'hésiterait pas à tous nous massacrer.

_Dans ce cas, raconte-nous maintenant, l'interrompit Kanda. Comme ça, on connaîtra la vérité.

_Allen-kun est apparu au moment où Luberier allait ordonner l'exécution. Il a rendu Jugement à Cross, puis a créé une passerelle pour s'enfuir, mais n'a pas pu la passer, car le maréchal Sokaro l'a attaqué. Il est allé auprès de Chika, et a utilisé la sorcellerie. Elle est toujours inconsciente. Après être revenu vers Cross, le maréchal Sokaro l'a empalé avec Folie Divine…

_C'est une blague ?!, s'écria Lavi. Mais il avait peut-être des informations…ou, je sais pas moi…mais il fallait pas le tuer !

_Justement, ça n'a pas eu l'air de beaucoup l'affecter, d'avoir une Innocence plantée dans le corps. Il est allé jusqu'à se synchroniser avec elle…et il a tué les gardes et les Corbeaux. Il a parlé d'une Innocence Originelle et il est parti avec Cross.

_Une Innocence Originelle ?

_Oui, il a précisé que c'était « une histoire longue et compliquée à raconter ». Je comptais parler de ça à Hevlaska, aujourd'hui. Et une dernière chose…Allen-kun semble connaître le Cœur de l'Innocence personnellement.

Lorsque les trois exorcistes commencèrent à sortir du bureau du Grand Intendant, Lavi décida qu'il irait voir Bookman dès que possible. Les histoires longues et compliquées étaient sa spécialité, après tout.

Soudain, le chinois rappela quelqu'un.

_Kanda-kun, dit-il avec un sourire sombre. Reste encore un peu, pour que nous puissions discuter…

* * *

L'Arche de Noé apparut dans à la lisière d'un bois, et Neah et Cross en sortirent. Le premier prit une grande inspiration, mais le second le coupa.

_Non.

_Quoi « non » ?

_Je t'interdis de te lancer dans une de tes interminables de tirades que tu me sors quand tu es de bonne humeur concernant à quel point ça fait du bien d'aller voir quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

_C'est pas juste…, bouda Neah. C'est moi qui suis sensé te donner des ordres. Pas l'inverse…

_Officiellement, c'est moi le plus vieux. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler qui, après trente-cinq années d'absence, est venu frapper à ma porte en me demandant de le faire passer pour mon apprenti afin qu'il puisse intégrer la Congrégation, retrouver Chika, contacter Tora, et établir une relation de confiance avec le Cœur ?

Neah se contenta de croiser les bras et de bouder, comme un enfant. Il avait l'air encore plus jeune que l'âge dont il avait l'air actuellement.

_Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi leur avoir parlé de l'Innocence Originelle ?

_C'est pas évident ?

_Pas vraiment.

_Parce qu'inévitablement, ils vont aller poser des questions à Hev'. Donc, comme elle saura que c'est moi qui aie mentionné ça, elle pourra répondre.

_Ça ne répond pas vraiment à la question…Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils sachent ?

_Parce que s'ils ne comprennent pas, ça ne sera pas drôle !, répliqua Neah joyeusement.

_T'es vraiment un idiot, asséna Cross.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le village le plus proche, ignorant les regards. C'était vrai qu'ils formaient un drôle de duo. Un petit aux cheveux blancs qui boudait comme un enfant, mais qui, d'une certaine manière, donnait l'impression d'être vieux comme le monde, et un grand homme aux cheveux roux qui lui lançait des piques, mais chez qui on pouvait discerner un profond respect pour le garçon à côté de lui.

Ils traversèrent le village à pied, et arrivèrent près d'une petite maison. Ils frappèrent, et attendirent qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

Celui qui ouvrit la porte était un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'une couleur marron sombre, du même âge, si ce n'était un peu plus jeune que Cross. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, qui ne s'effaça pas en voyant les deux visiteurs. Au contraire, il s'agrandit…

_Marian ! Neah ! Ça faisait un bail, pas vrai ?

_Oui, Mana-kun !

_Comme tu dis. On a fini par se tirer de la Congrégation. Donc, on a décidé de passer vous voir.

Mana les laissa entrer. Oui, il s'agissait DU Mana. Le seul et unique Mana Walker.

Il les mena jusque dans un petit salon, et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Il sortit quelques minutes, le temps de préparer du thé pour lui, un bon verre de rouge pour Cross, et une tasse de café pour Neah – qui vénérait cette boisson presqu'autant que les scientifiques.

_J'ai dû raconter des tas de salades sur toi, Mana-kun, déclara le blanc. Et je suis désolé, j'ai plagié ton nom de famille.

_Ce n'est pas grave…en plus, j'ai dû me faire passer pour votre père quand on voyageait ensemble pour chercher Marian. Par contre, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous avez dit de moi…

_D'abord, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois d'arrêter de me vouvoyer. Ensuite j'ai dit à Chika que tu étais mort, que je t'avais transformé en Akuma, et que tu m'avais maudit, d'où la cicatrice. Ensuite, Marian-kun m'avais trouvé sur ta tombe avant de faire de moi son apprenti. Je m'en veux un peu…elle pleurait, lorsque je lui ai dit ça. Mais ce qui m'a le plus contrarié, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien.

_Je crois qu'elle a été secouée par ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 35 ans. Vous… (il rectifia en sentant le regard insistant que Neah avait posé sur lui :) tu aurais pu lui dire que, de toute façon, tu ne pouvais pas mourir !

_Je l'ai découvert ce jour-là ! Je savais que mon père avait fait un truc au piano, mais je ne me doutais pas que ce serait ce genre de sort…

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra. Elle était très âgée, marchait difficilement avec sa canne, et avait l'air d'une vieille sorcière.

_Ben alors, le gamin est revenu ?, lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

_Bonjour Mother, la salua simplement Neah en souriant. Ça faisait longtemps.

Et il fut soudain projeté au sol avec force, plusieurs coups de canne s'abattant sur le sommet de son crâne.

_Toi, espèce d'idiot !, hurla-t-elle. Trente-cinq ans que tu as disparu ! TRENTE-CINQ ! Et le seul signe de vie que tu nous donne après tout ce temps, c'est _Timcanpy_ ! Pour nous demander un _service_ ! Ça serait trop te demander de lever le cul de ton lit douillet à la Congrégation pour venir nous voir ?!

_Désolé, Mother…j'étais sous surveillance…à cause de l'Arche…

Il grimaça à se souvenir. L'état dans lequel il avait trouvé la salle du piano quand le Comte l'avait programmée à l'autodestruction avait été tout simplement déplorable. En effet, il avait été blessé pendant ses combats, et ses blessures se répercutaient dans cette salle. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de la réparer avant que Tora n'arrive.

Il se releva en frottant l'arrière de son crâne meurtri.

_Le témoin est mort. Tué par les Corbeaux sensés le protéger, à cause de ses liens avec « le Quatorzième ». Je sais même pas qui c'est.

_Bah…, fit Neah en haussant les épaules. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à la faire moi-même.

_Tu as parlé d'un sortilège, continua Mother, changeant de sujet, bien que son regard promette qu'ils auraient une longue discussion à propos de son absence. De quoi s'agit-il ?

_Eh bien…, commença Neah, cherchant les bons mots pour expliquer. Je me suis rendu compte, le jour où Chika et moi avons fait face au Comte, que je ne pouvais pas mourir, quelques soit la blessure qui m'était infligée. Par contre, la salle du piano se désagrégeait au fur et à mesure que j'en recevais. Après ma « mort », j'ai donc fait des recherches, et découvert un sort très puissant, probablement installé par mon père, qui me liait au piano. J'ai rapidement compris que, grâce à ce sort, je ne pouvais mourir que si l'instrument était détruit.

_Je vois. Ce doit-être un sortilège très complexe…

_Et ce n'était pas tout ! Ce sort est à double sens. Il est possible de me tuer uniquement si on détruit le piano, mais ce même piano ne peut être détruit seulement si on me tue avant. J'ai eu beau essayer, je n'ai pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour le défaire…

_C'est une bonne chose, le coupa Cross. Sans ça, tu serais mort empalé sur l'arme de Sokaro.

_Quoi ?!, s'exclama Mother, avant de jeter un regard accusateur à Neah. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

_J'ai sauvé la vie de Marian-kun et j'ai été légèrement blessé par l'Innocence.

Un nouveau coup de canne réveilla la bosse qui avait déjà commencée à guérir, et il se fit une nouvelle fois traité d'idiot par Mother. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Elle l'avait fait aussi, juste avant qu'il ne parte espionner le Comte. Mother, contrairement aux apparences, étaient une vieille femme gentille, bien qu'un peu rude. Elle était la mère adoptive de Mana, et s'était occupé de Marian pendant un an, avant qu'un maréchal de la Congrégation ne le découvre. D'ailleurs, Cross était revenu la voir de temps en temps. Il lui avait raconté qu'il avait voyagé trois ans avec le maréchal Alkahar, dont la technique d'enseignement favorite était de ne rien enseigner du tout, avant d'être emmené à la Citadelle. C'était pendant cette période qu'il avait appris toutes ses techniques de « retraite stratégique », comme il les appelait. Pour la plupart des gens, ça s'appelait la fuite. Mais Marian Cross n'était pas la plupart des gens.

_Si même toi tu n'as pas réussi à défaire le sort, personne ne le pourra, dit-elle. Tu es sûrement le plus vieux et le plus expérimenté des êtres pouvant utiliser la sorcellerie sur cette terre.

_Sympa de me rappeler que je ne suis pas entièrement humain, soupira le blanc.

_Etant ce que tu es, tu ne l'as jamais réellement été, répliqua implacablement Mother. Le seul autre qui serait capable de lancer des sorts aussi puissants…c'est le Comte Millénaire lui-même.

Neah poussa un nouveau soupir. Cette interminable guerre commençait vraiment à lui porter sur les nerfs. C'était pour cela que, pour y mettre définitivement fin, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été fait par qui que ce soit avant lui. Enfin, s'il ne perdait pas la raison pendant le processus. Du moins, ce qu'il lui en restait…

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tous et de rien, s'attardant principalement sur les Noé d'aujourd'hui, la puissance des exorcistes, et les futurs plans du Comte.

Soudain, le blanc se redressa sur son fauteuil, laissant tomber sa tasse de café encore à moitié remplie. Il jura, pleurant ainsi la boisson gâchée, mais se tenait en alerte. Aussitôt, Cross se leva et sortit Jugement, mais un geste de son maître l'arrêta.

_Que se passe-t-il ?

_Quelque chose arrive.

_Quelque chose ?, demanda Mana.

_Cette sensation…pas de doute…c'est _lui._

___Je croyais qu'il était de ton côté ?, ajouta la vieille femme.

_Tora, oui, répondit Neah. Mais pas celui-ci. Il me hait tellement que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'arrêtera un jour de me poursuivre…Même si je combats Adam, je reste un Noé qui s'est rapproché du Cœur. Et vu que, comme la plupart des gens, il m'a cru mort ces trente-cinq dernières années, il ne m'a absolument pas vu arriver. Et maintenant, il a la rage !

_Tu parles de ça comme si c'était un jeu…

Neah ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit prudemment.

_Mother, Mana-kun, Marian-kun…vous entrez dans l'Arche. Je vous rejoins.

_Quoi ?!, protesta le roux. Comme si j'allais te laisser…

_C'est un ordre, Marian. Vas. Dans. L'Arche.

Il jeta un regard à Cross. Ses yeux passèrent de l'argenté au doré, signe que s'il ne se faisait pas obéir incessamment sous peu immédiatement, il y allait avoir des dégâts…et pas seulement chez l'ennemi.

_Dépêche-toi.

Cross le fixa une seconde, avant de se retourner pour pousser Mana et Mother dans à travers la passerelle qui venait juste d'apparaître. Après un instant d'hésitation, il finit par les suivre, bien à contrecœur. Il détestait quand son maitre agissait ainsi, mais bon…il lui faisait assez confiance pour savoir qu'il allait s'en sortir sans trop de problème.

Neah ferma la porte de l'Arche. Il savait qu'_il_ n'allait pas tarder à arriver, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement rester là à attendre. Il avança donc. Il sentait sa présence.

Soudain, celle-ci disparu. Surpris, il s'arrêta. Il était maintenant incapable de dire où il se trouvait. C'était…perturbant.

Il allait recommencer à avancer, quand elle réapparut. Dans son dos. Une main l'attrapa par l'épaule, le tira en arrière et le balança contre le mur le plus proche. Il sentit plusieurs de ses côtes craquer, et grimaça. Il ne devait pas être trop blessé, sinon, les trois autres allaient encore s'inquiéter en observant les dégâts qui se formaient dans la salle du piano…

Il se releva prestement et fit face à son adversaire. Celui-ci était toujours sous forme humaine, celle du cardinal aux cheveux frisés. Celui qui avait des lunettes. S'il se souvenait bien, il était même végétarien. Pas que ça avait grande importance, bien sûr.

_Je t'ai trouvé, maudit Noé.

_Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir, Apocryphos, répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Avant qu'il ne puisse bouger plus, l'être se trouvait de devant lui, et prenait son visage dans ses mains. Neah jura avec un terme non-approprié au rating de cette fanfiction – sachez seulement que n'importe quelle personne qui l'aurait entendu le ferait se laver la bouche au savon – quand il sentit la sensation familière de fusion avec l'autre. Il avait déjà tenté quelque chose comme ça sur lui, par le passé.

Il passa en mode Noé et le repoussa violement, alors qu'Apocryphos commençait lui aussi à se transformer. Tout son visage se couvrit d'une couche brillante couleur Innocence, et son nez disparut et son crâne devint chauve (le petit (ou le grand) frère de Voldemort, mouhaha !). Une croix, semblable à celle que Neah avait sur la main gauche, apparut sur sa poitrine, au même endroit que celle de Tora. Enfin, c'était normal. Le blond et son ennemi était de même nature après tout. Ils étaient des êtres d'Innocence, conçus par le Cœur lui-même, créés pour se développer bien plus que les simples cubes qui avaient besoins de compatibles pour fonctionner correctement.

Le cerveau de Neah fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas détruire Apocryphos et, de toute façon, même s'il le pouvait, il ne le ferait pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que le Cœur risquerait de lui en vouloir. Ou pas. Ça restait à voir. Une autre l'aurait surement engueulé à mort, mais elle…

Bref, il ne pouvait pas détruire Apocryphos. Le seul problème, c'est que le bonhomme en question pouvait le tuer, lui. Sa seule alternative était donc de l'immobiliser et de fuir. Il n'aimait pas fuir, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Le poing de son adversaire lui rentra dans l'estomac, et il retourna à son point de départ. Soit, le mur. Oh, comme Mother allait être heureuse de voir que sa maison avait été détruite...

Apocryphos revint à l'attaque, mais cette fois, le Noé aux cheveux blancs esquiva. Il s'éloigna rapidement de l'être d'Innocence. Il se trouvait maintenant à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il s'accroupit, ferma les yeux une seconde, et posa ses mains à plat sur le sol. La Matière Noire se rassemblait au point de contact entre ses mains et les pavés, provoquant quelques fissures, qui s'élargirent. La rue finit par exploser dans un boucan infernal, et les habitants qui n'étaient pas encore au courant que deux êtres bizarres et sûrement pas humains se battaient juste devant chez eux le furent immédiatement.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, Neah avait un gros tas de pierre devant lui. La maison de Mother s'était effondrée sur Apocryphos. Ça n'allait pas le retenir longtemps, mais ce serait suffisant. Il essuya du revers de la main le sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, et ouvrit une nouvelle passerelle.

Il entendait déjà les hurlements de Mother quand il lui annoncerait qu'elle devrait vivre dans l'Arche car sa maison avait été entièrement démolie…

* * *

Kanda, Marie, Tora, Link et la maréchale Cloud se trouvaient dans une des nombreux bureaux de la Section scientifique. Le premier était agacé, le second souriait d'un air bienveillant, le troisième regardait, peu rassuré, les dizaines de fioles remplies de liquides non-identifiables qui trônaient sur les étagères et les derniers étaient impassibles. En face d'eux se trouvait Reever, un dossier à la main.

Pourquoi un bureau de la Scientifique et pas celui du Grand Intendant ? Et pourquoi Reever au lieu de Komui ? La réponse à ces deux questions était simple, et elle avait un nom. Kanda Yu.

Komui et lui avait eu une petite…altercation, quelques jours plutôt. Le chinois était en ce moment même à l'infirmerie et son bureau en réparation, tout aux frais du Vatican – Luberier avait été furieux. Après tout…quelle genre de taré décide de sortir un « Komulin anti-octopus » afin d'assassiner le petit ami de sa sœur, hein ? Surtout quand le petit ami en question était Kanda.

A peine avait-il vu le robot qu'il avait dégainé Mûgen et littéralement fait exploser le bureau de Komui et toutes ses expériences inachevées en même temps. D'ailleurs, on ne l'avait pas vu dans les jours qui avaient suivis…des rumeurs racontaient que des oreilles de chats toutes pelucheuses lui avaient poussées sur le crâne, que ses cheveux avaient pris un joli dégradé allant du blanc aux racines jusqu'au rouge aux pointes en passants par quatre ou cinq nuances de jaune et d'orange, que son œil droit viré au vert et le gauche au rose. On n'avait aucune preuve autre que ce que racontait Lavi, mais l'absence de réaction de Kanda à ses dires tendaient à les confirmer…

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient mis les choses en ordre, et Lenalee avait bien fait comprendre à son frère qu'elle n'accepterait aucune contradiction concernant le choix de son partenaire, sinon, elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Cet argument imparable avait finalement fait taire Komui.

_Bon, commença finalement Reever. Vous partez pour Paris.

_Ne me dites pas qu'un architecte fou à encore trouvé une pièce d'Innocence…, soupira Tora, qui ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de Paris.

_Non. Nous avons perdu le contact avec un groupe de Traqueurs et Jiji qui enquêtaient sur quelqu'un qui se ferait appeler « G, le voleur fantôme ». Nous avons fini par les retrouver : ils sont actuellement en garde à vue, suspectés d'être G. Ils pensent que G est lié à l'Innocence. Vous partez d'ici une demi-heure.

Il leur donna le dossier, et Tora le prit. Ils quittèrent ensuite la pièce.

Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Maora, seule.

_Mao', l'interpella le blond.

_Oui, Tora ?

_Où est Elia ? La fille chargée de ta surveillance ?

La scientifique resta songeuse un instant, avant de hausser les épaules et de répondre.

_Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis…quelques jours. Un peu après qu'Allen soit venu chercher Cross. Et je crois que June est partie au même moment.

* * *

Neah étouffa un bâillement. Il était actuellement caché derrière la porte de bois séparant le commissariat de police des cellules dans lesquelles étaient gardés les suspects, et il écoutait avec un certain ennui les idioties déblatérées par l'inspecteur Galmard. Il savait qui étaient les quatre exorcistes présents. Ils étaient arrivés le matin même, un peu après lui, qui était là depuis la veille. Et il avait insisté auprès de l'inspecteur pour qu'il lui donne des informations, mais il avait refusé…le seul point positif était que les exorcistes allaient rapidement être au courant de sa présence.

Soudain, il entendit le mot tant attendu. « Innocence ». Il tendit l'oreille. L'un des Traqueurs enfermés venait d'en parler, et une prisonnière…ou une prisonnier, il ne savait pas vraiment, prenait le relai afin d'expliquer les détails de l'affaire.

_G, le voleur, n'est pas un être humain. Son nom est Ghost et, comme son nom l'indique, c'est un fantôme. Sur cet individu, on ne sait que trois choses d'abord, il porte des costumes excentriques. Ensuite, il envoie toujours un billet de visite avant de frapper. Enfin, il est immatériel. Il accomplit ses vols en s'emparant du corps des autres ! Et cet idiot d'inspecteur arrête tout le temps de nouveaux G sans se rendre compte que ça ne l'empêchera pas de ressurgir !

_Ça, par contre, c'est intéressant…_, pensa-t-il.

_Arrête de raconter des âneries, Bonnaire ! Tu veux juste te disculper, s'énerva Galmard. Allez, ouste ! L'entretien est terminé ! Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Non mais vraiment…vous vous êtes passé le mot pour venir m'ennuyer, c'est ça ?!

Kanda fronça les sourcils, et Tora prit une expression surprise. Quelqu'un était donc venu avant eux ?

_Inspecteur, dit poliment Marie. Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Hier soir, un gamin est venu et m'a demandé des informations sur l'affaire. Franchement, il pensait vraiment que j'allais lui répondre ? C'est mon affaire ! M'enfin, il devait quand même être un peu dérangé, ce gosse…mais qui se teint les cheveux et se fait un tatouage sataniste sur le visage ? J'y crois pas…je suis sûr qu'il devait faire partie d'une secte, où quelque chose comme ça. Et en plus, il croyait que je n'allais pas voir plus loin que son joli sourire, c'est ça ? Moi je vous le dit : ce gamin n'est pas du genre fréquentable !

_Est-ce que vous pouvez nous le décrire ?, demanda Tora, pensant qu'avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à courir un peu partout dans le monde pour trouver Neah.

_Il n'était pas très grand…avec des cheveux décolorés. Mais quand je dis décoloré, c'est vraiment décoloré ! Ils étaient blancs de la racine jusqu'aux pointes ! Il avait aussi un tatouage rouge vif : une étoile renversée sur le front…

Les quatre exorcistes et l'inspecteur restèrent songeur un instant. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent que Cloud contacterait le Quartier Général afin de les informer de la présence d'Allen – ou Neah, on ne savait pas encore trop bien – sur les lieux.

_Merci beaucoup, inspecteur, dirent-ils finalement. Maintenant, nous allons partir.

Neah soupira. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup d'informations, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il fit un signe de la main à un officier qui passait en courant et qui le lui rendit sans même y penser. Il tenait un billet à la main.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il au policier, qui répondit machinalement.

_Un billet signé G ! Il annonce qu'il va voler le Régent, demain soir, au Louvre.

_Merci.

Il quitta le commissariat, laissant le pauvre officier se rendre compte seul qu'il avait répondu à un civil. L'inspecteur Galmard allait lui en vouloir, le pauvre.

Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le gigantesque musée qui était devenu la cible du mystérieux voleur, plutôt enthousiaste. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas vu un énergumène de ce genre, et il lui tardait d'assister au spectacle. Oui, le spectacle. Ce soir, il avait décidé de ne pas participer, de laisser les exorcistes faire leur travail, et de récupérer le compatible – c'était évident que c'en était un – juste sous leur nez. Il avait beau être un Noé possédant une Innocence, même avec l'aide de Marian – et peut-être aussi de Chika –, il ne pourrait rien contre le Comte. Il avait besoin de recruter des alliés. Et puis, ça ferait un exorciste de moins pour lui courir après une fois qu'on lui aurait raconté « l'histoire de sa trahison » assez déformée pour qu'il le haïsse bien et qu'il mette encore plus d'ardeur au travail.

Alors qu'il marchait, tout à ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un arrivait juste en face de lui. Enfin, si, il s'en rendit compte. Mais après lui être littéralement rentrée dedans.

_Je suis désolé, dit-il aussitôt.

_Non, non ! C'est de ma faute !, le corrigea une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés par une pince.

Elle portait une veste et une longue robe, ainsi qu'un petit chapeau noir et une paire de gants. Elle faisait visiblement partie d'une famille plutôt aisée.

_Je suis vraiment désolée, continua-t-elle. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! Oh ! Je vais être en retard ! Avec ce crétin de père qui a toujours du « travail » - non mais vraiment, peut-on appeler ça un travail ? – il ne trouve jamais le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ! Et l'anniversaire de la Mère Supérieure qui commence bientôt !

Elle se retourna vivement et regarda autour d'elle. Par réflexe, Neah suivit son regard, et aperçut un gamin aux cheveux turquoise portant un bandana orange.

_Timothy !, appela-t-elle d'une voix forte. Dépêche-toi !

Et elle partit. Comme ça. Suivie par le gamin. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui faisait penser au Wisely actuel, avec son bandeau autour du front. Un peu comme s'il cachait quelque chose, comme le Noé de la Connaissance le faisait avec ses Pupilles Démoniaques

Il soupira, tandis que l'enfant s'éloignait.

_Wise'…j'espère que, quand tu t'éveilleras de nouveau, tu seras le même qu'avant…_

* * *

Cloud raccrocha le téléphone et débrancha son golem, avant de soupirer, sans savoir que Neah le faisait aussi au même instant.

Malheureusement, Luberier avait été avec Komui quand elle avait appelé. Et les ordres étaient clairs. Ils devaient ramener Allen Walker –ou quel que soit son nom – vivant à la Congrégation. Même un idiot aurait pu deviner ce qu'il voulait faire de lui. Après tout, c'était un Noé, il possédait une Innocence _et _le pouvoir de se synchroniser avec d'autres cubes avec lesquels il n'était pas compatible, sans compter qu'il savait très probablement où se trouvait le Cœur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Luberier pourrait vouloir faire de lui – à part le tuer, mais ça personne ne semblait en être capable.

Il commencerait par le faire torturer, afin de lui arracher de précieuses informations. Ensuite, ils feraient de lui un cobaye pour leurs expériences, pour trouver un énième moyen de renforcer les exorcistes – ce qui mènerais inévitablement à une catastrophe. Et peut-être même qu'il tenterait de faire de lui une arme. Ce qui mènerait à encore plus de catastrophes.

Bref, tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Et les ordres concernant Cross…ils tenaient en deux mots.

Le tuer.

Et elle, la maréchale Cloud Nine, ferait ce qu'elle aurait à faire.

Ne _pas _le tuer.

* * *

_Paris, musée du Louvre, minuit_

Neah s'assit sur le toit du musée, attendant l'heure indiquée par G. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir Kanda, assis sur le socle d'une statue de cheval cabré, Marie, appuyé contre ce même socle, Cloud, discutant à voix basse avec Lau Shîmin, et Tora et Link, s'ignorant mutuellement.

Soudain, juste après que l'horloge est sonné les douze coups de minuit, une des vitres du musée éclata, laissant sortir un drôle de bonhomme. Il portait un ample costume vert et blanc, avec une cape blanche – qui ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec celle de Clown Couronné, bien sûr – une grosse tête ovale ornée d'un œil dessiné. Elle avait aussi des sortes de couettes. Comment pouvait-il voir à travers, c'était un mystère. Il avait un G majuscule écrit sur le torse. Il tenait une magnifique couronne dorée, le Régent, trésor national, entre ses mains gantées. Il fit quelques cabrioles, pour retomber dans le bassin…où Kanda l'attendait.

Le japonais se contenta de déplacer le manche de son katana, placé sur son épaule, pour frapper G. Fort. Le voleur voltigea à l'autre bout du bassin, et tomba.

Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, Kanda lui assena encore deux, trois coups, avant de l'attraper par la tête. A ce moment, l'inspecteur Galmard, accompagné de hordes de policiers en uniformes, arrivèrent en courant.

_Toi ! Tu es le petit minet d'hier ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

_Voilà pour vous, répliqua simplement l'exorciste en leur lançant la couronne, provoquant une vague de protestations chez les policiers.

_Le taré !, cria l'un d'entre eux en attrapant le butin. C'est un trésor national !

_Arrête, jeune homme! Sinon, je t'arrête pour complicité !, hurla Galmard.

Il courut vers Kanda, qui tenait toujours G. D'ailleurs, son masque en forme d'œil glissa, révélant un visage confus. Un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et au visage légèrement…abîmé, balbutia quelques mots.

_Mais…où-suis-je ?, dit-il en commençant à paniquer. Et…qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?! Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Kanda baissa les yeux vers lui avec un air surpris. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passait. C'était…bizarre.

Un grand rire éclata depuis le toit du musée, non-loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Neah.

_Dommage, les amis ! Mais vous ne pourrez jamais m'arrêter ! (il sortit la couronne, qui avait été prise par une des policiers, de nulle part et la brandit afin que chacun puisse la voir). Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Il allait partir lorsqu'une ombre apparu derrière lui et l'envoya valser, encore plus fort que la première fois. Maintenant, à l'endroit où se trouvait G quelque seconde plus tôt, se tenait un gros singe blanc. Lau Shîmin.

Cloud, d'un pas tranquille, arriva derrière son arme anti-Akuma. Soudain, le singe redressa la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il fusilla Neah du regard quand il l'aperçut, l'air de dire « toi, le Noé, si tu oses tenter quoi que ce soit contre Cloud, je te tue. Enfin, j'essaye. »

La blonde suivit son regard, et écarquilla légèrement son œil en apercevant le blanc, assis sur le bord du toit, à moins de cinq mètres d'elle. Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas le remarquer, alors qu'ils savaient qu'il était là ?

Le garçon se leva et s'approcha, sans prendre garde à son regard méfiant.

_Bonsoir, Cloud, dit-il simplement.

_Marian est là ?

_Il va peut-être me rejoindre plus tard.

_Il ne vaut mieux pas. Luberier a donné l'ordre de le tuer, et de te ramener. Vivant.

_Tu sais quoi, Cloud-chan ? Mon plus grand passe-temps du moment, c'est justement de contrarier Luberier. De plus, je ne me sens pas vraiment flatté que ce salopard me considère comme digne de son intérêt.

_Comme sujet d'expérience, oui…

_Je suis vraiment en train de discuter comme si de rien était avec un Noé ?_¸ pensa-t-elle un instant, avant de se reconcentrer sur son interlocuteur, dont le regard argenté et sympathique avait instantanément viré au doré empli de colère.

_La principale raison pour laquelle je hais l'Eglise. Luberier ne perd rien pour attendre, siffla-t-il. Dès que je mets la main sur lui…

_Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, ricana G –qui était encore là. Mais je suis en train de m'enfuir avec la couronne.

Neah fit un signe à la maréchale, lui laissant l'honneur de l'attaque, et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle eut vite fait de le mettre K.O. A peine eut-elle terminé que Tora et Link arrivèrent.

_Walker !, s'exclama le Corbeau, avant de commencer à dégainer ses sceaux. Eloigne-toi immédiatement de la marécha…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés. Ce que personne ne remarqua, puisqu'ils étaient tous désormais concentrés sur le policier qui se trouvait dans le costume de G.

_Bon, fit Tora. Va falloir arrêter le délire, là. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va coffrer G.

_Tu veux coffrer G ?, fit la voix de Link, sarcastique. En es-tu seulement capable ?

_Bien sûr, Link, répliqua l'Apocryphos aux cheveux blonds en se retournant. Ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça.

Neah eut juste le temps de le tirer vers lui d'une main, l'autre attrapant la couronne, pour lui éviter d'être impitoyablement jeté du toit par l'inspecteur aux deux grains de beauté.

Il sortit ses lames de nulle part, et commença à les attaquer sans raisons apparentes.

__Tora ?!_, grésilla la voix de Marie depuis le golem. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

__Tch !_, ajouta Kanda. _C'est quoi, le bordel ?_

_Oh ! Yu !, s'exclama Neah, faisait ainsi imprudemment connaître sa présence.

__M-Moyashi ?!_

___Je m'appelle Neah. Quand à ce qu'il se passe, notre G à prit possession du corps de votre Link.

__Comment ça « notre Link » ?!_, siffla le japonais en retour. _Baka Moyashi !_

___Je suis pas un Moyashi.

Kanda grommela quelque chose s'apparentant à une réponse, mais le blanc ne l'écouta pas. Il se contenta de regarder Tora esquiver tant bien que mal les attaques de son surveillant. Celui-ci s'arrêta, regarda avec surprise les lames sorties de ses manches, et sourit comme un psychopathe qui venait de découvrir un nouveau jouet. Il se tourna ensuite vers Neah.

_Tu vas maintenant de rendre cette couronne, mon garçon…

_Non.

Il se leva, posa la couronne sur le bord du toit, activa son Innocence et, d'un geste rapide, empala Link sur son épée.

Le Corbeau se figea, baissa les yeux, balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de faire connaître sa pensée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que sa.

_Une épée, répondit tranquillement le Noé. Qui transperce ta poitrine.

_Q-Q-Q-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre ! Enfin !**_

_**Donc, oui, Mana est vivant. Mais bon, il sera juste là pour…pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Vous verrez. Même si ça sera pas un très grand rôle. Tout petit, même. Limite, il sert à rien, en fait.**_

_**Encore merci à vous tous et à la prochaine!**_

_**Nena-chan~**_


	15. Chapter 14

_Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur…_

**_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!_**

**_Bon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter... A part qu'on arrive à peu prêt à la moitié de cette fiction. Si je comptes bien, il y aura environ 28 chapitres - sauf si je suis obligée d'en couper un en deux, mais j'en doute. Enfin, on verra bien._**

**_Donc, dans ce chapitre...quoi? un ou deux flash-back - faut bien les caser quelque part -la fin de G, le Voleur Fantôme et le début de la Branche Américaine._**

**_Bouwh:_****_ L'échange équivalent pour ressusciter Mana en échange d'Apocryphos? Oh la vache! J'y avais même pas pensé! Pourtant, moi aussi, je lis FMA - même si je me suis arrêtée au tome 20 parce qu'ils y étaient pas à la bibliothèque, mais on je m'en fout, je lirai les scans quand j'aurai le temps. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant... LA SERIE EST MISE EN PAUSE?! MAIS POURQUOIIIIII?! C'est injuste! Bouhouhouhou...TT_TT. Voilà donc la suite et merci de me soutenir ^^!_**

**_Disclaimer: comme d'hab._**

**_bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

_La jeune femme travaillait sans relâche, assise à son bureau. Elle la voyait de dos, et sa silhouette était baignée par la lumière de ce qu'elle était en train de créer. Ses cheveux aussi roux que les siens formaient des boucles cascadant sur sa blouse blanche de scientifique._

__Sha-neechan ?, l'appela-t-elle._

__Oui, Chika ?, répondit-elle aussitôt, se retournant en souriant, ses yeux orange marqués par de profondes cernes._

__Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui conseilla la petite. Tu es fatiguée…_

__Absolument pas !, répliqua sa grande sœur, son sourire s'agrandissant, avec un ton enjoué et plein de vie pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort._

_Mais Chika n'était pas dupe._

__Shaneen…, continua-t-elle. Tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour finir ça demain…_

__Non. Il faut que ce soit terminé le plus rapidement possible. Plus on attend, et plus on court le risque que le Comte décide de déclencher l'Apocalypse avant que j'aie terminé._

_La rouquine soupira, et secoua la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur avait tant besoin de s'épuiser à la tâche. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle créait !_

__Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement ?_

__Une nouvelle substance, lui expliqua la jeune femme. Une substance qui pourra contrer la Matière Noire. Je l'ai presque terminée, mais il me manque un ingrédient. Je suis sûre. Un seul…mais je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est._

__C'est pour ça que tu dois travailler ?_

__Oui._

__Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu ne te reposes pas…_

_Shaneen regarda sa petite sœur d'à peine sept ans et demi dans les yeux. Une réelle inquiétude y brillait. Elle remarqua qu'elle aussi, avait des cernes. Elle devait rester éveillée aussi longtemps qu'elle, pour être sûre qu'elle aille se coucher, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi, alors qu'elle s'était endormie sur son bureau, il lui était arrivé de se réveiller avec une couverture sur les épaules. Elle soupira à son tour, avant d'acquiescer._

__Très bien. Puisque tu insistes, je vais dormir quelques heures. Mais tu dois me promettre que toi aussi, tu dormiras._

__Oui !, s'écria Chika, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Je peux dormir avec toi ?_

_Shaneen hocha la tête et sa coucha, prenant sa petite sœur dans les bras._

__Sha-neechan ?_

__Oui ?_

__Tu as une idée de nom, pour ce que tu fabriques ?_

_La plus âgée sourit, avant de secouer la tête. Elle n'y avait pas encore réfléchi, trop obnubilée par ses recherches._

__Tu dois en trouver un vite, alors, ajouta Chika. C'est pas drôle, sinon…_

_Elle regarda la fillette s'endormir, avant de fermer elle aussi les yeux._

Un nom, hein…j'y réfléchirai demain…

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Neah suivait les exorcistes à bonne distance, encore hilare de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. En effet, G avait beau se donner des grands airs, c'était quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, et qui n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude de se retrouver avec une épée plantée en travers du corps. Le pauvre gars avait complètement paniqué, s'était mis à pleurer, avant de quitter le corps de Link avec précipitation en le traitant d'assassin. Pas que son accusation était infondée, hein…

Il les vit s'approcher de l'orphelinat Hearst. C'était une bâtisse qui avait ouvert en 1852, comme l'indiquait la date gravée au-dessus de la porte. Le mois et la date avaient été effacés.

Il regarda les exorcistes entrer, après que Kanda, avec ses manières toujours aussi subtiles, ait collé Mûgen sous la gorge d'un gamin aux cheveux turquoise, qu'il reconnut comme étant celui qui accompagnait la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé la veille. Il portait un T-shirt et des mitaines orange et un pantalon kaki. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son front, maintenant découvert car son bandana rayé était tombé, était orné d'un globe d'un vert brillant.

_C'est donc lui qui a l'Innocence…_

Ils disparurent à l'intérieur, et Neah s'approcha de la fenêtre pour entendre leur conversation et jeter des coups d'œil dans le salon. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit une sœur sortir discrètement de la pièce. Elle sortit aussi de l'orphelinat, et il la suivit. Il connaissait cette lueur, qu'elle avait dans le regard. C'était celle d'une personne avide d'argent, et qui n'hésiterait pas à vendre son âme pour ça. Ou, en l'occurrence, _des_ âmes.

C'était le même regard que toutes ses personnes qu'il avait tué ses dernières semaines.

_Une de plus, une de moins…_

Il la fila jusqu'au bout du pâté de maison, où elle entra dans une cabine téléphonique. Il jura doucement. De l'extérieur, il ne pourrait pas l'entendre. Sauf s'il s'approchait suffisamment sans pour autant qu'elle le soupçonne. Le mieux était encore de s'approcher comme si de rien était.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit : il fit mine d'attendre devant la cabine pour prendre sa place une fois qu'elle aurait fini. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre les dernières phrases.

_Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds accompagnée d'un singe, un jeune homme blond, lui aussi, aux yeux bleu-vert, un asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs et un chauve aveugle de forte corpulence…Oui…Oui…Vous avez toute ma gratitude, Monsieur le Comte.

Elle raccrocha et sortit de la cabine. Elle ne put aller bien loin, car le blanc lui bloqua le passage.

_Alors, comment va ce cher Comte ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable, avec un sourire poli.

_Quoi ?! Mais…qui es-tu ? Un Akuma ?

_C'est marrant…vous, les Brokers, c'est toujours la première question que vous me posez. Ça doit être la cicatrice.

_Tu es un exorciste ?!

_Question typique numéro 2. Je l'ai été, mais j'ai récemment démissionné. Maintenant, tu me feras le plaisirs de rappeler le Comte et de lui dire que je le salut.

Il activa son Innocence, en forme de griffes, cette fois-ci. La femme obtempéra, et recomposa le numéro, Neah le mémorisant.

_C'est de nouveau moi, Monsieur le Comte. Quelqu'un veut que je vous salue de sa part…il s'appelle…euh…

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Neah.

_Mon nom est…

* * *

L'ancien exorciste retourna tranquillement vers l'orphelinat, après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Soit, foutre Adam en rogne, puis torturer et tuer un Broker. Décidemment, cette journée commençait bien.

Ou pas.

Parce qu'en attendant, il devait se rendre au plus vite sur le lieu avant que le Niveau 4 n'arrive et ne tue tout le monde, y compris le compatible.

Quand il arriva, tout était calme. Il vit le facteur frapper, et personne ne répondit. Pas normal, ça. Il vit aussi deux bourgeois entrer, que son œil identifia comme des Akumas.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, et une douce musique retentit dans l'air. Une vive lumière blanche apparut et, avec elle, une passerelle de l'Arche de Noé numérotée 43. De la porte sortit un grand homme aux longs cheveux roux dont la partie droite du visage était cachée derrière un masque.

_Il était temps, lança Cross. Bon, on commence par quoi ?

_Nous allons entrer, répondit Neah. Ou tout du moins, essayer. Un Niveau 4 est censé arriver d'ici quelques minutes. De plus, le compatible est à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, je crois que les humains ne peuvent pas entrer : j'ai vu le facteur échouer et deux Akumas réussir. Aussi, si te ne parviens pas à passer la barrière qui se trouve probablement autour de cet orphelinat, j'aimerais que tu m'attendes ici.

_Nan.

Le blanc leva les yeux vers son élève et haussa un sourcil.

_Pardon ?

_Tu m'a compris. Hors de question que je te laisse seul : tu vas encore faire des bêtises.

_C'est faux !, protesta le Noé. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu avec le Niveau 4 !

_C'est bien ce que je dis.

_Et il faut récupérer Timothy !

_Qui ?

_Le compatible. Il s'appelle Timothy Hearst. Il vit ici. Je…

_Laisse-moi deviner. Tu le trouve adorable ?

_Tu me connais trop bien, ronchonna Neah.

_Je sais très bien que tu as un faible pour les enfants et les gens au caractère, disons…fort.

_Je n'aime pas Sokaro.

_Il ne compte pas. Bon, on y va ?

_Belle tentative de détourner la conversation, Marian-kun. Malheureusement, j'ai dit que tu attendrais ici si jamais tu ne pouvais pas entrer, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Cross soupira, avant de hocher la tête. Après tout, il fallait beaucoup de temps, de patience et surtout de prises de tête pour parvenir à faire changer son maître d'avis.

Neah commença par lui faire un résumé de la situation, puis il s'approcha de la porte, et appuya sa main dessus. Au début, il ne se passa rien mais, quand il prit sa forme Noé, elle passa à travers comme s'il s'agissait de beurre fondu. Sans le gras. Il recula, et le roux s'approcha à son tour. Comme le blanc, il posa sa main sur la porte. Rien. Il essaya la poignée, mais le panneau de bois ne voulut pas s'ouvrir.

_On dirait que je suis condamné à attendre ici…, soupira-t-il. Dépêche-toi, d'accord ?

Neah se contenta d'acquiescer.

A l'intérieur, ce fut le chaos qui l'accueilli. Les exorcistes étaient complètement paniqués par les Akumas qui étaient sortis de nulle part et par la soudaine noirceur du dehors.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!, demanda la jeune femme, Emilia, s'il se souvenait bien. La porte ne s'ouvre plus !

_Nous sommes coincés dans une bulle dimensionnelle, expliqua-t-il simplement. Je pense qu'Adam a trouvé un moyen pour empêcher toute intervention extérieure. Et je sais de source sûre qu'un Niveau 4 est en route. De plus, mon œil ne fonctionne pas dans la bulle, et je ne peux pas faire appel à l'Arche. C'est tout ce que je sais. Seule une étude plus approfondie du sort permettrait de dire exactement de quoi il s'agit, mais il faudrait que j'aie les sceaux dimensionnels sous la main. Hors, ce n'est pas le cas. Il va donc falloir que vous vous débrouilliez, exorcistes.

Ils le regardèrent une seconde, le temps que les informations qu'il leur donnait montent au cerveau, avant de percuter qu'il était ici _maintenant_ alors qu'il n'était pas là deux seconde plus tôt.

Alors que les exorcistes, qui se disaient qu'il valait mieux pour leur survie de combattre, se jetaient dans la bataille, Neah s'assit dans un coin et observa, ayant décidé d'intervenir au moment où le Niveau 4 arriverait.

_Eh, eh, gamin, l'interpella un Niveau 2. Si tu restes dans ton coin, tu vas te faire tuer !

Il tourna la tête vers l'Akuma. Celui-ci n'avait qu'un œil, et portait un chapeau sur lequel figurait une bouche.

_Il suffit que je te regarde six secondes et tu te transformeras en pantin !

_Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec un simple Niveau 2. J'attends l'arrivée d'un autre, bien plus puissant.

Abasourdi, le Niveau 2 s'éloigna, piteux. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour bouder, en attendant qu'une victime plus coopérative apparaisse. Et Neah resta là, à attendre, jusqu'à ce que le mur à sa droite explose.

_Ah ! Le voilà !, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

_Un…Niveau 4 ?!

_N'agissez pas comme si je ne vous avez pas prévenu.

Il se leva et activa son Innocence, repoussant l'Akuma à l'extérieur du bâtiment, où il fut rejoint par Marie, Cloud et Kanda, tandis que Tora et Link étaient restés à l'intérieur.

Neah activa son Innocence, tirant son épée de son bras. A sa droite, Kanda activa Mûgen. A côté du japonais, Lau Shîmin se préparait au combat.

L'Akuma les regarda un à un, avant de faire un sourire déformé.

_Trois petits exorcistes…le Prince sera heureux de savoir que je vous aurais éliminés…

_Je ne suis pas petit, rétorqua le blanc avec tout le sérieux du monde, pendant que Kanda étouffait un ricanement sous une quinte de toux soudaine, ce qui fit qu'il dévia son attention vers lui. Un problème, Yu-kun ?

_Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, _Moyashi _?

_Je ne suis pas une pousse de soja, _Bakanda._

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et Cloud, pendant une seconde, eut l'impression que les évènements des dernières semaines n'étaient pas arrivés. Que « Allen » était toujours un exorciste de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, qu'il n'était jamais partit, que Marian Cross n'avait jamais été condamné à mort, qu'il n'avait pas été sauvé par « Allen »… Que tout était normal. Que leurs vies d'exorcistes suivaient leurs cours sans problèmes – autres que la guerre, bien sûr. Que ce genre de dispute arrivait tous les jours au Quartier Général. Elle se surprit à se dire que cette situation était « comme avant ». Même si elle n'avait pas très bien connu le blanc, elle en avait suffisamment entendu parler pour s'en rendre compte.

_On retrouve les vieilles insultes, _Moyashi _?

_Je t'aime bien, _Bakanda. _Mais si j'étais toi, je ne m'énerverais pas.

_C'est vrai que c'est con de s'énerver soi-même.

_Tu m'as parfaitement compris.

Le Niveau 4 les regarda se bouffer le nez et sourit machiavéliquement. Il leva ses deux bras et les transforma en canons. Il tira une première salve d'obus, tirant le japonais et le blanc de leur dispute plutôt passive par rapport à celles qu'ils avaient encore quelques semaines plus tôt. Neah, voyant cela, fronça les sourcils.

_Stupide Akuma, marmonna-t-il. On ne t'a donc jamais appris à ne pas interrompre les gens quand ils parlent ?

D'un geste, il étendit sa cape blanche, bloquant tous les projectiles mortels.

_C'est l'heure de jouer~

D'un mouvement rapide, il se retrouva derrière le Niveau 4, et le frappa de son épée. La machine fut projetée droit vers Kanda, qui se tenait prêt, Mûgen à la main. Le japonais invoqua la première illusion, et Marie, de là où il se trouvait, pu utiliser l'Orgue de Noël pour le ligoter et en faire une cible plus facile.

_Putain, Moyashi !, cria l'exorciste brun. Tu peux pas utiliser…je sais pas moi ! Un truc du genre de l'autodestruction ?

_Non.

_Quoi ?!

_J'ai dit non, répéta le blanc. Pour deux raisons : d'abord, je ne veux pas détruire cette âme. La dernière fois était une exception, parce que j'étais en colère. Ensuite, c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça.

_T'es vraiment un taré, Moyashi.

_Merci~

* * *

Cross faisait les cents pas sur le seuil de l'orphelinat Hearst, marmonnant des choses telles que « si l'idiotie était une maladie, Neah en serait mort depuis belles lurettes », ainsi que d'autres tout aussi peu flatteuses.

Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Bon, ok, un peu. Un petit peu. Un tout petit peu…

En fait, il avait un peu de mal à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Après tout, Neah aimait s'amuser. Il avait bien le droit, puisque c'était un enfant, même si, en fait, non.

Il tenta de se convaincre que, oui, c'était normal et que, oui, Neah était un enfant – il en avait l'air, en tout cas – que, oui, il avait besoin de s'amuser et que non, il n'avait pas un âge qui lui-même n'osait pas imaginer. En vain.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les quelques voix qui s'approchaient, ni les pas de plusieurs personnes, dont certaines qu'il connaissait pour les avoir entendues très souvent pendant le court moment où il était retourné à la Congrégation.

_Meuuuh…Commandant Reever…pourquoi on n'est pas rapatrié à la Citadelle ?

_Je vous l'ai déjà dit : on manque de personnel. Et puis, qui ferait votre travail, hein ?

_Je sais pas…mais après tout ce qu'on a vécu…

_Il n'y a pas de mais qui tie…

Reever s'interrompit brutalement et s'arrêta, choqué. Il venait d'apercevoir le roux, marchant en rond devant la porte de l'orphelinat dans lequel ils se rendaient, les cheveux en pagaille et la tête entre les mains. Il marmonnait toutes sortes d'insultes à l'encontre de Neah.

_Maréchal Cross ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Marian sursauta de manière peu classe. Il se reprit et regarda le scientifique.

_J'attends. Ça se voit pas ?

_Vous attendez quoi ?

_Que ce crétin de Neah se décide à arrêter de faire l'idiot et trouve des choses plus constructives à faire que de s'amuser à détruire un Niveau 4. Ça vous va ? Ensuite, pour votre information, je ne suis plus maréchal.

_Je…vois…mais…Allen est ici ?

_S'il était pas là, je ne l'attendrais pas, imbécile !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'escorte du groupe : deux Corbeaux, dans leurs tenues rouges sombres, le visage masqué. Le premier était grand, et rien ne laissait deviner quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu aider à déterminer son identité. Le deuxième était bien plus petit. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une fille. Une courte mèche blonde s'échappait de son masque.

_Si vous voulez entrer, pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?, demanda ensuite l'australien.

_J'ai déjà essayé, mais on ne peut pas ouvrir la porte. D'après Neah, il y a un sceau dimensionnel. Il a pu entrer seulement en prenant sa forme de Noé. Ils risquent d'avoir vraiment besoin de lui, à l'intérieur. En plus, il ne faut pas prendre le risque que des exorcistes soient tués, et je crois qu'il s'est attaché à l'apprenti de Froi.

_Euh…, les interrompit Jiji. Vous vous rendez compte que vous discutez comme si Cross n'était pas un fugitif dont Luberier a ordonné la mort ?

C'est à ce moment qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il avait raison. Reever fit un geste qui empêcha les Corbeaux de le tuer et, d'ensuite, l'interroger.

_Bah, de toute façon, mon intention n'est pas de vous gêner dans votre travail, bien au contraire. J'attends que ça, moi, de pouvoir entrer.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et regarda les scientifiques travailler. Ceux-ci s'affairèrent pendant un certain temps autour de l'orphelinat, tirant des coups de feu et s'acharnant sur la porte – alors qu'il leur avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir…la confiance règne (tu m'étonnes). Ils allèrent même jusqu'à taper aux vitres et monter sur le toit.

Soudain, un autre traqueur arriva, complètement paniqué.

_Commandant Reever !, cria-t-il. Il y a un cadavre mutilé dans la cabine téléphonique ! Vu le reste des vêtements, ça devait être une bonne sœur !

_Ah, elle ?, fit Cross d'un ton égal. Ça doit être le Broker dont Neah m'a parlé…vous savez, il ne supporte pas ce genre de personne.

Le regard du scientifique signifiait clairement qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire plutôt que d'exprimer à voix haute son assentiment concernant la mort d'une personne, aussi mauvaise soit-elle. Et avec le bol qu'ils avaient, cette femme était quelqu'un qui avait la capacité d'entrer dans le bâtiment même avec la barrière dimensionnelle…

Les deux Corbeaux, voyant que la maltraitance de porte ne menait à rien, s'approchèrent simplement du panneau de bois et tendirent la main, exactement comme l'avait fait Neah une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, sous le regard plus que réprobateur de Galmard, qui les regardait comme des illuminés.

Cross faillit lancer une remarque acerbe quand le Corbeaux, suivit de sa camarade, passa à travers la porte comme si elle n'était pas là…

* * *

Neah enfonça son épée en travers du buste du Niveau pendant que, au même moment, Kanda lui plantait Mûgen dans la tête. Après un juron sonore, l'Akuma blanc explosa.

L'exorciste et le Noé reprirent leur souffle. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sang, mais aucun d'entre eux ne montrait de véritables blessures, et le blanc arborait désormais un large sourire

_C'était marrant !, s'exclama-t-il, le visage rayonnant.

_Non, Allen, ce n'était pas marrant, soupira Marie en contemplait sa main droite, dont l'index et le majeur avaient été amputés, car infectés par le virus de l'Akuma. Nous avons failli mourir, tout de même…

Le sourire de Neah s'effaça, remplacée par une expression soucieuse.

_C'est vrai, désolé, admit-il. Vous avez failli y laisser votre peau, je ne devrais pas m'amuser ainsi…

Cloud, tout comme les deux autres exorcistes, leva un sourcil dubitatif.

_Tu penses ce que tu dis ?, demanda la jeune femme.

_Bien sûr que non !, répliqua immédiatement le garçon, son sourire revenant subitement à la vie. Et puis de toute façon, je n'aurais laissé personne mourir ! J'aurais moi-même arraché ses doigts à Marie, s'il l'avait fallu ! Enfin bref ! Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça drôle, et pas vous. Point final. Bon, on rentre, maintenant ? C'est pas tout, mais il reste peut-être encore des Akumas à l'intérieur.

_Comment peut-il passer d'un sujet à l'autre aussi librement ?_, se demanda la maréchale. _Il n'est pas normal…_

Kanda formula sa pensée à voix haute et de manière beaucoup moins subtile.

_T'es un malade mental, Moyashi.

_Tu m'as déjà fait part de cette déduction fort juste i peine dix minutes, confirma le Noé. Et mon nom est Neah.

Sur ces mots pleins de sagesse et respirant la raison, il s'éloigna en direction de l'orphelinat à moitié en ruines. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte : Link était difficilement soutenu par Tora – qui était miraculeusement indemne (bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr qu'un Apocryphos pouvait être miraculeusement quelque chose, vu que c'était une création de Dieu et que, par conséquent, il était déjà un miracle en soi) – ressemblait à une marionnette et utilisait ses sortilèges pour protéger Timothy. La jeune femme du nom d'Emilia gisait plus loin, sur le sol, en sang, probablement blessée par l'Akuma, pas mortellement, certes, mais quand même assez gravement.

_Bah dites-donc !, lança-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

_Ça ne se voit pas ?, lui répondit Tora comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait anodin. On essaye de faire face à un Niveau 3 qui nous attaque sans relâche depuis que Timothy a activé son Innocence, possédé un Niveau 2 qui pouvait changer les gens en pantin, comme il l'a fait avec Link, la Mère Supérieure et les enfants, tout en protégeant Timothy qui n'a pas encore assez de pourcentage de synchronisation pour posséder un Niveau 3, sachant que Link est encore très faible et que je ne dois pas prendre d'initiative et courir le risque de révéler ma vraie nature alors que presque personne et surtout pas Link ne devrait le savoir parce que sinon je serais bon pour le laboratoire de l'Administration Central comme tu me l'as toi-même dit. Pfiou…elle était longue cette phrase…

Neah sourit, et avança. Il dépassa Link, Tora et Timothy, s'approcha de l'Akuma, et sortit ses griffes. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps d'esquisser un geste pour l'abattre, quelqu'un sortit de nulle part et se plaça devant lui.

_Un Niveau trois, donc…activation !

Son bras gauche se transforma, et le Niveau 3 fut absorbé, puis disparu dans le néant. Le blanc manqua de faire une remarque puérile telle que « s'pèce de copieur », et choisit plutôt d'ignorer le Corbeau. Il se pencha vers Timothy.

_Ça va ?

_O-ouais…et Emilia ?

Il jeta un regard vers la jeune femme inconsciente, avant de revenir vers le turquoise, et il lui sourit gentiment.

_Elle ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. On va la soigner…

_Tu fais partie de ces types en noirs ?

_Non, répondit Neah en riant doucement. Dis-moi…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrant à la volée, et une voix tonitruante hurlant à travers la pièce.

_NEAH !

_Marian-kun a l'air d'être fâché…, marmonna l'interpellé.

Tora s'approcha de lui à son tour, et se décida à lui dire franchement ce qu'il avait décidé de faire.

_Ecoute…Allen…Neah, comme tu veux. Je vais venir avec toi.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle comme la misère sur un pauvre homme. Cloud, Marie et Kanda, qui venaient d'arriver, s'étaient figés. La blonde marmona quelque chose qui ressemblait à "bon sang, comment ils comptent gagner la guerre s'ils se mettent tous à déserter?". Link allait protester, mais Tora les coupa tous en continuant.

_Hev' m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec le Cœur.

_Ok !, répondit Neah en souriant d'un air enthousiaste.

_Maintenant, ajouta-t-il, il faut soigner Emilia.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fille du policier, suivit de Cross, qui était en train de l'engueuler sans que son maître n'y fasse vraiment attention.

_Eh…, les interpella Timothy. Vous avez l'air plus réglo que les types en noir. Pourquoi vous voulez pas m'emmener de force dans une organisation bizarre, comme eux ?

_Parce que, justement, on n'est pas des types en noir, répliqua Neah. Dis, Timothy-kun, tu voudrais venir avec nous ?

Le garçon le fixa une seconde, et resta silencieux.

_Tu veux que…je vienne avec vous ?, lâcha-t-il finalement. Mais vous êtes complètement taré !

_Il a raison, approuva l'ancien maréchal. Tu es complètement givré.

Le blanc leur lança un regard qui signifiait « ah ? c'est seulement maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ? » avant de soupirer.

_C'est la troisième fois qu'on me le dit, aujourd'hui. Non...quatrième fois, désolé. Mais...c'est tellement vrai, aussi.

_Et pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tora qui parla en faveur des deux recherchés – contre qui personne n'avait encore fait le moindre mouvement, d'ailleurs, comme si leur arrivée avait été tellement étrange que personne n'y avait vraiment pensé.

_Tu penses vraiment que je voudrais partir avec eux s'ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance ? Je sais qu'on a pas l'impression, comme ça, mais je suis pas suicidaire, moi. Ils sont peut-être louches, mais pas méchants.

Timothy se mordit la lèvre, indécis. Il avait le choix entre rester ici et faire tuer tout le monde involontairement, suivre des types en noir qui voulaient faire de lui un soldat et suivre un type louche qu'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça. Il était hors de question de rester. Les exorcistes ne s'intéressaient à lui que parce qu'il pouvait leur être utile, donc leur histoire de Congrégation ne le tentait pas trop, et le bizarre semblait l'apprécier un minimum, ce qui pouvait être un avantage.

Le choix était vite fait…

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

Neah observait avec intérêt un écran dans la salle du piano, tout en se levant de temps en temps pour jouer quelques notes et remettre en état les endroits de l'Arche dévastés par Timothy, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger.

Une semaine plus tôt, juste après que le turquoise ait répondu par l'affirmative à sa question, les Corbeaux avaient tenté de les capturer, lui, Cross et Tora. Le blanc s'était du même coup rendu compte que la porte était ouverte, et en avait déduit que la Section Scientifique avait réussi à défaire le champ de force. Sans plus attendre, il avait ouvert une passerelle, embarqué Timothy, Cross et Tora, était parti, et avait fermé l'Arche. Et pour l'instant, c'était une période de détente. Ou plutôt d'espionnage, car il profitait de la situation calme pour observer avec attention la Congrégation et le Vatican.

Justement, son écran montrait le bureau de Komui et, si son pressentiment était juste, le coup de fil qu'il venait de recevoir était porteur de tout, sauf de bonne nouvelle. Comme pour confirmer sa certitude, la porte du bureau du chinois s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à Lenny Epstein, la chef de l'aile Nord-Américaine, et a quatre personnes vêtues de rouge au visage masqué. Bak était là, lui aussi.

Neah se redressa en position assise, et écouta attentivement la conversation. Plus celle-ci avançait, plus il devait contenir sa colère. Il se raidit et serra les poings quand Lenny annonça qu'elle s'était rendu compte que tout arrêter était une erreur.

Les exorcistes de troisième génération. Des semi-Akumas. Des humains qu'on avait croisés avec les créatures du Comte. Des expériences sur les êtres humains. Ils avaient recommencé.

Il fit apparaître un autre écran sur lequel on pouvait voir la salle d'entraînement, où se trouvaient trois autres semi-Akumas. Tous furent présentés.

Tout d'abord, Tokusa. Il avait les cheveux attachés en une seule couette sur le côté droit du crâne, et des oreilles étrangement pointues. Venait ensuite Kiredori, une fille de petite taille, avec des cheveux coupés courts, une tresse de chaque côté du visage, et une frange. Le troisième avait l'air plus vieux, et son nom était Goushi. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés vers l'arrière dans une drôle de coupe de cheveux. Les deux suivants étaient Tewaku et Madarao. La première avait des cheveux longs et blonds dont une mèche était coiffée vers l'arrière et attachée en une sorte de queue de cheval. Le deuxième avait les cheveux hérissés avec une mèche plus longues sur le côté droite et des plumes derrière.

Les deux dernières personnes étaient aussi des filles, et Neah sentit sa colère atteindre des sommets. Il connaissait les connaissait plutôt bien, pour les avoir croisées tous les jours après l'histoire de l'Arche.

La plus grande des deux : cheveux bruns coupés courts, avec deux mèches plus longues sur le devant et frange laissant voir son front orné de deux points verticaux. Elia Drétis, celle qui surveillait Maora.

La deuxième avec des cheveux blonds attachés en chignons d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches désordonnées. June Marci, celle qui surveillait Chika.

Son juron sonore résonna dans la ville blanche.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer ? Il avait manqué de vigilance, et n'avait pas vérifié qu'aucun morceau de l'Œuf d'Akuma n'avait subsisté ! Non mais quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'ils avaient compris ? N'étaient-ils pas censés tirer un enseignement de leurs erreurs ? Au moins un truc du genre « jouer avec les vies des humains ? pas bien ! ».

_Peu importe ce qui arrive, les humains restent les mêmes…_, pensa-t-il avec amertume. _Non…pas les humains…l'Eglise. C'est l'Eglise qui est responsable. Elle n'est pas digne de confiance. C'est pour ça que la Congrégation doit à tout prix disparaître._

Soudain, un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et une unique larme roula le long de sa joue. Son corps était agité de tremblements incontrôlables, et un sourire s'étira sur son visage, dont la peau se teintait de gris. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il resta totalement immobile, ses yeux dorés fixant le plafond sans le voir, un petit gloussement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il fut d'abord très faible, à peine audible, même dans le silence ambiant. D'autres larmes se joignirent à la première, puis sa voix se fit plus forte.

Finalement, un grand rire, empreint d'une joie soudaine et qui semblait mal placée, éclata dans la pièce.

_Bon retour…_

Il se leva et sortit de la salle du piano en claquant brutalement la porte, laissant une fissure dans le mur. Il grimaça, et décréta qu'il irait la réparer plus tard.

Tout en marchant, il se mit à parler à voix haute, un sourire reflétant à la perfection celui des Noé dans leurs grands moments de psychopathes, sa voix se répercutant partout à l'intérieur de l'Arche.

_Marian-kun, Timothy-kun, Tora, Mana-kun, Mother, dit-il. On se rejoint dans la salle numéro 234. L'Arche vous indiquera le chemin à suivre. C'est une urgence.

* * *

_Lieu inconnu, 4h30 du matin_

Le Comte Millénaire, son chapeau orné de têtes de mort et de balles multicolores, semblait terriblement joyeux. Hors, ce qui rendait cet homme joyeux n'allait probablement pas avoir le même effet sur la Congrégation. En effet, ses mots étaient emprunts d'un bonheur sans nom.

_Bienvenus, mes très chers frères et sœurs…

Des passerelles noires apparurent un peu partout autour de lui, et des Noé en sortirent. Beaucoup de Noé. Il y avait Tyki, Road, Jasdavid, Lulubelle, ainsi qu'un homme qui ressemblait au Plaisir, mais aux cheveux plus longs et au front dégagé. Tout, dans son attitude et sa posture, criait « je suis riche et important ! ». Sheryl Kamelot, 4ème Apôtre, le Désir. Il y avait quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas plus vieux que les Jasdavid, mais aux cheveux très courts avec une mèche très légèrement plus longue sur le côté gauche du visage. Tryde, 2ème Apôtre, le Jugement. Un adolescent aux cheveux blancs avec un long turban autour du front. Wisely, 5ème Apôtre, la Connaissance. Un homme aux cheveux tressés dans le dos et des boucles d'oreilles en triangle. Fiddler, 6ème Apôtre, la Voracité. Un aux cheveux hérissés portant des lunettes de soleil. Mercym, 7ème Apôtre, la Miséricorde. Un être dont on ne pouvait déterminer le sexe, dont les mains étaient jointes, enveloppé dans un vêtement zébré orné de trois pompons. Might, 13ème Apôtre, la Puissance.

Tous les Noé étaient enfin réunis.

_Humf !, fit Wisely. Je suis le cinquième Apôtre, et pourtant le dernier à vous rejoindre.

Il se leva, et fit un câlin affectueux au Comte, tout en commentant que cela faisait « boing boing ». Remarque ayant une formidable utilité, mais bon…

Le Comte rit d'un air psychopathe comme seuls les grands méchants peuvent le faire, et s'adressa à eux.

_Allons apporter plus de ténèbres, dit-il. Et cette fois-ci, même le Quatorzième de pourra nous empêcher de mener le monde à sa perte !

Un murmure d'assentiments balaya l'assistance, bien que le porteur des pupilles démoniaques reste silencieux. Il était occupé à discuter avec Road, tandis que Tyki pensait.

_Mener le monde à sa perte, hein ? D'après ce que m'a dit Road, son but serait de surpasser Dieu – s'il existe, bien sûr. Mais…j'en viens à me poser une question… Comment tout ceci a-t-il commencé ? Pourquoi nous réincarnons-nous ? Et surtout…que s'est-il passé 7 000 ans ? Road n'a rien voulu me révéler à ce sujet, disant que tout me reviendrait…mais vu la tête qu'elle faisait, ça devait être bien horrible._

_Et le Quatorzième…ce serait par rapport à ces évènements qu'il aurait décidé de tuer le Comte ? Road m'a aussi dit que le Quatorzième, qui n'était pas vraiment le Quatorzième, s'appelait Neah et qu'il était Allen…le Shônen serait donc le même Quatorzième qui n'est pas le Quatorzième qu'à l'époque ? Mais il n'a que quinze ans ! Enfin, en apparence…Mon Dieu, tout ça est vraiment compliqué._

_Tu as tout expliqué à Tyki ?, demanda le Cinquième Apôtre à la Noé du Rêve en lisant les pensées de son confrère le Plaisir.

_Les grandes lignes, répondit la fillette. Il devrait bientôt se souvenir de tout. Quand comptes-tu faire savoir à Neah que tu es éveillé ?

Wisely sourit largement, répliquant d'un ton amusé.

_Ah ça…le connaissant, il doit déjà être au courant.

* * *

Neah se leva de son fauteuil et sourit joyeusement à la petite assemblée qui se trouvait devant lui, avant de leur annoncer.

_J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! Je commence par laquelle ?

_Te connaissant, tu dois mourir d'envie de nous dire la bonne, soupira Cross. Alors, commence par la mauvaise.

Le blanc se rassit et fit mine de bouder, mais l'enthousiasme de Timothy, qui se mit à sautiller partout en demandant ce qu'il se passait, fit renaître son sourire. Qui disparut sitôt qu'il commença à parler.

_Ils ont recommencé…, grogna-t-il. Ils ont appelé ça « le projet exorciste de troisième génération ». Ils ont implantés des cellules d'Akumas dans des humains et ont créés des semi-Akuma.

Un air d'horreur pure se colla sur le visage de tous, et Neah eut l'air encore plus sombre.

_Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû faire gaffe quand j'ai détruit l'Œuf.

_Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que ça allait arriver…, tenta de le réconforter Tora. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si la Congrégation est ainsi. Et puis…ça aurait pu être pire. Il y aurait pu ne pas avoir de bonne nouvelle.

A la mention de la bonne nouvelle en question, Neah cesse de se morfondre et continua.

_Les Noé se sont réveillés !

_Je croyais que tu devais nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

_C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ca veut dire que Road, Tyki et Wise' vont pouvoir revenir bientôt ! Timothy, vient, on va acheter des sucreries !

Il embarqua le turquoise, qui n'émit pas de protestations à la perspectives de bonbons de toutes sortes à dévorer, tout en ignorant les recommandations de Tsukikami, son esprit d'Innocence que seuls lui, son compatible, et Tora, un Apocryphos, pouvaient voir.

_Au fait, lança-t-il avant de sortir. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose dans les prochains jours. Vous feriez mieux de commencer à vous préparer en cas de combat.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard, branche Nord-Américaine de la Congrégation de l'Ombre_

Reever, Johnny et Maora écoutaient attentivement les explications de Lenny Epstein, inconscient qu'un Neah fulminant les observait depuis l'Arche.

Au même moment, des exorcistes, répartis à plusieurs endroits du globe : en Jordanie, en Grèce, en Russie et en Chine, plus particulièrement, faisaient équipe avec des exorcistes de type III pour faire face à des attaques toujours plus difficiles à contenir d'Akumas de hauts niveaux et de Noé.

_« Alma Karma », disait Lenny, est l'unique matrice viable, grâce à laquelle à pu naitre le projet des troisièmes générations. C'est un exorciste de deuxième génération, ou plutôt, un prototype avorté ayant échappé à notre contrôle il y a neuf ans, que nous avons réussi à maintenir en vie.

Vu la tête de la bordeaux, cette histoire d'exorcistes créés par la science dégoutait, et encore plus les mots de Lenny.

_Elle le considère comme un objet…c'est dégueulasse. En plus, elle dit qu'il a déjà échappé à leur contrôle…Ca veut dire qu'ils ont continué même après ça ?_

Elle feuilletait, les sourcils froncés, le « Manuel pour le petit personnel », qui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé plusieurs années auparavant.

_Deux sujets…portant les noms de « Alma » et « Yu ». Des apôtres artificiels. Transplantations de…cerveaux…d'exorcistes morts dans des corps sains…préserver la compatibilité…_

_En gros, ils ont essayé de…ressusciter les exorcistes morts au combat afin qu'ils puissent retourner sur le champ de bataille ?_

L'ampleur de la chose la frappa, et elle laissa tomber son livre, s'attirant l'attention de son collègue et de son supérieur.

_Maora ?, fit Reever. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Rien.

Son ton neutre ne convainquit pas le commandant, qui la regarda, confus. Elle se contenta de ramasser le bouquin, de le lui mettre brutalement dans les mains, et de sortir d'un pas rapide.

_Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que des monstres comme vous.

_A-Attends !

Johnny la suivit hors du laboratoire. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Une fois dans le couloir et assuré que personne ne pouvait les entendre, le binoclard soupira.

_C'est horrible, n'est-pas ?, lâcha-t-il.

_Créer des armes de guerre…et les semi-Akumas…et après ça, ils critiquent le Comte Millénaire, hein ? Ce qu'ils font n'est pas mieux.

_Tu aimais bien Elia, non ? C'est pour ça qu'au début, tu n'as pas voulu venir ?

_Ouais…tu sais quoi, Johnny ?

Le frisé leva les yeux vers elle. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise quelque chose d'important, mais il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qui allait suivre.

_Quoi ?

_Dès qu'on rentre au QG, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, déterminée, je démissionne et je pars rejoindre Tora.

* * *

_La jeune fille rousse, d'environ 16 ans, était appuyée contre un mur, attendant que la personne avec qui elle avait rendez-vous arrive. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Celui-ci commençait à se teinter de rouge, signe que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, il était toujours à l'heure._

_Finalement, elle entendit des pas, et elle se redressa. Elle tourna la tête pour voir arriver un homme qui avait entre cinquante et soixante ans, dont les cheveux étaient plus gris que bruns. Un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, lui tenait la main._

__Ah, Chika, lui dit l'homme. Tu es déjà là ? Je croyais pourtant être en avances…_

__Et pourtant, tu es en retard, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est l'âge qui te fait perdre la notion du temps ?_

__Désolé…, soupira son interlocuteur. J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de sortir ?_

_Il désigna l'enfant d'un geste du menton._

__Qui est-ce ?, demanda la rouquine._

__C'est mon fils. _

__Tu as un fils ?!_

__Oui, et c'est à propos de lui que je voulais te voir._

_Elle resta silencieuse, attendant que l'homme continue._

__Ce garçon possède une grande puissance maléfique dont il risque à tout moment de perdre le contrôle. Si ça arrive, la catastrophe sera d'une ampleur inimaginable._

__Et donc ?_

__Je pense que l'Innocence serait capable de contrebalancer ses pouvoirs et de lui éviter de devenir une arme de destruction massive. Est-ce que tu serais capable de m'aider, toi qui détiens seule ce pouvoir divin ?_

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre!**_

_**Tora a rejoint Neah et Maora a pris sa décision! **_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre...je pense que vous vous en doutez. Va y avoir Alma et Yu.**_

_**Donc, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**_

_**Au prochain chapitre! Et n'oubliez pas...review!**_

_**bye~**_

_**Nena-chan**_


	16. Chapter 15

_Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur…_

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici, me voilà, avec le chapitre 15 !**_

_**Quoi de neuf, chez vous, mes amis ? Moi, à part que je suis acceptée en première L avec 8 de moyenne en français, que dalle. Je me demande, d'ailleurs pourquoi je n'ai pas encore retiré ce foutu emploi du temps de mon mur.**_

…_**peut-être que je suis occupée à ne rien faire pour y penser…**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, il se passe des trucs. Je sais, c'est normal. Vous voulez savoir, hein ? Dans ce cas lisez, je vais pas vous spoiler, quand même.**_

_**Sinon, quoi d'autre…**_

_**Merci à ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire, à ceux qui mettent des review, à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris etc.**_

_**Réponse à **__**Bouwh**__**,(merci de ton soutient…) qui a gentiment sacrifié son précieux temps de révision pour laisser un petit mot :**_

_**J'espère que les épreuves que tu as déjà faites se sont bien passées et que tu as eu le temps de réviser correctement (lire des fictions, c'est bien, mais il ne faut pas négliger ses études !)**_

_**?: Et c'est toi qui parles…**_

_**Nena : T'es qui, déjà ?**_

_**?: Le même type qui te frappe sur ton profil.**_

_**Nena : …T_T'**_

_**Et oui le temps passe vite…et je viens de me rendre compte que ce que je viens d'écrire ne correspond pas tout à fait à ma frise chronologique. Mais bon, ça devrait aller. Tu sais, avec ma sœur (z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan) on s'était fait un délire débile impliquant Luberier, quatre Corbeaux, et le QG de la Congrégation vide à l'exception des cinq personnes susmentionnées. Ils étaient tous partit – ou morts, ça dépend si on parle des exorcistes en général ou de Chao Ji. Mais bon, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Et j'avoue être assez curieuse de savoir quel genre d'hypothèses bizarroïdes ont germées dans ton esprit aux idées tordues….**_

_**Et puis aussi, merci de toujours mettre un review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Chaque fois que je mets un nouveau chapitre et que je vérifie mes mail (souvent, d'ailleurs) je me dis « Alors, alors ? Est-ce que j'ai une review de Bouwh ? ». Je crois que tu me manquerais si tu arrêtais… Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie…après, ça devient interminable. Je te laisse lire le chapitre !**_

_**Disclaimer :**__**se référer aux quatorze chapitres précédents…**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

_Chika regarda le petit garçon profondément endormi. Il ressemblait à un angelot assoupi. Sa peau, grise quelques heures plus tôt, était devenu aussi pâle que celle d'un humain normal, voir même plus. En effet, elle était à peine plus foncée que ses cheveux, d'une couleur aussi blanche que la neige. Elle savait que ses yeux étaient désormais argentés, et n'avaient plus le doré profond qui caractérisait les membres de sa famille. Les seules choses qui entachaient le tableau : la cicatrice rouge vif, infligée par le Comte quelques semaines plus tôt, qui traversait son visage – il avait d'ailleurs eut de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu son œil – et son bras gauche devenu entièrement noir, grâce à l'Innocence qui avait élu domicile sur le dos de sa main._

_Elle avait réussi à séparer le cristal fusionné avec son corps sans en altérer la puissance, et avait implanté une des deux moitiés dans l'enfant. Ainsi, le caractère sacré de l'Innocence l'empêcherait de perdre la raison et de devenir l'arme de destruction massive que le Comte aurait souhaitée. C'est pourquoi les pouvoir de cette moitié étaient plus basés sur la purification. Si tout se passait bien, la Matière Noire serait « apaisée » par l'Innocence et les deux cohabiteraient sans danger._

_Mais si jamais celle-ci venait à être séparée de lui…il avait déjà le pouvoir nécessaire pour détruire l'humanité, voire même la planète. Autant éviter qu'il en ait envie._

_Ce garçon était une bombe humaine, et l'Innocence, la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'exploser…_

__Au fait, dit-elle soudain à l'homme de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'appelle comment, ton fils ?_

_L'homme lui sourit chaleureusement, avant de répondre._

__Il s'appelle Neah._

* * *

_Le projet exorciste de seconde génération a été mené par les familles Chan et Epstein, à l'intérieur même de la Branche Asiatique de la Congrégation._

_Ce projet, étant donné le peu d'avancement auquel on avait assisté concernant la recherche de compatibles, consistait à préserver à n'importe quel prix la compatibilité avec l'Innocence. Pour cela, les scientifiques ont rassemblé, sous l'ordre du Vatican, les corps des exorcistes rendu inaptes au combat pour cause de graves blessures. La perte d'un exorciste équivalant à la perte d'une Innocence, car celle-ci se trouvait désormais sans compatible, et dans l'espoir de préserver la compatibilité, l'Eglise a décidé de mener des séries d'expériences, afin de déterminer si le cerveau, le centre du système nerveux, permettait la compatibilité. Ces tests s'étant révélés positifs, le projet « exorciste de seconde génération » a été lancé._

_Il s'agissait de transplanter les cerveaux des exorcistes incapables de se battre dans des corps sains, conserver ainsi la compatibilité avec l'Innocence, et pouvoir les renvoyer au combat sans risque, grâce aux améliorations apportées à ces humains. En effet, le tatouage sur leur poitrine contient une amulette, permettant au corps de se régénérer avec une extrême rapidité. Malheureusement, ce pouvoir de régénération a ses limites : il ne s'effectue qu'en prenant de la durée de vie à son porteur. La durée de vie restante est symbolisée par un objet que le sujet a en sa possession, par exemple, une fleur de lotus – comme dans le cas du deuxième sujet. Une fois tous les pétales, tombés, le sujet meurt. D'autres expériences ont été effectuées afin de déterminer un moyen d'éviter que le pouvoir de régénération puise dans la vie du sujet, mais toutes les recherches n'ont menées, malheureusement, à rien._

_Il existait seulement deux sujets pour le « projet exorciste de seconde génération » : « Alma » et « Yu »._

_Au terme du projet, seul le sujet « Yu » a survécu. Lui et le sujet « Alma » se sont battus. Le sujet « Y » s'est acharné sur le sujet « Alma » jusqu'à venir à bout de ses capacités de régénération._

_Cet évènement catastrophique, provoquant des pertes immenses qui auront sans le moindre doute un grand impact sur le déroulement de la Guerre, a été provoqué par le sujet « Yu ». Celui-ci avait commencé à halluciner, des souvenirs de son ancienne vie lui revenant. La décision de M. Epstein, qui était de le rendormir, a été mise à mal par l'intervention du sujet « Alma », qui tenta de sauver le sujet « Yu » en le faisait s'enfuir. Fort heureusement, l'unité de Corbeaux stationnée sur les lieux a permis d'empêcher cette fuite._

_Suite à cela, Tui Chan a commencé la procédure d'endormissement. Mais le sujet « Alma », intervenant de nouveau, a provoqué un grand massacre de scientifiques, qui s'est terminé par un combat avec le sujet « Yu » à la suite duquel le sujet « Alma » est décédé._

Maora, assise contre le mur du couloir, ferma les yeux une seconde, combattant la vague de nausée qui la prit au moment où elle lisait ces lignes.

_Une information, cachée par l'Administration Centrale, a été révélée il y a peu. Le sujet « Alma » ne serait pas mort. Cela nous amène à parler du nouveau projet ordonné par le Vatican : le projet « exorciste de troisième génération »._

_Après la bataille de l'Arche, l'Œuf d'Akuma créé par le Comte Millénaire a été récupéré. Il a dû être détruit lors du combat contre le Niveau 4, dans l'ancien Quartier Général. Mais, grâce à l'assistance d'un Corbeau, un fragment de l'Œuf a été conservé. Ce fragment a permis l'extraction de cellules Akuma. Ces cellules ont été implantées dans divers sujets, dont un seul a survécu. On l'appelle maintenant « Alma Karma », l'unique « matrice » viable permettant la création d'exorcistes de type III._

_Les exorcistes de types III, sept Corbeaux volontaires, se sont vus implanter les cellules de la matrice « Alma Karma », elles-mêmes fusionnées avec les cellules d'Akumas. Cette implantation a permis aux semi-Akuma de voir le jour._

_Les sept sujets sont appelés : « Goushi », « Tokusa », « Kiredori », « Tewaku », « Madarao », « June » et « Elia »._

_Les bras gauches des sept sujets permettent d'absorber les Akumas, provoquant ainsi la multiplication des cellules de la matrice « Alma Karma ». Une fois la proportion de ces cellules multipliées assez élevées, les sept sujets pourront, à leur tour, devenir des matrices. Une fois matrice, les sujets peuvent à leur tour donner leurs cellules, permettant la création de nouveaux exorcistes de troisième génération. Le processus se répètent jusqu'à l'obtention d'une armée de semi-Akuma._

_Voilà en quoi consiste le projet « exorciste de troisième génération »._

Johnny, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, grimaça tandis que sa collègue fermait le manuel pour le petit personnel. Il sentait une aura froide émaner d'elle.

Haine.

_Maora…, commença-t-il, dans une vaine tentative de la calmer. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état…

__Je ne devrais pas me mettre dans cet état ?_, répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Et pourquoi ?

_Tu as raison, ces expériences sont absolument atroces, continua le frisé. Mais…ce qui est fait est fait…et on ne peut rien contre le Vatican.

_Est-ce que tu te rends compte de _qui_ sont ces sujets ? Celui qu'ils appellent Alma, c'est le gamin défiguré que tu as vu dans la cuve il y a pas dix minutes ! Et Yu…tu en connais beaucoup, des Yu avec un tatouage sur la poitrine ? Personnellement, je n'en connais qu'un seul.

_Kanda ?

_Oui, Kanda, siffla la bordeaux. Notre _camarade. _Non, notre _ami_ a vécu tout ça. Et la seule que tu trouves à dire c'est « ce qui est fait est fait » ?! Kanda était un exorciste ! Il est mort en mission ! Il est revenu à la vie pour redevenir un exorciste ! Kanda est l'un de ces sujets ! A ton avis, tu penses qu'ils vont s'arrêter là où ils en sont ! Ils ont mélangé humain et Akuma, ils sont parfaitement capables d'aller plus loin !

_Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient faire plus que ça…, la contredit le binoclard.

_A ton avis ?!, reprit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que Luberier veut Allen vivant alors qu'il est bien plus dangereux que Cross, dont il veut la mort ?! Allen est un compatible de l'Innocence, mais aussi un Noé ! Un Noé capable de contrôler les Akumas, de les faire s'autodétruire ! Dès qu'ils auront mis la main sur lui, ils vont…

_Ils vont chercher un moyen de combiner Innocence et Matière Noire dans un seul être humain ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança valait toutes les affirmations du monde. Mais elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait si violement. Elle était choquée, quoi de plus normal ? Mais de là à haïr autant la Congrégation…s'était tout de même un peu inquiétant. Les humains ne méritaient pas qu'on les traite comme des sujets d'expérience, comme des armes, comme des objets jetables dont on se débarrassait et qu'on remplaçait avec facilité. Une vie est une vie. On n'a pas le droit de jouer avec celle des autres, comme le font les scientifiques.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit pourquoi Komui était devenu Grand Intendant. Pour protéger les exorcistes qui, chaque jours, risquaient leur vie au combat. Des exorcistes que personne ne veut protéger sous prétexte que ce sont eux qui doivent sauver les humains et non l'inverse. Pourtant…si on sacrifie les protecteurs, qui protègera ? Personne. C'est ce que l'Administration Centrale n'a pas compris. Les exorcistes sont humains, ils sont mortels, ils sont le seul espoir de l'humanité, et ils ne sont pas un nombre infini. A force d'être considéré comme des armes à la disposition de l'Eglise, les exorcistes se rebellent. Car, comme tous les humains, ils veulent être libres. C'est pour cela qu'Allen, Cross, et Tora sont partis et que Timothy a rejoint le camp des fugitifs plutôt que celui de la Congrégation.

___On ne joue pas avec les vies humaines, dit-elle d'un ton sentencieux que son ami ne lui connaissait pas. On ne prive pas un humain de sa liberté. Les humains doivent être sauvés, pas utilisés. Ceux qui diront que ces sacrifices sont nécessaires ne connaissent pas les vraies valeurs de l'humanité. Les exorcistes _doivent _être protégés.

_Tu sais Maora, fit Johnny après un instant de silence plein de réflexions intenses et extrêmement utiles. Des fois je me demande si tu n'aimes pas plus les humains que les exorcistes. Je suis sûr que si tu étais une exorciste, tu aurais le Cœur de l'Innocence…parce que tu es peut-être celle qui aime le plus les gens.

_Tu es bête, Johnny…, répliqua Maora en étouffant un rire. Si c'était aussi simple que ça, on l'aurait déjà trouvé, le Cœur. Et…si ça se trouve, il a déjà un compatible parmi les exorcistes…

Ils commencèrent à émettre des hypothèses concernant qui pouvait bien avoir le Cœur, quand ils furent rejoins par Reever, Peck et son assistant. L'australien soupira en les voyant, tous les deux, assis dans le couloir.

_Ah…vous êtes là…

_Commandant !

_C'est l'heure de la pause, dit Peck. Vous venez ? J'ai bien envie d'un beignet.

Maora lança un regard noir à l'homme. Il venait de voir un humain réduit à l'état de légume, on venait de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la création de semi-Akuma et lui, il voulait _manger _?

Elle allait lui lancer une réplique bien dégueulasse sur sa façon de penser, quand l'alarme la coupa.

_« Raid ennemi ! »_

Les cinq scientifiques s'interrompirent et levèrent la tête vers les haut-parleurs, attentifs à l'annonce. La voix mécanique reprit sa tirade.

_« Une entité inconnue a pénétré au sein de la base ! Il ne s'agit pas d'un Akuma ! Tous les champs de force ont été percé les uns après les autres ! Que tout le personnel présent se dirige immédiatement vers les sorties de secours ! Evacuation complète en attendant l'arrivée des exorcistes ! »_

Aussitôt, ils se mirent en mouvement. Ils commencèrent à courir dans la direction qui leur était indiquée, conscient du danger.

Soudain, les quatre camarades de Maora se figèrent dans leur course. La bordeaux s'arrêta aussi, surprise.

_Commandant Reever ? Johnny ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ils écartèrent les bras et se recommencèrent à avancer, mais en marchant, cette fois, et dans la direction opposée à celle de la sortie. En effet, ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où était gardé Alma…

Par un réflexe de survie, elle se mit dans la même position et les suivit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite, et une angoisse ancrée au fond de l'estomac.

Il était là. Elle le sentait.

Le Comte Millénaire.

En chemin, ils croisèrent des scientifiques, leurs propres mains autour du cou. Ils semblaient soumis à une volonté supérieure.

_Tout est silencieux…_, pensa la scientifique. _Il doit déjà avoir la base sous son contrôle… C'est effrayant._

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. Les autres membres du personnel étaient alignés contre le mur, les bras en croix. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de blessés.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait le gros bonhomme qu'était le Comte Millénaire. Il était entouré de deux…non, de trois Noé. Le premier, Sheryl, était assis de manière décontractée sur un cercueil aussi noir que la nuit, un sourire cynique aux lèvres. Plus loin, juste à côté du Comte, et assis en tailleur prêt d'Alma, il y avait Wisely. Et, juste en face de lui, prenant la forme d'une petite peluche habillée d'une robe noire et d'un ruban blanc autour du coup, se tenait Road.

Les scientifiques s'arrêtèrent après être entrés. C'est à ce moment-là que Maora remarqua la présence de quelqu'un, couché, inconscient, sur le sol, aux pieds de Wisely.

_K-Kanda !, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Les Noé se tournèrent vers elle et elle plaça ses mains sur sa bouche, se maudissant d'avoir parlé, n'ayant pas pensé une seule seconde qui si personne ne criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, c'était justement parce _qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas._

_Merde…_

_Sheryl ?, fit soudain le Comte. Une petite explication, peut-être ?

_Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas contrôler la demoiselle, répondit Sheryl.

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Je ne vois que deux raisons probables : une Innocence de type symbiotique, ou des gênes éveillés de Noé.

_Désolée, mais c'est impossible, le contredit la bordeaux d'un ton cassant. Je suis passée par la Gardienne de l'Innocence en arrivant à la Congrégation, et je peux vous affirmer que je ne suis pas une compatible. Et si j'étais une Noé, qu'est-ce que je foutrais à la Congrégation, débile ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de Kanda, bande de salopards ?!

Ouh…elle venait d'insulter le Comte et un Noé. Ça allait mal finir, tout ça.

_Tout juste, l'ancien.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé, Wisely. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur le vieux Zù.

_« Amour » et « tragédie »…Je crois que c'est la pire des hypothèses jamais envisagées par la Congrégation.

_Ils veulent éveiller Alma Karma et sa haine contre la Congrégation…ils veulent en faire un Akuma_, comprit Maora, en s'avançant vers l'exorciste inconscient et s'agenouillant près de lui. Wisely la regarda sans un mot tandis qu'elle tentait de réveiller le japonais. Le Noé aux pupilles démoniaques sourit, avant que son regard ne se tourne vers le Comte, sans qui celui-ci ne le remarque.

_Vous allez être détruit par ce que vous avez-vous-même créé, termina-t-il d'un ton sentencieux.

Maora ne put dire si l'enturbanné s'adressait aux scientifiques de la Congrégation ou au Comte Millénaire lui-même.

* * *

_Arche blanche, même moment_

Neah regarda avec un sourire non-dissimulé la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Wisely, sans le moindre doute un des meilleurs amis qu'il n'ait jamais eu, était de retour. Road était avec lui, il n'y avait donc pas de problème : la Connaissance était toujours de son côté.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, et prit la parole, s'attirant l'attention complète des personnes qui l'entouraient.

_Bien, dit-il. Je vais y aller. Tora, tu n'interviens que si Maora est en danger. Mana-kun, tu ne sors de l'Arche sous aucun prétexte. Marian-kun, Mother, Timothy-kun, pareil. Vous attendrez ici que je ramène Road et Wise'.

_Tu vas aussi ramener Mao' ?, demanda le blond du groupe.

_Malheureusement, soupira le blanc, après aujourd'hui je vais surtout me concentrer sur les actions du Comte, puisque la majorité des Noé sont encore de son côté, et qu'ils sont tous éveillés. Je ne vais donc pas avoir énormément de temps pour observer la Congrégation, et il faudrait quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui puisse nous informer en détail de l'évolution chez eux. En plus, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de laisser Chika seule à la Congrégation, dans son état. Quand elle se réveillera, elle pourra informer Maora de toute la situation, et de son rôle…Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Tora. Elle quittera l'ordre dès que les circonstances le permettront.

L'Apocryphos hocha la tête, bien qu'inquiet. Neah se leva, ouvrit un tiroir de commode et en sortie un énorme sachet de bonbons duquel dépassait environ dix sucette de taille respectable – très exactement quatorze centimètre de diamètre. Le paquet était fermé par un gros nœud violet.

_J'ai pris ça pour Road, elle va adorer, conclut le blanc du ton le plus sérieux du monde. Bon, maintenant, j'y vais.

* * *

_Vous allez être détruit par ce que vous avez-vous-même créé.

La passerelle de l'Arche, d'un blanc éclatant, apparu au milieu de la pièce.

_Bien dit, Wisely !, lança-t-il en sortant de la porte, sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde.

La passerelle disparût derrière lui. Quand la lumière s'évanouit, tous purent voir Neah, souriant doucement, saluant Wisely et Road comme on salut de vieux amis. D'ailleurs, la Noé du Rêve fut la première à l'accueillir.

_NEAAAAAAAAAAH !, hurla-t-elle comme une hystérique en se jetant sur lui, provoquant une presque crise cardiaque à Sheryl.

_Road !, répondit celui-ci en tombant à la renverse, emportée par le câlin briseur d'os de la violette. Ça faisait longtemps !

La fillette, maintenant assise sur son ventre, lui sourit d'un air innocent.

_Dis Neah…Tu m'as apporté des sucreries ?

_Oui…si elles ne sont pas détruites à cause de ton câlin.

La petite se releva aussitôt, cherchant des yeux le paquet tant convoité. Elle le trouva, un peu plus loin, sur le sol, et se précipita vers lui en criant que Neah était un ange. Ledit ange se releva en soupirant et épousseta ses vêtements, avant de rencontrer le regard compatissant de Wisely, qui avait du mal à étouffer son rire.

_Je vois, résonna la voix du Comte. Tu es donc venu…et Road est de ton côté…tu ne cesseras donc jamais de m'importuner ?

Neah se tourna vers son ennemi millénaire et sourit d'un air espiègle.

_Non !

_J'aurais dû m'en douter…, s'énervait le Faiseur. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'étais pas le Quatorzième ! J'aurais dû te reconnaître…

_Le jour où j'ai changé de nom et d'apparence et que je t'ai rejoint pour mieux vous attaquer de l'intérieur, rétorqua Neah, tu as déclaré que j'étais le Quatorzième Noé. Mais en réalité, tu as dit cela afin d'effacer définitivement toute trace de lui, et surtout, de sa résistance, c'est bien ça ? Par contre, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…pourquoi, puisque tu voulais oublier le véritable Quatorzième, ton propre frère, tu as donné son nom à ton Clan ?

Un silence choqué s'abattit sur l'assistance, que Luberier s'empressa de briser pour demander des informations cruciales à celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi.

_Walker !, hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

Le blanc se tourna vers lui, moqueur, et leva un doigt en prenant un air savant.

_D'abord, Monsieur Luberier, dit-il, je ne suis pas un Walker. J'ai juste du me faire passer pour le fils de Mana-kun pour retrouver Marian-kun. D'ailleurs, ça serait bien si vous pouviez laisser un message à Chika de la part de Mana-kun disant qu'il est désolé d'avoir dû se faire passer pour mort et qu'il a hâte de la revoir. Ensuite (il leva un deuxième doigt), je suis en train de dire que Noé – oui, celui de la Bible – est le véritable Quatorzième et le frère cadet de la famille. N'est-ce pas, _Oncle Adam _?

Les deux derniers mots avaient été crachés comme une insulte alors que celui qui les avait prononcés refaisait face au créateur des Akumas, autour duquel s'élevait une aura de haine.

_Dire que tu te trouves aujourd'hui, vivant, devant moi…, fulminait-il. Tu aurais dû mourir, toi aussi ! Non ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû ne serait-ce qu'_exister_… NEAH ALLEN MILLENIUM, FILS DE NOE !

Neah grimaça en collant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

_C'est qu'il crie fort, le bonhomme, marmonna-t-il.

La totalité des membres de la Congrégation et Sheryl avaient perdu le fil de la conversation et se trouvaient maintenant dans un état second, ne comprenant pas les implications de ce que venait d'annoncer le Comte. Neah aurait pu demander Adam en mariage qu'ils n'auraient eu aucune réaction. De son côté, Maora n'avait rien suivit du tout et se concentrait à réveiller l'exorciste endormi.

_Réveille-toi, la Belle aux Bois Dormant !, grogna-t-elle en le secouant, mais n'obtenant aucune réaction.

Elle s'assit en tailleur, sous le regard amusé de Wisely, et réfléchi à la manière dont elle pourrait le faire ouvrir les yeux.

_Debout, Yuu-chan !, hurla-t-elle. Allez, quoi, BAKANDA !

Une veine palpita sur la tempe du japonais, qui se redressa brutalement.

_Je t'en foutrais des « Bakanda » saloperie de MOYASHI !

_Je m'appelle NEAH !

Le blanc avait pivoté sur ses talons pour faire face à Kanda, l'air exaspéré. Leurs regards se croisèrent, avant que le Noé ne penche la tête sur le côté et ne demande, d'un ton surpris.

_Yuu-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censé protéger le camp en Jordanie ? Ah ! (il tapa son poing dans sa paume). J'ai saisi ! Ils veulent t'utiliser pour réveiller Alma ! C'est ça, non ?

_Exact, acquiesça Road, boudeuse, suçant un petit bonbon à la framboise. Adam veut détruire cette Branche de la Congrégation et faire d'Alma un Akuma. Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, d'ailleurs. Dis, Neah, tu penses être capable de lui rendre son apparence normale ?

Le garçon s'accroupit pour mieux observer la matrice, une lueur triste dans le regard. Il resta un instant là, à la regarder, avant de soupirer.

_Ça risque d'être compliqué…mais ce n'est pas impossible. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va pre…

Un sifflement le coupa dans sa phrase. Il eut juste le temps de se décaler avant que l'épée du Comte ne s'enfonce dans le sol, à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait moins d'une seconde auparavant. Le bruit réveilla à peu près tout le monde de son état de légume et Reever fut le premier à entamer la conversation.

_Allen…T'es qui, en fait ?

Le blanc lui sourit aimablement, avant de se présenter comme n'importe quelle personne civilisée. Ou plutôt se représenta. L'art et la manière de faire bien passer son identité après l'avoir cachée pendant des mois à ceux dont il faisait croire qu'il était allié.

_Je m'appelle Neah Allen Millenium, dit-il poliment. Fils de Noé, Quinzième de la famille, porteur des pouvoirs de la Destruction et héritier de ceux du Temps, Créateur de l'Arche de Noé. Enchanté, Commandant Reever.

_Attends…, balbutia l'australien. Mais…ça te fais…euh…au moins 7 000 ans, non ?

_Oui, avoua Neah. J'avais quinze ans quand les Trois Jours de Ténèbres ont eu lieu. Et c'est à quatorze ans que j'ai cessé de vieillir physiquement.

Reever et Johnny firent rapidement le calcul, alors que leur interlocuteur se tournait vers Wisely, qui lui fit un énorme sourire.

_Ravi de te revoir, Neah, lança-t-il avant de se lever, laissant le blanc l'étreindre affectueusement. Alors, quand est-ce qu'on fout sa raclée au Comte ?

_Dès que possible, Wise', mais pour l'instant, je ne fais que récupérer des gens. D'ailleurs, si tu réveillais en douceur ce cher Alma ?

Oui, Wisely, Noé tout juste éveillé, venait de trahir le Comte Millénaire en direct. Le sourire de celui-ci se transforma en grimace de colère. Mais il ne bougea pas : pour le moment, le but de Neah semblait être le même que le sien. Autant le laisser faire et lui piquer la matrice après.

La Connaissance de Noé hocha la tête et se concentra. Un œil apparu au pied de Kanda, ainsi qu'un autre, identique, sur son front. Maora, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle leva un sourcil signifiant clairement « Kesskisspass ? », avant de s'agenouille une nouvelle fois pour secouer – encore – l'exorciste.

Wisely fronça les sourcils, surpris, avant que son regard ne s'éclaire et qu'il lance un regard entendu à Neah, qui lui rendit un hochement de tête.

Soudain, l'enturbanné écarquilla les yeux, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Adam avait attrapé le blanc par le cou pour le plaquer au sol. Il se débattit, mais la grosse main du Comte le serrait trop fort, alors qu'elle commençait à irradier de matière noire.

_Je vais réparer l'erreur que j'ai commise et te détruire, Neah…, grogna-t-il.

_C'est moi qui vais te détruire, Adam, répliqua le Quinzième. Je vais te tuer…Je vais te tuer et devenir le nouveau Comte Millénaire ! Ainsi, je mettrai fin à cette guerre vieille de sept mille ans !

_Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour ça !

_Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me tuer ! Si tu voulais atteindre ton but, il ne fallait pas me créer au départ ! Après tout…je suis né pour détruire et c'est ce que je ferai !

La main du Comte se resserra autour de sa gorge, et Luberier, indigné, hurlait à tout bout de champ que Neah était fou à lier, et qu'il fallait l'arrêter à tout prix avant qu'il ne les fasse tous tuer.

_Tu ne veux pas comprendre, Adam…tu ne veux pas admettre que ta fin est proche. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne renaîtras pas. Jamais ton but ne sera atteint. Chika sait comment me tuer si jamais je venais à devenir comme toi, et elle le fera sans hésiter.

_Mais il a combien d'alliés, à la Congrégation, au juste ?_

C'est ce que pensèrent Reever et Johnny pendant le silence assourdissant qui suivit la déclaration. Pendant cet instant, il se passa plusieurs choses. D'abord, les lèvres de Wisely s'étirèrent dans un sourire victorieux. Ensuite, Kanda revint à la réalité. Enfin, Alma Karma ouvrit les yeux.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

Au début, personne ne comprit. Alma s'était tout simplement levé, après que la vitre ait été brisée. Puis, la Matière Noire était apparue, et il était devenu un Akuma. Et la base avait explosé.

Au même moment, aux quatre coins du monde, les troisième générations se transformaient eux aussi.

Madarao, Tokusa et Tewaku en Jordanie. Là-bas, le camp avait été décimé. Les seuls en état de combattre étaient Link et Moore, et la jeune femme était déjà mal en point.

June et Elia en China, face à Lavi, Chao Ji, Bookman et Marie.

Kiredori en Russie, face à Sokaro, Miranda et Krory.

Et Goushi en Grèce, face à Timothy, Cloud et Lenalee.

Alma marcha en dehors du carnage. Ses cheveux s'étaient assombris, ses oreilles étaient pointues, et ses yeux bleus aux pupilles fendues étaient soulignés de marques violettes. D'autres marques de la même couleur se trouvaient un peu partout sur son corps.

La base était maintenant entièrement détruite. Il s'arrêta, et regarda autour de lui. La seule personne debout n'était autre que Kanda.

_Yuu ?, murmura-t-il.

Et il attaqua. Kanda et Alma commencèrent à se battre violement. Pas comme un exorciste face à un Akuma, non. Comme deux amis dont l'un a tant de tristesse en lui qu'il veut tuer l'autre. Ils perdaient l'esprit, ne se battant que pour que l'autre meure. Mais au fond, Neah savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait les arrêter.

_Wisely !, cria-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ?!

_Non !, répondit son ami. Leurs esprits sont totalement hermétiques à toutes mes tentatives d'intrusion !

Neah disparut de son de vision, voyant que l'un des restes de construction s'effondrait. Il attrapa Maora par le bras et la poussa à l'écart, puis ouvrit une porte de l'Arche. Tora en sortit.

_Tora, ordonna le blanc. Evite aux scientifiques de mourir, mais la priorité reste Maora. Et ce même si tu devais choisir entre nos vies à tous et la sienne.

Et il le planta là, pour rappliquer à l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux combattants.

Leurs blessures se régénéraient à grande vitesse. Si ça continuait dans ce sens, ils auraient très vite atteint leur limite. Neah serra les poings.

_ALMA KARMA !, hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces en prenant son apparence de Noé.

Le garçon changé en Akuma se figea et le fixa.

_C'est un ordre, continua le blanc d'un ton plus calme. Cesse immédiatement tes attaques.

Il commença par l'ignorer, et reprit le combat avec son camarade. Mais Neah ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_J'AI DIT, _IMMEDIATEMENT_ !

De nouveau il s'arrêta.

_Bien. Maintenant, recule. Je me charge de calmer Yuu-kun.

Obéissant, l'Akuma fit quelques pas en arrière, esquivant en même temps les attaques de son adversaire.

Le Quinzième se précipita entre Kanda et Alma et, avec son bras gauche, para un coup de Mûgen.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je t'empêche de faire une bêtise, répondit aussitôt Neah.

_De quel droit tu te mêles de nos affaires ?!

L'Innocence de Kanda ouvrit une grosse entaille dans l'épaule du blanc, qui fut obligé de reculer. Derrière lui, Alma, les larmes aux yeux, regardait la scène. Neah savait. Il savait pourquoi il voulait le tuer. Alma avait en lui l'âme de l'ancienne fiancée de Kanda. Il avait juré qu'ils se retrouveraient. Mais si Yuu mourrait, il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse. Sauf que, maintenant, Kanda avait Lenalee et, du même coup, une bonne raison de vouloir survivre, même si cela revenait à tuer Alma.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Alma, alors que les coups continuaient de pleuvoir sur Neah, qui faisait de son mieux pour les éviter tout en essayant de raisonner son exorciste préféré.

_Yuu-kun… Arrête-toi maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportes, de tuer Alma, hein ? Surtout que, vu ton état, tu n'es pas près d'y arriver.

_Tait-toi…

_Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Lenalee-chan, moi ? Que l'homme qu'elle aime est mort en essayant de tuer son meilleur ami ? Ça va lui faire plaisir, tient !

La paume de sa main droite s'écorcha sur la lame de Mûgen. Il la repoussa, et évita une autre attaque.

_La ferme.

_Tu sais, je pourrais retirer la Matière Noire du corps d'Alma. Seulement, si tu voulais bien te calmer.

Il dispersa d'un geste les insectes de la Première Illusion que venait d'utiliser Kanda.

_Tout ça ne te regarde pas…

_Bien sûr que si ! Je veux vous aider !

Son épaule subit de nouveau l'assaut de la Quatrième Illusion. Le japonais fit apparaître son deuxième sabre, doublant ainsi la fréquence de ses attaques, obligeant Neah à se concentrer sur les deux lames, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer son discours.

Il repoussa son adversaire et recula d'un pas pour reprendre sa respiration. Kanda en profita pour le dépasser et attaquer Alma, son opposant d'origine.

Mûgen frappa dans le vide, Neah ayant eu le temps de bouger et de retirer l'Akuma de la trajectoire de la lame.

_Mais c'est quoi, cette tête que tu nous tires, lança le blanc à bout de souffle. T'as pas l'air con, comme ça.

_Ecarte-toi.

_Je sais ! En fait, Bakanda, tu ne réfléchis pas. Tu es en train d'essayer de tuer ton premier ami, merde !

Bon, il aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Vu le regard que Kanda lui lançait, il sentait venir la remarque dégueulasse.

_De quel droit tu me fais la morale ? C'est de la faute de qui, si on en est là, d'après toi ?

Neah ne sut que répondre. C'était une question facile, certes. C'était de la faute du Comte, et des Noé. Mais il était lui-même un Noé… Il balança Alma sur le côté.

_Tout ça, c'est de votre faute, à vous, les Noé !

Neah eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il ressentit juste une douleur dans le ventre. Puis, il se rendit compte que Mûgen était plantée à travers son corps.

_Aïe…_

Il retira l'épée de son corps, faisant gicler du sang. Kanda, choqué, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ouvrit une porte de l'Arche et le poussa à l'intérieur, avant d'y envoyer Alma.

_Tora, Wisely, Road…allez-y aussi. Vous en faites pas, je vous rejoins.

Les deux Noé obéirent sans hésiter. Le blond voulut protester.

_Si tu restes…pour Maora…ils considèreront qu'elle les a trahi…ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Chika la protègera.…

Il acquiesça de mauvaise grâce avant de les suivre, laissant Maora. Neah avait raison. Et puis, elle lui avait fait part de sa décision de démissionner, alors autant lui éviter l'emprisonnement en la faisant quitter la Congrégation de manière totalement légale.

Le blanc allait à son tour entrer dans l'Arche, mais des sceaux s'enroulèrent autour de son bras gauche, le forçant à désactiver. Levant les yeux, il aperçut Link, qui le fixait, d'autres sceaux à la main. Il fit disparaître la passerelle le plus vite possible, avant que de nouveaux papiers ne l'immobilisent totalement, le plaquant au sol.

_Merde…Je peux retirer les sceaux quand ils sont sur quelqu'un d'autres, mais là…ils m'empêchent d'utiliser mes pouvoirs…_

Avant de perdre connaissance, il eut le temps de voir le Comte annoncer à Sheryl et Tyki qu'il était temps de se retirer.

_Pourquoi, Prince ?, demanda le Plaisir. Vous ne vouliez pas tuer le Quinzième ?

_Si, mais cela attendra. De toute façon, même si nous n'avons pas obtenu ce que nous désirions, nous avons désormais une information de la plus grande importance…

D'un geste, il ouvrit sa propre Arche, et les deux Noé qui lui étaient restés fidèles le suivirent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un silence de mort tomba sur la Branche Nord-Américaine. C'était terminé.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, sous-sols de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. 10h30 du matin._

Quand Neah se réveilla, il se demanda s'il l'était réellement. Tout était noir, autour de lui. Ah, pas tout à fait…Des dizaines de bouts de papiers luisaient légèrement dans la pénombre. Son corps était horriblement lourd. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de bouger. Seules ses jambes obéirent, accompagnées par un cliquetis métallique qui était, sans le moindre doute, celui d'une chaine. Il avait été fait prisonnier par la Congrégation. Absolument génial. Il ne leur donnait pas deux heures avant que le pape ne leur fasse parvenir l'ordre de le torturer, puis de l'utiliser comme sujet d'expérience. Il soupira. Au moins, ses blessures avaient été soignées. Mais pendant combien de temps le seraient-elles avant d'être rouvertes à coup de fouet, de couteau, ou d'armes diverses et variées ?

Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité ambiante. Il se trouvait dans une cellule, probablement dans les cachots du nouveau Quartier Général. Les autres exorcistes…Komui…Jeryy…la Section Scientifique…savaient-ils qu'il était là, juste sous leurs pieds ? Comment allait Maora ? Etait-elle blessée ?

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire confiance aux autres. Ce coup-ci, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir tout seul. Il le savait bien.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et il s'autorisa un sourire crispé. Il avait vu juste. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

L'Inspecteur Général s'arrêta devant sa cellule. Il était accompagné par un grand homme à l'air peu engageant. Il portait des vêtements rouges sombre, presque noirs, et avait une grosse mallette à la main. Il était chauve, avait un visage anguleux, et des yeux peu expressifs.

_Bonjour, Inspecteur Luberier. Et monsieur, que je ne crois pas connaître.

Luberier lui fit un sourire cruel.

_Fais-moi confiance, ça ne va pas tarder.

* * *

_Même moment._

Lenalee était debout au milieu du couloir. Elle venait d'entendre la dispute entre Kié, Maosa, et le médecin de la Congrégation. Chao Ji avait été infecté par on ne savait pas trop quelle maladie. Une chose était sûre, ça venait des Noé. Le docteur ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Elle tenta de refouler ses larmes, mais peine perdu. Lavi et Bookman avaient disparus. Chao Ji était au bord de la mort. Kanda était déclaré mort. Mûgen était couverte d'une sorte de rouille. Ils disaient que c'était le signe que l'Innocence avait perdu son compatible. On lui avait raconté qu'il s'était entretué avec Alma Karma, son meilleur ami. Les Troisième Génération qui avaient survécu : Tokusa, Tewaku, et Elia, étaient entre les mains du Comte.

Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers le bureau de son frère. Il était vide. Le Grand Intendant était probablement en réunion. Elle entra et s'assit sur le fauteuil de Komui, avant de replier ses genoux contre sa poitrine et d'enfoncer sa tête dans ses bras. Ses épaules s'agitèrent de sanglots incontrôlés.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras.

_Tu devrais aller te reposer à l'infirmerie, Lenalee…

_Reever…c'est vous qui devriez vous reposer.

_Komui a du travail en retard. Quelqu'un est bien obligé de le faire. Et l'infirmière en chef à sanglée Maora à son lit pour qu'elle ne se remette pas au boulot.

Elle étouffa un petit rire et leva ses yeux rougis vers l'australien, qui la regardait d'un air désolé.

_Que s'est-il passé, là-bas ? Je veux savoir la vérité. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à la version de Luberier…

Devant son regard suppliant, Reever lui raconta tout. Alma Karma. La matrice. Le projet « exorciste de seconde génération ». La vérité sur les exorcistes de type III. L'arrivée de Neah. La trahison de Road et Wisely. Le réveil d'Alma. Le combat de Kanda. Neah qui essaye de les arrêter. Quand il les a envoyés dans l'Arche. La capture de Neah. Qu'il est en ce moment enfermé dans les sous-sols.

_Ils vont le torturer, c'est ça ?

_J'en ai bien peur.

_Et Yuu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

_Je ne sais pas. Mais il est vivant, c'est sûr.

_Tu as dit que Chika était alliée avec Neah, c'est ça ? Et qu'il avait dit qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller ?

_Oui…

Son regard devint déterminé. Elle serra les poings. Elle ne voulait pas rester à ne rien faire alors que ses amis étaient en danger. Non. Elle n'était plus cette petite fille qui pleurait en appelant son frère. Maintenant, elle était forte. Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'agir.

_Reever, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Il est temps pour nous de faire quelque chose. Vous êtes partant ?

Le scientifique hausse les épaules.

_Du moment que ça énerve Luberier, je te suis.

_Très bien. Alors, nous agirons dès que notre plan sera au point.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_On va commencer par aller voir Neah tous les jours, pour le soigner et s'assurer qu'il va bien. Et quand le moment viendra, nous l'aiderons à s'évader.

* * *

_Arche du Comte_

La quasi-totalité des Noé étaient réunis autour d'une table ronde. Seuls manquaient Road et Wisely. Adam, l'air grave, et surtout en colère, regardait tout à tour chacun de ses fidèles. La plupart n'étaient pas encore au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé en Amérique. Tyki fixait son assiette d'un air pensif, et n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'habiller correctement. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon blanc et un polo noir. Sheryl était tendu, ce qui était compréhensible. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses couverts. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir poser _la _question.

_Prince, finit par se lancer Lulubelle dans un élan de courage. Où sont Road et Wisely ?

La fourchette de Sheryl se brisa entre ses doigts. Tyki, lui, resta immobile. Le Comte serra les dents, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

_J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, commença-t-il. Elle concerne les deux absents.

Les regards curieux des Noé se fixèrent sur lui.

_Prince ?, insista la Couleur de Noé.

_Road et Wisely nous ont trahis. Ils se sont alliés à Neah.

_Le Quatorzième ?

_Non. Neah n'a jamais été le Quatorzième. Celui-là était Noé lui-même, il est mort pendant les Trois Jours de Ténèbres, il y a 7000 ans. Neah est son fils adoptif. C'est le Quinzième. Le Neuvième, Road, et le Cinquième, Wisely, étaient de son côté depuis le début. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils l'étaient aussi il y a 35 ans. Cela signifie que…

Il marqua un temps de pose. Il détestait avoir à donner ce genre d'ordre. Pas qu'il tenait réellement aux Noé. Après tout, ils n'étaient que ses outils pour détruire Dieu. Mais ordonner ce genre de chose lui donnait le sentiment qu'il allait perdre leur confiance. Qu'ils allaient se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé, véritablement, sept millénaires plus tôt. Et ça, il devait à tout prix l'éviter.

_Cela signifie que, si vous les voyez, vous devez les tuer.

Un silence attristé régna une seconde, avant que Tyki ne pose la deuxième question.

_Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez dit que vous aviez découvert quelque chose d'intéressant.

Aussitôt, l'humeur d'Adam changea. Il paraissait soudain beaucoup plus joyeux.

_Et oui, mes chers frères et sœurs ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Les Noé, dont la curiosité avait été piquée, étaient tout ouïs. Surtout Tyki, qui priait le bon Dieu – en qui il n'était même pas sûr de croire – que cette bonne nouvelle n'était pas ce qu'il craignait que c'était.

Mais en ce moment, Tyki n'avait pas de chance. Il avait pensé juste. Le Comte _l_'avait trouvé. Il avait trouvé le quelque chose qui pouvait coûter la victoire.

_Je sais où se cache le Cœur de l'Innocence ~ 3

* * *

_Chika leva les yeux vers sa sœur, Shaneen. Elle était horriblement fatiguée. Ses cheveux roux étaient ternes et mal coiffés, et d'immenses cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Elle était dans un état pire que celui d'avant. Mais cette fois, elle souriait. Elle souriait, mais en même temps, elle paraissait triste._

_Noé observait la jeune femme, qui tenait sa petite sœur sept ou huit ans par la main._

__Vous êtes Noé Millenium, c'est bien ça ?_

__En effet…vous devez être la sœur de Chika ?_

__Oui. Je m'appelle Shaneen Madao. Et j'ai terminé de créer l'Innocence._

_Noé écarquilla les yeux. Une humaine, simple humaine comme n'importe quel autre, avait réussi. Il sentit son cœur déborder de joie._

__C'est une excellente nouvelle, dit-il les larmes aux yeux._

__Malheureusement, continua Shaneen, après l'avoir terminée, il s'est passé quelque chose. Le cube a fusionné avec ma sœur. Elle est la seule à pouvoir le contrôler. De plus, je suis le moteur de l'Innocence. Elle pompe mon énergie vitale pour fonctionner. Si je meurs…l'Innocence disparaître. Elle ne pourra plus exister, car elle aura perdu sa source d'énergie. Je suis le Cœur de l'Innocence._

* * *

_**Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Lenalee a décidé d'agir…pourquoi j'ai écris ça ? Enfin, c'est pas grave…je crois.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : réglage des deux-trois problèmes qui se baladent un peu partout et récapitulatif des informations obtenues lors d'une réunion organisée par Komui. **_**La **_**question ? Y aura-t-il un minimum de sérieux pendant cette fameuse réunion ? Tout dépendra de mon inspiration et de mon humeur du moment…**_

_**Quant au Cœur de l'Innocence…j'imagine que vous avez déjà deviné, non ?**_

_**Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'oubliez pas la review, et à la porchaine !**_

_**Biz' ~**_


	17. Chapter 16

_Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur…_

_**Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Je sais que ça fait à peine une semaine que j'ai posté le chapitre 15, mais comme je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire…j'ai écrit, écrit, écrit…et je suis arrivé à CA.**_

_**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je vous jure. Peut-être ce film que j'ai vu lundi dernier, qui se passait en 2047, et où un équipage d'un vaisseau partait à la recherche d'un autre vaisseau pas loin de Jupiter. Le vaisseau en question avait disparu depuis 7 ans… Et il y avait du sang et des trucs vraiment beurk. Genre, le type il a disséqué un mec vivant pour le suspendre au plafond par la peau. Et il s'était arraché les yeux avant de se coudre les paupières, aussi. Vraiment, vraiment, dégueulasse…**_

_**Bref, dans ce chapitre, attention : sang, torture (pas trop, j'espère), morts, langage. En fait, c'est surtout dans la première moitié du chapitre. Ma sœur m'a conseillé d'élever le rating à T. C'est ce que je fais. Mais je crois (j'espère), que ça ne sera que pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Ce chapitre ne fait pas loin de 11000 mots…pfiu !**_

_**Bouwh :**__** Voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Je suis sûre que tu as réussi les épreuves ! Tu as passé français et histoire ? Tu vas donc passer en terminale ? Tu fais quelle filière ? Quoi qu'il en soit, bon courage à toi aussi ! Moi, mes parents ont absolument tenu à ce que je continue les maths…donc spé maths…alors que je voulais faire de l'anglais…TT_TT. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! (il est un peu bizarre…et très long !)**_

_**Disclaimer :**__**Rien n'est à moi à part Chika, Maora, Tora, d'autres persos qui trainent par-ci par-là et le scénario !**_

_**Et un grand merci à ceux qui lisent, qui reviewent, etc. !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

_Arche blanche_

Road, assise dans un fauteuil, une sucette à la bouche, regardait par la fenêtre. Wisely, sur le canapé, se rongeait les ongles. Tora, le menton appuyé sur sa paume et le coude posé sur la table, assis sur une chaise, traçait des lignes invisibles sur le bois blanc. Timothy se tortillait les doigts, et fixait le sol d'un air très intéressé. Mana, assis en face de Tora, avait une tasse de café fumante à la main. Mother était immobile, dans un autre fauteuil. Cross faisait les cent pas, une cigarette entre les lèvres, sa main droite semblant prête à sortir Jugement.

_Mais comment avez-vous pu, dit lentement le roux, montant le ton à chaque mot. Comment avez-vous pu laisser Neah se faire capturer par la Congrégation ?!

Les deux Noé et l'Apocryphos sursautèrent. Il était rare que Marian Cross se mette dans une telle colère et, lorsque ça arrivait, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

_Je vais tuer ce Luberier, marmonna-t-il ensuite. Je vais le tuer.

_Marian…, tenta Road. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais…il doit aller bien…

_Road…est-ce que tu es allé dans la salle du piano, ces dernières heures ?

_Non…pourquoi ?

La Noé était maintenant anxieuse. Elle se doutait de la réponse, Mother lui ayant expliqué le principe du sortilège du piano.

_Parce que son état se dégrade de minute en minute.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et la mena jusqu'à la pièce personnelle de Neah, la salle blanche, la salle du piano. Road adorait cette salle, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle se figea en entrant. Certes, c'était toujours la même salle. Mais elle était dans un état déplorable.

De profondes fissures s'étalaient sur les murs et le sol. Il y avait des trous, aussi. Les baies vitrées étaient en morceaux, le verre éparpillées sur le carrelage blanc. Les chaises étaient couchées par terre, n'ayant plus ni pieds ni dossier. Le canapé blanc était déchiré, des morceaux de tissus et de mousses volant un peu partout.

Le pire à voir restait le piano. Il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure, mais il n'était plus blanc. Les touches étaient couvertes d'un liquide rouge vif, comme si quelqu'un s'était écorché les doigts à force de jouer. Toute trace de la couleur originelle de l'instrument avait disparu, remplacée par cette horrible substance rouge qui s'égouttait sur le sol, formant des flaques, avec des « ploc » sonores.

L'évidence s'installa dans l'esprit du Rêve de Noé.

_Le piano saigne._

Oui, le piano saignait. Il saignait comme pour leur montrer ce à quoi leur ami faisait face au même moment. Il saignait en même temps que Neah. Il souffrait avec lui.

_C'est la première fois que je vois ça, fit Cross. Même il y a trente-cinq ans, où la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie était ce piano, ce n'est pas arrivé.

_Il faut qu'on aille le chercher, balbutia la fillette. …maintenant…avant que…avant que…avant que ce soit plus grave que ça ne l'est déjà…

Comme pour lui donner raison, dans un gros « crac » qui la fit sursauter, une nouvelle fissure, plus profonde que les autres, se forma sur le carrelage.

* * *

_Cellule de Neah, Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Même moment._

Neah étouffa un cri quand la lame s'enfonça dans son estomac, et une grande quantité de sang s'échappa de sa bouche, rejoignant le reste sur le sol et ses vêtements. Immédiatement, il commença à ressentir la brûlure du virus d'Akuma se répandant dans ses veines. Parce qu'ils avaient enduit leurs armes avec ça ? Les inconscients…ils finiront par se tuer eux-mêmes, s'ils continuaient ainsi.

Il formula cette pensée à voix haute, n'obtenant en réponse qu'une nouvelle blessure. Bien sûr, on n'écoute pas ce que les prisonniers ont à dire, sauf quand il s'agit d'informations.

_Je vais répéter ma question, dit calmement Luberier, assis à l'écart, ses bottes éclaboussées de sang, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Où as-tu envoyé les deuxièmes générations ?

_Les deuxièmes générations, répliqua Neah, ils ont des noms. Yuu Kanda et Alma Karma. Ensuite, ils ne sont pas la propriété de l'Eglise. Ils ont le droit d'être où bon leur semble.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put se retenir quand la même lame se planta dans son dos, juste à côté de la colonne vertébrale.

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours que Neah avait envoyé les deux amis à Matera, où ils pourraient vivre ensemble les derniers instants d'Alma. Deux jours que Luberier le faisait torturer pour avoir _une seule_ information. Le tortionnaire était impressionné par sa résistance, et avait même dit à l'inspecteur que ça ne servait plus à rien. Pourtant, ils continuaient. Luberier continuait à lui poser la même question. Et lui continuait à se taire. Les seuls moments où ils s'arrêtaient, c'était la nuit. Pendant ces nuits, Lenalee et Reever venaient le voir, soignaient tant bien que mal ses blessures. Il devait admettre qu'il avait révisé son jugement sur la jeune chinoise. Elle n'était pas si bête que ça, finalement, et elle était aussi courageuse. Ou alors, il ne s'était pas trompé au début, mais elle avait muri depuis son départ de la Congrégation.

_Bon. Puisque que tu ne sembles pas très coopératif sur ce sujet, continua le moustachu, je vais te poser une autre question.

Ah, il avait décidé de changer de refrain.

_Qui sont tes alliés à la Congrégation ?

_Qui suspectez-vous ?

_C'est moi qui pose les questions. Répond.

_Je vous ai répondu. Par une autre question.

L'homme resta songeur un instant, avant de sourire.

_Il y a cette scientifique, dit-il. Maora Madao, je crois. Et aussi la petite rouquine qui dort à l'infirmerie. Tu sembles beaucoup tenir à elles, d'ailleurs.

_Disons que si elles venaient à mourir, on serait pas dans la merde…

Intéressé par cette remarque, Luberier la nota dans un petit carnet, avec l'annotation « première réponse constructive du suspect ». Puis, il écrivit « penser à interroger Chika dès son réveil ».

_Autre chose ?

_Hm…Non, pas vraiment.

Luberier fit un signe et son tortionnaire s'approcha, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Le bras droit de Neah était déjà brisé en huit endroits. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang. Ses cheveux blancs avaient virés au rouge. Son dos n'était plus que de la chaire sanguinolente. Son torse était lacéré profondément. Son œil gauche avait déjà était arraché à main nue, et le côté droit de son visage était traversé par des dizaines d'entailles de taille et de forme diverses. Sa cheville gauche avait été réduite en miette, au mieux, il en restait quelques confettis. Ses jambes, elles aussi, étaient parsemées de blessures si nombreuses qu'il ne pouvait même plus se rappeler leur nombre.

Il mit le nez dans sa mallette, à la recherche d'une nouvelle arme. Il leva la tête vers Neah. Il se remit aussitôt à farfouiller. De toute façon, le prisonnier, dans l'état où il était, et attaché au mur par des chaînes tellement épaisses que lui-même avait du mal à les déplacer, ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Délaissant la lame couverte du virus, il trouva un long couteau. Un couteau tout simple, d'une trentaine de centimètres de long. Il l'avait oublié, celui-là.

Il le prit et retourna vers Neah. Celui-ci, épuisé, ne bougea pas. Il fallait dire que ça aurait été un miracle, vu tout le sang qu'il avait perdu…

D'un geste sec, il enfonça l'arme dans la cuisse de sa victime, qui, cette fois non-plus, ne put retenir un hurlement. Il fut un peu déçu d'arriver à briser sa résistance, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être satisfait.

L'arme traversa la peau, les muscles, puis les os de la jambe de Neah, pour ressortir de l'autre côté.

_Je veux que tu me dises tout sur tes plans, tes alliés, tes ennemis, où vous vous cachez, où tu as caché les deuxième générations etc.

_Désolé. J'ai rien à vous dire.

Le couteau eut une brutale rotation à 90°, brisant l'os et déchirant les muscles. Neah se mordit la lèvre, l'écorchant avec ses dents.

_Putain…vivement que les autres arrivent…_

Dans un coin sombre, Howard Link observait, aucun sentiment visible sur le visage.

* * *

_Section Scientifique_

Maora, fraichement évadée de l'infirmerie malgré les menaces de l'infirmière en chef, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, sous le regard désapprobateur du commandant Reever, qui aurait préféré qu'elle se repose.

Elle prit son Stylo – celui orné d'un béret blanc – et commença à signer les papiers en retard de Komui. Il y en avait beaucoup, comme d'habitude. Pendant des heures, elle signa, signa, signa…et elle finit par tomber sur quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire sur son bureau. C'était un rapport. Un simple rapport de mission qui s'était glissé dans ses papiers.

La couverture noire de la pochette ne comportait aucune indication. Elle l'ouvrit, et feuilleta les quelques pages, couvertes d'une écriture propre et soignée, bien qu'en patte de mouche. Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à lire.

_« Départ le 12 décembre 1887 pour Paris. Arrivé le lendemain, 13 décembre. Nous sommes allés directement au poste de police. Un certain Galmard nous fait rencontrer les traqueurs dont on avait perdu le contact (les incapables). Ils ont été incarcérés, suspectés d'être un certain voleur s'appelant G dont je me fous royalement._

_Finalement, il se trouve que ce G est lié à l'Innocence. Ça fait vraiment chier. Il est censé apparaître ce soir, minuit, au Louvre. Bien entendu, on y sera._

_13 décembre 1887, minuit. G est venu. Moyashi aussi. On savait qu'il serait là, mais on n'a rien vu venir. G est capable de prendre possession du corps des autres. Cet idiot d'inspecteur Corbeau s'est fait avoir._

_G a fini par s'enfuir en pleurant. Marie piste ses pleurs._

_14 décembre 1887. Marie a pisté les pleurs de G jusqu'à un orphelinat. Là, on se fait percuté par un sale gosse du nom de Timothy Hearst. Il a un globe d'Innocence dans le front… »_

C'était le rapport de la mission « G, le voleur fantôme », datant du mois dernier, écrit par Kanda. Elle prit directement la dernière page. Le japonais avait l'air de s'être énervé en écrivant.

_« Cette saloperie de Moyashi qui ose m'appeler par mon prénom a embarqué le compatible sous notre nez ! Et le môme l'a suivi sans discuter ! Et ce co…abrutit de Tora est partit avec lui ! Je déteste quand les missions ne réussissent pas et là c'est carrément un échec sur toute la ligne ! Merde ! Je hais perdre contre le Moyashi ! »_

Le rapport n'était pas signé. Kanda ne signait jamais ses rapports. Il les rendait toujours directement à Komui. Elle soupira, et sortit un autre stylo. Celui-ci, comme décoration avait une bille, avec le visage de Kanda dans un style chibi. Avec de gros yeux. Elle fit la signature de Kanda en bas de la page et rangea le rapport. Elle sourit. Elle était fière de ce Stylo. Personne n'avait jamais vu la signature de Kanda, sauf elle. Elle avait dû utiliser une technique de persuasion qu'elle maitrisait très bien, communément appelée le chantage. Personne n'avait jamais su comment elle avait fait chanter Kanda.

Son sourire disparu. Elle retira la décoration du Stylo Kanda, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit une boîte en bois. Dans la boîte se trouvaient plusieurs petits compartiments, dont certains étaient déjà remplis. Dans l'ordre : un cloche, une pièce d'échec, une étoile, une bouteille de vin, et un visage caricaturé d'Elia. Dans le compartiment suivant, elle déposa la décoration de Kanda. Les quatre précédentes étaient celles de Daisya (il ne signait pas non-plus ses rapports), mort peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Allen, celle de Suman, qui adorait les échecs, celle, justement, d'Allen qui, lorsqu'il avait trop faim, oubliait la signature. La bouteille de vin était celle de Cross, et la dernière…Elia. Maintenant, une autre s'ajoutait à la collection… Cette boîte était là où elle rangeait ces petites décorations de stylo, qu'elle faisait elle-même, quand elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à s'en servir.

Elle jeta le stylo, pourtant en parfaite état de marche, et referma la boîte.

* * *

_Bureau du Grand Intendant, quelques heures plus tard_

Komui jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Autour de lui se trouvaient, Reever, Johnny, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Marie, Cloud, Tiedoll, Chao Ji, tout juste sorti de l'infirmerie après une guérison miraculeuse, Sokaro, Moore et Maora. Lavi, Bookman et Kanda leur manquaient cruellement, mais il faudrait faire avec. Luberier et Link étaient partis à Central, c'était du moins la version officielle.

_Ecoutez…, fit le chinois. Je me suis renseigné auprès d'Hevlaska sur cette « Innocence Originelle », qu'Allen…Neah – je n'ai toujours pas l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça – avait mentionné quand il sauvé Cross. Je sais, ça remonte, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous faire un topo avant. Voyez-vous, c'est compliqué, et…

_Grand Intendant, soupira Reever. Cessez de tourner autour du pot…

_D'accord. Alors, en fait…comment commencer…disons qu'il y a 7000 ans, quand le Comte sévissait dans notre monde, Noé a décidé de se dresser contre lui. Il avait une amie, une petite fille, qui était la sœur d'une scientifique. Cette scientifique a travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant des années pour réussir à mettre au point l'Innocence. Mais, pendant longtemps, il lui a manqué un ingrédient, qu'elle a fini par trouver totalement par hasard…son sang. Elle a fait tomber quelques gouttes de son sang, et ce que nous appelons « Innocence » a été créé. En donnant son sang, elle s'est liée à elle, et est devenu la source d'énergie du cristal : le Cœur de l'Innocence.

_Vous voulez dire…, essaya Moore, que le Cœur est cette « Innocence Originelle » ?

_Non. Cette scientifique a donc créé l'Innocence, qui s'est matérialisée sous la forme d'un immense cube. Hors, ce cube avait besoin de quelqu'un pour fonctionner, quelqu'un qui saurait utiliser ses pouvoirs…un compatible, en somme. Et ce rôle de compatible…est tombé sur la sœur cadette de la scientifique, l'amie de Noé. Le cube a fusionné avec elle, et elle est devenu la seule et unique compatible. Plus tard, on a appelé ce cube « Innocence Originelle », car sa compatible avait réussi à la séparer en deux moitiés, à la demande de Noé. Et cette deuxième moitié, dont les pouvoirs seraient basés sur la purification, elle l'a donné à quelqu'un…un garçon portant le nom de Neah. Celui que, nous, nous avons connu comme étant « Allen Walker ». Voilà l'histoire que m'a racontée Hevlaska.

Un silence pensif plana un instant, et Komui se dit que, si Lavi était là, il aurait lancé une remarque pour alléger l'atmosphère, avant de tout enregistrer en bon Bookman qu'il était.

_Ben ça, alors…, fit Krory. Qui aurait cru qu'Allen nous aurait caché un truc pareil…

_Mais…, hésita Miranda. Ça veut dire qu'Allen à plus de 7000 ans, alors ?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, et la pauvre Miranda rougit violement, avant de fondre en larmes.

_JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEEEE ! CE QUE JE DIS EST TOTALEMENT IDIOT ET INUTILE ! PAAAAAAARDOOOOOOOOOON !

Marie se précipita vers elle pour l'empêcher de se suicider en se tranchant les veines avec une feuille de papier venant d'un rapport quelconque se baladant sur le bureau, et Reever la rassura.

_Je me suis dit la même chose, Miranda. Et il s'est avéré que c'est exactement ça. Il m'a dit – et Johnny en est témoin, ainsi que Maora – qu'il avait quinze ans quand ont eu lieu les Trois Jours de Ténèbres.

Komui se tourna vers les deux cités pour obtenir confirmation. Johnny hocha la tête, et Maora haussa les épaules.

_J'en sais rien…, dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. En fait, j'ai rien suivit à la conversation.

Soupire collectif. Komui – qui se demandait si ses subordonnés n'étaient pas des fois encore plus irresponsables que lui – finit par se retourner vers Reever,

_Commandant Reever, ordonna-t-il. J'aimerais un récit détaillé de ce que vous avez appris…

_Eh bien…, raconta l'australien. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Allen s'appelle en réalité…Neah Allen Millenium. Il serait le…fils de Noé, qui était le Quatorzième et le frère du Comte Millénaire, qu'il a appelé Adam. Neah est donc le Quinzième…le Noé de la Destruction. Et du Temps, aussi, je crois. Ah ! Et il a aussi dit qu'il avait créé l'Arche…

_Il a dit aussi qu'il allait tuer le Comte pour devenir lui-même le Comte…, ajouta Johnny d'un ton incertain. Il dit que ça mettrait fin à la guerre…Il a dit que Mana Walker était en vie, que Chika allait bientôt se réveiller et qu'elle savait comment le tuer. Il a dit…qu'il était né pour détruire…et au Comte « il ne fallait pas me créer ».

_Ça ne veut rien dire, grommela Chao Ji.

Ils restèrent tous songeur, ignorant la réflexion de Chao Ji et réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment. Ce fut Lenalee qui, contre toute attente, émit la première hypothèse.

_Nii-san…Neah déteste l'Eglise, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui…pourquoi ?

_C'est peut-être à cause des expériences menées par le Vatican. L'Eglise a créé les exorcistes de deuxième et de troisième génération, après tout…

_Je doute que Walker – ou quel que soit son nom – décide de détester une organisation au point de la détruire pour un problème d'éthique, contredit Cloud.

_Mais…Si lui aussi…

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant si elle pouvait continuer. Ce à quoi elle avait pensé était totalement fou et hautement improbable. Elle sous-entendait que, plus de sept millénaires auparavant, il existait une technologie de niveau égal, si ce n'était plus élevé qu'aujourd'hui !

Moore comprit ce qu'elle voulut dire, et formula à voix haute la pensée de la chinoise.

_Tu veux dire que Neah aurait, lui aussi, été une expérience ?

* * *

_Même moment, sous-sols_

_Vous ne tirerez plus rien de lui, Inspecteur Général, annonça le tortionnaire.

Neah baignait littéralement dans son sang. L'homme était surpris qu'il soit même encore en vie.

_Tant pis. Il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Il ordonna à l'homme de défaire les chaînes de Neah, qui se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il tenta de se redresser, mais ses bras ne lui permettaient plus de le porter. Luberier s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

_Dis-moi, demanda-t-il. Tu as apprécié ce petit avant-goût de ce qu'il va t'arriver ?

_Je…je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire…, répliqua Neah.

_Oh…crois-moi, ce n'était que le début.

Il le tira derrière lui, en direction d'une porte que le blanc – qui avait maintenant les cheveux rouges – n'avait encore jamais remarqué.

_C'est une des nombreuses salles cachées de ce bâtiments, dont seuls quelques rares personnes connaissent l'existence et la localisation. Elle a été créée en cas de capture de Noé…

Cette salle était totalement blanche, si on exceptait le matériel médical et scientifique flambant neuf. Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes en blouse blanche de scientifique s'arrêtèrent immédiatement dans tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour les regarder entrer. Très rapidement, ils se mirent à astiquer scalpel, aiguille seringue et perfusion. Et à faire du café, ayant le sentiment qu'ils en auraient bientôt besoin…

_Inspecteur Luberier !, s'exclama celui qui semblait être le chef. Que faites-vous ici ?

_J'ai du travail pour vous, annonça l'Inspecteur Général.

Tous étaient maintenant à la limite du garde-à-vous, le regard débordant d'admiration pour le moustachu. Tout ça rendait Neah presque malade. Il avait un très, très, très mauvais pressentiment pour la suite.

_J'aimerais que vous fassiez tous les tests nécessaires afin de déterminer un moyen de combiner Innocence et Matière Noire. Ne vous arrêtez pas avant d'avoir trouvé, il y a forcément un moyen. Il en est la preuve vivante.

Sur ces mots, il poussa Neah en avant. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard curieux du scientifique qui lui faisait face. Le visage de l'homme en blouse s'étira dans un sourire qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Un mélange de curiosité, d'appréhension et d'intérêt. Un sourire calculateur. Un qui annonce des batteries de tests et d'expériences toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, des regards qui examinent tous jusque dans les moindres détails.

Cet homme avait la même expression que le Comte lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première, lorsque que lui, EX-13, avait ouvert les yeux. La même que lorsque son créateur avait vu ses capacité de destruction.

Neah sentit son estomac se contracter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste. Ses seuls mouvements étaient les tremblements incontrôlés de son corps, alors que la panique commençait à le gagner. Oh, il s'y était attendu, à finir dans un laboratoire. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à lutter contre sa propre peur.

Rien que l'idée de se retrouver dans un laboratoire le faisait paniquer.

Pathétique. Surtout quand on est un futur probable sauveur de l'humanité. Du moins, c'était ce que tout le monde disait. Tous ses alliés le voyaient comme quelqu'un de fort et de sûr de lui. Sauf peut-être Marian. Lui, il le voyait comme un gamin joueur. Et Mother, qui l'engueulait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Les autres…ils plaçaient, aujourd'hui, tous leurs espoirs en lui. Espoir de de rendre à Chika ses souvenirs. Espoir de retrouver le Cœur. Espoir de gagner la guerre. De tuer le Comte. De prendre sa place.

Mais ils ne se rendaient pas compte que, lui aussi, il pouvait avoir peur. Très peu d'entre eux savaient qui il était. _Ce _qu'il était. Tout le monde, humain ou pas, avait ses faiblesses. Et la sienne était là.

Il s'était arrangé pour cacher ça, quand il se rendait dans la Section Scientifique. Et il passait toujours le moins de temps possible à l'infirmerie, où étaient conservée tout le matériel médical. Et aussi lorsque Cloud lui avait dit qu'ils voulaient faire de lui un sujet d'expérience. Là il avait montré de la colère. Tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. Mais pourtant, jamais il ne leur avait fait confiance, aux membres de la Section Scientifique. Non. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un (ou une) scientifique.

Neah ne vit même pas le sourire victorieux qu'affichait Luberier en s'apercevant que son prisonnier était terrorisé. Seules quelques pensées survivantes vagabondaient dans son esprit.

_Non…je…il faut que je parte ! Maintenant…avant…il ne faut pas…je ne peux pas…quelqu'un…au secours…n'importe qui…s'il vous plait…Je ne veux pas…pas encore…_

_Je ne veux pas que ça recommence !_

* * *

_Le petit garçon avait cinq ou six ans. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, sa peau grise, ses yeux dorés. Il avait des stigmates sur le front. Son regard était vide, sans expression, fixant le sol. Il était assis sur une chaise, les avant-bras sur les accoudoirs. Ses petits pieds nus se balançaient dans le vide. Le garçon était trop petit pour toucher le sol. Ses vêtements étaient blancs. Il s'agissait d'un haut sans manche un peu trop grand pour lui et d'un pantalon s'arrêtant en dessous des genoux._

_Un homme aux cheveux noirs, qui avait entre trente et quarante ans – en apparence, ayant une légère barbe était agenouillé devant lui. _Il_ retirait une seringue plantée dans le bras du garçon. Cela fait, _il_ se leva et partit._

Il_ ferma la porte derrière _lui_, laissant le garçon seul. Celui-ci s'anima soudain. Il leva la tête, et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre presque vide. Les seuls meubles étaient un lit et la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, et la lumière ne filtrait que par la fente en dessous de la porte. Ses yeux dorés s'emplirent de peur. Il se leva et s'éloigna le plus possible de la porte, pour aller se rouler en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas retourner d'où il venait. Il préférait rester là et mourir. Il _voulait_ mourir._

_Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours « vécu » ici. Il n'y venait que le soir, pour y dormir sur un lit dur et inconfortable. La journée, c'était tests sur tests._

_Test de résistance. On lui infligeait des blessures mortelles pour n'importe qui, et on voyait combien de temps il pouvait rester conscient. Combien de litres de sang il pouvait perdre avant de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Combien de temps il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs sans faiblir._

_Test de puissance. Quelle quantité de pouvoir il pouvait fournir. Combien de personnes il pouvait tuer avec en une heure._

_Et puis, il y avait les expériences, pour voir s'il était sensible aux poisons, à la Matière Noire._

_On lui avait dit que, s'il mourrait, ce n'était pas grave. Ça voulait dire qu'il était raté. On pouvait toujours en refaire un comme lui. Il se demandait parfois combien il y avait eu de ratés, avant lui._

_Alors des fois, EX-13, comme _il _l'appelait, essayait. Il essayait de mourir. Mais visiblement, ça ne marchait pas, et ça _le _rendait heureux. _Il_ disait qu'il était assez résistant. Qu'il était assez fort. _Il _était satisfait parce qu'il pouvait beaucoup tuer._

_Il n'était donc pas un raté. Dommage pour lui. Il aurait bien voulu mourir, pendant un des tests._

_Un peu après qu'il se soit réveillé, _il _lui avait injecté quelque chose d'étrange. Sa tête avait commencé à lui faire mal, et il avait saigné du front. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'_il _l'avait appelé EX-13._

_Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il y en avait eu douze avant lui ? Peut-être. Il avait vu d'autres personnes comme lui, mais c'était des adultes, où des adolescents._

_Ses petites mains essuyèrent les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête._

_Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta là, recroquevillé, à pleurer. Il ne sut même pas s'il avait fini par s'endormir._

_Une chose était sûre, il sursauta en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Il sécha ses larmes, espérant qu'elles passeraient inaperçues, et se fit encore plus petit, dans son coin._

Il _entra. _Il _ne le chercha même pas du regard, _il_ sut tout de suite où il était. _Il_ s'approcha, l'attrapa par le bras, et l'obligea à se lever avant de la traîner derrière _lui_. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il quitta l'Intérieur, comme il avait décidé de l'appeler._

Il _l'emmena dans un village pas très éloigné. Il devait y avoir mille habitants, peut-être plus._

_Il avait espéré, mais finalement, c'était encore un autre test._

__Tu as vingt minutes._

Il _le poussa en avant. Au début, il ne bougea pas. Puis, le premier humain le regarda. Il le regarda aussi. Le premier contact visuel déclencha le reste._

_Il sentit quelque chose bouillir en lui. Puis, il eut chaud. Une aura sombre s'étendait autour de lui. Il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'humain, qui baissa les yeux vers lui. Il eut l'air intrigué, puis apeuré. Il recula d'un pas, mais trop tard._

_Sa tête roula sur le sol, accompagné par une gerbe de sang._

_Il massacra chaque être vivant dans ce village, sans distinction. Homme, femme, enfant, chien, chat, vache. Tout s'effondrait, tout mourrait sous sa main. Il était la Destruction. Il était la Mort. C'était comme ça que les humains l'ont appelé. Le Démon Blanc._

Il _était de plus en plus heureux. _Il _se réjouissait et riait en voyant ce spectacle d'êtres humains hurlant, désespérés, cherchant à échapper à la mort._

_Cela lui prit 12 minutes exactement._

_Quand il eut finit, _il _lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux. _Il _s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, posant _ses _mains sur ses épaules. _Il _lui sourit._

__J'ai bien fait de te créer, EX-13, dit-_il_. A partir de maintenant, je vais t'utiliser pour tuer toujours plus d'humains. Tu es mon arme parfaite, l'arme absolue avec laquelle je vais mener ce monde à sa perte…_

* * *

_Arche blanche_

_Donc, c'est quoi le plan ?, demanda Timothy d'un ton motivé.

_On y va, expliqua Cross. On va direct au sous-sol. On l'embarque discrètement. Et on revient. Ça vous va ?

Le turquoise hocha la tête et se leva d'un bond.

_Parfait ! On y va !

L'ancien maréchal soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Tora, Wisely, Mana, et Road semblait décidés. Bizarrement, Mother aussi semblait être prête à agir.

_Ce ne sera pas discret si on y va tous, remarqua-t-il.

_On s'en fout !, grogna la vielle femme. Le gamin s'est fait chopé ? On va le chercher, un point, c'est tout ! Sans lui, on va pas s'en sortir

_Mother…je veux pas paraître insultant, répliqua Cross. Mais…disons que tu as quatre-vingt-dix balais, et à ton âge…

Une cane en bois le percuta au milieu de front alors que Mother se levait de son rocking-chair, outrée.

_NE SOUS-ESTIME JAMAIS UNE PERSONNE AGEE, JEUNE HOMME ! JAMAIS !

Alors que Cross allait répliquer sur le même ton, une alarme retentit dans l'Arche. Le genre d'alarme absolument insupportable. Un écran apparu sur le mur, affichant une Croix de Rosaire sur fond noir. L'écran clignotait rouge en rythme avec l'alarme.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!, cria Wisely, les mains sur les oreilles, arrivant à peine à se faire comprendre. On est attaqué ?

_Pas nous !, lui répondit Cross, le seul à avoir compris ce qu'il avait dit. La Congrégation !

_Quoi ?

Le roux leur expliqua que Neah, après leur fuite, avait installé une alarme afin qu'ils soient au courant si l'ordre se faisait attaquer. La croix de Rosaire sur l'écran disparut, remplacé par des images en temps réel. Cross jura.

_Putain de saloperie de bordel de merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que toutes les emmerdes nous tombent dessus à la chaîne ?!

_Marian !, grogna Mana. Il y a des enfants dans la salle ! Enfin, un enfant !

_On s'en fout ! Celui qui attaque leur Quartier Général, c'est NEAH !

* * *

_Chika était assise en face de Noé, l'air préoccupée. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose d'important concernant Neah. L'homme, lui était aux anges._

__Il est tellement heureux, Chika, lui disait-il. Il est aussi toujours prêt à rendre service. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de bloquer en partie son éveil. Je ne pourrais jamais l'empêcher d'utiliser la Matière Noire, mais il va pouvoir grandir comme un enfant normal…_

__Noé, Neah ne sera jamais un enfant normal, le coupa-t-elle. Je sais que c'est ce que l'on voudrait tous, mais malheureusement, ses pouvoirs finiront par se débloquer. Bref, je suis venue te parler d'autre chose._

__De quoi s'agit-il ?, demanda Noé, l'air maintenant inquiet._

__Tu sais…l'Innocence n'est pas infaillible. Elle contrebalance la Matière Noire, certes, c'est une bonne chose. Mais si il ressent un mauvais sentiment, comme la colère ou la peur, trop fortement, j'ai peur que l'Innocence de soit pas en mesure de le contenir et qu'il perde le contrôle._

_L'homme baissa les yeux, et soupira. C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait. Ce genre d'émotions risquait de le faire redevenir le Destructeur qu'il était, avant qu'il ne l'adopte. Cet enfant avait été créé dans le but de détruire. Il n'était pas vraiment un être humain. La colère de Noé envers Adam semblait sans limite. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à un enfant !_

_Et en plus, il n'était pas le seul…_

_Créer un humain pour en faire une arme de destruction massive…utiliser ses propres frères et sœurs comme sujet d'expérience dans ce même but…c'était tout simplement impardonnable._

__Je vais voir si je peux lui apprendre à se contrôler…mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai…malgré tout ce qu'Adam lui a fait, il reste un enfant._

_Il allait le protéger. A tout prix. Pas le protéger des autres, mais de lui-même._

__Je sais, répondit Chika avec un sourire triste. Je sais…_

* * *

_Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre_

Neah, ses yeux dorés, ou plutôt son œil, le gauche ayant été arraché un peu plus tôt, dans le vague, semblait fixer le carnage qu'il venait de provoquer. Tous les scientifiques étaient morts. Certains étaient décapités, d'autres démembrés, d'autres s'étaient vidés de leur sang…En réalité, il ne regardait rien. Son esprit était parti loin, très loin dans le passé, où il revivait chaque seconde de sa vie « avant Noé ».

Devant lui, Luberier était immobile. Quand il commença à reculer, Neah se rendit compte de sa présence, et son regard inexpressif se fixa sur l'inspecteur. Il fit un pas en avant. Ses blessures ne lui faisaient plus mal. Il avait oublié qu'elles étaient là. Un deuxième pas, un troisième. Jusqu'à arriver juste en face du moustachu. Il leva la main droite, entouré d'une sorte de halo d'une couleur se situant entre le violet et le noir, et toucha l'épaule de Luberier.

Dans un horrible crac, une fissure se forma sur l'os. Elle se répandit sur toute la largeur de l'omoplate. Ces mêmes fissure apparurent sur la peau, et s'étalèrent partout.

Luberier hurla. Son corps était en train de se craqueler, et de se désintégrer. Sa peau tombait en poussière, laissant voir ce qui se trouvait en dessous. La Matière Noire avait la même action que l'acide. Elle désagrégeait, causant du même coup une douleur insoutenable.

Luberier se dirigea à pas lourds vers le mur couvert de sang. Il s'appuya dessus, sa main trouva le bouton d'alarme et l'enfonça.

Neah le regarda, impassible, jusqu'à ce que l'Inspecteur Général ne soit plus qu'un tas de sable empoisonné par la Matière Noire et gorgé de liquide vital.

Tranquillement, il tourna les talons, ignorant l'alarme hurlante, et décida de monter dans les étages.

* * *

Lorsque l'alarme se déclencha, tout le monde sursauta.

_« Un ennemi s'est introduit dans le Quartier Général ! C'est un Noé ! Que tous les exorcistes et maréchaux se dirigent immédiatement vers le rez-de-chaussée ! »_

Obéissant sans discuter, les compatibles, toujours dans le bureau de Komui, se précipitèrent vers la porte. Tous se demandèrent qui pouvait bien être le Noé, mais Lenalee avait déjà son idée. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y avait qu'un seul Noé dans l'enceinte de la Congrégation.

Activant ses Bottes Noires, elle descendit les escaliers à la vitesse du son, littéralement, dépassant sans difficulté ses camarades.

Quand elle arriva en bas, elle s'arrêta. Comme elle l'avait supposé, le Noé qui les attaquait n'était autre que Neah.

_Neah…, balbutia-t-elle. Il faut que tu t'en ailles…

Ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit ce que le blanc – aux cheveux rouges – était en train de faire. Ou plutôt ce qu'il avait fait. Disons que les cadavres mutilés des Traqueurs suffisaient plus innocent et naïf à comprendre.

Mais en même temps, il avait quelque chose de différent. C'était lui, mais ce n'était pas lui. Le Neah qu'elle avait vu face au Niveau 4, celui qu'elle avait rencontré pendant une de ses missions, celui dont on lui avait raconté les actions, avait des sentiments. Il pouvait être joyeux, il pouvait se moquer, il pouvait être en colère. Celui-là semblait ne rien ressentir.

_Ce Neah-là est une machine à tuer…_

* * *

_Arche blanche_

Cross maltraitait la poignée de la porte sur laquelle était affiché « Quartier Général ». Il attendait que tout le monde veuille bien se calmer – sauf Mother et Timothy qu'il avait enferm…convaincu de rester dans l'Arche. Il avait leur expliqué comme il le pouvait l'histoire entre l'Innocence et la Matière Noire, qu'il avait lui-même eu du mal à comprendre. Le cristal était en équilibre avec la Matière Noire et, en cas d'émotions trop violentes, l'un des deux prenait le pas sur l'autre, brisant l'équilibre. Le plus souvent, c'était la Matière Noire qui prenait le dessus…

_Bon, on peut y aller ?, ralla-t-il, faisait taire le groupe. Ou on attend qu'il tue tout le monde ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il recula d'un pas et, pour faire bonne figure, donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

* * *

_Neah, arrête ça tout de suite !, cria Lenalee en voyant son ancien camarade tuer un autre Traqueur.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit arriver un membre de l'Eglise. Elle le reconnut : c'était celui sur qui était tombé les œufs lancés sur Johnny, lorsqu'il avait dit quelque chose de bien sur Neah, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

_Cardinal, ajouta-t-elle à son intention. Ne restez pas là ! C'est dangereux !

_Je savais bien que ce maudit Noé allait devenir un problème. J'aurais dû l'éliminer plus tôt.

Le cardinal prit sa forme d'Apocryphos, oubliant la présence de la chinoise, et attaqua Neah. Juste avant qu'il ne le frappe, une lumière blanche l'ébloui, et une passerelle de l'Arche apparu.

_PUTAIN, NEAH ! C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI, CE BORDEL !

Comme toujours, Cross arrivait à point nommé. Tora réussit à bloquer une seconde attaque de son homologue alors que le roux attrapait son maître par les épaules et le secouait comme un prunier.

_Eh ! Réveille-toi ! Neah !, cria-t-il, avant de se tourner vers la jeune exorciste. Qu'est-ce que Luberier lui a fait ?!

_Je ne sais pas…

Neah était maintenant immobile, et fixait Cross sans ciller. Le roux remarqua le nombre incroyable de blessures qu'il arborait, et comprenait mieux l'état de la salle du piano.

Mana, qui sortit à son tour de l'Arche, eut la magnifique idée d'aller voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver le Cœur, histoire qu'il arrête Apocryphos. Cross approuva et, accompagné de Road, il partit en exploration.

Wisely essayait de toutes ses forces de lire les pensées de son ami, mais elles étaient toutes tellement mélangées et incompréhensible qu'il ne…bah…qu'il ne comprenait rien.

Tora faisait face avec difficulté à l'autre Apocryphos. Son adversaire était bien plus vieux et plus expérimenté que lui, et devoir couvrir Cross, Wisely et Neah le gênait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre ses esprits, malgré toutes les tentatives de son élève et ami.

Soudain, il entendit un gros « Bam ! » et tourna la tête une demi-seconde pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Lenalee venait d'utiliser son Innocence pour assommer Neah.

_Si là, il est pas calmé, je sais pas ce qu'il faudra, fit-elle en désactivant.

_Merci, exorciste, soupira Wisely en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai cru qu'on n'allait pas s'en sortir.

La Connaissance avait de la chance que Komui ait été obligé de rester dans son bureau. Quoi que ce fût là qu'il conservait tous ses plans de Komulin…

Il fut soudainement percuté par son adversaire, et tomba au sol. Lenalee voulut aller l'aider, mais dû s'éloigner, car ses camarades exorcistes arrivaient.

_Il faut rester concentré, quand on se bat, fit la voix ironique de l'autre Innocence indépendante. En aidant ce Noé, tu as trahi le Cœur…tu dois disparaître.

* * *

_Autour d'elle, c'était le chaos. Elle avait déjà vaincu beaucoup de Noé. Tous étaient tombés, en fait. Il ne restait que le Comte. Road, Tyki et Wisely étaient de leur côté, mais le Troisième était gravement blessé. Maria était morte. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le petit garçon._

_Elle courut dans les couloirs du manoir, à la recherche de Neah. Elle l'avait perdu de vue pendant la bataille… Elle entra dans une pièce au hasard, dans laquelle gisaient Lustol, agonisante, Wrath, déjà mort, et un autre corps, qu'elle prit d'abord pour celui de Neah. Elle s'approcha doucement, et s'agenouilla. Une larme roula sur sa joue quand elle reconnut le Noé de la Connaissance. La blessure qu'il avait reçue, une immense déchirure sur la poitrine, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait été tué par le Comte lui-même._

_Elle sortit rapidement, passa par une autre porte, et le vit. Il était en train de combattre le Comte, leurs épées quasi-identiques s'entrechoquant, provoquant des bruits qui résonnaient partout autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux blessés/_

_Elle se précipita vers Neah pour aider, activant son Innocence. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à se battre, elle s'immobilisa, et faillit pousser un cri d'horreur._

_L'épée d'Adam venait de traverser la poitrine de Neah._

_Le blanc, momentanément transformé en brun, tourna la tête et la vit. Il lui sourit d'un air désolé, avant que le Comte ne le balance sur le sol._

__Neah !_

_Elle désactiva et courut vers lui, il était agonisant. Elle leva les yeux vers le Comte, qui la regardait en souriant. Road était juste derrière lui. Neah lui avait ordonné, ainsi qu'aux deux autres Noé, de faire semblant d'être de son côté en cas de problème. Elle avait l'air horriblement triste, la petite Road. Ses mèches violettes étaient parsemées de rouges, et elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer._

__Pardon…_

_Les lèvres de Road bougèrent pour former des paroles silencieuses._

_« Fuyez ! »_

_Une grande lumière blanche apparu alors que Neah ouvrait une passerelle. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur, pour ressortir dans une sorte de forêt, quelque part dans des montagnes._

__Ne meurs pas, Neah…_

_Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle se maudit de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt._

Tout est de ma faute…si seulement j'étais venue avant…pourquoi…est-ce arrivé ? Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Si seulement on pouvait…revenir en arrière…reprendre à zéro…

_Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que son corps s'était mis à luire. Ce n'était pas un effet de son Innocence, cette lumière était d'un violet presque noir._

_Revenir en arrière. Reprendre à zéro._

_Recommencer._

_Oublier._

_Son corps commença à rétrécir, à redevenir celui d'une petite fille. Celui de la petite fille qu'elle était quand tout avait commencé, quand elle avait fusionné avec l'Innocence, à l'âge de huit ans._

_Elle papillonna des yeux un instant, avant de s'effondrer, inconsciente. Dans son esprit, tout s'effaçait._

_Elle se ne réveilla que trente ans plus tard, avec comme seul véritable souvenir son prénom, Chika._

* * *

Elle était couché sur le lit, les battements réguliers de son cœur rythmés par un « bip bip » particulièrement agaçant. Soudain, des larmes jaillirent de ses paupières closes.

Puis, de grands yeux orangés s'ouvrirent brutalement, et elle se redressa, s'asseyant sur son lit.

_Neah…

Elle se leva, et attrapa son uniforme d'exorciste, qui devait trainer là depuis un bon bout de temps. Pour preuve, il s'agissait de la version noire et argent, pas celle rouge et noire. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_Innocence, activation…Bottes Noires !_

Une vive lumière entoura ses jambes et, quand elle se dissipa, elle était équipée de la même arme que Lenalee. Elle se précipita vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

_C'est marrant…_, pensa-t-elle_. Les capacités de l'Innocence sont redevenues celles d'avant…_

_Laissez-nous passer !, cria soudain quelqu'un.

Elle freina brutalement, reconnaissant la voix de Road. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, la petite Noé du Rêve…Elle se demanda aussi si Tyki allait bien. Et Wisely…

Elle grimaça en se rappelant la Connaissance de la génération précédente : un petit garçon qui avait à peine dix ans. Adam n'avait pas montré le moindre remord à le tuer.

Une autre voix, une voix d'homme, qu'elle connaissait aussi, s'ajouta à celle de Road. Elle était beaucoup plus calme que celle de la fillette.

_S'il vous plait…maréchal. C'est très important.

Elle s'arrêta de justesse pour ne pas percuter le maréchal Sokaro, à qui Mana tentait vainement de fait ranger son arme anti-Akuma.

Sokaro devait penser que l'homme était un Akuma, puisqu'il levait Folie Divine, activée.

_Arrêtez, maréchal !, lui ordonna-t-elle. Ils ne sont pas des ennemis !

L'ancien condamné à mort ne baissa pas son arme, mais se tourna tout de même vers elle. Il leva un sourcil en la voyant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gamine ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, rappelant au masqué l'expression qu'avait eu Neah quand il l'avait traité de gamin. Les évènements qui avaient suivis montraient que, de toute évidence, le blanc était loin d'être un gamin.

_Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, maréchal, grogna-t-elle, reprenant involontairement le même ton et la même phrase que son ami.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Road et Mana.

_Vous m'expliquerez tout plus tard, dit-elle. En attendant, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

_Neah a perdu le contrôle, lui fit très vite le Rêve. Et Apocryphos est apparu. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on rejoigne le Cœur, pour qu'elle arrête tout le magnifique bordel qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée.

C'est donc de là que venait son pressentiment. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, reprit les bottes noires, et continua sa descente vers le hall du Quartier Général.

Quand elle arriva en haut des escaliers, elle se figea.

_Ok…elle a raison, c'est le bordel._

Apocryphos numéro 1 avait eu le dessus sur Tora, et, selon toute vraisemblance, comptait le détruire. Mais pour l'instant, il avait repris sa forme humaine, pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons. Wisely et Cross soutenaient Neah, inconscient, et étaient encerclés par les exorcistes, dont les intentions n'étaient sûrement pas pacifiques.

Ah, et Neah donnait l'impression qu'on l'avait torturé.

Elle changea son bras droit de forme, comme elle l'avait fait face aux Niveau 4 et, une fois celui-ci devenu la copie parfaite de Ozuchi Kozuchi – d'ailleurs, elle ne voyait ni Lavi ni Bookman – elle frappa le sol.

_Hiban !

Le serpent de feu fondit sur les exorcistes qui s'écartèrent. Ils cherchèrent leur ennemi du regard et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la rousse. Seul Chao Ji se montra ouvertement hostiles, les autres étant plus soulagés qu'autre chose.

_Bah alors ?, lança-t-elle. Depuis quand on pointe ses armes sur des alliés potentiels ?

Elle utilisa ses Bottes Noires pour arriver en bas, et traversa le groupe d'un pas tranquille. C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent qu'elle portait des bottes identiques à celle de l'exorciste chinoise et que son bras droit avait la forme du maillet de Lavi.

_Comment fais-tu pour copier les Innocences ?, demanda Chao Ji, son nez froncé dans une grimace de dégout, qui le faisait encore plus ressembler à…à rien. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu aides ces Noé ?!

Elle s'assit à côté de Neah, souriant devant les expressions surprises et heureuses de ses amis. Son apparition avait surpris tout le monde, et même Apocryphos s'était arrêté.

_Première chose, dit-elle sans même daigner regarder le gros exorciste. Je ne copie pas vos Innocences. Ce sont vos Innocences qui sont des copies de la mienne. Deuxième chose, « ces Noé », ils ont un nom. Ils s'appellent Neah et Wisely, et Marian et Tora ne sont pas des Noé. Troisième chose, je les aide parce que nous sommes amis. Et vous feriez mieux de me laisser faire si vous ne voulez pas mourir.

Une porte apparue à côté d'elle, et Road et Mana en sortirent.

_Tu vas vite, tu sais, se plaignit la violette.

_Désolée…, s'excusa-t-elle, avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois aux exorcistes. Au fait, ceux-là, ils s'appellent Mana Walker et Road.

_Diagnostique ?, demanda ensuite le seul humain normal du groupe.

_Laboratoire, répliqua aussitôt Chika, avant d'ajouter, en voyant leur tête. Neah ne supporte pas l'idée-même de mettre un orteil dans un laboratoire. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pour ça qu'il ne venait jamais seul dans la Section Scientifique. Avec ce qu'il a vécu il y a 7000 ans, ce n'est pas étonnant…. Enfin, je vous expliquerai ça tout à l'heure. La passerelle est toujours ouverte ?

_Oui.

_Il faut le ramener dans l'Arche le plus vite possible. Il a besoin de repos.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et Wisely souleva son ami pour le mettre sur son dos. Chika lança un regard d'avertissement aux membres de la Congrégation, les mettant ainsi au défi de les attaquer. La manière dont elle agissait et parlait avait changé, remarquèrent-ils. Elle paraissait plus adulte. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses yeux, qui avait conservé une part d'enfance, et qui, en même temps semblaient d'un seul coup plus sérieux, mais elle donnait l'impression d'être une personne très âgée dans un corps de petite fille.

_Apocryphos, tu dégages, ordonna-t-elle.

L'être d'Innocence voulut protester, mais l'idée de la colère du Cœur en apprenant qu'il avait blessé la rousse le fit renoncer.

_Mana-kun, continua-t-elle. Tu passes en premier. Wisely, tu suis. Road, tu aides Tora et vous passez derrière Wisely et Neah. Marian-kun…

_Je passe à la fin, vas-y d'abord.

_Ok.

Des pas précipités leur indiquèrent que quelqu'un arrivait. Chika leva la tête et vit toute une troupe de Corbeaux venir vers eux,

Mana entra dans l'Arche, suivit de Wisely, portant Neah, lui-même suivit de Road, aidant Tora. Une Noé qui aide une Innocence…

Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers les exorcistes, dont la plupart guettait le moindre mouvement suspect pour attaquer, et elle leur sourit.

_Merci de nous avoir laissé récupérer Neah, exorcistes. Maintenant, nous partons.

_Attends !, tenta de la retenir Lenalee. Chika-chan…qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « vos Innocences sont des copies de la mienne » ? Explique-toi !

La rouquine resta songeuse un instant, avant de décider que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas grave si elle leur disait…mais elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient au courant d'assez de chose pour leur dire. Un hochement de tête de Cross la rendit sûre qu'ils avaient les informations. De toute façon, vu comme était Neah, il avait dû leur dire. Sinon, ça n'aurait pas été drôle…

_Je m'appelles Chika Madao, se présenta-t-elle comme seule explication. Et je suis la porteuse de l'Innocence Originelle, et petite sœur du premier Cœur.

L'ancien maréchal la poussa dans l'Arche et allait suivre, mais un Corbeau tenta d'utiliser un de ses sceaux pour l'immobiliser.

Le morceau de papier vola entre les exorcistes. Cloud, décidant que Cross avait parfaitement le droit de partir – il disparaissait tout le temps, avant, et personne ne le lui avait jamais reproché ! Enfin, si, mais on n'était jamais allé aussi loin… - s'interposa.

_Lau Shîmin, chuchota-t-elle, si bien que seule Lenalee et son arme anti-Akuma l'entendirent.

Le singe blanc avança imperceptiblement, et fit mine d'attaquer le roux par derrière – technique encore plus lâche que la fuite, selon la blonde.

_L-Lau !, s'écria-t-elle, d'un air faussement paniqué, lorsque les sortilèges effleurèrent son singe, qui, du même coup, donna un grand coup dans le dos de Cross et l'envoya dans l'Arche.

Juste avant de disparaître, l'homme lui jeta un regard de remerciement. Il était le seul à pouvoir interpréter celui qu'elle lui renvoya.

_De rien. Je te devais bien ça…_

Comment un regard pouvait-il dire tout ça, c'était un mystère, mais Cross comprit. Une fois de retour dans le navire il soupira.

_Alors comme ça, elle s'en souvient…

* * *

_Arche blanche_

A l'intérieur de l'Arche, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. Mother et Timothy – ces deux-là s'entendaient bien, et formait un drôle de duo – étaient sortis acheter des bandages et du désinfectant. Il fallait attendre que Neah soit conscient avant qu'il puisse jouer du piano pour guérir.

Pendant ce temps, Mana raconta à Chika tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait trouvé « Allen » dans la rue, que le « petit garçon » lui avait prouvé qu'il était bel et bien Neah, le voyage qu'ils avaient entreprit pour trouver Cross, l'histoire qu'ils avaient inventées ensemble pour son œil gauche etc…

De son côté, Cross lui raconta les années qu'il avait passé auprès de son maitre devenu son élève. Chika ne fut pas très contente d'apprendre qu'il lui avait laissé des dettes – selon elle, comme l'avait si souvent pensé Neah, c'était toute une éducation à refaire à cause d'un foutu maréchal irresponsable. Puis, il lui expliqua tous les évènements depuis qu'elle s'était endormie, et elle comprit pourquoi elle n'avait vu ni Lavi, ni Bookman, ni Kanda dans le groupe d'exorcistes.

La rouquine s'assis sur le bord du lit de Neah. Toutes ses blessures étaient bandées et les hémorragies s'étaient arrêtées. Il était atrocement pâle et paraissait presque malade. Elle espéra que le coup que lui avait mis Lenalee avait été suffisant pour le calmer, et que son sommeil permettrait à l'Innocence de rétablir l'équilibre avec la Matière Noire.

_Accroche-toi, Neah…

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Dans son subconscient, le blanc sentir une présence familière. Très familière. Décidant que c'était le moment de se réveiller pour voir si cette personne était vraiment là.

Il ouvrit son œil valide. Son regard rencontra un plafond blanc. Il se crut d'abord de retour dans un laboratoire, et tenta de se redresser aussi vite que possible. Autant filer en vitesse tant qu'il n'entendait personne…

Un poids sur son bras gauche lui fit tourner la tête, pour se retrouver en train d'empêcher une certaine rousse profondément endormie de casser la figure sur le sol.

_C-Chika ?!

_Mouiii…?, fit-elle en se redressant, se frottant les yeux comme un enfant, avant de les écarquiller et de lui sauter au coup. Neah !

Un immense sourire fit son apparition sur le visage pâle du Quinzième, et il rendit à son amie son étreinte. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle se souvienne enfin !

_Je suis dans l'Arche ?, demanda-t-il quand elle l'eut relâché.

_Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. D'ailleurs, si tu peux te lever, il faudrait que tu ailles vite à la salle du piano. Il parait qu'elle est en très, très mauvaise état…et tu dois te soigner ! Marian-kun m'a expliqué l'histoire du sort.

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Il avait une démarche un peu vacillante, mais il tenait debout. Chika l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son piano.

En arrivant dans la pièce blanche, Neah promena son regard un peu partout, grimaçant chaque fois qu'il apercevait une fissure, ce qui était plutôt souvent. Il avança vers l'instrument et posa ses doigts sur les touches humides.

D'un geste rapide et agile, et surtout étonnant quand on voyait son état, il commença à jouer sa chanson. A ce moment-là, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'Arche arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour écouter.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume  
_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare wo chita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo  
_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka konoko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait, la pièce retournait à son apparence d'origine et les blessures du propriétaire des lieux guérissaient.

Quand le canapé blanc revint à l'état de canapé blanc, Chika s'avachit dessus avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il était aussi confortable qu'avant, ce canapé.

Les doigts de Neah quittèrent le piano, et il recula pour se laisser tomber à côté de la rousse. Avec son aide, il retira tous ses bandages. Sa peau était aussi nette qu'avant, et n'avait pas la moindre cicatrice, mis à part celle sur son œil gauche. Œil qui était revenu. Malgré sa guérison qui pourrait être qualifiée de miraculeuse, il restait pâle comme la mort, avait des cernes sous les yeux, et ses cheveux habituellement d'un blanc éclatant semblaient ternes.

_Tu ressembles à un panda, Neah, lui fit remarquer Chika.

_…

_Ne fais pas cette tête, enfin !, s'exclama-t-elle ensuite. Je t'aime quand même, tu sais !

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle l'attrapa par les épaules et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle recula, et rit.

_Tu vois !

_…J'ai tué combien de gens ?

Elle le fixa un instant, surprise. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait l'air contrarié…Mais elle n'avait pas compté le nombre de mort. Elle réfléchit, puis haussa les épaules.

_Aucune idée, lui dit-elle. Je ne suis arrivée qu'à la fin. Je dirais peut-être…une cinquantaine de personnes ? En tout, cas, une chose est sûre, Luberier est mort ! Sinon, il aurait été là, à donner des ordres débiles que les exorcistes auraient été obligés de suivre. Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est Luberier le responsable !

Neah tressaillit à la mention de l'Inspecteur de Central, et se jura de ne jamais se faire de nouveau attraper par la Congrégation. Trop douloureux.

Chika, remarquant son malaise, changea de sujet.

_Et on fait quoi pour Yuu ?

_Il va falloir aller le chercher, répondit le blanc. Et Alma aussi, s'il est encore en vie. Et puis, Lavi et Bookman, qui sont prisonniers des Noé, mais ça, je pense que Tyki pourra s'en occuper, s'il est toujours de notre côté, ce qui est probablement le cas. Il faut aussi contacter quelqu'un de confiance à la Congrégation, comme Maora, Lenalee, ou encore Cloud, afin de récupérer Mûgen.

_Ok…alors…hum…Je vais aller avec Wisely et Marian-kun chercher Yuu et Alma. Road contactera Tyki par ses rêves. Et toi, tu pourras contacter Lenalee, je pense. C'est celle qui est la plus susceptible de nous rejoindre, parce que Yuu sera avec nous. Il faudrait aussi avoir la complicité de Komui…(elle vit le froncement de sourcil de Neah, et faillit se frapper la tête contre quelque chose en se souvenant que le chinois était un scientifique)…ou pas.

Il hocha la tête, Chika lui ordonna de se reposer et sortit en disant qu'elle allait informer les autres de la suite des opérations.

* * *

_Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre_

Maora, assise derrière son bureau, comme à son habitude, écrivait, comme à son habitude. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'écrivait pas une quelconque équation, et elle ne signait pas non-plus un des innombrables papiers en retard de Komui. Pour une fois, elle signa la feuille de sa propre signature.

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé en Amérique du Nord, sa décision avait été prise. Même en apprenant que Neah avait tué l'inspecteur Luberier, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, au contraire. Ayant appris qu'il l'avait fait torturer, puis qu'il avait voulu faire de lui un sujet de laboratoire, elle avait été certaine que sa résolution était la bonne.

Elle fit un signe de la main à Lenalee, qui passait avec les tasses pleines à ras bord de sa boisson favorite, et la jeune chinoise lui en apporta une. Elle la remercia, et nota que l'exorciste paraissait extrêmement triste et fatiguée. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu les évènements qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières semaines. En fait, les évènements depuis l'attaque du Niveau 4, en novembre dernier. On était maintenant à la mi-janvier 1888, et tous ces problèmes qui arrivaient à la pelle n'arrangeaient pas leur situation par rapport à la Guerre. Elle s'en voulait presque de partir à un moment pareil. Mais sa décision était irrévocable. Même Reever ne pourrait pas refuser.

Elle mit son papier dans une enveloppe, qu'elle ferma avec un morceau de scotch. Elle attrapa ensuite sa tasse et sirota son café, prenant bien son temps pour le savourer, sachant que ce serait le dernier qu'elle boirait à la Congrégation.

Quand elle eut terminé son café, qui lui avait paru meilleur que tous ceux qu'elle avait bu ces quatre dernières années – ça première expérience du café l'avait dégouté, mais elle avait fini par apprendre à aimer ça – elle se leva de son siège, surprenant ses collègues qui ne le seraient bientôt plus, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du scientifique australien.

_Commandant Reever, dit-elle calmement.

Elle se sentait bizarrement décontractée et sûre d'elle. Peut-être que c'était dû l'idée de quitter cet endroit à l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante. En effet, depuis le départ de Neah et Cross, ils avaient le sentiment d'être surveillés et interrogés 24h sur 24, sept jours sur sept.

_Oui, Maora ?, répondit l'homme, dont les cernes s'étaient approfondis.

Elle se sentait désolée, car elle savait qu'avec ce qu'elle faisait, les cernes de ce pauvre Reever allaient être encore plus présents. Mais elle ne voulait plus rester là. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, contrairement à avant. C'était peut-être à cause du départ de Tora…

_Tenez.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe, sûre d'elle, malgré la certitude que ce qu'elle faisait allait les attrister, car elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, ici. Lenalee allait être dans un état encore plus horrible…

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers elle, curieux, sauf celui de Johnny, à qui elle avait déjà parlé de ce qu'elle allait faire.

_Ma démission.

Reever ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand les mots de Maora montèrent à son cerveau. Il leva la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche formant un « oh » surpris.

_Maora…

_Désolée.

Lenalee, qui revenait pour sa deuxième tournée de café, s'arrêta devant la porte et laissa tomber ses tasses, qui se brisèrent dans un vacarme épouvantable. Pourtant, personne ne sursauta. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses yeux.

_Maora aussi…_

_Tu vas retrouver Tora ?, demanda Reever.

_Oui.

Le golem de Lenalee vibra, la tirant de son immobilité. Elle le sortit, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler.

_Oui ?, chuchota-t-elle

Elle reconnut très facilement la voix fatiguée qui sortit de l'appareil.

_Bonjour Lenalee-chan…j'ai un service à te demander. Ça concerne Yuu-kun.

* * *

_Arche du Comte Millénaire_

Tyki se rendit dans sa chambre. Le diner en famille était enfin terminé. Il se coucha sur son lit et observa intensément le plafond.

Depuis quelques semaines, en fait, depuis que Road lui avait révélé que lui, elle et l'ancienne incarnation de Wisely aidaient Neah dans son combat contre le Comte, il avait commencé à se souvenir. Ça avait d'abord été des flashs très brefs, un peu n'importe quand. Puis, comme pour s'adapter à son emploi du temps, ils n'arrivaient plus que pendant les moments où il était dans sa chambre, dans le train, ou avec ses amis humains.

Ça faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Izu et les autres.

Il se souvenait maintenant du temps passé avec Neah, Chika, Marian, Wisely, et Maria. Et, depuis peu, des souvenirs remontant à encore plus loin lui revenaient.

Comme ce qu'avait fait le Comte, non Adam, à ses propres frères et sœurs. Comment il les avait ensorcelés pour qu'ils lui soient fidèles. Comment il avait créé Neah. Lui-même, Joyd, comme il s'appelait à l'époque, n'avait été, pour Adam, que le numéro EX-02. Il y avait aussi quelques bons souvenirs, comme les moments passé avec un Neah ayant eu pendant vingt ans l'apparence d'un garçon de six ans, qui était alors appelé EX-13, quand lui et Wisely, les seuls, avec Dream, aujourd'hui Road, a ne pas avoir été entièrement sous l'influence d'Adam, le consolaient après une journée particulièrement difficile, ou encore la fois où le même petit garçon aux cheveux blancs l'avait appelé son grand-frère...

Les mémoires de Noé, c'était un gros mensonge. C'était simplement la manière que leur toute première incarnation, la voix de leur première vie, qui restait quelque part au fond d'eux, avait trouvé pour essayer de leur transmettre un message.

_Ne surtout pas faire confiance à Adam Millenium, le Comte Millénaire. Rester le plus loin possible de lui._

Et, comme des idiots, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se réincarnaient, avait totalement ignoré cet avertissement.

Maintenant, il se demandait qui faire. Il ne savait pas comment contacter Neah, et voulait aider Bookman et son apprenti. Ces deux-là n'avaient rien fait, et ne méritaient en aucun cas de mourir…

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi que lorsqu'il fut entouré de ténèbres et que, sous ses pieds, s'étendit le carrelage rouge et noir qu'il connaissait si bien.

_Road ?, appela-t-il.

_Je suis là !, lui répondit la Noé du Rêve en apparaissant. Et j'ai un message à te transmettre !

* * *

…

…

…

…_**POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça !**_

_**Ce chapitre était censé être court ! Pourquoi est-ce que mes mains écrivent toutes seules ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours des idées qui me viennent pendant que j'écris que je finis par écrire en sachant pertinemment que je ne suis **__**pas censée les écrire !**_

_**Tant pis pour la frise chronologique…**_

_**Sinon, Lenalee n'agit pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre…**_

_**Et Neah n'était pas censé massacrer des membres de la Congrégation…**_

_**Apocryphos n'était pas censé intervenir…**_

_**Et Luberier n'était pas censé mourir dans ce chapitre…**_

…_**A la limite, ça je m'en fous, c'était satisfaisant de le faire crever (désolée aux fans de Luberier, s'ils existent).**_

_**Je ne dis rien concernant le prochain chapitre, parce que je ne sais tout simplement pas si tout va se passer comme prévu, et vu comme c'est partit…**_

_**Bref ! Je ne sais pas non-plus dans combien de temps le prochain chapitre arrivera. Ça dépendraaa…**_

…

…

_**Review ?**_

…_**Oui ?**_

_**Merci ! /saute de joie/ XD**_

_**Bye~**_


	18. Chapter 17

Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur

_**Salut tout le monde ! Ca faisait longtemps…en fait pas tant que ça, depuis le 23. Depuis dimanche dernier, en fait…**_

_**Les 30 reviews ont été atteintes ! Je suis trop contente ! /danse de la joie/**_

_**Bouwh :**__** …Ton hypothèse sur ce qu'il m'est arrivé est…étrange…Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai bien rit en lisant ta review. Ta manière de tuer les tortionnaires me fait penser à…Pokémon ? Et peut-être que oui, Mother aurait pu défoncer Apocryphos (au fait, j'aime le surnom, il est marrant ^^). Et, en effet, il n'y a pas de rite vaudou, ni de sacrifice humain…Alala…c'est une longue review ça…mais j'adore ! Je sais que je change de sujet très vite mais bon…hein…c'est pas grave. Eh bien voilà le chapitre…j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Et tu sais que c'est toi qui a mis la trentième review ?**_

_**Disclaimer **__**: DGM appartient à Katsura Hoshino. Les personnages qui ne sont pas dans le manga sont à moi !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**P-S : On revoit Jean-Christophe !**_

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

_Il faisait nuit. La lune, pleine, brillait dans le ciel étoilée. Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre, malgré les quelques fenêtres sur les côtés._

_Un grognement de douleur brisa le silence. Appuyé contre le mur d'une main, se tenant le front de l'autre, un homme, tentait de ne pas perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait sur ses jambes, qui semblaient à peine pouvoir le porter. Du sang ruisselait sur son visage, à partir des sept croix cachées par sa main. Sa peau, d'un gris cendre peu commun, était trempée de sueur, et ses yeux dorés était plissés à cause de la douleur._

_La Matière Noire essayait encore de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas finir comme les autres, une marionnette entre les mains de son frère._

_Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et reprit son souffle. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, les yeux fixés sur la porte, au bout du couloir. Il devait y arriver. Pas pour lui, mais pour celui qui se trouvait derrière._

__Eh !_

_L'appel, lancé à voix très basse, presque inaudible, faillit le faire sursauter. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, pour apercevoir, avec surprise, l'un de ses frères. Celui-là avait le front bandé, mais le tissu blanc était tâché de sang. Il lui fit signe de se taire, et continua._

__Tu devrais aller te reposer._

_L'interpellé secoua la tête, oubliant momentanément la douleur. Son frère s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés, l'inquiétude brillant dans son regard aussi doré que le sien._

__Tu vas voir le petit, c'est ça ?, demanda-t-il, avant de reprendre en le voyant hocher la tête. Ecoute, je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui a été une journée éreintante. Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es pas en état._

__Alors aide-moi…, répliqua l'homme._

__Joyd…_

_Le dénommé Joyd lui sourit courageusement, avant de se relever, toujours en prenant appui sur le mur. Son frère, se résignant, l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa destination._

__Tu sais qu'un jour _il_ va finir par tout découvrir, pas vrai ?, dit-il ensuite. Il ne voulait pas que Joyd ait des ennuis._

__Je sais…J'aviserai le moment venu. Merci Wisely._

_Wisely lui fit un signe de tête. Il venait souvent, lui aussi, voir le garçon. Il l'aimait énormément, certes, mais était sûrement moins attaché à lui que Joyd l'était. Tous deux n'étaient pas les seuls à lui rendre visite. Dream venait avec eux de temps en temps._

_Joyd, d'un geste mal assuré, poussa la lourde porte. Elle était fermée à clé, comme toujours, mais ça ne coutait rien de vérifier. Heureusement, il avait le pouvoir de passer à travers les objets solides – le seul point positif dans cet enfer, c'était bien les pouvoirs. Il attrapa Wisely par le bras et ils passèrent tous deux de l'autre côté du panneau de métal._

_Joyd essuya de son bras le sang qui lui rentrait dans les yeux, et se demanda combien de temps l'hémorragie allait bien pouvoir durer._

_Il promena son regard dans la chambre. Elle était très simple, et obscure. La seule tâche claire dans la pièce était la tignasse ébouriffée, d'un blanc éclatant, encore plus que celle de Wisely, de son petit protégé._

_Il eut, tout comme son frère, un pincement au cœur quand il l'aperçut dans un coin de la chambre, roulé en boule. Il était à chaque fois dans cette position, mais le voir à chacune de ses visites le rendait toujours plus triste._

__Neah…, chuchota-t-il._

_Ils s'étaient concertés, Dream, Wisely, et lui, pour trouver un nom au petit garçon. Contrairement à eux, qui avaient été renommé par Adam, respectivement EX-08, EX-04 et EX-02, cet enfant avait été directement appelé EX-13. Ils étaient finalement tombés d'accord sur « Neah » et le garçon avait immédiatement aimé son nouveau nom._

_D'ailleurs, Neah avait relevé la tête et le fixait avec ses grands yeux, dorés, eux aussi, remplis de larmes._

__J-Joyd…_

_Il lui fit un sourire doux et rassurant et le petit se leva tant bien que mal, pour se jeter dans ses bras, et enfouir sous visage humide dans les vêtements de Joyd. Wisely se joignit à eux, et la mine attristée de Neah se transforma en sourire joyeux, un des rares qu'il leur offrait._

__Merci d'être venus me voir…_

__C'est normal, répondit Wisely. Tu es un membre de la famille._

* * *

_Matera, Italie, 2h30 du matin_

Kanda somnolait. Il se trouvait dans les ruines du sous terrain de Matera depuis plus de trois jours, et la durée de vie d'Alma se comptait maintenant en heures. Alors, il le tenait de ses bras, le rassurait, essuyait ses larmes…

Autour d'eux il n'y avait rien de notable. Juste du sable, des pierres, des piliers, dont la majorité avait été détruite pendant le combat opposant Neah à Lala, lors de la première mission du blanc, et des araignées et autres bestioles sans grande importance.

Soudain, alors qu'il fermait les yeux tout en berçant son ami, la lumière si familière de l'Arche apparu au milieu du sous terrain. Il se raidit. Si Luberier avait réussi à prendre l'Arche pour venir les chercher, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il n'avait plus Mûgen et, malgré ses capacités de régénération, il n'était pas encore guéri de son combat en Amérique du Nord.

La réalité s'était depuis quelques temps imposés dans son esprit.

Il avait empalé Neah avec son Innocence. Le Moyashi. Avec Mûgen. Quelque chose qu'il avait si souvent menacé de faire, mais qu'il n'avait jamais mis à exécution. Et il s'en voulait énormément. Peut-être que le Moyashi aurait été capable de sauver Alma…

Mais, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, les personnes qui sortirent de l'Arche n'étaient pas de Central. Il reconnut le Noé enturbanné, Wisely, l'ancien maréchal Marian Cross, et une petite rousse qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt, et encore moins dans ces conditions.

_Choupinyuu !, s'écria-t-elle.

Il faillit sourire au surnom. Ça faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi.

_« Choupinyuu » ?, rigola Alma d'une voix faible. C'est quoi ce surnom ?

_Ne parle pas, lui ordonna Kanda, sans lui répondre.

Chika jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'Akuma et se tourna vers ses deux compagnons de voyage.

_Marian-kun, tu prends Alma avec toi. Wise', tu peux m'aider avec Yuu ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Cross prit Alma sur son dos, et Chika et WWisely aidèrent Kanda à se lever et à marcher vers l'Arche.

_Où vous nous emmenez ?, demanda le japonais.

_Dans l'Arche, répondit Chika. Neah était inquiet pour vous, tu sais ? Je crois qu'il a trouvé un moyen de récupéré Mûgen et de sauver Alma.

Une lueur d'espoir éclaira le regard sombre du brun, et il se laissa emporter vers le navire du Quinzième. Avec un peu de chance, son ami pourrait être sauvé…

* * *

_Quartier Général de la Congrégation du l'Ombre, 5h50 du matin_

Les gardes, épuisés, dormaient debout devant la porte. Il fallait dire qu'à l'heure qu'il était, surveiller ne servait plus à rien parce que tout le monde – sauf eux, bien sûr – était en train de _dormir_. Leur rêve en somme.

Sauf que, aujourd'hui, ils se trompaient. Il fallait qu'ils surveillent, car une silhouette avançait discrètement dans leur direction. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et pris une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle soit très rapide. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

_Flash-back_

__Bonjour Lenalee-chan…j'ai un service à te demander. Ça concerne Yuu-kun._

_Lenalee faillit lâcher son golem. Heureusement que celui-ci volait, sinon, il serait tombé dans la flaque de café. Elle fit flotter son communicateur près de son oreille et, tout en ramassant les débris des tasses qu'elle avait faites tomber. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir…_

__Je sais que tu m'en veux probablement pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier…mais je ne peux faire confiance qu'à toi pour ça._

__Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Neah ?_

_Un soupir fatigué se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, et elle se demanda dans quel état il se trouvait. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il rayonnait de santé._

__Il faudrait que tu récupères Mûgen pour moi._

_Elle finit de ramasser les tasses, entra très vite dans les bureaux de la scientifique, et les jeta dans la corbeille. Elle s'éloigna ensuite le plus vite possible vers un endroit où elle était sûre que personne ne viendrait la déranger : sa chambre._

_Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle, et reprit sa conversation avec Neah._

__Comment veux-tu que je fasse une chose pareille ?_

__Mûgen est conservée au deuxième étage, quatrième couloir en partant des escaliers, douzième portes à droite. Il y a des gardes jour et nuit, sauf quand lors de la relève, à minuit, six heures du matin, midi et dix-huit heures. Les gardes mettent environ trois minutes à changer de poste. C'est le temps dont tu disposeras pour entrer, prendre le sabre, et ressortir. Ne fait pas attention à son apparence, c'est parfaitement normal : le sabre est couvert d'une sorte de rouille. Une fois que tu auras pris Mûgen, tu sors dans le couloir, tu prends à gauche, tu tournes dans le premier couloir de droite. Au bout du couloir, la dernière porte sur la gauche, il y a un placard. C'est là que l'Arche apparaîtra. Tu y entres, tu passes par l'Arche tu donnes Mûgen à la personne qui t'attendra et, si tu veux, tu peux revenir à la Congrégation. Tu peux en parler à Komui, si tu as envie, et nous rejoindre. Il n'y aura aucun risque que je me remette à tuer des gens sans réfléchir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Alors ?_

_Neah avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il y ait des scientifiques dans l'Arche. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas tous pareils, pas vrai ? Le premier Cœur de l'Innocence était une scientifique, non ? Maora aussi. Et Reever s'était montré gentil, avec lui. Donc, Komui ne devait pas être si terrible que ça._

_Lenalee réfléchit. Neah devait vraiment être sûr qu'elle accepterait, sinon, il ne lui aurait pas parlé de son plan en détail. Mais il y avait Reever, et elle ne savait pas si le blanc serait d'accord._

__Neah ?, tenta-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux aussi emmener le Commandant Reever ?_

__Oui. Dois-je prendre cette question d'un accord ?_

__Oui._

__Très bien. Je te conseille d'agir pendant la relève de six heures. Tu auras donc de six heures à six heures trois minutes pour le faire. Tu penses en être capable ?_

__Oui._

__…Merci, Lenalee-chan._

_Sur ces mots, il raccrocha. La chinoise se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas fait une grosse bêtise. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit, et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans le bureau de son frère. Elle avait deux personnes à convaincre de la suivre_

_Fin du flash-back_

Lenalee regarda l'horloge fixé au mur. Il était cinq heures et cinquante-neuf minutes. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait à elle de jouer.

La grande aiguille se posa sur le douze, et un carillon résonna dans le Quartier Général. C'était généralement dans les environs de cette heure-là que les membres de la Congrégation se réveillaient, et se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire. Donc, personne ne passerait pas là. Les gardes se regardèrent.

_C'est l'heure de la relève, dit le premier, le second acquiesçant.

Ils partirent, laissant la voie libre.

Lenalee s'assura qu'ils avaient quitté le couloir avant de s'aventurer à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était une salle de réunion, où les tables étaient alignées pour former un rectangle en laissant de l'espace au milieu. Ça devait être là que son frère avait ses réunions, et où Luberier avait décidé du sort de Neah et de ce qu'il était advenu de Kanda et Alma.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant l'arme anti-Akuma de Kanda, en se référant à la description faite par Neah.

Elle ne la vit pas tout de suite. Elle était posée sur un meuble, un buffet, un peu en retrait, dans la pénombre, et était enroulée dans un tissus blanc. Elle s'approcha, le déroula avec précaution, et, voyant que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait, le prit et ressortit.

Elle fermait la porte quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Rapidement, elle s'enfuit, prenant le chemin que Neah lui avait indiqué.

Elle arriva devant la porte du placard dans lequel l'Arche devait apparaître et regarda autour d'elle.

_Reever-san ?, appela-t-elle.

Elle avait parlé à son frère, mais celui-ci avait hésité. S'il quittait le poste de Grand Intendant, l'Administration Centrale allait sûrement en envoyer un autre, qui ne se préoccuperait pas des exorcistes, et la situation empirerait. Comprenant, Lenalee avait renoncé à l'idée de le faire venir avec elle. Cela avait été très dur pour eux, mais Komui avait promis de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour les aider. Reever, quant à lui, avait accepté.

De plus en plus de personnes se retournaient contre la Congrégation pour suivre le Troisième Côté. Ça, le Vatican s'en rendait compte. Neah avait été le premier déserteur puis, il y avait eu Cross. Ils avaient été les premiers d'une longue liste, Maora, Chika…bientôt, Kanda et Alma les rejoindraient également, Lenalee aussi, peut-être Lavi…Komui se mettait de leur côté également, ainsi que Reever. Si on lui proposait, il était certain que Johnny s'allierait à eux. Même les Noé se retournaient contre le Comte pour rejoindre Neah : Road, Wisely, Tyki, et d'autres suivraient probablement.

C'était ironique, comment exorciste et Noé se battaient côte à côte.

Le scientifique, caché dans l'ombre, sortit. Il regarda sa montre.

_Il est presque l'heure, Lenalee, dit-il. Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ?

_Non, juste mon frère, et vous ?

_Pareil.

La chinoise allait ouvrir le placard, quand un bruit de pas venant d'un couloir latéral la fit se figer. Ce n'était pas les gardes, puisqu'ils se trouvaient devant la porte de la pièce où était censée être Mûgen. Elle recula d'un pas en reconnaissant l'inspecteur blond.

_I-Inspecteur Link…

_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, Miss Lee, Commandant Wenhamm ?

_Nous…euh…

Elle avait toujours la main sur la poignée de la porte, en dessous de laquelle filtrait maintenant une lumière blanche, que Link pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Son regard marron tomba sur ce que tenait Lenalee, et il comprit sans difficulté de quoi il s'agissait. Il soupira.

_I-inspecteur…, commença Lenalee, avant qu'il ne la coupe d'un ton neutre.

_Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, déclara le blond. J'ai simplement cru entendre un bruit dans le couloir, mais il s'avérait qu'il ne s'agissait que des gardes qui discutaient. Après avoir vérifié, je suis retourné dans mon bureau.

Il leur fit ensuite un petit sourire et tourna les talons. Lenalee, soulagée, ouvrit le placard. Une vive lumière inonda le couloir.

Les gardes, devant la porte, tournèrent la tête, alertés par le soudain éclaircissement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda le premier.

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la source lumineuse, au pas de course.

_Merci, Inspecteur, dit simplement Lenalee.

_Je ne fais que mon travail…aider à la sauvegarde de l'humanité.

Lenalee et Reever passèrent la passerelle de l'Arche

La seule chose que les gardes virent en arrivant fut la porte qui se refermait doucement. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment, et le second, d'un geste hésitant, l'ouvrit. Seuls quelques balais en désordre leur apparurent. Ils étaient déjà partis.

Les gardes se regardèrent, interdits.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

* * *

_Arche Noire, 6h50 du matin_

Bookman fixait Sheryl Kamelot de son regard impénétrable. A côté de lui, son apprenti, qui avait quelques entailles ici et là, haletait sous l'effet des parasites de Fiddler.

_Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, déclara calmement le vieil homme, je n'ai jamais eu aucun lien avec Neah Walker.

Sheryl se leva, prêt à porter un coup violent à Lavi, quand Lulubelle entra.

_Sheryl, dit-elle. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuné. Et je crois que le Prince à une annonce à faire.

Le ministre se stoppa net dans son mouvement, et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte. Il suivit sa sœur Noé jusque dans la salle à manger. Le Comte, Tryde, Fiddler, Might, et les autres étaient déjà là. Seuls manquaient Jasdavid et Tyki, sans compter les traitres, bien sûr.

Sheryl s'attabla, juste à côté de Lulubelle. Puis, les jumeaux arrivèrent, riant bêtement, sûrement en pensant à une de leur dernière bêtise.

_Bien…, fit Adam. Nous pouvons commencer.

_Prince, l'interrompit le Désir. Tyki n'est pas encore là.

Le Comte soupira d'un air attristé, et secoua la tête, indiquant à son interlocuteur qu'il se passait quelque chose concernant le Plaisir.

_Que se passe-t-il, Prince ?, demanda Tryde d'un ton égal, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

_J'ai bien peur que notre petit Tyki se soit lui aussi joint à l'ennemi.

Un silence choqué suivit cette annonce. Les jumeaux cessèrent de rire, et se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés. Sheryl ramassa sa mâchoire sur la nappe, et les autres Noé regardaient le Compte, l'air grave, bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

_Ce maudit Quinzième, Neah…ma propre création…a trouvé le moyen de manipuler les membres du clan Noé pour les pousser à devenir nos ennemis.

Les Noé émirent des grommellements d'indignation, sauf Jasdero et David, qui continuaient de se fixer. Ils se rappelaient tous les deux ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques semaine auparavant.

_Flash-back_

_Les jumeaux du Lien astiquaient leurs pistolets dorés avec applications tout en réfléchissant à leur prochaine plaisanterie, tandis que, non-loin d'eux, Tyki lisait un livre. C'était le soir, et le Comte était déjà partit ce coucher, ainsi que la plupart des autres Noé._

_Soudain, alors qu'ils en étaient au meilleur moment de leur mauvais tour, un bruit les fit se retourner. Le livre de Tyki venait de tomber sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd, et le Plaisir de Noé se tenait la tête entre les mains, l'air de souffrir._

__Tyki ?, tenta le brun._

__Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, hi ?_

_L'homme ne répondit pas, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide. Les jumeaux, un peu inquiets – c'était tout de même un membre de la famille, même s'ils se moquaient souvent de lui – s'approchèrent. Tyki marmonnait des choses, à voix basses._

__Ne pas lui faire confiance…le Comte…_

_Les jumeaux l'appelèrent, dans l'espoir de le faire revenir à la réalité. Mais rien à faire, le Noé ne les écoutait pas._

__TYKI !, finirent-ils par crier en cœur, au risque de réveiller tout le manoir._

_Leur frère sursauta violement, et releva la tête vers eux. Il se redressa et les regarda d'un air suspicieux._

__Les jumeaux ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_David, agacé, lui flanqua un coup de pistolet sur le haut du crâne, récoltant un regard noir de sa victime, qui lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça._

__C'est à qui qu'il faut pas faire confiance, hi ?, demanda Jasdero._

_Tyki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se figea. Il hésita un instant, avant de dire, tout simplement._

__Personne. Oubliez-ça._

_Mais les jumeaux rangèrent ça dans un coin de leur tête. Ils étaient certes très puérils, et agissaient _tout le temps _comme des gamins, mais ils n'étaient certainement pas stupides. Quelque chose n'allait pas et ils allaient découvrir ce que c'était._

_Fin du flash-back_

Au bout d'un certain temps, Jasdero et David avait découvert que Tyki était la cible de cauchemars fréquents. Depuis le début de ceci, le Troisième Apôtre était encore plus silencieux qu'avant et était souvent plongé dans ses pensées. Quelques temps plus tard, les jumeaux eux-mêmes avaient commencés à entendre des voix.

« Je ne comprends pas, » avait dit David. « On est pourtant pas Jeanne d'Arc ! »

Là, ils avaient trouvés une similitude avec ce qui arrivait à Tyki. La voix leur répétait, encore et encore, jour et nuit, sans relâche…

_Ne lui faites pas confiance !_

Ils sursautèrent. Encore. Elle revenait de plus en plus souvent.

_Jasdavid ?

Ils se pivotèrent vers Sheryl, qui les observait, un sourcil levé, une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

_Rien, dirent-ils en cœur. Rien du tout.

Les yeux du Comte se plantèrent un instant sur eux, avant qu'il ne frappe dans ses mains d'un air enjoué.

_Bien ! Maintenant que nous avons fini de parler, à table !

Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Pendant ce temps, Tyki était encore dans le pays du Rêve, au sens propre du terme. En effet, il était en train de discuter avec Road, qui semblait très heureuse de lui parler. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère depuis au moins une semaine.

_D'un geste, Road fit apparaître un fauteuil, incitant Tyki à s'asseoir. C'est ce qu'il fit, et la violette grimpa aussitôt sur ses genoux, le prenant au dépourvu._

__Ça faisait longtemps, Tyki-pon !_

__Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…_

_Elle fit apparaître un plateau de sucreries et se servit, le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard agacé de Tyki, qui se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il formula sa question à voix haute._

__Neah voudrait que tu libères les deux Bookmen._

_Il la fixa, surpris. C'était donc ça que Neah voulait…Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre sans que le Comte le remarque. Après tout, les Akumas étaient partout, personne ne pouvait entrer et sortir de l'Arche sans se faire remarquer, la porte de Road serait immédiatement sentie par Adam, et on ne parlait même pas de l'Arche Blanche. De plus, avec la porte de Road, ils n'auraient aucun mal à localiser leur destination._

__Neah a déjà prévu tout ça, annonça le Rêve. Il va falloir que tu agisses juste après le petit-déjeuner. Je ferai apparaître une porte là où ils sont enfermés. Je pense que tu auras un peu moins de deux minutes avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passe. Je ferais apparaître la porte à 7 heures pile. Tu devras déjà être dans la pièce, et tu auras fermé la porte derrière toi. Tu libères les Bookmen, et tu passes par la porte. Tu devras aller très vite. Une fois que tu auras passé la porte, tu te retrouvas à Paris, proche du musée du Louvre, et je signalerai ta position à Neah, qui ouvrira une passerelle. Compris ?_

__Oui, répondit Tyki, avant de continuer d'un ton un peu hésitant. Et Neah…comment il va ?_

__Mieux, dit Road avec un soupire. Après ce qu'il s'est passé à la Congrégation…je ne te l'ai pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont essayé de faire des expériences sur lui. Il a perdu le contrôle, tué tous les scientifiques du laboratoire dans lequel il était, ainsi que cet homme du nom de Luberier. Ensuite il s'est mis à massacrer les Traqueurs. Enfin…si Chika n'était pas arrivée, on ne s'en serait pas sorti._

_Tyki sentit la rage le submerger. Comment ses humains osaient-ils faire ça ? Ils étaient pires que le Comte Millénaire ! Il allait lancer une tirade insultant tous les scientifiques de l'univers et tout le Vatican, mais Road le coupa._

__Bon, tu nous feras ton numéro du grand frère protecteur plus tard. C'est bientôt l'heure._

_Le décor disparu, ainsi que la porteuse du Rêve, qui lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de partir._

Tyki se réveilla en sursaut. Il était couché sur son lit, et c'était déjà le matin. Les autres devaient être en train de manger. Il se leva et se passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, avant d'attraper un cordon pour les attacher.

Il sortit de sa chambre, jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était un peu plus de sept heures moins dix. Il devait se dépêcher.

Il mit moins de cinq minutes à atteindre l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Lorsqu'il entra, le regard méfiant de Bookman l'accueillit. Le vieil homme savait qu'il y avait des chances pour que le Plaisir soit du côté de Neah, mais il ne voulait rien risquer, surtout qu'il ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté était Neah.

_Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais rien au sujet de Neah Walker.

_Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, corrigea Tyki. Il s'appelle Neah Allen Millenium. Il est le fils adoptif de Noé, il porte les pouvoirs de la Destruction et ceux du Temps. Mais il vous expliquera tout cela de lui-même.

D'un geste presque distrait, il détruisit les liens de Lavi, puis il fit de même avec ceux de Bookman. L'œil vert du roux se fixa sur lui, interrogateur.

_Tyki Mikk…Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Il se contenta de dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et vérifia si les Innocences des deux prisonniers étaient dans la pièce. Il les trouva dans un coin. Elles n'avaient pas été détruites, mais celle de Lavi était couverte d'une étrange rouille. Il se brûla quand il essaya de la prendre. Bookman s'approcha et les prit.

_Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse ?

_On attend sept heures.

Lavi, toujours assis, bien que ses liens aient été brisés, était très mal en point. Tyki l'observa un instant, avant de soupirer.

_S'il reste comme ça, il va mourir, déclara-t-il, mais tout ira bien. Neah le soignera.

_Qui est vraiment Neah ?, demanda le roux.

_Puisque nous avons encore deux minutes devant nous, répondit l'homme, autant vous expliquer. Le nom d'origine de Neah était EX-13. Il a été créé par Adam, le Comte Millénaire, afin d'être une arme destinée à détruire l'humanité. D'après ce que je sais, il était capable de tuer plus de mille êtres vivants en un peu plus de dix minutes. Il faisait aussi des expériences sur lui, pour s'assurer que « tout allait bien ». Ça l'a rendu très instable. Ça a duré vingt ans. Vingt ans pendant lesquels il a eu l'apparence d'un garçon de six ans…jusqu'à ce que Noé le fasse sortir de l'enfer. Nous voulions partir, nous aussi, c'est vrai…mais il y a eu un choix à faire, Noé ne pouvant prendre qu'une seule personne avec lui. Alors, nous trois, Dream, Wisely et moi, nous avons choisi Neah. C'est ainsi qu'il a échappé à son destin d'arme de destruction massive, et qu'il a pu grandir avec une véritable famille…pas avec des frères et sœurs qui luttaient chaque jour pour ne pas tomber sous le contrôle d'Adam…nous n'étions plus que trois, sans le compter, à avoir résisté.

Les Bookmen étaient pendu à ses lèvres, et Tyki continua.

_Ce ne sont pas « les Noé », les responsables des destructions qui ont lieu aujourd'hui. Non, c'est Adam, qui a transformé ses propres frères et sœurs en armes de guerre.

Les deux archivistes allaient demander plus d'informations, mais la porte de Road apparu, et Tyki se leva, attrapa Lavi et se dirigea vers elle.

_Venez, dit-il. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Adam ne va pas tarder à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe.

Il ouvrit la porte et poussa le vieil homme à l'intérieur. il suivit, faisant attention au jeune homme qu'il soutenait. La porte se referma derrière lui. Comme prévu, ils étaient à Paris, près du Louvre. Enfin, sur le toit. Heureusement, le musée n'était pas encore ouvert à cette heure-ci.

_Neah ne devrait pas tarder à nous envoyer l'Arche, ajouta le Noé. Juste quelques instants…

En effet, à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, que la passerelle de l'Arche, d'un blanc éclatant, apparu non-loin d'eux. Ils l'empruntèrent avec soulagement, heureux – si on pouvait dire que Bookman était heureux, puisqu'il a le visage neutre – que tout ce soit bien passé.

Road et Cross les accueillirent de l'autre côté, la première beaucoup plus enjouée que le second, qui était tout de même bien content de revoir Tyki sans avoir à lui donner une bonne raclée.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Neah dans une chambre, qui n'avait absolument rien d'une infirmerie – Neah ayant une sainte horreur de tout ce qui touchait au domaine scientifique, y compris la médecine, dont il ne connaissait que les bases, c'est-à-dire, le désinfectant, et les pansements et bandages – mais où étaient pour le moment installés tous les nouveaux venus blessés. En effet, Tyki reconnu Kanda, et un petit garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était profondément endormi. A côté de Kanda, qui faisait la tête, était assise Lenalee, qui le serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, et Reever, qui semblait soulagé. Mûgen était posé juste à côté du japonais, qui avait un stigmate sur chacun de ses bras.

Le Troisième déposa Lavi, inconscient, sur un des lits, et le blanc se précipita vers lui. Contrairement à ce que croyait l'homme, il ne se dirigea pas vers le blessé, mais se jeta dans ses bras.

_Tyki !

Il enfouit son visage dans la chemise du plus grand, quelques larmes de joie s'échappant de ses yeux. L'homme sourit, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

_Je suis de retour, petit frère. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'occuper d'abord des Bookmen ?

Neah hocha la tête, et s'approcha du roux.

_Parasites de Fiddler, annonça Tyki. Tu sais quoi faire ?

_Je vais devoir utiliser mon Innocence.

Sur ces mots, il l'activa, et sortit son épée, faisant reculer tout le monde. Tyki leur indiqua qu'ils feraient mieux de se boucher les oreilles, parce que ça allait hurler.

Et en effet, ça hurla. Fort.

Au moment où Neah enfonça son épée dans le corps du rouquin, celui-ci hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Lenalee, terrorisée, s'accrocha encore plus à son compagnon japonais, qui avait l'air troublé par la vision de son ami souffrant le martyr. Neah ferma les yeux, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même quand la chinoise lui demanda d'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux.

_Tout va bien, tenta de les rassurer Tyki, bien qu'il fasse la grimace. L'Innocence est en train de purifier son corps, c'est pour ça que c'est douloureux.

_Si ça purifie vraiment…pourquoi ça n'a pas marché pour vous ?, demanda Lenalee d'une voix forte, pour se faire entendre.

_Ça a marché, sinon, je ne serais pas ici, répliqua Tyki sur le même. Il ne peut pas nous retirer nos pouvoirs, parce que c'est Dieu lui-même qui nous les a donné, même si le Comte nous a un peu modifié pour faire de nous des armes, tu te rappelles? Quoi que tu n'étais peut-être pas au courant, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression horrifiée de la jeune fille. Sa purification fait ressurgir les souvenirs de nos vies passées et nous permet d'échapper à la volonté du Comte. Bien que je crois que certains d'entre nous n'en ont pas eu besoin.

Wisely hocha la tête et expliqua que, comme il avait les pouvoirs de la Connaissance en plus des pupilles démoniaques, ses souvenirs ne s'étaient pas effacés, puisqu'il était censé tout savoir. Ça avait été la première erreur du Comte. En effet, dès qu'il avait retrouvé Neah, il s'était allié à lui.

Les hurlements de Lavi finirent pas cesser, bien qu'il ait toujours l'épée de Neah plantée dans le corps. Il soupira de soulagement avant d'ouvrir l'œil. Sous sourcil se souleva quand il vit l'Innocence qui lui traversait la poitrine. Puis, son regard voyageant jusqu'à un Neah aux yeux brillants de soulagement.

_Moyashi-chan ?

Son poing droit s'enfonça sur le visage du roux, qui laissa échapper un cri, avant de se lever et de partir en courant.

_JE M'APPELLE NEAH ! C'est encore moins compliqué que « Allen », bordel ! A croire qu'être prisonnier d'Adam, ça t'a ramolli le cerveau ! Crétin de lapin !

_Yuu-chan ! Sauve-moi !

_NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA, BAKA USAGI !

_Il pète la forme, pour quelqu'un qui était au bord de la mort il n'y a pas deux minutes, fit Wisely en se tenant les oreilles. Si ça continue, je vais repartir avec mes migraines chroniques…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lavi allait mieux, et Bookman était indemne. Tout allait bien.

Neah désactiva Clown Couronné et s'assis sur le lit que le roux occupait encore une minute plus tôt, observant le japonais dégainer Mûgen dans sa direction. Pris d'une soudaine illumination, il demanda à Tyki de bien vouloir rendre leurs Innocences aux deux rescapés.

Lavi regarda Ozuchi Kozuchi d'un air suspicieux. Il fallait dire que son maillet, comme l'avait remarqué son sauveur – qu'il fallait qu'il remercie, d'ailleurs – était couvert d'une étrange rouille lumineuse. Au moment où il toucha l'arme, elle reprit sa forme de cube.

_Tu dois faire un choix, lui expliqua Chika d'un ton grave. « Lavi » ou « Bookman Junior ». C'est à toi de voir. Mais réfléchi bien. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

* * *

_Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, 7h30 du matin_

Maora termina de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, le seul endroit où elle avait pu trouver de la tranquillité, à cause de tous les scientifiques qui la suppliaient d'annuler son départ. Même Komui lui avait demandé de rester, appuyant sur le fait qu'il comptait sur elle pour remplacer le Commandant Reever. En effet, on avait découvert, le matin-même, la disparition de l'australien, ainsi que celle de Lenalee, qui n'était pas venue faire sa tournée de café matinale. Les gardes, en ouvrant la salle de réunion, avait également découvert la volatilisation de Mûgen, l'arme de Kanda. Personne n'avait compris. Maora, si. Lenalee et Reever avait volé Mûgen et quitté la Congrégation pour rejoindre Neah.

La Congrégation était en train de se vider des quelques personnes de confiance qu'on y trouvait. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas plus que ça que les maréchaux, surtout Cloud et Tiedoll, s'y mettent aussi.

Elle ferma sa valise, quand un morceau de papier s'en échappa, pour tomber sur le parquet. Elle le ramassa, et regarda ce que s'était. Une partie des plans de Jean-Christophe, le premier golem qu'elle avait créé, celui pour Chika…

Elle regarda la composition de la machine, et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant des éléments qui lui étaient familiers, mais qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver là. Ca expliquait peut-être pourquoi ce golem blanc était aussi bizarre. Elle remarqua aussi des traces rouges sombres un peu partout sur la feuille. Ce golem avait été son premier et son dernier, et elle s'était accidentellement coupée en le réalisant.

Elle rouvrit sa valise, et se prit une petite – plus si petite que ça, d'ailleurs – boule blanche en plein visage. Ah…elle l'avait aussi rangé dans sa valise.

_Jean-Christophe…, geignit-elle. T'es pas gentil-eu…

Le golem la regarda d'un air désolé, avant de se poser sur son épaule. Elle fourra le papier dans sa valise et la referma. Elle attrapa ensuite son manteau, y cacha le golem que Johnny lui avait offert, qui permettait de communiquer tout en étant in traçable, et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle retrouva son escorte de Corbeaux dans le Grand Hall. Le train partait à huit heures, ils devaient se dépêcher.

Ils arrivèrent à temps à la gare, et montèrent rapidement dans le train qui devait l'emmener à Londres. Elle prit tout de même le temps de faire ses adieux, promettant de ne jamais les oublier etc.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le compartiment qui leur avait été réservé, entourée de Corbeaux. Il y en avait un à sa droite, un à sa gauche, et trois en face d'elle.

_Ils sont un peu beaucoup, pour une personne…_

L'un d'entre eux lui tendit un flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent, qui n'était certainement pas de l'eau, qu'elle étudia avec méfiance. Elle avait trop l'habitude des potions de Komui pour ne pas s'assurer que ce qu'il y avait dans la fiole n'était pas dangereux.

_C'est quoi ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

_Ce liquide va effacer tous vos souvenirs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Cela permettra de protéger notre anonymat.

Elle fixa le flacon. Si elle buvait, elle allait tout oublier. Les autres scientifiques, ses amis, les exorcistes, Tora, Neah, les Bookmen, Lavi…

Elle ne voulait pas oublier. Elle voulait retrouver son cousin, elle voulait aider dans cette Guerre…mais pas en étant membre de la Congrégation. Elle n'allait pas boire ce truc.

Elle laissa tomber la fiole, qui vola en éclat, son contenu se répandant sur le sol du compartiment rapide, elle se leva, et se précipita vers la porte.

Elle eut le temps de la passer, mais les sceaux des Corbeaux l'immobilisèrent. Elle tomba dans le couloir, alors que l'un des hommes en tenu rouge s'approcha d'elle.

_Finalement, nous allons changer de destination…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, percuté par un poing qui semblait sortir de nulle part, et qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

_En effet, compléta Tora. Elle vient avec nous.

_Tora ?

Les quatre autres Corbeaux sortirent à leur tour du compartiment, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Le premier d'entre eux allait lancer ses bouts de papier ensorcelés, quand la poignée d'un sabre l'assomma proprement.

_Tch !

Cette réplique permit à Maora de reconnaître le nouvel arrivant avant même de le voir, et elle laissa échapper une exclamation soulagée.

_Kanda ! Qu'est-ce que…

_C'est évident, non ?, la coupa le japonais. On est venu te chercher.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tora, qui assommait les trois derniers Corbeaux avec une facilité déconcertante. Tu parles d'un troupe d'élite de l'Administration Centrale.

_Dépêche-toi d'utiliser ton truc, là…pour leur effacer la mémoire. Avant que le boucan qu'on a fait rameute les gens.

Le blond acquiesça. Il avait tout le temps pour s'entraîner dans l'Arche, et il maîtrisait plutôt bien cette technique. Il retira les masques des Corbeaux et leur prit, tour à tour, le visage dans les mains et se concentra.

Des sortes de plumes d'Innocence sortirent de leurs yeux. Ils ne firent pas un bruit, étant donné qu'ils étaient inconscients. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, sinon ils en auraient hurlé.

Il les laissa retomber sur le sol, et se redressa.

_C'est bon, dit-il. On peut y aller. Quand ils se réveilleront, ils ne se souviendront de rien.

Le train commença à ralentir, signe qu'il s'approchait d'une gare. Kanda lui dit qu'ils allaient descendre ici, et appeler Neah pour qu'il leur ouvre une porte de l'Arche.

Ils firent comme prévu et eurent tôt fait de rejoindre le blanc, qui les accueillit joyeusement, avant de les mener dans la pièce où tous les autres étaient rassemblés.

* * *

Le regard de Maora fit le tour de la pièce, pour voir qui était là. Il y avait Tora, et Kanda, qu'elle avait déjà vus. Etaient aussi présents, Chika, Lenalee, Reever, Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, Wisely, Cross une vieil femme et un homme du même âge que Cross qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et un petit garçon brun, avec une cicatrice sur le nez, au visage familier. Neah les présenta, et elle apprit que la vieille femme énergique se faisait appeler Mother. L'homme était Mana Walker, ce qui la choqua un peu, puisque Chika avait dit que Mana était mort. Enfin, le petit garçon n'était autre que…Alma Karma.

_Pardon ?, s'exclama-t-elle. Alma Karma ?!

_On se connait ?, demanda le garçon.

_…P-Pas vraiment, non…

_En fait, lui expliqua Neah, Chika, Wise et Marian-kun ont récupéré Yuu-kun et Alma-kun. Il était transformé en Akuma, mais ils l'ont tout de même ramené dans l'Arche. J'ai utilisé les pouvoirs que Noé, mon père adoptif, m'a légué avant de mourir : les pouvoirs du Temps, et j'ai simplement remonté le temps d'Alma-kun, mais je n'ai pas pu lui faire conserver son apparence adulte, mes pouvoirs sont trop limités. Mais je vous expliquerai en détail plus tard…

_Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu nous racontes tout maintenant, le coupa Reever. Nous te faisons confiance, certes, mais nous aimerions tout de même avoir des explications et des précisions…

Ceux qui n'étaient au courant de rien, c'est-à-dire, Kanda, Alma, Lavi, Bookman, Timothy et Lenalee, hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, et Neah soupira. C'était partit pour une explication longue et compliquée.

_On se répartit le texte ?, proposa-t-il à ses camarades, qui secouèrent la tête.

_C'est toi le pro, c'est toi qui expliques.

Il poussa un second soupire, se racla la gorge, et prit une profonde inspiration, s'asseyant bien confortablement dans un fauteuil et invitant les autres à faire même.

_Tout a commencé il y a un peu plus de sept mille ans, dit-il. Quand Dieu décida de donner d'incroyables pouvoirs à une famille, la famille Millenium, les empêchant ainsi de vieillir, mais ne les rendant pas immortels pour autant. La famille Millenium était composée de quatorze frères et sœurs. Le premier était Adam, ensuite venait Tryde, Joyd, Desires, Wisely, Fiddler, Mercym, Wrath, Dream, Bondom – des jumeaux – Lustol, Might et enfin, Noé. Ils reçurent tous des pouvoirs spécifiques, Adam étant le plus puissant. Dieu voulait faire d'eux les protecteurs de l'humanité, et les attribua tous des stigmates, symbole sacré. Mais Adam, au bout de quelques temps, après avoir vu les nombreuses guerres dans lesquelles les humains étaient impliqués, décida qu'il ne servait à rien de les aider, et qu'ils devaient être détruits. Ainsi, il tourna le dos à Dieu. Mais ses frères et sœurs, persuadés que l'humanité n'était pas si mauvaise, n'étaient pas d'accord. Il les enferma donc dans ce qu'il appela son laboratoire, et entreprit de créer un sort qui lui permettrait de les avoir sous son contrôle total tout en décuplant leurs pouvoirs. Le seul qui réussit à s'enfuir fut Noé, qui chercha un moyen de libérer ses ainés. Dans sa quête de solution, Noé Millenium rencontra deux jeunes filles, les dernières survivantes de leur famille. Ses deux filles étaient Shaneen Madao, 18 ans, et Chika Madao, à peine six ans.

Entre temps, Adam travaillait sur un projet qu'il avait commencé bien avant d'enfermer ses frères et sœurs. Il réussit à créer, un peu après, un être humain artificiel, sous l'apparence d'un enfant de six ans. Il le nomma EX-13, car déjà, à l'époque, il avait prévu d'emprisonner ses frères et sœurs pour en faire des armes – Bondom ne comptant que pour une seule personne. A cet enfant, il donna les pouvoirs de la Destruction. Pendant vingt ans, il fit des expériences sur lui, et il continua même après avoir commencé avec ses frères et sœurs. Les uns après les autres, tous tombaient sous son contrôle…

Pendant deux ans, Shaneen Madao travailla d'arrache-pied dans le but de créer une substance capable de contrer la Matière Noire. Elle mit au point ce qu'elle appela ensuite Innocence, qui se présentait sous la forme d'un cube. Mais le cube avait besoin d'un compatible, et le trouva en Chika qui, a huit ans, devint la seule porteuse du pouvoir de l'Innocence. Quand à Shaneen, qui avait donné de son sang pour créer l'Innocence, devint sa source d'énergie.

Quelques années plus tard, Noé avait mis au point un plan qui lui permettrait de libérer sa famille. Malheureusement, le plan rata en grande parti, ne laissant la possibilité qu'à l'un d'entre eux de s'enfuir. Les membres restant de la famille Millenium décidèrent que ce serait EX-13, plus récemment appelé Neah – c'est-à-dire, moi – qui sortirait.

C'est ainsi que Noé découvrit ce que son frère avait fait, et adopta l'enfant. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs, basés sur le Temps, pour bloquer la Matière Noire et permettre à l'enfant de grandir. Il demanda aussi à Chika si elle pouvait lui donner un fragment d'Innocence, qui permettrait de stabiliser le pouvoir démoniaque.

Chika réussit, et sépara le Cube en deux. Le deuxième fragment, contenant des pouvoirs de purification, s'implanta dans mon bras.

Quelques années plus tard, le Comte déclara à Noé que ses expériences allaient tué leurs frères et sœurs et que seule l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs pouvait les sauver. En réalité, il le manipula afin de faire en sorte que, à chaque fois qu'un Millenium mourrait, il se réincarnait dans un humain. Noé avait le pouvoir de faire ça, ayant un contrôle total sur le Temps, même s'il n'en avait jamais abusé.

Cette manœuvre l'avait grandement affaiblit, c'est pourquoi, quand j'ai eu quatorze ans physiquement, le sceau s'est brisé et j'ai arrêté de vieillir, mais grâce à l'Innocence, je ne suis pas devenu une machine à tuer. Quoi que ça m'arrive encore de temps en temps, mais assez rarement.

J'ai eu quinze ans, mon père construisit le piano, qui était imprégné d'une ancienne magie, et je créais l'Arche avec ce même piano. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait, même encore aujourd'hui je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous avons ensuite transféré un maximum d'êtres vivants dans l'Arche.

Chika, de son côté, se battait contre Adam. Les autres membres de la famille étaient morts. Elle a réussi à tuer le Comte. J'ai pas fait grand-chose sur ce coup-là, tout le mérite lui revient. Ça a été un grand soulagement, d'ailleurs.

Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à empêcher les Trois Jours de Ténèbres. Pendant cette période, l'Innocence de Chika s'est divisée en 107 morceaux. Juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent partout à la surface de la Terre, elle y a transféré des parties de son pouvoir, permettant l'existence des Innocences telles que vous les connaissez aujourd'hui. Et Noé est mort en me léguant une partie des pouvoirs du Temps. Fin de l'histoire.

Neah reprit son souffle, et demanda à l'Arche si elle ne pouvait pas faire apparaître de quoi boire. Celle-ci obéit, et il remplit un verre d'eau fraiche avant de le vider d'une traite.

_Mon Dieu…, fit-il. La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui expliquez…

Les anciens exorcistes le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. C'était donc ça qui se cachait derrière le scénario si simple que leur présentait l'Eglise…En effet, comparé au « Comte et Noé, méchants, exorcistes gentils »…la Guerre prenait, à leurs yeux, une nouvelle ampleur. Kanda se surprit à avoir un élan de culpabilité, ayant tué sans hésiter Skin Boric, le Noé de la Colère. Ainsi, ils étaient manipulés…

_Au fait, Neah, demanda Tyki. Est-ce qu'un Noé peut retrouver son « indépendance », si je puis dire, tout seul ?

_Oui, répondit Road à sa place. C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivée. Je crois que ça arrive quand le Comte donne un ordre qui peut faire remettre en question la confiance que l'on a en lui. Les Noé sont peut-être sous ses ordres, mais nous sommes une famille. Donner un ordre qui puisse porter préjudice à l'unité de la famille peut pousser un Noé à se retourner contre Adam. Pourquoi ?

_Les jumeaux agissaient bizarrement, la dernière fois que je les ai vus…, expliqua le Troisième. Il leur arrivait de sursauter, et de se tourner vers la personne la plus proche pour lui demander si elle avait dit quelque chose…

Neah resta silencieux, songeur. Les jumeaux commençaient, eux aussi, à retrouver leurs souvenirs des vies passées…

Un silence plana un instant, chacun repensant aux explications données un peu plus tôt.

_Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…, dit finalement Reever. Shaneen Madao était le Cœur de l'Innocence. Mais c'était il y a sept mille ans, elle est donc forcément morte !

_Le Cœur est peut-être passé à une autre personne…, tenta Tora. Hevlaska m'a dit qu'Eleyna Madao, qui était la grand-mère de Maora, avait aussi été le Cœur. Mais…

Neah l'encouragea du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient proches de la réponse, et il n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire. Il avait assez parlé pour aujourd'hui.

_La fille qui a créé l'Innocence s'appelait Madao aussi, fit remarquer Lavi. La grand-mère de Maora aussi. Il se pourrait donc que cela ne se passe qu'entre membre de la famille. La famille Madao…les Cœurs de l'Innocence seraient donc les descendants de Shaneen Madao ?

Pris d'une soudaine illumination, Tora ouvrit la bouche. Voyant que tout le monde se tournait vers lui, il se sentit gêné. Il finit par dire ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

_Maora est le Cœur de l'Innocence.

* * *

_Arche Noire_

Adam sourit en voyant les expressions incrédules de ses frères et sœurs restantes. Ils avaient découverts, plus tôt dans la matinée, que Tyki s'était enfuit en libérant les deux Bookmen. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui les mettait dans un tel état. Non, c'était ce qu'il venait de leur révéler…

_Une simple humaine ?, finit par dire Mercym. Le Cœur de l'Innocence est une humaine ?

_Pas une simple humaine, le corrigea le Comte. Elle est immunisée contre la Matière Noire. Pour preuve, mes Skull ont échoué à la transformer, et Sheryl a été incapable de la manipuler avec ses pouvoirs.

Les Noé restèrent interdits. Le Cœur était une humaine, une scientifique qui travaillait pour la Congrégation. Ça s'annonçait mal, surtout s'ils le découvraient.

_Et comment elle s'appelle, cette fille ?, demanda David.

_Comment, hi ?

Le Comte sourit. Il savait qu'elle venait de quitter la Congrégation, et connaissait la manie de l'Eglise d'effacer la mémoire des gens. Si la tuait après son départ, elle serait sans défense, personne ne se rendrait compte de rien, du moins jusqu'à ce que les Innocences soient détruites, et la Guerre serait gagnée.

_Cette jeune fille s'appelle Maora Madao. Il y a un Apocryphos qui la protège, mais il est récent. C'est une Innocence qui a environ 35 ans. Mais il ne faut pas la sous-estimer…

* * *

_Quartier Général de la Congrégation, quelques jours plus tard_

Cloud poussa la porte du bureau du Grand Intendant et alla directement s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle était épuisée par la réunion qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, pendant laquelle Link avait indiqué que les mesures de sécurité seraient renforcées.

_Maréchale, la salua Komui, bien éveillé.

Elle fut surprise de voir que son bureau était encore plus en bazar qu'avant. Car, oui, c'était possible. Les papiers étaient partout, et il n'avait même plus la place pour écrire. Il avait aussi d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. L'absence de son subordonné se faisait sentir.

_Vous paraissez fatigué, Komui, remarqua-t-elle bien inutilement.

_C'est le cas. Depuis que Reever et Lenalee sont partit, je suis très inquiet…Elle m'avait affirmé qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, mais…Neah…

_Vous étiez au courant ?, demanda Cloud.

Enfin, quand on réfléchissait, s'était évident. Il ne s'était pas jeté par terre en pleurant que sa Lenalee adorée était partie. On avait mis ça sur le compte de l'inquiétude mais…

_En effet, répondit Komui, avant de changer de sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez une mission !

* * *

_**Pouf ! Enfin terminé !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Je vous annonce que les explications n'étaient pas censée être là avant le chapitre…20 je crois. /regarde sa frise chronologique inutile qu'elle n'a toujours pas balancée/…Je le savais ! C'est le chapitre 16 qui couillonne tout !**_

_**Prochain chapitre : la mission de Cloud. Vous allez me dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! » et vous aurez bien raison…nan, je plaisante. Vous verrez bien.**_

_**Mmh…Review ?**_

_**A plus !**_


	19. Note! Pas un chapitre!

**Bon...Salut tout le monde**

**Pour commencer, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Oui, je sais, c'est la deuxième fois que je vous fais le coup en quatre mois. Mais bon, voilà: je pars en vacances dans un coin paumé des montagnes, où la connexion internet est rare et difficile à obtenir. Ensuite, j'ai beaucoup de livres à lire pour la L, en français, en anglais, et en ancien français (Rabelais, je te maudit). De plus, je suis face à cette horrible chose qu'est la malédiction de la page blanche, autrement appelé le bloc de l'auteur. En d'autres mots, mon chapitre 18 avance, mais lentement. **

**Conclusion: je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée. Si j'ai réussit à écrire à un rythme soutenu ses deux, trois dernières semaines, c'était surtout parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire...**

**Donc, je m'excuse platement, mais il faut que lise ces livres. Il y en à 8. ****_Huit_****. En huit semaines. De toute façon, j'ai une interro à la rentrée donc, que voulez-vous? Je vais devoir écrire moins. **

**Donc, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre pendant un temps pour l'instant indéterminé. Voilà.**

**Encore une fois, désolée. Et passez de bonnes vacances.  
Biz'!**

**Nenali-chan**

**P-S: j'essaierai quand même de me dépêcher...**


End file.
